Call Me Calamity
by paddy lover1417
Summary: Clara has wanted to be a healer as long as she can remember, especially with the war raging in England. She knew a transfer to Hogwarts would help her do it, but she didn't expect how complicated the Brits would make her life- especially that Sirius Black!
1. Chapter 1: Transfer to Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Transfer to Hogwarts

Calamity took a deep breath looking at the barrier, or what she was pretty sure was the barrier. She checked her watch. The train would be leaving in ten minutes. She looked at her letter again.

"Dear Ms. Clara Ezra-Mahoney,

After careful review of your history and experience we are pleased to accept your application of transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although the transfer is rare, we are pleased to assist in your journey to become a Healer in this time of need.

Be advised that you will be assisted by a Prefect, Remus Lupin, once you have reached platform 9 3/4. The platform can be found between platform 9 and 10 in the muggle Kings Cross Station.

Do not hesitate to owl should you run into any issues.

Sincerely,

Professor Minerva Mcgonagoll

Deputy Headmistress"

Calamity folded the letter again and put it into her pocket. Looking around to make sure no no-maj (they were called muggles here, she supposed) was watching. Seeing the coast was clear she walked calmly through the wall and found herself on a new platform, a bright red engine before her.

She had no idea who this Remus Lupin was, but the platform was packed with students and their families, hugging and kissing. Some parents looked tired. Perhaps staying up late worrying about the war raging on outside of the platform. She opened her trunk and pulled out her Herbology book: _Encyclopedia of Magical and Mundane Plants._ It lived up to its title, but Calamity flipped to the chapter on Venomous Tentacula.

"This dangerous plant is a giant eyeless head with fangs, though the shape of its mouth tends to vary, along with many leaves surrounding it. It has many large vines that act as arms and may or may not have separate heads at the end. Occasionally, aside form biting, some forms can also fire spiky spore-like balls from their mouths at their targets. They use these appendages and spikey spores to catch and eat prey, especially Chizpurfles, whose carcasses can often be found around the plants base.

Venoumous Tentactula should be approached with great caution, as all predatory plants should be. The Severing Charm is best to both stun and sever its arms. Common uses include-"

"Ouch!"

Calamity's book was thrown from her arms as a tall boy with black ruffled hair made contact with her. The boy nearly tripped, but somehow managed to save himself, obviously more athletic than his gawkiness predicted.

"Heads up," called another voice and Calamity had just enough time to duck before a red Quaffle flew passed her and into the first boys hands.

"Good reaction time," said the first boy. He pushed up his glasses and tousled his already messy hair. Reaching down he picked up her book and scanned the title.

"You're a sixth year? I've never seen you around." He handed her the book and she narrowed her eyes at him, dusting off the cover. "I'm James Potter."

"I thought the Brits were suppose to be more polite," Calamity said. James Potter didn't even have the decency to look abashed.

"You're the American?" He put the Quaffle under his arm and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi, Remus! I found the Yank!"

Calamity glared again and was about to begin explaining to this dimwit a thing or two, but she saw three boys approaching, one who had a sparkling gold badge with a P on his chest. James tossed the Quaffle over Calamity and into the hands of a boy about the same height with a rougish smile and longer black hair, grey eyes Prefect hurried forward.

"Sorry for the delay, these three were fooling around," he motioned to James Potter and the two other boys. Calamity took this time to notice the smaller, squatter one with a mousish look and blonde hair.

"I'm Remus Lupin," grabbing Calamity's trunk. He underestimated its weight and dropped it again. He motioned behind him, pretending that he had not been bested by a trunk. "You met James Potter already, but this is Sirius Black" he motioned to the rougish smiling one, who winked at Calamity. She rolled her eyes. "And this is Peter Pettigrew." Peter waved.

"You must be Clara Erza-Mahoney, right," Remus said. He reached down as if to lift the trunk again, but Calamity tapped the trunk and it began to levitate.

"Call me Calamity."

"Calamity," repeated Remus with a smile. She noticed a scar across his lip and chin.

"What happened," she asked nodding to his chin as Remus motioned for them to move towards the train.

"He fought the giant squid," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"He rescued five orphans from a Deatheater attack," countered James.

"He was at the end of a bad hex, but you should see the other guy," Peter added.

Remus smiled silently.

"Oh look, it's Snivellus," said Sirius excitedly waving at a greasy haired boy about their age. "Snivvy!"

The greasy haired boy glared and got onto the train. Calamity checked her watch. Only about three minutes.

"That's Snivellus Snape," explained Sirius. "We're old friends."

"I think we ought to say hi to our old friend," Peter agreed.

"Erm..." James looked hesitant.

"Evans is probably in the Prefect compartment, don't worry. If we catch him before he gets there then she'll never know," Sirius urged.

"Let's just find a seat," James offered. Sirius' face fell, then a flash of anger crossed his face. He turned to Remus pointing accusingly,"This is all your fault- you and your prefect-ness."

"Prefect-ness," Calamity repeated.

"I said it and I meant it," Sirius snapped. She frowned at him, eyes flashing. For a moment he seemed to shrink under her glare.

"Come on Peter, lets leave these goody-goodies." He jumped on the train with the blonde following him.

"He doesn't mean it," James said to Remus before following suit.

Remus shook his head smiling. and motioned for Calamity to follow.

"So, Calamity," Remus said as they walked down the train towards the front. "That's an interesting nickname. How'd you get Calamity from Clara?"

"I rescued five orphans from a deatheater attack," she replied. Remus grinned mischievously highlighting his scar again.

"Sorry about that, they get carried away. It was really only two orphans."

"How silly of them to exaggerate. Can we pause for a moment?" She reached into her purse and brought out a small vial and napkin. "This is a mixture of Gooseberry and Aloe Vera. It'll help your scar fade." Remus look at it suspiciously.

"Gooseberry?"

"It's nothing compared to those deatheaters," Calamity said with a smirk. Remus still looked unsure but allowed Calamity to apply the green paste. It disappeared almost instantly and the scar faded into a hard to see line.

"Wow," Remus said looking at his reflection in a compartment window. "How'd you know?"

"It's an old trick my Grandmother taught me. I was very accident prone growing up. For some reason my magic liked to show itself with explosions and flying sharp objects, so I got hurt a bit. That's how I got my nickname."

"Glad you're passed that stage of your life," Remus smiled. He looked at the vial again, as if wanting to ask something. Instead he said. "Well, this is the Prefect compartment where we have our meeting. Feel free to sit where ever you like. I'll find you when we've almost reach Hogwarts."

"Sure, thanks," she handed him the vial. "You can only use it once every week. Don't ingest it or you'll be stuck over a toilet and bucket for another week."

Before he could protest she turned and walked down the compartments, looking quickly through the windows to see if there were any free. The train had started to move during their conversation and most of the compartments were full of friends laughing and joking. One compartment had a group of students huddled close in secret. A boy, almost a slightly shorter and younger version of Sirius, watched her pass before turning back to his whispering.

Finally she made it to the back of the train where there was a compartment with only two girls in it, the door open.

"Mind if I sit here," Calamity asked.

"Oh sure," said the blonde one with curly hair. She patted to the seat next to her. Calamity noticed the lion crest on her chest. She tried to think back to her reading over the summer from _Hogwarts: A History._

"Gryffindor, right," she asked.

"Yes," the blonde replied. "We both are. You're not a Slytherin are you?"

"Dunno," said Calamity. "I haven't been sorted yet."

"Oh, Susan! She's the American Lily was talking about," said a dark skinned girl with a small afro held back from her face by a headband. "I'm Margaret and this is Susan. I'm so sorry, I can't remember what Lily said your name was."

"Clara Erza-Mahoney. Call me Calamity."

"Sure thing," said Susan with a smile. The girls turned back to their game of exploding snaps and Calamity opened up her book again looking for the place she had left off.

"Common uses include poison and a number of valuable, but illegal, juice of the Venomous Tentacula creates a nonfatal poison. Ingestion leads to a burning sensation that has been described as ones insides being on fire. It also creates a purple tint on the leaves are extremely valuable and the potions they make extremely advanced and illegal. Needless to say, any person or persons seeking venomous Tentacula byproducts is likely up to no good."

Calamity underlined _burning sensation that has been described as ones insides being on fire_ and _purple tint of the skin_. How did one stop the burning sensation? Did it just go away?

There was the sound of an explosion from the hallway and Margaret jumped up looking out.

"Bloody hell, they're at it again!" She slammed the door as smoke filled the hallway. Even with the door closed they could smell the smoke faintly- like dung.

"Why can't those stupid marauders take a year off," moaned Susan.

"Lily's going to be furious," agreed Margaret. As if summoned, the door opened and closed quickly as a red head jumped into the compartment looking livid. She reeked of the dung smoke.

"Lily, this is Calamity, the American student" Susan said jumping up and motioning to Calamity just as the redhead opened her mouth to start fuming. Lily glared at her friend, seeing through the ploy, but ended her rant before it started.

"Lily Evans," Lily said sitting down across from Calamity. "Glad you're here, but sorry that you have to put up with these uncivilized pigheaded idiots like the Marauders. I swear, Potter and Black can't go one moment without doing something to annoy the rest of us."

Susan sighed, "so close."

"You tried," comforted Margaret.

"I'm serious," Lily fumed. "I'm just leaving the Prefect meeting, walking down the train minding my own business when Potter comes out of nowhere and asks me out to Hogsmeade."

"Already," asked Susan. "We haven't even reached Hogwarts yet!"

"There he is asking me as if I hadn't already told him last year that'd I'd rather date the squid and he has the nerve to try to explain that he's matured over the summer. Then, a dungbomb exploded in a Slytherin compartment and I had to walk through it to get here. They make me so angry! Why haven't they been expelled after all of this non-sense!"

"Not the best timing, that's for sure," Susan said turning back to her game.

"At least we're almost there," said Lily. "The meeting took forever." She took a deep breath, trying to forget the stupidity of sixteen year old boys, and turned to Calamity. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

Calamity looked up from her book at being addressed.

"I need to finish my last few years of schooling in England in order to work at St. Mungos and I've heard Hogwarts is the best place to do it."

"St. Mungos? Now?" asked Margaret. Her hand shook for a moment and Susan looked nervous, but nothing exploded. "It's been a targeted a few times already this year."

"None were successful, though," Lily added reassuringly. "And if there was ever a time we needed more healers, it's now."

There was a silence as the girls all considered the war raging outside.

"I heard that Elizabeth Clearwater is going to arrive late this year because of her father's disappearance," said Susan in a hushed voice.

"She's not going to be the last, either. The Prophet said that the list of enemies of He Who Must Not Be Named is growing."

"Who?"

The girls looked at Calamity in surprise.

"The evil bloke going about England killing muggles," Susan said as if talking to a small child.

"Voldemort?"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME," shouted Susan as Margaret looked around as if she were about to be cursed on the spot by some invisible force.

"Rumor has it he plans on putting a Taboo on the name," Lily explained. "You say it and his deatheaters show up."

"It's not a rumor," hissed Margaret.

"Sorry, sorry," Calamity said hurriedly. "All the American newspapers have been calling him by name. I didn't know."

"That's fine," Margaret said with a deep breath. "Just- just don't do it again."

"Got it."

The girls' conversation turned to summer trips and visits and soon it was time to change into uniforms. When Calamity returned, Lily looked at her in surprise.

"Where's your skirt?"

Calamity looked down at her uniform. It looked just like their outfits, except that she didn't have a house crest on her breast and instead of a skirt she was wearing pants.

"I bought skirts and pants," said Calamity with a shrug.

"The pants are for boys," said Susan with a frown. She raised her wand as if to transfigure the pants, but Lily stopped her at Calamity's look of determination.

"I'll let a professor correct me, then I'll change it," Calamity said firmly.

"Boy, are you trying to live to your name," said Margaret shaking her head. "I'd hate to see Professor Mcgonagoll's face if your out of uniform."

Before Calamity could reply the door opened and Remus stuck his head in.

"There you are," he said with a smile. From the hallway the girls could hear the voice of James Potter saying, "Just let me say one thing to Evans."

"Oi! Prongs, no biting," said Sirius' voice.

Remus pretended not to hear, though he moved forward as if holding back the struggling James.

"Forgot to give this to you when we talked before," Remus explained handing her a letter. "You'll be coming with us on the carriages, but will be sorted after the first years so Professor Dumbledore can introduce you. Lily, do you mind escorting Calamity to the castle? I'm a bit busy, I'm afraid."

Lily smirked. "Of course."

The door closed behind Remus and there was a muffled commotion in the hallway. Then silence. The train began to slow.

Calamity opened the letter and read:

"Ms. Clara "Calamity" Erza- Mahoney,

As your ambition is to be a Healer you are required to take the following classes:

Potions

Transfiguration

Herbology

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

and a final class of your choosing when you arrive.

We were pleased to find that your previous performance in all subjects Exceeded will attend these classes with your house, whichever this may be. Some N.E.W.T. level classes may be smaller due to their rigorous entrance requirements and you may be in classes with students from other houses as well.

Please be reminded that N.E.W.T.s will be taken at the end of your 7th year and you must have either an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations in your five main classes.

Good luck and we anticipate your arrival.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy"

"Wow, a letter form the big man himself," said Lily impressed.

"He's very powerful," agreed Margaret. "Some people say he's the only one He Who Must Not Be Named fears."

The train came to a complete stop and the sound of compartment doors opening filled the train. The girls gathered their things and headed off the train, towards the horseless carriages. Susan, Margaret, and Lily jumped up in, but Calamity was too slow. Just as she was about to step up, she was pushed out of the way by Sirius Black.

"I''m afraid we've reserved these seats," said Sirius Black as he sat down, dragging James Potter with him. "Remus and Peter ditched us."

"Oh, no," Lily started, but it was too late. The carriage began to move.

Calamity walked back to the last free carriages. The only one with space had the mini-Sirius sitting in it, his friends obviously having fit into a carriage without had enough interactions with Sirius Black for today and wasn't sure if this miniature one would be as bad as the original. He looked at her with a bored, haughty expression.

She opened her book again, but the mini-Sirius spoke just as she started to read, .

"You're the girl from the train," he drawled. "Where's your crest?"

"I'm new," Calamity said. "Just transferred from America."

"I'm Regulus Black," Regulus said proudly. He held out his hand. "You must be very powerful if they'd accept you so late. What are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Sixteen," Calamity said. she shook his hand. "Calamity Erza- Mahoney."

Regulus paused looking her over. "Pureblood?"

"Pure-what?"

Regulus pulled his hand back slowly looking at her suspiciously. "Are you muggleborn?"

"No," said Calamity, translating these new British terms in her mind. Regulus looked pleased.

"Is Erza- Mahoney an old family? The Blacks are. We're one of the original twenty-eight. Families that were all witches and wizards from their founding until now."

"Oh," Calamity said. Her eyes darted to her book sitting sadly unread. "I believe Mahoney is, but Erza I'm not sure. We don't know too much about that side."

"Mahoney's got to be Irish, right," continued Regulus.

"Gaelic, I guess," said Calamity. The carriage began to slow as the castle came into view.

"Well, Calamity, I think I can give you some advice. First, pray you get into Slytherin- it's the best house, despite what anyone says. Second, try to avoid those Marauders. They'll just get you into trouble and third," He stood as the carriage halted. "Remember that blood and background are very important in these trying times. Don't get mixed up with the wrong lot."

"Got it," said Calamity standing and moving from the carriage. Regulus followed, falling into step with her.

"Have you met anyone yet?"

"Yes, Lily Evans and her friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black," she watched Regulus' souring expression. "Is he your brother or cousin?"

"Brother," said Regulus. "If you'd like I can introduce you to some proper people worth knowing."

"Oh," Calamity said. She couldn't think how else to respond. Luckily, she didn't have to because she heard someone's booming voice carrying over the carriages, calling her.

"Clara? Clara Erza- Mahoney? I'm ta take yer to where you need to go!"

Calamity gave Regulus a wave before following the voice to a giant of a man with a burly beard, who introduced himself as Hagrid. He led her to the castle and into a side room where Calamity could hear the muffled yells and laughs of the student body.

"I'll come git yer when it's time," said Hagrid smiling. He left and Calamity opened her book again.

"The Snargarluff is a plant with the appearance of a gnarled stump, but within it's dull exterior is a violent secret. If provoked, the Snargarluff's thorn covered vines will attack, so it is best handled by two or more wizards. The Snargarluff's attack is necessary when retrieving the green pulsating pods from within. About the size pf a grapefruit, these pods are broken open and the insides (which resemble pale green tubers) can be used for healing potions. In the medieval period the pods were often used as weapons, though this lessened as wizards discovered the healing properties within."

"They're ready fer ya."

Her time had come. Calamity walked out and a few students craned to see the new student who might be joining their house. A stern looking witch with spectacles placed a ragged hat on her head. A voice greeted her in the darkness.

"Lots of talent here, and a bit of arrogance. Ah, but bravery without a doubt, and determination. Willing to do what is necessary to succeed, but I see a limitation here. A noble trait- you would risk it all for what is right. Well, it's clear to me that it must be- GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was removed and Calamity moved to the cheering table, sitting next to Lily who looked displeased with the fact that the marauders were sitting so close to them.

"Well done, Calamity," said Susan excitedly as the golden plates filled with food.

Calamity peered around and caught the eye of Regulus Black, who shrugged at her and shook his head as if pitying her fate.

"Don't mind those gits," James said from his place diagonal from Lily.

"Yes, who has the time," said Lily coldly. "When we have our own gits to mind."

"Evans," said James, a smile breaking across his face. "You think of me as _YOUR_ git? That's so sweet!"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh as Remus looked apologetically at Lily, who decided to simply eat in silence.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sirius Problem

Chapter 2: A Sirius Problem

Calamity enjoyed her first two months at Hogwarts immensely. She had worried that attending a boarding school in another country would make her life distracting, but she found with great pleasure that she was still able to sneak into the library unnoticed late at the night and that she could blend quite seamlessly into the background when need be. Lily, Margaret, and Susan were the only friends she really wanted. After all, she wasn't here for friends, she was here to become a healer. She supposed she didn't mind the study partner she found in Remus either. In late October the weather began to turn dark and rainy, washing away all the sunlight from the library windows, taking her peace away with it.

Calamity was reading as she walked back to the commonroom when she heard a commotion down the hall to her right. She looked up from her _Advanced Potion Making_ , glancing again at her intended track, then back to the hallway with the commotion.

With a sigh she marked her spot on Golpalott's Third Law and moved towards the noise, her wand out. Getting closer she could hear voices and laughter.

"I told you, Snivellus, not to call people by that name," said the voice of Sirius Black.

Calamity peaked around the corner to see that Snape was hanging upside down with his slowly turning pink face covered in boils. Sirius had he wand out levitating the poor boy as James Potter grinned from ear to ear with pleasure. Peter was gawfawing on the floor and Remus was looking torn between pleasure and worry. Calamity could see his Prefect badge shimmer, even with the storm raging outside.

"Maybe he needs to go outside to cool of," suggested James, "He looks awfully angry." James flicked his wand and the nearby window opened letting in a howl of rain.

Well that was enough of that. Calamity waved her wand and the window closed as she stepped form her spot.

"I recommend you let him down," she said cooly.

"Ah, the ever elusive Calamity," said Sirius with a wink. "I'm surprised to see you out of the library, or a book at the very least."

"I'm surprised to see you still holding another student upside down with a Prefect in the room," replied Calamity.

Remus flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, don't be rude to our friend," snapped Sirius, the charming look gone. He let Snape drop to the floor roughly and turned to Calamity. "He's an excellent Prefect."

"Obviously."

Peter looked excitedly from Sirius to Calamity.

"Sirius, let's just-" Remus began, but Sirius cut him off.

"I want to hear from her. After all, she thinks she has the authority to come and ruin our fun."

"You call that fun," ask Calamity. She waved her wand and Sirius swung his creating a barrier around himself. But, she hadn't been aiming for him. Her spell hit Snape in the face and his boil began to disappear.

"That was my BEST boil hex yet," Sirius said outraged. "I've never done such good work and on a deatheater too."

"Sirius," she said "You can't just go around jinxing people in a school."

"Who is this woman, Prongs," whined Sirius motioning to Calamity. James Shrugged.

"Wormtail, who is this?" he turned to Peter who also shrugged.

"Moony?"

"She's right. Let's go Sirius, we've done enough," Remus said quietly.

"He called James a blood traitor," Sirius snapped to Calamity.

"I don't care if he called James a pretty princess flobberworm," said Calamity cooly. "You can't just go around jinxing other students."

"Alright," said Sirius. He put his wand in his robes and held up his hands. "I see where your loyalties lie. Fine." He turned motioning for the marauders to follow him. But he paused just before they turned the corner. "I won't forget your choice." Then he was gone.

Calamity shrugged and walked towards Snape who was starting to stand, his face its' usual pale shade. He looked at her darkly.

"I don't need any help," he snapped before marching off.

"Of course not," Calamity called after him. "I could see you were handling it like a pro!"

Later she retold the story to Lily, Margaret, and Susan who listened with baited breath.

"What an ominous warning," said Susan, almost gleefully.

"Don't take them seriously," Lily said. Her tone was tense. "They shouldn't be messing with Snape anyway. You did the right thing. Remus should have stepped in instead."

"Like he could stop Potter and Black," said Susan. "I'm actually surprised it took them so long, we've been in school almost 2 months and this is the first prank on him. And provoked."

Lily slammed her book shut. "Provoked or not, you can't just bully people." She stood and marched up to the dormitory.

"They use to be friends," explained Margaret. "Never could figure out why. he runs with a bad crowd."

"What do you think Black will do to you," Susan asked curiously. Margaret gave her an incredulous look.

"Calamity does NOT want to discuss Black and his stupid threat, Susan. And neither should you," she scolded.

"Just wondering," shrugged Susan.

Calamity did not have to wait too long before finding out. Just a few days later she was eating lunch when owls arrived dropping Daily Prophets, letters, and packages. Two of the owls began fighting in the air after dropping their letters and the hall turned to see the unusual sight. As suddenly as it had begun, the fight was over and the owls disappeared.

"Wonder what kind of owl drama has been happening in the Owlery," said Susan with a giggle.

"Oh, Calamity," Lily gasped pointing to the letter in front of her. Calamity turned it over to see the official seal of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries- a wand crossed over a bone.

The girls stared at it silently.

"What could it be," whispered Margaret.

"I sent in an application to volunteer this winter," said Calamity, her voice shaking.

"It's very thick for a rejection," said Susan hopefully.

"Which is an odd way of saying I bet you got in," said Lily giving Susan an exasperated look.

"You'd go the whole break," whisperedMargaret. "Even Christmas?"

"Why are you whispering," asked Calamity. "It can't hear us."

"Oh, I'm just so excited," replied Margaret. "Open it!"

"Alright," Calamity said. She tore open the envelope and took out the letter, which had to be almost 5 pages long.

"Read it," whispered Lily.

"Oh yes," agreed Susan, also whispering. "Read it to us."

"One second," Calamity muttered. She reached for her pumpkin juice and took a sip. Her throat felt scratchy so she took another sip, but that seemed to only make it worse. She cleared her throat and began,"To Ms. Clara Ezra-Mahoney." She hiccuped.

"Sorry," Calamity said feeling the scratching increase. She coughed and it came out as a hiccough. She brought the goblet to her nose, her hand shaking as more hiccoughs began to erupt from her mouth, growing in fierceness. The pumpkin juice smelled like pumpkin juice except, there was something else- an almost undetectable difference. Her next hiccough sent the goblet out of her hand.

"Oh, Calamity," said Lily standing.

Calamity was having a hard time breathing in between her fits. She attempted to tell them that she had to go to the Hospital Wing, but her hiccoughs prevented it, so she stood and simply pointed up. The girls nodded.

"I'll come," said Lily grabbing their bags and the letter. Lily pulled Calamity's arm to increase her speed, but Calamity slowed as she saw Sirius Black from the corner of her eye. He was grinning ear to ear, trying to suppress laughter as he watched. Calamity stopped, looking at him dead in the eyes, concentrating very hard on her breathing so as not to pass out from lack of air as another fit hit.

He thought he could embarrass her with hiccoughs? Ha! Well, she'd take the wind right from his sails. Calamity walked determinedly at her usual pace, ignoring her hiccoughs as they wracked through her, staring at Sirius Black.

See, your immature prank isn't even successful, Calamity thought and she was pleased to see that Sirius' smiled slowly turned to a frown.

Once they reached the Entrance hall out of sight, Calamity rushed to the Hospital Wing. Her triumph over Sirius helped her ignore Madam Pomfrey's scoldings, "it would have only taken me a tap of my wand if you had come right at the start, instead of dilly dallying!"

Later, Calamity sat in the library looking over her _Advanced Potion Making_.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria induces a sense of irrational happiness upon the drinker. Though it is traditionally used to cure depression, it has also been used to help treat more serious injuries that may be causing the victim an extreme amount of pain. Some side effects include excessive singing and nose-tweaking." Calamity underlined _for depression,_ then turned back to the essay at hand.

"Discuss the benefits and difficulties of choosing between the Cheering Charm and an Elixir to Induce Euphoria," she pondered out loud. She turned back to the paragraph she had just finished.

"Blimey you make it look difficult."

Calamity slowly lowered her book just enough to see that Sirius Black was standing next to her table looking bored.

"What are you doing here," asked Calamity, moving her book back up to cover his smug face. "I thought you were allergic to the Library."

"Padfoot" Peters voice said from behind the book "We're suppose to meet Moony and Prongs soon."

"Just wanted to check in after your embarrassing little episode this morning," Sirius said ignoring Peter.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Calamity said. She scratched a few notes on her parchment- _Cheering charm had the benefit of being ready with a wave of a wand, where as the Elixir to Induce Euphoria needed to be brewed._ What a brewing ti was too!

"Your hiccoughing fit. Some people just can't handle their pumpkin juice, I suppose."

"Oh, was that embarrassing," asked Calamity lowering the book so that it lay on the table. "I didn't notice." She made a sympathetic face. "I hope you weren't disappointed."

Sirius' face was neutral, but his lip twitched. Peter tugged at his shoulder again. "Let's go, Padfoot."

"Yes," Calamity agreed looking at the charms book on her other side and scanning for the cheering charm. She put her finger on the paragraph tht discussed it's application. "Go, Padfoot."

After they disappeared, Calamity let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding. Well, at least she could fake the confidence. She spotted Lily looking around and waved. Lily sat down and brought out her Charm essay, noticing Calamity's potions book. Lily opened the Charm book and brought out the letter from the morning.

"Calamity, I forgot to give you this."

"I still haven't read it," whispered Lily. Calamity smiled and opened it.

"To Ms. Clara Ezra-Mahoney:

After careful consideration of your qualifications we at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries are happy to accept your application to volunteer December 20th through January 1st. You will find attached the necessary paperwork including emergency contact, allergies, and previous vaccinations necessary to work with some of our most vulnerable patients. Ensure that these arrive a week prior to your arrival for a smooth start date.

Do not hesitate to contact me if there are any pressing issues and changes.

Sincerely,

Edward Bones

Healer-in Charge of Magical Bugs & Diseases

Chief Mediwizard of Recruitment"

"Oh, wow," Lily said looking over the letter as Calamity flipped through the paperwork she'd need to fill out. She flipped to the last page- a warning that He-Who-Must-Not-Name had targeted St. Mungos in the past and that all volunteer must accept the risk that this might pose.

"Oh, wow," Calamity agreed.

The rest of the month crept by slowly. When it got too unmanageable or aggravating Calamity took out her letter and reread it. Without all the other paperwork, now sent in safely, she could easily fit the letter in her pocket.

Finally the last week of term came and with it, the anticipation of St. Mungo's. Though Calamity was excited and chipper, the weather did not reflect it. Calamity woke to find hail and rain howling outside. In the Great Hall the sky showed thunder and lightning in the enchanted sky.

"Hey, Calamity, I just heard that Care of Magical Creatures is canceled," said Alice, a Ravenclaw in Calamity's class. "The rains too thick and the airs too cold."

"Might be an ice storm coming," Susan said looking through the weather section of the Prophet.

"Thanks for letting me know," said Calamity. Alice smiled and caught up with her friends.

"My horoscope does not look good," Susan said seriously. She turned to the front of the paper and began reading the headlines with a concerned look.

"That gives you a free period," Margaret said jealously. "I knew I should have dropped divination."

"Oh, Merlin," Susan groaned. "Bellatrix Lestrange attacked a muggle Village outside of Belfast. The aurors got there in time to save most of them."

"It's getting pretty bad," Lily said, her face etched with worry."Anyone we know missing?"

Susan turned to the last page and scanned as the girls waited with bated breath. "No. No new names. Still no sign of Elizabeth Clearwater's dad, though."

Margaret checked her watch "Divination time," she said standing.

"And Ancient Runes," Lily agreed.

"I'll walk you," Calamity said standing and gathering her things.

"What will you be doing," asked Margaret. But before Calamity could answer the three girls said "Library," together.

"Haha," Calamity said with a smile. "Very funny. For your information, it's for pleasure."

"Yuck," replied Susan before waving and walking with Margaret and Lily up the oppose stairwell and out of sight.

Calamity found _Pride and Prejudice_ in the Muggle Studies section of the library _._ She had never read it and had been aching to do so, but never seemed to have free time. She checked the book out and began to walk and read, carefully dodging the passing first and second years rushing by.

"IT is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters. `My dear Mr. Bennet,'' said his lady to him one day, ``have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?''Mr. Bennet replied that he had not.`But it is,'' returned she; ``for Mrs. Long has just been here, and she told me all about it.'' Mr. Bennet made no answer.`Do not you want to know who has taken it?'' cried his wife impatiently.`You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it.'' This was invitation enough.`Why, my dear, you must know, Mrs. Long says that Netherfield is taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of England; that he came down on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it that he agreed with Mr. Morris immediately; that he is to take possession before Michaelmas, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week.''`What is his name?''`Bingley.''`Is he married or single?''`Oh! single, my dear, to be sure! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!'"

Calamity turned the page and continued. By the third chapter she felt a sharp nudge of her arm as a Hufflepuff hurried passed, apologizing over his shoulder. Calamity paused and looked around, finding herself in an unfamiliar tower next to a window, the storm raging outside. Now more aware of her surroundings she heard a faint calling. She frowned and strained her hearing. She couldn't quite make it out. The rain was coming down and making it hard to see through the window, but Calamity could see a blurry figure outside, seeming to attempt to make it to the door, but the wind kept blowing the figure back. Maybe a house elf? She ought to help the poor wet thing.

Calamity rushed down the stairs and found her way to the entrance hall. She pushed open the door to see if she could spot anything. But the figure was no where to be seen. Perhaps she had taken too long and it had managed by itself? SHould she go out into the storm to look? She took out her wand, still peaking out the door.

"Odd," she said to herself. She was just about to retreat back into the entrance hall to put a water repellent charm on herself, when she felt a push from behind and her wand snatched her hands. The door closed behind her and she was in the ice cold rain looking at the door. She heard a loud sound of metal turning. She attempted to open the doors, but knew she would find. Sure enough, they were locked.

She drew her hood, putting her bag underneath her robes to the best of her ability and walked hurriedly to a window near by. There was Sirius Black leaning on his arm lazily, looking very pleased with himself, twirling her wand between his fingers. He spotted her and waved enthusiastically.

Git.

She could feel the ice water soaking into her uniform. She spotted the Herbology greenhouses. It would be warm there. Unfortunately, they were all locked. Standing outside the last Greenhouse she spotted Venous Tentacula. Maybe it was best that she couldn't go in. There was a crash of thunder and the icy rain increased. She was officially soaked through.

She spotted the groundkeeper's hut and rushed over, banging on the door. The giant man opened the door. Spotting the shivering figure he picked her up and dropped her inside. The hut was small but homey, and most importantly, it was warm. She rushed to the fire.

"What are yer doin' in a storm like this," raged the giant man. "Didn' yer hear that classes outside are canceled?"

"Got locked out," Calamity shivered. The giant man's face softened with pity.

"Give me yer robe," He said gruffly taking it and hanging it to dry. Calamity began checking her books. Most were undamaged, though her _Standard Book of Spells Year Six_ had a small puddle forming on it's binding closest to the bag's opening. The pages were still dry though, so it would survive.

"Names Hagrid," the giant man said pouring her some tea. She sipped it eagerly, happily tasting peppermint.

"I'm Calamity," she said.

"Never heard a name so fitting," Hagrid chuckled. "So, Calamity, how did yer get locked out?"

Calamity took another sip and shrugged, "Same way everyone gets locked out. The door was locked."

"And yer couldn' magic her open?"

"No wand."

"Tryin' ter catch yer death?"

"Just making new friends."

Hagrid's face broke into a smile underneath his huge beard and he laughed, hitting the table with a thunder-like bang and making Calamity jump.

"Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted ter know somthin," Hagrid said finally. "How bout this, I'll take yer to get a butterbeer, been wanting to see Rosmerta as it was. She'll fix you up."

Calamity beamed remembering her stop at the Three Broomsticks with Lily, Susan, and Margaret. Hagrid picked up a pink umbrella and opened it carefully outside of the door.

"Sometimes yer got to do it the Muggle way," Hagrid said, motioning for her to join him under the umbrella.


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius Stumbles

"Chapter 3: Sirius Stumbles

Sirius was very pleased with himself- very pleased indeed. He tucked Calamity's wand into his robe pocket and slid back into the commonroom silently.

"Where'd you get to," asked Remus suspiciously.  
"Moony, I am offended by your tone," Sirius said dramatically placing his arm over his forehead. A nearby fifth year giggled and Sirius winked at his audience.  
"Don't encourage him, please," requested James scribbling something on his parchment. The air changed suddenly, the noise of the commonroom grew faint and seemed far away.  
"Are we going to plan for our next adventure," whispered Peter looking around carefully. Sirius beamed.  
"Nice muffling charm,Peter!"

Peter smiled at the compliment as James glanced over to Remus.  
"Afraid not, gents," Remus said. "It'll happen over break and I don't reckon we could explain how a stag, a dog, and a rat got into my basement."  
"I think we could," said Sirius already imagining the wild scenario that would allow such a thing to occur.  
"'Why aren't you staying here for Holidays," asked Peter.  
"Mum wants me to be home for Christmas this year," Remus said.  
"Ugh, no fun," said Sirius,leaning his chair back.  
"You think you're ever going to get started on your homework," Remus asked.  
"Ugh, no fun," Sirius whined again, this time bringing his chair down to sit properly. "I'll do it after I take a trip to Hogsmeade."

James and Peter looked up interestedly.  
"Anyone want to join," Sirius asked innocently.  
"I can't," James whined. "This is due tomorrow and I won't have any other time because of Quidditich practice."  
"Wormtail?"  
"Peter looked very tempted but Remus gave him a stern look.  
"Moony is helping me so I can't," said Peter. "Besides I said I'd help him with potions after."  
"What could you possibly need at Hogsmeade," asked Remus. "We just went last weekend."  
"Fine," Sirius said standing and undoing the muffling charm. The commonroom roared to life again. "I'll go alone if you're all going to be-"  
"Evans! Lily! Hi!" James jumped up so quickly that his ink pot almost spilled on his essay.

Lily looked exasperated, though her two friends seemed amused as always. Sirius could not understand how two girls with such humor could hang around Calamity and Evans. Neither of them seemed that fun. At least Evans was smart.

"Have you seen Calamity," asked Susan. "We can't find her anywhere."  
"We haven't seen her," James said with a shrug. "Hey, have you done the potions homework? You can join us if not." He motioned to the chairs.  
"Not for all the galleons in the world, Potter," Lily said sternly. She turned to Remus. "Tell us if you see her, alright?"

Remus nodded and waited until the girls left before saying, "Padfoot..."  
"Can't stick around to chat," Sirius replied hurriedly. Remus always knew how to see right through his fun. "See you when I'm back!"

Getting to Hogsmeade was easy and staying dry was even easier with a simple repellent spell. He chuckled thinking that Calamity couldn't do this. He restocked his supply of sugar quills and chocolates, then looked around for any final christmas gifts. Feeling very satisfied with himself he headed to the Three Broom Sticks for a butterbeer. He made a face at his reflection in the bookstore's window. He bet this was were Calamity spent all her time last weekend- just going up and down the aisles, reading and buying.

"Weirdo Yank," Sirius said shaking his head. He arrived at the Three Broomsticks ready for the relief of butterbeer. Just as he was putting on his flirtiest face, he heard a voice that made his face melt into an expression of horror.

"The Antipodean Opaleye is a breed of Dragon native to New Zealand, although it has been known to migrate to Australia in search of territory. It resides in valleys, which is unusual as dragons typically reside on mountains. In generally the Opaleye is considered one of the most beautiful dragons, with pearly scales that line its body, and glittering multicolored eyes that have no pupil."

Sirius leaned slowly around the booths just as Hagrid was looking down at the book being offered to him.  
"She's beautiful," Hagrid said affectionately. " I've always wanted a dragon of me own."

Calamity smiled and her eyes darted up. Sirius pulled himself back quickly, hoping she hadn't seen him. How did she get here (and dry) with Hagrid? Why weren't his pranks working? Sirius glanced at the bar. There was no way to go there without being spotted by her. He's lost his appetite anyway. Sirius marched back to Hogwarts in a rage. He burst into the dormitory to find James lazily reclining on his bed, still working on his essay.

"Prongs! How did she do it?"  
"Who?"  
"That American? She keeps besting me!"  
"So you did do something," James asked eyes twinkling with mischief. "What was it?"  
"I locked her in the rain, without her wand." He held it up as evidence. "It was brilliant! So simple, yet so effective. But she was at the Three Broomsticks with Hagrid, reading as if nothing had happened!"  
"Oh, Padfoot," James looked as if he were about to start laughing.  
"It's not funny! She's making a fool of me!"  
"You need help with it?"  
"Prongs, I'm serious!"  
"You always are," chuckled James.  
"This is not time for jokes, Prongs," Sirius snapped. "No matter how pun filled they might be. This is important!"  
"Padfoot, why do you care so much?"  
"I don't," Sirius spluttered indignantly.  
"Seems like you do," James said with a smirk. "Seems like you're very focused on making sure she knows you can prank her."  
"I just refuse to be beaten!"  
"Of course," James said skeptically. Sirius stomped out of the room, leaving a smirking James.

At dinner Sirius was still in a foul mood when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he found Calamity, smirking at him.  
"Wand?"  
He put his face in neutral and handed it to her.  
"Cypress wood, Phoenix feather core, 12 1/2, slightly springy flexibility," Calamity said smoothly. "I doubt it would have suit you. Did you enjoy your trip to the Three Broomsticks?"

So she had seen him. And she was taunting him! He narrowed his eyes as he saw James' familiar smirk reappear. She seemed unperturbed by it."Don't feel too bad," she said. "It's the thought that counts, right?" She rejoined her friends as Lily glared daggers at them.

"She's taking it a lot better than Evans is," Peter noted. "Probably doesn't help your chances, Prongs."

"Are you done now, Padfoot," asked Remus. "Are you beat?"

"No," Sirius replied. James let out a resigned sigh. Sirius glared at him and said, "I have just begun!"

""So much for Prongs getting a date with Evans anytime soon," said Peter.


	4. Chapter 4: St Mungo's

Chapter 4: St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies & Injuries

After her goodbyes and calls of "happy holidays" at Kings Cross Station, Calamity looked at her map. She waved down a no-maj taxi and got in directing him to the run-down corner where she could see the worn down sign for the Leaky Cauldron.

"You sure this is the place," asked the taxi driver.

"Yep," she said counting out her money and handing it over. She walked in and ordered a room from Tom the barkeep. He led her to a surprisingly sunny room overlooking Diagon Alley. She peered out.

"Here for the whole break, Ms. Calamity," Tom asked.

"Yes," Calamity answered watching as a small boy ran with his brother towards Quality Quidditch. "But, I'll be out a lot."

"St. Mungo's, you said," verified Tom. "Dangerous times."

Calamity nodded and began to unpack.

"Holler if you need anything," Tom said before leaving with a small bow.

Once unpacked, she lay in the sun, a nice relief from the stormy weather that had occurred, even if snow was predicted for the rest of the week. She felt a wave of contentment wash over her as she lay staring at the sky from her position on the floor. It was a tad dusty, but not too much of a bother. It was hard to imagine that a war could be raging outside with all the happy noises from Diagon Alley washing over her and the sun warming her. She opened up _Pride and Prejudice_ , wondering if this were the chapter where Elizabeth and Darcy would actually be able to make amends, even despite Wickham's history with him.

The next day was not as sunny- in fact it was snowing when she left the Leaky Cauldron and headed to the entrance of St. Mungo's. She followed her map to the condemned department store with a broken down sign that read _Purge and Dowse, Ltd_. She double checked her instructions. The street was empty, so she stepped through the wall and into a fully functional hospital. A busy functional hospital at that.

She moved to the front desk where a woman was hurriedly redirecting calls, mediwizards, and patients. Despite the Welcome Witch sign on her desk, she did not look very welcoming. Without looking up the woman put her wand to her throat and her voice rang through the hospital.

"Paging Healer trainee Christopher Lister. Your volunteer has arrived."

Calamity opened her mouth to say something, but the witch simply waved her away to the seats at the other side of the room. She only waited for a brief moment before Christopher Lister appeared looking flustered. He was tall with dark eyes and skin, his smile lighting up his full face and making his eyes wrinkle as he spotted her. Calamity felt her heart flip for a moment as he rushed forward with his hand out.

"Clara Ezra-Mahoney, right? Quite a mouth full. It's crazy here today. A bridge went out. They think it was an attack, but either way it's bit hectic. Come with me," Christopher said in a surprisingly deep voice. Her heart did a small flip again as she fell in step with him. He gave her a very fast tour.

"Right, we've got some things to review. First, You've already realized that the hospital is located where it is. It's essentially the only

place in London we could house it since underground is unsanitary and Diagon Alley is too small. We need room for Muggles and Wizards since we treat both, to some extent. You shouldn't ever have a problem entering since muggles don't notice us disappearing into the wall and if you talk to the dummy then you look like a lune and they will definitely ignore you." He stopped suddenly and Calamity almost ran into him. "This way," he said taking her into a stairwell. "If you weren't fit before, you will be when your two weeks are up."

He looked over at her for a moment as he took two stairs at a time. "I think you'll be fine. Any way, pay attention because as a volunteer you could be called to any of these departments. We just left ground floor which is reception and artifact accidents- your exploding cauldrons, wand backfiring, broom crashes, and dark artifacts. First Floor is Creature Induced Injuries for bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, and the likes. Second floor is magical bugs and diseases, your dragon pox, vanishing sickness, and what not. We're at the third floor, where you'll be helping today- since it's your first day."

He motioned to the door behind him as they finally paused, Calamity gasping for breath. "Potions and Plant Poisonings. You'll focus on rashes, regurgitations, uncontrollable giggling, and some self-medication attempts that failed. Pretty straightforward, but a good place to start on day one, especially with your impressive Herbology and Potion scores. Above us is the Spell Damage Floor with jinxes, hexes, incorrectly applied charms and the Janus Thickey Ward for long term permanent patients. I'll try to warn you before you get sent there because you will want some chocolate afterward. It's heartbreaking. Finally, fifth floor is Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop. Place for your breaks, if you're lucky to get any, and to get tea with me."

Calamity looked at him suprised from her attempt to memorize his tour. Christopher beamed at her expression and Calamity felt heat on her face.

"Knew that would get you to refocus," said Christopher. "Alright, list them back to me."

"Ground floor for reception and artifact accidents; first floor for creature induced injuries; second floor is for magical bugs and diseases. We're at the third floor, which is potions and plant poisonings where I'll be today; fourth floor is spell damage including the Janus Thickey Ward for long term permanent patients. Finally, fifth floor is for the tearoom and hospital shop, a place for breaks if you get one," repeated Calamity.

"And," said Christopher with a smirk.

"And tea with you, if I decide to take it up," Calamity replied.

"Great," Christopher said looking at his watch. "Today's Healer is Krates DeKos, his accent can get thick if he's rushed, so pay attention. The Trainee Healer is Elizabeth Blackwell."

Without giving her a chance to ask questions he began leaping down stairs again. "I'm on the first floor if you need anything!"

Then he was gone.

As soon as she pushed open the door she heard a woman's voice say, "We have three poison cases. Apparently there was a russian roulette of drinking and they all lost. Go get the poison from the closet."

Calamity rushed to the closet she wa sbeing pointed to and scanned the spidery writing.

"Got it," she said rushing back to Elizabeth Blackwell, a tall woman with all of her hair stack on her head and a look of exasperation perpetually stuck on her face. The trainee healer double checked the title and hurried off. With that, Calamity started her volunteering.

She spent the next eight hours running to and from the potion closet, helping to restrain patients who did not want a potion, and at one point separating a madly in love man from his cat. "Amortentia" shouted Krates DeKos as if it were a curse word.

Krates DeKos looked at his watch. as Calamity tried to catch her breath after chasing a man who had mis-brewed an invigoration draught. It had given him the speed and energy to run around the room, but also painful boils and horns sprouting from his head and chest.

"Good!" Krates DeKos said as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Go rest. The Welcome Witch should know where you need to go tomorrow," said Elizabeth Blackwell, a smile breaking across her face. Calamity nodded.

Down in the reception area the Welcome Witch looked more welcoming at her approach.

"You'll need to report tomorrow at nine, dear," she said looking at her schedule. "You'll start on the third floor, then move to the second so you get a bit more experience."

Calamity nodded, excited to return to the Leaky Cauldron to her books and hot tea, but when she arrived she fell onto her bed fast asleep.

The rest of her time continued in the same way. Each day she spent some time on a specific floor, following order and running about with the healers and trainee healers. Then at the end she would walk away contemplating the ailments she had seen: Sardines coming from a patients nose as he babbled incoherently, a woman missing a piece of her arm (they had to figure out if it was just invisible or actually missing), unfortunate drinking of a tea with Venomous Tentacula leaves, and a surprisingly bloody run in with a garden gnome. By her last day, Calamity had volunteered on every floor and felt ready for just about anything! She thought about this as she walked up to the Welcome Witch. The woman looked somber.

"Glad you're here, dear. It's going to be a rough day."

Calamity looked around the waiting room, there were stretchers everywhere and mediwizards rushing about trying to evaluate who had the worse injuries and needed immediate attention. A few people were missing ears and one woman had a chunk of ribs gone, as if a giant shark had taken a hearty bite from her side. She held her intestines in place with a charm.

"Oh, good, Clara!"

Calamity turned to Christopher, but not before her eyes passed over a young boy howling with pain, his arm cut all over.

"What happened," whispered Calamity as a healer took the boys arm and looked at it.

"Deatheater attack on an inn in Manchester," Christopher replied. "He's the second person we've seen with that hex. Not sure exactly what it is, btu ti's new and it's a bad one. He's lucky it only nipped him. You're with me today in Creature induced injuries. We've got a lot- snake bites, werewolf slashing, even a," he paused and Calamity saw him looking at a woman with vacant eyes. "Dementor's kiss."

The atmosphere in the Creature Related Injury ward was very different than it normally was. There was a cloud of somberness over todays treatments.

"When did it happen," asked Calamity.

"Last night, without warning," Christopher said bandaging a deep cut so the blood replenishing potion could begin to work. Calamity handed him the sealing potion to pat on top. He nodded for her to follow him to a curtain in the back of the room. As they walked passed a snake bite victim, a bandage wrapped around her neck, Calamity heard her muttering over and over again, "They said his name, shouldn't have said his name. They said his name, shouldn't have said his name."

"It's been tabooed," asked Calamity. She felt queasier than she ever had.

"Hard to tell, lots of trauma here," Christopher said pushing the curtain back and lettering Calamity in. "It's war, after all."

The curtain fell back into place and they were in a room with two children, one crying loudly.

"Be quiet," snapped the older boy, but he looked close to tears as well. Both had been bandaged and given potions.

"Got bitten by a werewolf during the attack," Christopher explained. "We're waiting for the results, but chances are it's not good."

"He keeps crying," snapped the older boy to Calamity. She moved to crying boy's side.

"Does it hurt," she asked gently.

The boy continued to wail.

"He's fine. He's sad because his parents left him here."

"What do you mean," asked Christopher.

"His parents said they couldn't have a werewolf and left," snapped the older boy. "Can't you make him be quiet?"

Christopher looked over the boy with slight disgust and nodded to Calamity.

"Why, don't you and I go right over here,-er," she began trying to ushed the young boy from his bed.

"Michael," offered the other boy.

"Why, don't you and I go right over here,Michael.

She led him to the other side of the curtain where a lumpy bed sat empty and messy.

Calamity heard Christopher mutter a silencing charm on the curtain so that the next howl could not be heard by the older boy.

"Michael," Calamity said gently. The boy lessened his howls to sobs. "I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"They did."

Calamity turned to see that the lumpy bed was not empty, but instead held Remus Lupin. He pushed the covers off of himself, looking more beat up as she'd ever seen him. There was a new scar across his face.

"I heard them," Remus said. "They meant it. Come here, Michael."

Michael looked nervously at Calamity, but climbed onto Remus' bed when she nodded encouragingly. She took a seat next to the bed.

"Michael, did you get bitten," Remus asked in a kind tone. Michael nodded. Remus' eyes darted quickly to Calamity then back to Michael. "I got bitten too, when I was your age."

"So you're a-" Michael began.

"A werewolf, yes," Remus said. "But, I'm still me."

"My mommy and daddy don't love me anymore."

"Then they are idiots."

Michael blinked surprised.

"Who couldn't love you?" asked Remus, brushing Michael's hair away from his forehead in an almost fatherly gesture. "Besides look at your cool scar!"

Michael looked shyly at his bandages. Then he touched Remus' face.

"That's your scar?"

"That's from me," Remus said with a shrug. "Michael, there are going to be times where it is very tough to be a werewolf, but also times were it isn't."

Michael nodded. Calamity felt water prickling her eyes.

"And Calamity still thinks you're the best," Remus added nodding at Calamity. "Look, you're crying was making her cry."

"Oh no," said Michael. He crawled over to Calamity and patted her hand comfortingly. "It's okay," he said.

"Will you be brave," asked Remus. "Like me, Moony?"

"Brave like Moony!" He repeated gleefully.

Christopher peaked his head through the curtains.

"Clara, we need to go up to the fourth floor to assist. Mr. Lupin, I'll check on you as soon as I can. We just need to finalize some paperwork before you go." He disappeared again.

Michael climbed off the bed.

"Want to get tea after this," Remus offered.

"I'm at the Leaky Cauldron," Calamity said taking Michae's hand and leading him back to his bed.

"See you there," Remus replied. "Bye Michael!"

Hours later Calamity walked home in a daze- she had seen more blood and tears than she ever wanted to, but then again- she wanted to be a Healer. She shivered thinking about the woman with her hollow vacant eyes.

She pushed open the door to the Leaky cauldron to find Remus sitting at the bar talking to Tom. A smile broke across Remus' face, making his new scar curve. He brought over two cups of tea and sat down.

"Saving more orphans, I see," she joked.

"I scratched myself last night when it was a full moon," Remus said in a low voice, leaning in secretively. "I had nothing to do with that attack, though. It was just in my family's basement."

"I didn't think you had anything to do with the attack," Calamity said. Remus looked surprised.

"You-you didn't?"

"No, of course not," she said taking a sip. "If you were interested in attacking people there would be an attack every month at Hogwarts. Is Michael going to be okay?"

"It's going to be a hard life for him," Remus replied. He looked much older than sixteen. "It's going to be hard to find work and housing. Not to mention love- from yourself, from friends, from- anyone."

"Remus, you have lots of people who love you," Calamity said with a smile. Remus returned the favor, but it seemed forced.

"I've got just the thing," Calamity said standing. "Chocolate Ice cream!"

"We don't have to," began Remus but Calamity was already pulling him out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley. They talked about their breaks and laughed as they slurped ice cream in the cold. Then they wandered around the shops, stopping at Quality Quidditch supplies to look through the posters and fan gear. Sitting on the steps of Gringotts, Calamity brought out a vial of Gooseberry and Aloe Vera from her room, applying it to his new scar carefully. It faded slightly, but was still obvious enough for a few passing witches and wizards to do a doubel take.

"Must be an American thing," Remus said as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. "I haven't been able to find it anywhere."

"I'd be happy to make some for you any time you need it," Calamity said as they sat in a booth again.

"Calamity, I don't think I have to tell you this, but," Remus became very interested in the wooden table before him. "This is sort of a secret. Can you imagine the hate mail Professor Dumbledore would get if parents found out he'd let a monster into Hogwarts?"

"You're not a monster," Calamity said. Remus opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off saying, "But, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Remus said. Then, obviously anxious to change the subject he added, "hey, what was with you and the Trainee Healer?"

"Christopher?" Calamity felt a tiny flush rush to her cheeks.

"Yes, him. Did you ever get to have that tea he mentioned?"

"No," Calamity said with a faint smile. "Maybe another time."

"Maybe a time soon."

"What makes you say that?"

Remus smirked and waved at someone behind her. Calamity turned to see Christopher's beaming face moving towards their booth.

"Hello again," Christopher said shaking hands with Remus. "Not interrupting am I?"

"Oh no, just some friends from school catching up," Remus explained. He stood and offered his seat to Christopher.

Christopher's smile widened at this. "Friends! Great!" He sat down. Remus moved just out of his eye sight and gave Calamity two thumbs up. She glared at him and he quickly made an escape. She turned back to Christopher.

"I wanted to check in, today was rough and it was the last day and all," He explained. He ordered butterbeer for the two of them.

"Oh, you didn't have to check in," Calamity said, her blush increasing. "It was a rough day for you too. You didn't have to inconvenience yourself."

"It wasn't an inconvenience. I got off as soon as I could," Christopher said cheerfully. "You owe me tea anyway. But I'll accept Butterbeer for now."

"For now?" Calamity asked curiously. "I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"Guess you'll owe me tea at Hogsmeade then," said Christopher innocently and Calamity couldn't help but smile as her heart flipped again.


	5. Chapter 5: Crossing the Line

Chapter 5: Crossing the Line

Sirius reentered the school with his usual peppy walk, winking at a girl or two as he passed. He swaggering over to James & Peter who sat by the fire playing wizards chess.

"Boys!" he shouted making a few people look up. "Tell me we have big plans!"

"We have big plans," said James looking at the board.

"How was break, Sirius," Peter asked.

"Do I have some gossip for you! Guess who I ran into over New Years and snogged? That Hufflepuff- er- black hair, shortish, freckles... Hannah! How was your break?"

"Great," said Peter cheerfully.

"Wormtail, Padfoot, kindly hush," snapped James staring at the board. "I'm losing."

"Moony isn't back yet," Sirius asked ignoring James.

James waved over ambiguously to the far side of the room. Sirius turned, beaming and ready to pounce on his friend but, he froze, his face dropping.

Remus Lupin was sitting at a table with Calamity! But, why? He watched as Calamity leaned over and touched Remus' arm as she laughed, pointing to something on the paper before her. Remus nudged her back playfully.

"Moony," Sirius called. He heard his voice shake for just half a moment and hoped no one else noticed. Prongs and Wormtail did. They looked up interested.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus said cheerfully. He had a new scar across his face, though it was fading nicely. Sirius noticed that the paper they had been pointing at had disappeared into Calamity's pocket. Sirius decided it was best to ignore her completely.

"How was break, Moony? Didya miss me terribly?"

"Always," smirked Remus.

"Thought it'd be a good time to discuss another adventure," Sirius said raising an eyebrow. Remus looked at Calamity for a moment in silent communication and Sirius felt his stomach boil.

"Maybe later, Padfoot," Remus said. "We were just about to go to the library."

They stood and headed out of the portrait hole and Sirius sat down again with Peter and James.

"What just happened," he asked.

"Looks like Remus ditched us for a girl," said Peter with a shrug.

"Good for him," said James. "about time too. All that self sacrificing nonsense was getting ridiculous."

Sirius did not feel the same way. The next day Remus sat down at the table behidn Lily, Susan, Margaret,a nd Calamity, despite Sirius' protests.

"It's just a seat, Padfoot," James said.

"You just liek it because we are so close to Evans,"snapped Sirius. James shrugged.

"I'm trying to listen," Peter said nudging Sirius in the arm. So Sirius had to sit right behidn Calamity, pouting as Professor Flitwick explained the incantation to turn vinegar into wine. Sirius glared at the back of Calamity's head as they began attempting the incantation on their glass of vinegar. Lily turned her vinegar to wine effortlessly, but the others were struggling. Calamity looked from her vinegar to her book to her vinegar again.

"I don't think the book is helping," Remus whispered to her. Calamity turned and stuck out her tongue at him.

Sirius scowled looking at James and Peter. Neither of them paid him any mind. James was trying his best to get Lily to assist him, while she did her best to ignore his sounds of "psst." Peter was practicing his wand movements, feeling he wasn't ready to touch the glass yet. As Professor Flitwick approached Lily's table, making an excited exclamation at Lily's success.

Sirius pointed his wand at Calamity under the table and muttered, "Cunfundo." Though no light escaped his wand, Calamity shuddered as the spell hit her. She looked around the room as if she had never seen it before, then at her wand. She picked up the glass of vinegar and sniffed it, making a face.

"Are you feeling okay, Miss. Erza-Mahoney," asked Professor Flitwick suspiciously. "Ready to show us your progress?"

She blinked at him for a moments and then glanced at her book, pointing to the page and waving her wand as instructed. Nothing happened to the vinegar.

"Oh dear, you'll need to practice. Remember, vinegar to wine. Next time you'll get it," Professor Flitwick said cheerfully.

"You alright, Calamity," asked Susan. "You almost had it before."

"I forgot what I was doing," said Calamity going back to her book to review.

Sirius felt a nudge and turned to see Remus glaring at him. "That's not the spell we're working on."

Sirius looked at him innocently, "What are you talking about?"

Remus just gave him an incredulous look and muttered, "No confundus charms. This is serious, it's a N.E.W.T.s class."

After class Sirius walked out of the room with James and Peter. Peter was very pleased his vinegar had turned pink. Sirius stopped. Remus and Calamity were talking seriously just out of ear shot. Remus seemed to be explaining something that was making Calamity's confusion from class slowly ebb away. She glared at Sirius for a moment, then looked back at Remus, who put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly and said something.

"Coming to lunch, Calamity," called Susan over the remaining Marauders.

"We're going to eat by the lake," Calamity called back. She laced her arm with Remus' and walked passed Sirius. Sirius didn't notice James and Peter trying to bring him to lunch. Instead he continued to stare at the spot Remus and Calamity had just been, unsure about his odd feelings. Certainly disappointment was one of them- his prank had once again failed. But there was also something else that he couldn't identify.

He heard a _tsk_ sound that brought him back to the present. Turning he found Snape looking at the place where Remus and Calamity had realized that James and Peter had also left him behind. What was happening to his friends?

"Looks like the marauders are breaking up, all because of a girl," Snape sneered at Sirius. "I thought you had a better bond than that. After all, you've had flings and never put those girls above your friends."

Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it threateningly at Snape, who looked unbothered.

"I can understand your anger, after all, she's made you a fool all year. You use to be much better, no wonder your friends are leaving you behind."

"Get out of here, Snivellus, or I'll make you regret it," growled Sirius.

"If I were you, I'd do something about it," Snape said in a bored tone. "But, then again, I have friends who like me enough to stick around."

Sirius jinxed him into next week, but Snape's words remained circling in his head for the next two weeks. They were true. Hadn't Remus been hanging with Calamity more and more? And hadn't James and Peter left him? They didn't use to do that. He had to practically drag Remus from the library to plan their adventure for full moon. Usually Remus wanted to plan, leaning in excitedly as they discussed their routes and explorations into the forest. They still had so much to look into. Now Sirius had to threatened to eat all of his chocolates to get him to even look over the map.

"It doesn't bother you that Moony is in a relationship and doesn't feel like informing us," asked Sirius from his bed. He crossed out a day on his calendar and reckoned that this Remus and Calamity nonsense had been going on for a month. Remus still hadn't mentioned it! James shrugged.

"Maybe he thinks we'll overreact," suggested Peter. James eyes glittered with laughter.

"Overreact," Sirius repeated. "Who would overreact?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know," said James innocently. "Certainly not you."

"It's almost full moon and we haven't finalized any plans. He's had lunch with her almost every day and has practically been avoiding us!"

"Has he," asked Peter. "He sits with us every class."

"And breakfast," James agreed.

"And dinner," Peter added.

"And sleeps here," James considered.

"Definitely avoiding us," Peter said. He spotted Sirius' calendar and Sirius quickly knocked it off the dresser onto the pile of dirty clothes spilling from his trunk. Peter raised his eyebrows saying, "You seem awfully invested, Padfoot."

Sirius let out an exasperated sound and turned over on his bed, "I'm dying and no one appreciates my anguish. We're losing our friend to some American hussy!"

"Hussy," repeated Peter.

"It's a scarlet woman, Wormtail."

Sirius looked up from his dramatics to see Remus leaning against the door.

"Look who's here, the traitor."

"Padfoot, you can't be serious," Remus said rolling his eyes.

"I am as Sirius as I am Black," Sirius said jumping up on the bed. "You have dishonored me and my pureblood raising!" He grew somber and sat down. "But, honestly, Moony. How can you ditch us for her?"

"You explained that I have not ditched you, right," Remus asked James and Peter. They nodded.

"Just tell us you're dating," Sirius said annoyed.

"But, we aren't dating," Remus said confused.

"Do you see this," Sirius said looking at James and Peter for validation as he gestured to Remus. "This is friendship?"

Sirius moved from the room angrily. More angrily than he thought he'd be. In fact, he was fuming. This American comes to Hogwarts and ruins his pranks and then takes his best friend from him? If he didn't have his friends what would he have? Family? He shuddered at the thought. How many times in this last month had he been scanning the map and seen the Remus Lupin dot right next to the Clara Ezra-Mahoney dot? What could they possibly have to discuss so often? He continued to wander blindly and found himself at the library as if he had apparated there. He'd do something about this Calamity business right now. He marched in and began searching for the group of girls he knew were hidden somewhere in the Library's shelves. Sure enough, after five minutes of looking, he spotted them. Slowly he moved down the aisle of books and paused when he was within earshot.

"That's so romantic. When do you think you're next date will be," asked Susan.

"I owe him tea at Hogsmeade," replied Calamity.

"And he said that? I love him, who knew he'd have the nerve," Margaret whispered.

"I didn't even expect it," Calamity admitted. "I needed it, too. After the day at St. Mungo's. I mean all those bloody bodies and..." she trailed off. There was silence.

"Did you kiss," asked Lily. The girls giggled.

"Yes," Calamity said. The giggles sounded again.

Sirius had heard enough. He muttered a charm quietly and moved away, anger increased. Remus had stood there before the other marauders and said they weren't dating! If that was true, obviously no one had told Calamity. Sirius could see Remus kissing a girl with no strings attached, but to go on more than one date? That was out of character. Had Calamity convinced him to keep it quiet because she was embarrassed? Sirius felt his rage increase at the idea. Remus was a great guy, she should be kissing his feet if he graced her dull life with his charms. Maybe it was just to torment Sirius? She would do such a thing, he knew it. Sirius stepped out of the library to find Snape and Narcissa looking at him with satisfied faces.

"Why so angry, cousin," drawled Narcissa.

"I'm not in the mood," Sirius growled.

"Barbaric," Narcissa tutted.

"He's angry that Remus Lupin is dating the American girl," said Snape.

"The one Regulus mentioned," asked Narcissa. "Regulus was impressed. Who knew Lupin had such good taste?"

"Certainly it's a reflection of her bad taste," Snape drawled.

"Of course, otherwise who would dabble around with such blood traitors?"

Sirius' wand was out before he knew what was happening. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His hand practically shaking with rage.

"We've made him angry," observed Narcissa. "The truth hurts I suppose. Maybe deep down he thinks the American should be dating him. He's a Black, after all. Maybe he's mad that he thinks the same thing we do deep down. That he is better blood."

Snape sneered, "And he has to watch her dating Lupin, the mangy mutt?"

Sirius was throwing hexes without looking. By the time he was done both were groaning on the ground, faces cover in boils,horns, hair and pimples.

Sirius woke up the next day still furious. He didn't say much to his friends as they ate, Narcissa and Snape's words still circling his head. Calamity walked into the Great Hall with long stark white hair. A few students looked up suprised and one Ravenclaw (Alice, he thought her name was) said "Merlin, what happened?"

"Oh, you don't like it," asked Calamity. She made eyes contact with Sirius determinedly. "I did it myself. I think it looks refined."

"It's certainly against dress code, that's for sure," said Remus watching Calamity pass. "But, I suppose it looks good."

James nudged Remus knowingly and Sirius frowned.

The owls began to enter and one dropped a letter in front of Calamity. Susan looked over and squealed as the girls huddled together. Lily pushing away the newspaper she had been pouring over. Calamity threw Remus a sly look and Sirius felt his rage pounding in his ears again. He glanced quickly over at the Slytherin table to see Snape and Narcissa, now boil and horn free, smirking at him. He turned back to the table and spotted Remus make a face back at Calamity. He flicked his wand under the table and muttered something into his oatmeal.

"What was that, Padfoot," Remus asked.

"Burned my tongue," Sirius said quickly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"You do good work, Moony," James said smacking Remus on the back.

"Me," Remus asked confused.

"Yeah, this new girlfriend of yours," Peter agreed.

"New girlfriend? You think Calamity and I are dating?"

"Aren't you," asked James. "You can tell us."

"Wha-no! She's seeing a trainee healer from St. Mungo's. We both know him and she really likes him," Remus said confused. Sirius felt his rage evaporate, replaced by a slowly growing feeling of regret and guilt.

"But," Sirius began. "But you've been hanging all over one another." There was a faint shake in his voice that he was sure would go friends looked at him suspiciously. Damn, they knew.

"No we haven't," Remus said confused. "We've been hanging out and studying together. We've walked together but we've always talked about Christopher or school."

Sirius' eyes darted to the envelope that Clarissa was opening. She attempted to pull the letter from the envelope.

"Padfoot, what did you do," asked Remus looking over at Calamity. "Undo whatever it is."

But it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

Chapter 6: The Letter

The letter stuck for a moment and Calamity tried to take it out again. On her second tug the envelope and letter jumped away from her, floating in the air like a howler. It's envelope lips began to move and the voice that escaped it, reading the letter within, was loud enough to echo around the Great Hall.

"CLARA, I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS ANYMORE. HONESTLY I LIKE YOU, BUT WITH YOU IN SCHOOL IT'S TOO DIFFICULT. YESTERDAY I SAW ANOTHER BATCH OF VICTIMS WITH THAT STANGE NEW CURSE. I ALMOST LOST TRACK OF MY DUTIES AND IT MADE ME REALIZE THAT I CAN'T DEAL WITH THESE DAY TO DAY DISASTERS WHILE ALSO TRYING TO THINK ABOUT YOU. IT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME. I JUST DON'T KNOW IF WE WILL LAST AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIND OUT RIGHT NOW. I'D BE HONORED IF WE COULD STAY FRIENDS, BUT I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T LET THIS CHANGE YOUR PLANS TO VOLUNTEER OVER SUMMER, WE CAN ARRANGE IT SO YOU DON'T WORK WITH ME. I'M SORRY AGAIN.

BEST WISHES,

CHRISTOPHER."

Having finished reciting the letter, the envelope dropped lifeless to the table.

The hall was silent. Calamity took out the now lifeless letter and reread it to herself. That was exactly what the letter said, word for word. _I don't think I can do this anymore._ There were snickers from the Slytherin table and like a wave it traveled down the table until the whole side of the room was full of guffaws. Calamity felt shame burning in her cheeks. Christopher had good points, she reasoned. They were in a war zone. She hadn't come all this way to get a boyfriend. She had come to become a healer and help the only way she knew how. If their letters and very short relationship (f you could even call it that) were distracting him from work- she felt water prickling in her eyes despite her reasoning. She could hear a few Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students snickering despite themselves. Other Gryffindors were giving her sympathetic looks. She wasn't sure which was worse. Calamity couldn't cry, not here. Not when Sirius Black had pranked her. Then he'd win.

Calamity tucked the letter into her robes and reached for toast, putting jam across it. She would pretend that this was a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. She kept her back straight and head down as she scraped the jam across. All she could hear was the letter shouting "I just don't know if we will last and I don't have time to find out right now." She felt hot water dripping down her face.

"Calamity, do you want to eat outside. We can leave these idiots here," muttered Lily putting her hand on Calamity's shoulder.

"I'm fine. You stay," Calamity said shaking her head and standing to go. She left her toast. She wasn't hungry anyways. The laughter had died down and the normal chatter had returned, but Calamity didn't notice. She was concentrating on walking at her usual pace, letting he new white hair fall over her face so no one, especially Sirius Black, would see her tears. Just fifty more steps, Calamity told herself. Thirty more. Twenty More. She reached the doors and pushed them open. Alone in the entrance hall she leaned against the wall and felt a new wave of tears wash over her thinking about the letter again, _with you in school it's too difficult_.

"Calamity?"

She dried her face quickly and looked up at Remus.

"I'm sorry about you and Christopher," he said softly. He tapped her head and Calamity saw the ends of her hair return to their normal shade. "I know it's hard now, but it will get easier, I promise."

"It wouldn't have been so bad," Calamity said angrily, pushing back more tears that threatened to escape. "If that prat Sirius Black didn't let the whole school know my personal business."

"I'm sorry about that too," Remus said. Calamity looked up confused. "He thought we were dating and was worried you were breaking up his friends. He doesn't have much at home and we're sort of all he has."

"Are you making excuses for him?"

"No, I'm just trying to explain it to you so you understand."

"I don't understand," Calamity snapped. "He's been nothing but rude to me since I stopped you all from bullying Snape. Something you should have stopped as a prefect!"

"He just doesn't think sometimes," Remus began in a tone of an adult explain something to a very slow child.

Calamity stared at Remus. This git was defending Sirius Black? Like a coward he was standing up for his friend when he knew that Sirius was wrong?

"I know you're angry," Remus began "but-"

"I think you ought to go back to your friends," Calamity interrupted coldly. "I'd hate for them to worry."

She turned before he could respond and stomped up the stairs to get her things for class. In her dormitory, she lost her nerve and lay down pulling out Christopher's letter again. She reread it and threw it onto her bedside table. She dug in her trunk and pulled out his other letters, one from every week they had dated. She flipped through them. Four weeks and a half.

"That's nothing," scoffed Calamity to the empty room.

Another wave of tears came over her and she put the letters back in her trunk. She grabbed her books and quills, shoving them into her bag. She marched out of the dormitory and into the commonroom. A few students looked up at her entrance and fell silent. Calamity felt heat rise in her cheeks. They had been talking about her. She pretended to dig in her bag and spotted her _Confronting the Faceless_ textbook for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She opened it hurriedly, burying her nose in it as she moved through the commonroom and out of the portrait hole.

"An Inferius (plural Inferi) is a dead body that is reanimated through the use of Necromancy, similar to (though intrinsically different than) a zombie (see page 213). Due to their origin as Human corpses, they have individual appearances based on the human they were created from. While the subtle differences may look like the deceased human, all Inferi are gaunt, skeletal beings. Inferi have no free will and cannot think for themselves. As no spell can bring the dead back alive, Inferi function as puppets of the wizard who reanimated them. It has been reported in some rare cases that Inferi have been able to speak, though the sightings of such creatures are rare."

"And the letter read it outloud. It was so sad to see."

"What a day to miss breakfast!"

Calamity looked up quickly to see that a Slytherin third year was talking to his troll like friend, both looking at her. She spotted the Defense Against the Dark Arts door and peaked in shyly. She was early. She moved quickly to the front of the room and sat down, putting her bag on the seat next to her and moving the extra chair away. She turned back to her book, keeping her head down as the rest of the class began to file in, some silently, some laughing and joking around. Calamity focused on being invisible.

"Due to their status as being unfeeling dead, the Inferi are immune to bodily damages such as slashing. They have great physical strength and have been reported to kill a human with their bare hands and drag them away. Due to this strength, and their surprising speed, they are especially dangerous en masse. So how does one defend against such a seemingly impossible force?"

"Mind if I sit," asked Margaret. Calamity silently moved the bag from the seat and Margaret sat down. She nodded at Lily and Susan who sat behind them.

"You feeling a tad better," asked Lily kindly.

Just as Calamity was about to answer the Marauders walked in. James, Remus, and Peter seemed to know better than to attempt any sort of interaction based on the glares Susan, Margaret, and Lily were sending them. They hurriedly made their way to the back of the room, as far as they could get from the girls. For a moment Sirius paused as if he were about to come over, but Remus grabbed his arm and tugged him as Calamity turned back to her book determinedly. She felt the prickle of new tears. Blimey, why couldn't she stop?

"Inferi are creatures of the dark and they dislike light and heat, especially because there is no spell known to wizards that can render dead flesh impervious to burning. Therefore, the most effective spell against them is a fire-summoning spell, such as firestorm. Other spells might work against a few Inferi, but might not be useful against a whole army of them."

Margaret nudged Calamity and she looked up, seeing that the Professor was writing on the board. Calamity quickly took out her quill and began copying down the notes. Her mind slowly turning from the letter to class as she focused on the untidy writing on the board.

Her brief stint as a social butterfly over, Calamity returned to her old focus of books and studying. She found solace in the fact that Christopher was right. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the war raging outside of the school's walls. Students grew paler and more worried looking as exams approached and news came in day after day of more deaths and missing people. A few muggle-borns had to leave to attend funerals for their family or villages. Some returned looking shaken. Others did not return to Hogwarts, their parents deciding the wizarding world was too dangerous.

"They're sitting ducks now," said Lily biting her nail nervously as she looked over at Sharon Smith's empty seat in Potions.

"You can't think like that," hissed Susan.

"Especially when I'm struggling with this Wit- Sharpening potion," said Margaret. "it's not turning yellow."

"Did you put in more armadillo bile," asked Calamity.

"More," asked Margaret. Calamity added some and Margaret continued stirring, the potion turning yellow.

"Thank Merlin you're here," she said with a sigh. "I don't know what I'd do here without you."

"I want you to remember that when you help me with my Transfiguration homework tonight," Calamity teased.

There was a _PSSST_ sound behind them, as if someone were trying to get their attention.

"He's doing it again," said Lily looking at her book. "When it turns purple we need to let it simmer for ten minutes."

"You'd think he'd figure out that you don't want to talk," Susan said stirring as the potion's color slowly began to change.

"At least Remus figured it out," Margaret said looking over her shoulder and glaring at the table with the Marauders.

"I still can't believe he tried to stand up for that git," agreed Lily, glaring at the table as well. The second glare made Remus look up from his potions book. He nudged Sirius and hissed something. Sirius looked annoyed and turned back to crushing his beetles.

"They're really behind," noted Lily turning back to her friends. Calamity shrugged. Lily and Susan sat down to let their potion simmer, Susan looking at her watch.

"So," Margaret said slowly as their potion began to turn a light purple. "Did I see you had another volunteer application for St. Mungo's this summer?"

"Did you see it on my dresser, perhaps? Because, yes, you are not crazy, it was there," replied Calamity. The potion turned a deep purple. "That's good." She checked her watch. "Ten minutes."

"Are you going to apply," asked _PSSST_ noise started again from Sirius. Calamity continued to ignore him, not an easy feat considering he was so loud.

"I am," replied Calamity. "Christopher was right, it was too difficult to do the long distance thing. I came here to become a Healer. I need to do what is necessary to get there."

"What if you work with him," asked Susan delicately. They had been avoiding the topic of Christopher since the letter incident.

"That was months ago," Calamity reminded them. "It will be fine."

"And maybe you'll have a little summer romance," Margaret said wiggling her eyebrows. Calamity nudged her friend.

The acceptance to St. Mungo's summer volunteer program came just as her homework was piling up faster than she could keep up. So Calamity stayed behind on the next Hogsmeade trip to finish the paperwork necessary for her volunteering. Everything was going well and she was almost done with her emergency contact page when she felt someone standing at the end of her table. Calamity looked up slowly, her eyes tracing the mess on the table: books for homework and pleasure, some spare quills, her wand, a few unused parchments. Then they moved to the tall boy with his roguish smile, which looked surprisingly timid in the library afternoon light.

"Mind if I sit," asked Sirius motioning to a seat. Calamity mentally kicked herself for not moving them away when Lily, Susan, and Margaret left.

"I DO mind, actually," she replied looking back at her application and dipping her quill for more ink. The chair pulled out and he sat down across from her as she signed her name.

"Calamity, look, it's been months, even you have to admit that," said Sirius.

"That's how time works," Calamity replied putting her St. Mungo's paperwork to the side to dry and pulling her _Standard Book of Spells Year Six_ towards her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting at this point," asked Sirius. "I mean, at the very least you could forgive Remus. He was only-"

Calamity moved her wand and other books closer. She stacked her books around her like a wall, wand close to her hand just in case Sirius tried anything.

"He was only trying to explain how I'm a git," Sirius said a little louder and making Madam Pince release a _SHH_ noise.

"He didn't do a good job," Calamity said. She turned to the page she needed to reread from earlier. There was silence and for a moment Calamity thought that Sirius had left. She peaked around her wall of books. No, he was still sitting there, but now he had his own charms book out and was jotting something down.

"What are you doing," snapped Calamity. "Can't you just let me alone? You've made it very clear how you feel about me being friends with your friends."

A pained expression passed Sirius' face, but he covered it quickly with a neutral one. "I'm allowed to study where ever I like," he said. He went back to jotting down a note from the book.

"I saw Hannah in here earlier. She's probably still here," said Calamity glaring at the stupid git. "Isn't she your girlfriend? Go study with her."

He made an annoyed sound. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Lucky her," retorted Calamity. Sirius glared back but didn't move.

"Fine," Calamity said cooly. "Stay here, I don't care." She turned back to her review.

"Performing spells non-verbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and mental discipline alone. Some spells, such as _levicorpus_ , are easier to perform non-verbally than others. Most spells, however, will become less effective when the normal incantation is not said. This is often for lack of concentration on the casters part. To practice such spells-"

"Bloody Hell!"

Calamity looked up to see Sirius with ink all over him.

"Did you-" he began but then there was a trollish laugh and a Slytherin stepped form behind a bookshelf, wand still held out. Calamity was pretty sure his name was Avery, she'd seen him with Snape.

"Couldn't resist, Black," Avery said "So rare to see you without your wand and unprepared." His friend Wilkes joined him, leaning haughtily against the book shelf. Sirius began to reach for his wand but Wilkes drew his first, making Sirius pause with his hand in the air. Two against one wasn't good odds.

"Careful, Black," Wilkes snarled.

"Do you mind," asked Calamity looking over the two boys with a disgusted look on her face. "Some of us are trying to study."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that," hissed Avery turning his wand on Calamity. "Your friends with that filthy mudblood Lily Evans, right?"

Calamity could see Sirius itching to reach for his wand, but Wilkes still had his eyes on Sirius, even as he chuckled appreciatively at Avery's comments. It seemed as good a time as any to practice, Calamity thought. She moved her hand slightly to the right and held onto her wand.

"Who do you think you are," asked Calamity narrowing her eyes. "insulting anyone when you look and smell like a troll."

Avery raised his wand, but Calamity was faster. She waved her wand and a red light shot from it, hitting Avery and disarming him. The wand flew into Calamity's hand. Sirius used the distraction to grab his wand from his pocket and say "Petrificus Totalus."

Wilkes fell over backwards in a body bind as Madam Pince came rushing over.

"No magic in the library! No fighting," She said pushing Calamity and Sirius from the Library, almost making Calamity leave her books behind.

"I'll be reporting this to your head of house," Madam Pince snapped. " Stay out until you can behave."

She closed the library doors behind her, leaving Calamity still holding her wall of books. _Advanced Potion Making_ fell to the ground, starting an avalanche. Soon, Calamity was only holding her _Standard Book of Spells Year Six_.

"Brilliant non-verbal," Sirus said letting out a bark like laugh. "You alright?"

Calamity stared at the closed doors. "I've never been kicked out of a library before," said Calamity. She looked down at her books as if in a daze and began to pick them up. Sirius leaned down and helped as Calamity pushed them into her bag. She stood and her bag made a ripping sound. The bottom fell out, spilling the content on the floor again.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said ducking down and picking up the books again. Calamity held two books and motioned for him to stack the others. Sirius shrugged and held onto the four he'd picked up. "I owe you. I'll help you to the commonroom."

They walked in silence to the portrait of the fat lady. Just as they had arrived they heard Sirius' name called from the bottom of the staircase. Turning Calamity spotted Hannah- Sirius' not girlfriend.

"Sirius," Hanah snapped. "I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes."

"I thought you were in the library," said Sirius cheerfully. Hannah did not smile.

"And what's this," she asked pointing to Sirius and his books, then to Calamity. She looked angry to find her not boyfriend carrying books for Calamity.

"Oh," Sirius said looking at his books and then Calamity. "It was too much for her to carry."

Hannah pointed her wand at the four books Sirius was holding and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The books slowly rose from Sirius' arms.

"Nicely done," he said still in his cheery tone, a guilty smile breaking across his face.

"If you just put them down I can manage," said Calamity. Hannah dropped the books roughly on the ground and they scattered.

"Come off it, Hannah," snapped Sirius leaning over to pick up the books.

"It's fine," Calamity said waving him away. "It's fine. Go. Thank you for helping me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Your girlfriend clearly want to talk to you.

"She's not my-" Sirius began, but Hannah made an impatient noise and Sirius looked over his shoulder. "Okay," he agreed standing and handing her the book he had managed to grab.

Calamity watched him jump down the stairs two at a time and greet Hannah as if nothing out of the ordinary happened- despite the splotch of ink still on his front. Hannah gave Calamity one more glance before turning on Sirius and whining about his tardiness. Calamity rolled her eyes. Even when he was trying to be nice he caused her trouble. She muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" and levitated her books into the commonroom.

It was fairly empty considering that it was only eight o'clock. Lily sat surrounded by papers, Remus sitting next to her looking through his potions notes. Calamity levitated her books next to their table. They looked up.

"Why are you levitating your books," asked Lily curiously. Remus began to put his notes away.

"I got banished from the library," said Calamity looking at Remus. He paused in his packing. Lily glanced over at him as if unsure what Calamity would do.

"Can I join your study party," Calamity asked him.

"Sure," said Remus, a smile breaking across his face. He unpacked his notes again. "But I have to warn you that it's the worse party I've ever been to."


	7. Chapter 7: Sirius Problems

Chapter 7: Sirius Problems

"Padfoot," James said "You've been pretending to tie that shoe for three minutes. We're starting to think you aren't pretending and are just slow."

Sirius glared up at James' smirking face and stood. "Fine." Sirius said grumpily. "Oh look! The other one is untied!" he bent again, waving apologetically at Hannah standing at the end of the hall. Remus almost crashed into James as he exited class, looking at them surprised.

"I thought you'd left for lunch. you didn't have to wait. It was just an easy question for Professor Mcgonagoll," he said.

"Trust me, we'd be eating already if it weren't for Sirius' girl issues," Peter said.

Remus looked more confused so James nodded towards the end of the hall. Hannah was tapping her foot impatiently as Sirius untied and retied his shoe. Calamity, Lily, Susan, and Margaret came out of the classroom discussing the class. Just as Remus had, they nearly tripping over and the marauders.

"Why are you standing right in front of the door," snapped Susan stumbling into Peter, who caught her and pushed the strap of her bag back onto her shoulder. "Thanks, Peter," she said in a kinder tone.

Sirius stood suddenly. "Just tying my shoe," he said. He tried to catch Calamity's eye, but she was tucking her Transfiguration book into her new magically expanded bag. He frowned.

"Sirius," called Hannah in an exasperated tone.

"Coming," Sirius said and turned. He waved good bye to his friends and felt a pang of annoyance as Calamity laughed at one of Peter's comments.

"What took so long," asked Hannah. A stray black hair had fallen from it's ponytail and she pushed it behind her ear.

"Had something sticking my laces," Sirius replied nonchalantly. "How were your classes."

Hannah beamed, forgetting his tardiness and kissing him on the cheek as they walked to the Quidditch pitch. "They were fine, I'm still struggling with Professor Slughorn's work load, but I'm getting better." They sat in the stands and Hannah moved under his arm, looking up at him as she spoke. "I was talking to Jasmine and she pointed out that I am thinking too much in potions. It's like cooking, you have to follow the instructions. if it says crushed and if you don't really crush it, then it just won't work. that's helped me a lot."

"Good advice," Sirius said only half listening. He was watching a slow moving cloud cross the sky. The spring had started to ebb into a warming summer and the year was coming to a close. Sirius wondered what everyone would be doing this summer. He'd probably visit James, once James returned from his family trip. Where were they going again? He couldn't recall. And Lily was going home to her muggle village, though he'd read some muggle villages with Hogwarts students had had spells place don them to protect them. He didn't know about Peter or Remus. He really ought to ask.

"Sirius! Are you listening?"

"Got distracted by the cloud there. It's such nice weather," Sirius said. Hannah scowled. "Repeat it, from right after Jasmine's advice on potions."

Hannah sighed and repeated, " I was saying I'm especially nervous because I take my O.W.L.s this year and if I want to be a curse-breaker then I need to do well in Arithmancy and I need to get into N.E.W.T. classes for Defense Against the dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. I'm so Behind in Ancient Runes and I can't figure out if I should try to get into those N.E.W.T. classes as well or not."

"Can't hurt to try, right," asked Sirius.

"Yes, but it's so difficult. For example, yesterday's lesson covered..."

Sirius began to watch the cloud again, it had slowly started to change shape from a bunny into a dog with its tongue out. Merlin, he wished he could run around in this weather in his animagus form, but the rule was that only Peter could transform on school grounds since he was so easy to hide and explain away. Maybe he would wander around London as a dog this summer, that would be a refreshing break from his family. He could see how the Leaky Cauldron was in that shape. Calamity would be at the Leaky Cauldron, he assumed. After all, Remus said that was were she stayed last time she volunteered at St. Mungo's. Dangerous work being a Healer at St. Mungo's right now, but if anyone could handle it, he would put money on Calamity. Sirius felt a smile tug his lips as he recalled the non-verbal disarming charm she had done to Avery. She had been so sad at being kicked out of the library. His smile widened. Little Nerdling.

"Sirius!"

"Hmm, Ca-" Sirius began. Catching himself he pretended to have a coughing fit to cover his mistake. Hannah looked concerned and patted his back. "What's that Hannah?" He asked.

"Are you alright?"

Sirius nodded.

"Walk me to class?"

He nodded again and they walked back towards the castle, Hannah intertwining her fingers with his. Once they were at the classroom Hannah kissed him gently and smiled at him, looking through her lashes.

"See you," she said.

He waved and headed towards the commonroom. When he entered he saw James and Remus playing wizards chess while Peter reread a letter he was writing home.

"Where have you been," Asked James wiggling his eyebrow. "Hanging around your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Remus said in a gruff voice Sirius assumed was suppose to be his. Peter snickered.

"She's not," Sirius said with a shrug, flopping down lazily on the armchair.

"Right," said James skeptically. "You know, if I recall correctly, you wouldn't shut up about Remus having a girlfriend when he was acting like this."

"Except Remus wasn't snogging his not girlfriend," Peter added.

"Good point, Wormtail," Remus said, moving his Queen to take James' Queen. James made a face.

"I'm never living it down am I," asked Sirius.

"Probably not," said James.

"Calamity certainly hasn't forgotten it," said Peter folding the letter and tucking it into his robes.

"What do you mean," said Sirius lookign confused. "We're friends now."

Remus looked surprised. "No, Sirius, you can't honestly think that."

"I'll prove it," said Sirius. He looked around the commonroom. She wasn't there.

"She's in the library studying," said Remus. "How will you prove it anyway?"

"Come one," Sirius said dragging James away from the board as he was about to make his move.

Remus and Peter followed looking bemused as Sirius explained the episode with Avery.

"Just because she stood up to Avery doesn't mean she's your friend. He insulted her and was disrupting her," pointed out James.

"You're just mad because you should have moved your rook to get checkmate," Sirius retorted.

"Merlin,I knew it," James shouted. He pointed to Remus, "You talked me out of it."

Remus shrugged innocently.

They entered the library and Sirius led them through the bookshelves passed table after table. After five minutes of searching they found a wall of books. Sirius motioned to them to follow and he approached, peaking around the Care of Magical Creatures book. Calamity had her head resting on the table, her eyes closed, hand still holding her quill poised to write. She looked so peaceful. A stay hair fell across her face and her nose twitched trying to get the hair sensation away from it. Sirius reach for the hair to move it away, but as soon as he touched it her eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"What," she asked harshly. Sirius took a step back in surprise.

"Feeling alright," asked Sirius. Calamity looked at her watch, then at her book again, then around the room.

"I've been asleep for ten minutes," she moaned. She looked back at Sirius as if she just recognized him. "Here to get me kicked out again?"

"Wha-" Sirius began but Remus stepped in.

"Sorry to disturb you. Finish up your essay and then go to sleep. You're exhausted."

Calamity rubbed her nose and eyes, leaving a stray bit of ink on the tip of her nose. Sirius felt the urge to brush it off, but resisted as Remus pushed him away.

"Well, that certainly wasn't a friendly greeting," James said.

"But, why," Sirius said. Remus looked exasperated again, but it was Peter who spoke.

"Honestly, Sirius. It was really embarrassing what you did to her. Did you ever even apologize?"

"Of course I'm sorry,"snapped Sirius.

"Did you tell her," asked James.

"Of course!"

Remus gave him a skeptical look.

"I mean," Sirius said running his hand through his hair. "Maybe not directly."

"How about you practice using your words now and meet us back int eh commonroom," James offered.

He nodded to Remus and Peter and they left Sirius standing there looking at Calamity who was putting her final touches on her essay. Sirius couldn't even remember the last time he had said sorry to someone's face. His friends always recognized his peace offerings and accepted them. He watched as Calamity began putting her books away meticulously. He sauntered forward and picked up her Transfigurations book, holding it out to her.

"You're back," she observed taking the book from him. Not he reaction he'd hoped for.

"Yes," he said. He grimaced at his awkward tone. Calamity looked up at him suspiciously.

"Where's your not girlfriend?"

"Have you and Remus been making this joke together?"

"He really isn't my boyfriend," Calamity said putting her quill away, then looked at him cooly, "Still."

"I know," Sirius said quickly. "It's just- he's said the same thing is all."

Calamity stood to leave and Sirius followed her out of the library, trying to look casual but also think of how to say what he wanted to. Blimey Hannah was never this difficult to talk to.

"Can I help you," asked Calamity stopping half way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"No, just going back to the commonroom."

"Are you sure," said Calamity. She almost looked nervous and Sirius felt a guilty nudge. He bet she never felt nervous around Remus. A small voice whispered to him, "Remus never gave her a reason to be nervous."

"Calamity, there is something, actually," said Sirius. he looked over her shoulder at a portrait of an angry lookign witch who was washing a pot and glaring at him for no reason. "I'msorryforbeingagitwiththepranks."

There was a pause and he looked at Calamity. "I didn't catch any of that," she said crossing her arms. He took another deep breathe.

"I'm sorry for being a git with the pranks," he repeated more slowly.

"Oh."

"What do you mean, oh?"

"I mean, that's a surprising thing to say and I didn't expect it."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I haven't thought about it."

Sirius' face dropped into a frown, "you haven't thought about it, at all? You forgave Remus!"

"Remus just defended you, he didn't perofrm a confudus charm on me while I was in class," Calamity said. Her gaze made Sirius nervous, but he continued to meet her eyes.

"What can I do to make it up to you, Calamity," he asked. "I just want-" he stumbled for a moment. What did he want? To eat lunch by the lake? To talk about Herbology as they worked on homework? To be able to wipe that ink from her nose without her looking suspicious?

"You have some ink there," he said pointing to his own face. Calamity's hand went to her nose, rubbing it to get the ink off.

"I just want to be...friends," Sirius said. She had an odd look on her face.

"I appreciate the apology," Calamity said, dropping her gaze to the floor. "But, I just need time to think about it."

"Take all the time you need," Sirius said hurriedly. "Just let me know what you decide, I guess."

He let her move down the hall and she out of sight.

The last few weeks of term flew by faster than Sirius' would have liked, especially because he was starting to see his apology pay off already. In Charms Calamity forgot her quill and he quickly offered her one of his extra ones. She took it reluctantly. He, James, and Remus sat next to them in the library and Calamity seemed unfazed, even as Susan and Margaret threw sideways looks at Lily and Calamity. He even succeeded in convincing Calamity to let him assist in her research and study of human tranfigurations- an especially difficult branch of Transfiguration that was giving her trouble. As they all parted for summer, James called, "Have a good summer Lily, Susan, Margaret, Calamity!" Sirius looked over his shoulder. Lily waved, though she looked as if she was going against her better judgement. Calamity looked up from her book _100 Common Remedies_ as if surprised by her name. She caught Sirius' gaze.

"Have a good summer Sirius," she said with a smile. "You too James."

"Way to make peace,"James said slapping Sirius' back as the girls disappeared through the barrier."Owl me if you need anything. We'll be bak in July an then you can stay with us."

Sirius waved Regulus over so that they could walk out through the barrier together. No way he was going to see his parents without their golden son. James gave a final wave and disappeared with the Potters.

It only took two hours of being at home before Sirius felt he was being smothered with propaganda. By the end of the first week, Sirius was anxious to get out as often as possible. The whole house smelled like prejudice. Regulus stayed in his room, though owls flew in and out almost every other hour. Sirius knocked on Regulus' door.

"Yes," Regulus asked form within.

"Want to go to the muggle ice cream shop for a cone," offered Sirius. There was a pause.

"Can't right now. I have to meet someone in a bit," Regulus said. Sirius paused. Meet someone?

"Who," asked Sirius.

There was no answer, even after Sirius repeated the question.

Sirius walked out of the house and snuck into the alleyway. With a faint pop he changed into his animagus form, trotting down the street as a large black dog, tongue lulling out. He made his way around the neighborhood- no rush to go or do anything, but excited to be out of the house. A few neighborhood children stopped their games to rush over and rub Sirius' belly. He played catch with them for a bit before the street lamps began to turn on and they had to rush home. Sirius hurried back home, jumping into the alley to change back before going inside. The family was already sitting at the dinner table.

"Sirius, we've been waiting," his father said coldly.

"Kreacher, bring out our first course," called his mother.

Kreacher brought out a soup and placed it in front of them.

"I read today that Bellatrix was spotted in a confrontation between aurors and deatheaters," said his father after taking a sip. His mother looked concerned.

"She has to be careful. Those blood traitors will do anything to lock her up without a fair trial."

Sirius rolled his eyes, biting his tongue. These idiots had no idea what Bellatrix was doing- killing innocent people. She didn't deserve a trial, thought Sirius.

"I reached out to Cygnus and Druella today with my support," agreed his father. "They're very proud of her marriage and dedication. Apparently Rodolphus is very loyal to He WHo Must Not Be Named as well. Both are very important in the inner circle."

"It's good to see children grow into responsible adults," Sirius' mother looked at him with an expression of disdain. "They are truly changing the world for the best."

Sirius ignored her, though he gripped his spoon so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"I have an announcement," Regulus said. They turned to him. "Mother, Father, yesterday I received word that the Dark Lord was interested in my recruitment and today I went to meet with Bellatrix and some of the top members of his inner circle." Regulus seemed to be avoiding Sirius' eyes as he spoke, staring determinedly at his mother and father. "Tomorrow I am to be officially brought into the ranks of the Dark Lord to continue his good work along side him."

Sirius dropped his spoon. It clattered against the bowl, then hit the floor.

"Congratulations Regulus," their mother cooed.

"You're recruited so young," said his father impressed.

"The Dark Lord was impressed with my bloodline and ability," Regulus said. "I am the youngest recruit yet."

"A toast," declared their mother standing with her glass raised. Regulus and their father joined, but Sirius had blood pounding in his ears, his vision was going in and out of focus.

"Sirius," snapped his father coldly. "stand to toast your brother."

"Regulus," Sirius began, still sitting and staring at his shifted uncomfortably under Sirius' glare. "What are you doing?"

"I'm fighting for our way of life," Regulus said determinedly.

"Here, here," agreed his mother.

"Shut up, mother," snapped Sirius. "You're just a puppet- a plaything. You and Bellatrix and all those deatheaters. You think He Who Must Not Be Named cares about you at all?"

"Don't tell your mother to shut up," snapped his father.

"Don't you see he'll kill all of you for nothing?" Sirius was standing without realizing it, but the force was so great that his soup sloshed over the sides of the bowl and his cup fell to the table, liquid moving slowly across the table cloth. "And you'll have to kill others who have done nothing! Haven't you read the newspaper?"

"Regulus is carrying on our name, as he should," snapped their mother, her usual cool expression twisted into a hideous rage. "He understands the need to protect what we love from mudbloods and bloodtraitors."

"From innocent people" yelled Sirius. "Their blood on your hands!"

"Regulus understands the responsibility that comes with the name Black," spat back his mother. "But you are barely even our son. Standing up for the filth of the world."

"Sirius, I have made my choice," Regulus said. "This is what I need to do."

Sirius couldn't recount exactly how it happened. He knew he threw something against the wall and that it shattered as his mother screeched about blood traitors. He knew that he some how managed to get his trunk, broom, and supplies form is room and out of the house. He knew that he heard the screeching continue as he shrunk his broom and trunk to fit into his pocket. There was the sound of a blast from a wand. Then Sirius was running. He wasn't sure to where or for how long, but he was running away from the house and the Blacks and the news that his brother- his little brother- was becoming a deatheater.

The first night Sirius slept for an hour on a park bench before he was awoken by the sound of a muggle police telling him to "Move along." He did, turning one corner then another thinking about where to go. He couldn't go to James' until July and Remus and Peter were likely out of the question. He couldn't put extra strain on Remus' family when the full moon was so close. He couldn't go to the Hogs Head or the Leaky Cauldron without money for a room. In his hurry he had forgotten his money and he had none in his name, wasn't going to ask for some. He looked at his clock. It was three in the morning and he was exhausted. As a human he would be woken up and moved along but... Sirius glanced around to make sure no one was around. He jumped into a side-street. There was a pop and a dog trotted out.

His senses heightened, he could smell something delicious. Sirius felt his stomach growl. He hadn't even finished his soup. He followed the smell for a few blocks and found himself outside of a bakery. He padded the door with his hands, looking for an entrance. Nothing. He let out a whine as another whiff made his stomach growl again. He moved around the front to see if anyone would take pity on his puppy dog eyes. As he turned the corner he let out a yip of excitement.

Calamity looked up at the sound, letting the bakery door close behind her. She was still in the green scrubs from her volunteer night shift, which must have just ended. Ungracefully she was eating the bacon from a bacon egg sandwich with her hands. She looked at the large dog nervously. Sirius sat and let his tongue lull out, his stomach growling loudly.

"Hey there," Calamity said in a gentle voice approaching. "Are you hungry buddy?"

Sirius sniffed her hand. It smelled like bacon. He licked it. Calamity laughed and wiped her hand on her scrubs. She pulled a piece of bacon from her sandwich and held it out, palm open. Sirius grabbed it. It tasted even better than he had imagined. He made a yipping sound again and ran around her legs.

"Alright," she said taking the last piece from the sandwich and breaking it into two. SHe handed one to him and ate the other. "Welp, bye bye," Calamity said turning to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius finished his bacon and followed at her heels. She glanced back every so often until two blocks later she stopped and looked at him.

"WHat are you doing? I don't have anymore bacon." He sat down and let his tongue lull out.

"I don't even know if the Leaky Cauldorn allows animals."

He said nothing, just wagging his tail. He had a sort of excitement that only occurred in his dog form.

"I mean, you could be a stray with diseased."

He frowned.

"Okay, no diseases, fine," Calamity conceded. "But I still don't know you. We just met. Go home!"

Sirius sat watching her as she turned and continued on. He waited for her to get to the end of the block, then followed her trail, catching up with her as they turned the corner to the Leaky Cauldron. She looked at him again as he appeared at her heels. He let out a whine and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," she said. "Come on then."

She led him up the Leaky Cauldron stairs to a room with large windows and a large bed. Books were scattered everywhere, especially around the floor where the window's light shone. Sirius leapt on the bed.

"That's my bed," Calamity said. "Down!"

Sirius sat looking at her.

"I'm too tired for this." Calamity said laying down in the bed next to Sirius, who made one circle before curling up next to her. "I've been working for eight hours tonight. If you give me fleas though, it's over. No more friendship."

The next morning Sirius woke up to the smell of a grilled cheese with ham. He rolled over on his back, and for half a second was confused by the fur covering his body. Then he remembered. He rolled onto his stomach peering around the room. Calamity was sitting against the wall reading _Sense & Sensibility_ while sipping teas. There was a bowl of water next to her. Sirius jumped up and lapped the water, sloshing it all over the floor.

"Well,well,well," Calamity said looking up form her book. "Look who woke up."

She nudged a plate of meat toward Sirius. He barked gratefully and began to eat it. When he finished and walked over the her, sitting down and watching her read. The light fell across her in a flattering way, making her eyes sparkle as they zipped across the page, her mouth twitching every so often into a smile or frown. She glanced at him again and Sirius realized he had been watching her for longer than he meant to. He moved under her arm and put his paw on her book, looking at her expectantly.

"You want me to read to you," asked Calamity.

Sirius licked her cheek in response.

"You're a weird dog," Calamity said wiping her cheek. She scratched behind his ears as she read out loud from _Sense & Sensibility_:

"'I think you will like him," said Elinor, "when you know more of him."

"Like him!" replied her mother with a smile. "I feel no sentiment of approbation inferior to love."

"You may esteem him."

"I have never yet known what it was to separate esteem and love."

Mrs. Dashwood now took pains to get acquainted with him. Her manners were attaching, and soon banished his reserve. She speedily comprehended all his merits; the persuasion of his regard for Elinor perhaps assisted her penetration; but she really felt assured of his worth: and even that quietness of manner, which militated against all her established ideas of what a young man's address ought to be, was no longer uninteresting, when she knew his heart to be warm and his temper affectionate.

No sooner did she perceive any symptom of love in his behaviour to Elinor than she considered their serious attachment as certain, and looked forward to their marriage as rapidly approaching."

Sirius listened to Calamity's voice fluctuating with different characters and emotions, following the words with his own eyes as he lazily sat feeling the satisfying of having his ears scratched. At the end of chapter five she paused and looked at her watch expectantly. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Calamity. The door opened revealing a young man Sirius didn't know in green scrubs. His eyes and skin were dark, both wrinkled with the large smile that broke across his face as he spotted Calamity.

"How's you day off been," he asked in a surprisingly deep voice. Sirius could feel Calamity beginning to stand. He tried to put his paw on her leg to stop it. He was so comfortable cuddled against the wall reading from the book that he didn't want it to end. But Calamity didn't notice and stood anyways, bookmarking her page.

"It's been very relaxing. Glad to have it. How was St. Mungos?"

The man made a face. "Let's get ice cream then talk. Who's your friend?"

"Christopher, this is my puppy friend," Calamity motioned from the man to Sirius. This was Christopher? From the letter? Sirius felt his stomach knot uncomfortably. He did not like this handsome healer in training. He let a growl escape and Calamity looked surprised.

"He's normally so friendly," Calamity said. "Maybe he just needs to meet you."

Christopher approached with his hand out. Sirius looked at it and walked away, nose in the air. Jumping on the bed he curled up there, glaring at Christopher.

"Doesn't seem to like me," observed CHristopher. "He's a stray?"

"I think so," Calamity said. "Maybe his last owner was a man who was mean to him."

"Maybe," said Christopher with a shrug. He made his way to the door and Calamity followed. Sirius barked and raised his head up.

"What now," asked Christopher.

"Do you want to join," asked Calamity. Sirius looked from Calamity to Christopher, then back to Calamity. If he went then he could keep an eye on this Christopher and make sure that he didn't try anything. After all, they had dated.

Sirius followed at Calamity's heels to the ice cream shop. Once there he had to wait outside until the two appeared again with ice cream cones. Sirius listened as they discussed the war, St. Mungo's, the upcoming year, the book Calamity was reading, and their lives growing up. Sirius lay down on the floor beneath the table. He felt his stomach knot increasing as he thought about the fact that he had never had a chance to get ice cream with Calamity and talk about such intimacies. He had spent the last few week of school convincing her that he was sorry about the juvenile pranks. Yet, Christopher (who had broken up with her) got all of her attention and stories. As the stomach knot grew so did his annoyance. What did the knot even mean? Why should he care? It was good that Calamity had someone to talk to.

He felt a nudge and looked up to see Calamity peering under the table. She was holding a biscuit out for him. He took it and put it on the ground in front of him, watching it sullenly.

"I think somethings wrong with him," Calamity said now squatting down to look at Sirius. "Maybe it is too hot for him."

"I better go anyway," Christopher said looking at his watch. "You and I have work tomorrow."

Christopher walked them back to their room and hugged Calamity goodbye. Sirius watched the exchange from the bed, still glaring at Christopher until the door shut behind him. Calamity came to the bed and peered at Sirius with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong," she asked and Sirius felt the knot dissipate as he peered into her eyes. He licked her nose and she pulled back with a sound of disgust, though she was smiling.

"You faker," she snapped as Sirius let out a bark laugh.

The time with Calamity followed the same routine: Sirius would follow Calamity to work. As she was there he would either wait or wander around London. Then he and Calamity would go to Diagon Alley for a treat before dinner and finish the night with reading _Sense and Sensibility_. Then, they would fall asleep in the bed, Calamity's arm draped over Sirius as she fell asleep scratching behind his ears. Calamity even named him: Snuffles. He was not pleased with the name, but supposed it would do. Despite all of this, Sirius still felt that knot every time Christopher and Calamity were together. He knew Christopher was a good guy and he seemed perfectly nice, but every time he came to visit Sirius couldn't hold back the growl that escaped his dog form.

Sirius spotted a calendar as they walked down Diagon alley one evening. It was the last week of June, which meant he could stay with James soon. Sirius felt torn between excitement and disappointment. The next day Sirius and Calamity woke up. Calamity got ready for work and Sirius ruined her makeup by licking her cheek. Calamity made an exasperated sound and pushed him away, handing him some of her breakfast. The walked to St. Mungo's and Calamity looked at her watch as Sirius sat on the curb. His ears twitched. Something wasn't right.

"See you tonight," she said turning to go, but Sirius grabbed her sleeve with his teeth. He couldn't explain it, even to himself, but something was different today. His instincts were picking up and even the air seemed o vibrate in a new way. It was bad. Sirius pulled Calamity's sleeve back.

"I have to go," said Calamity trying to take her sleeve back, but Sirius wouldn't let go. He knew something wasn't right. She couldn't go. Her arm relaxed for a moment and Sirius relaxed his jaw, thinking he had convinced her, but it was a trick. She pulled her sleeve loose and rushed to the hospital, disappearing behind the barrier. Sirius let out a bark, but Calamity was gone.

He looked around concerned. Everything looked as it always did. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary- but he still could feel the air vibrating in a new way. He sat on the curve waiting and watching.

After an hour it happened.

Sirius heard the sound of apparition before the robed deatheaters appeared. They took no time to look around before moving towards St. Mungo's, disappearing through the barrier. Sirius rushed to the alleyway and with a pop the dog was gone and Sirius was in its place. When he rushed back tot he curb, the deatheaters had all disappeared. What should he do?

As if in response to his question he heard screams begin to leak from the building. Sounds of an explosion. Sirius couldn't wait. He whipped out his wand and rushed in.

"Please let Calamity be okay," he thought as he dissolved into the hospital. "Please let her be okay."

On the other side of the barrier Sirius found that St. Mungo's wasn't a hospital- it was a battle ground.


	8. Chapter 8: To Be a Healer

Chapter 8: To Be a Healer

Calamity assigned the 4th floor to assist in the re-wrapping of bandages. The Spell Damage floor had been filled with aurors all week after an incident in Sussex had turned sour between some of He Who Must Not Be Named followers and the Ministry of Magic. Christopher had even hissed to Calamity that there was one who had been attacked by an Inferius, barely making it out alive. In fact, St. Mungo's seemed to be almost half Ministry of Magic personnel and half victims of some senseless violence from He Who Must Not be Named. It wasn't all bad, though, Calamity thought as she threw away the old bandages and brought out new ones. All the violence had led to one of the deatheaters finally saying the _Sectrumsempra_ incantation a loud. The curse had been causing trouble for Christopher and the other healers all year but now that they knew the spell and its effects they could start looking for a counter-spell. Until then, the wizards and witches of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Headquarters would have to settle for the long healing time of blood clotting potions and natural recovery.

The floor shook for a moment, then went back to it's usual stillness.

"What in the world was that," croaked Thomas McKinley, a middle ages auror who had a bandaged wrapped around his eye, neck, and sides from a slashing curse.

"Earthquake," replied Samantha Walsh, an auror taking a potion for a curse thrown at her to cause internal bleeding.

"We all know that's not likely," snapped McKinley. "No one appreciates the attempt at humor."

"Shut up," snapped the patient a few beds down. Calamity didn't know his name, but he had a grim serious face as he stared at the same spot all day and night. Christopher said that he was a high up official of the ministry's Department of Mysteries, but Calamity wasn't sure how accurate that was.

The floor shook again, more violently, and was accompanied by an explosion. It was loud enough to make the aurors reach for their wands, despite the hisses of pain that followed.

"Sit down, sit down. You'll strain yourself all over," demanded the Healer in charge (Herbert Scrimgeour) as he came waddling over. The aurors didn't sit. They stared at the door.

"Sounded like it was from the floor below," said turned to the exasperated looking Scrimgeour. "What's your lock down procedure?"

"Lock down procedure," spluttered Scrimgeour. "My dear, no one has ever had a need to attack St Mungo's. We are a neutral institution."

"Looks like you'll have to explain that to our friends with the dynamite," replied Mckinley.

"You, volunteer girl," demanded the Department of Mystery man. "Go get me a pain reliving potion from the closet."

"When was the last time you had one," Calamity asked. The man turned to look at her and she felt herself shrink back. He seemed to look right through her with his hollow eyes.

"Scrimgeour," he barked, not moving his eyes from Calamity. "When was my last pain relieving potion?"

"Three hours ago," replied Scrimgeour as he attempted again to usher the aurors back to their bed. But they wouldn't budge. Instead they began shutting the blinds and curtains of patients beds, muttering spells that made the curtains (and beds behind them) disappear from sight.

"There," said the man "now go get it."

Calamity hurried to the potion closet, looking through the titles of the the vials. She read through quickly: anti-poison, blood clotting, Skele-gro. "Too far," she thought. She back tracked and grabbed the Pain Relieving potion.

 **BOOM!**

Calamity turned at the sound of the fourth floor door being blown off of it's hinges, but before she could leave the closet the closet door slammed shut in her face and clicked. She touched the door knob and pulled back her hand with a soft hiss. It was hot as red coals. She could hear the aurors shouting at one another and the sound of spells and explosions.

"Mitchell, come with us," demanded an unfamiliar female voice. "Come now and no one else gets hurt."

The aurors responded with hexes and curses. The deatheaters repaid the treatment, causing crashes and screams as surrounding patients were pulled into the fight, their camouflaged curtains knocked over or hexed away.

"Confringo" called a man's voice. There was the unpleasant sound of flesh separating that made Calamity turn away from the door, even though she could not see anything.

"Get Mitchell before he comes to," said the woman's voice again.

"What about the witnesses," asked the man's voice.

"Let them remember that no place is out of reach for the Dark Lord's powers. Our portkey leaves now!"

There was a pop and another click. The door sung open and Calamity stepped out, still holding the Pain Reliving potion in her hands. The room was turned upside down- beds and curtains were scattered across the ground and against the walls. Walsh came forward and looked at Calamity.

"You alright?"

Calamity nodded, but spotted the figure of Scrimgeour laying on the floor motionless. "Is he..."

Walsh looked over her shoulder. "Scrimgeour? No, he' just stunned right after Mckinley was hit with that blasting hex. Best he wasn't in the way. I reckon Mitchell knew it was coming as soon as he heard the explosion. Maybe before."

"Mitchell stunned him,"asked Calamity. She saw that the bed with the wizard form the department of mysteries was gone.

"You're going to need a good amount of those potions I'm guessing," Walsh said nodding to the closet. "I'll tidy here. Send me a Healer who is conscious to help with these." Calamity grabbed as many blood clotting vials as she could grab and hurried down the stairs. A voice rang through the hospital.

"All able medical personnel to the lobby for new assignments."

She hurried to the lobby and nearly dropped her armload of potions at what she saw.

What had once been tidy chairs and waiting areas was now stretchers and moaning figures. A whole half of the room was scorched- the first explosion taking out everything and everyone that was once there. Calamity hurried forward to Healer in training Elizabeth Blackwell, who looked overwhelmed by the figures before her.

"Erza-Mahoney," she gasped seeing Calamity. She looked as if she wanted to hug Calamity, but thought better. "Go with DeKos," she said instead. "He'll need those pain relieving and blood clotting potions. Where's Scrimgeour?"

"Stunned," Calamity said. "They need help on the 4th floor. They took Mitchell." Blackwell hurried off to tell the head mediwizard where she was headed.

"Erza-Mahoney," called DeKos and Calamity hurried over. "Take the blood clotting potion and soak those bandages. Then wrap those three there. I've lessened the bleeding but they were hit by a Sectrumsempra curse. Won't stop the blood from coming."

Calamity did as she was told and began wrapping the first moaning man. He looked as if he had been on the bad end of a sword fight- slashes across his chest and arms, blood dripping steadily from more openings than Calamity could count. When she finished wrapping him she gave him a pain relieving potion and moved to the figure next to him. Calamity felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Christopher looking down at her. He had a fat lip and a swollen eye, but seemed fine despite that. Calamity smiled, relieved to see him breathing and not splattering into pieces like Mckinley.

"I think you should let me finish that," Christopher said. Calamity's smile faltered at his tone. "You need to go to that stretcher," He nodded to the stretcher Healer Fredrick Banting from the permanent residents hall was standing at.

"But," Calamity said still wrapping the bleeding man. Christopher took the bandages.

"Go."

When Calamity made it to the stretcher she paused before asking timidly, "Healer Banting?"

"Do you know this boy? He's been muttering your name since he was hit by the second explosion."

Calamity peered around Banting. Sirius Black was laying on his stomach, his blackened and ash encrusted back exposed for treatment. He was muttering between his grunts and moans of pain, but Calamity couldn't catch what he said.

"He needs rest, and for this to be applied every hour for a week," Banting said. "Will you sit with him here while I evaluate what is left to do on this floor? I will be sending all volunteers home once we have assessed the damage. Thank you for your service." He looked around again as if he had not fully registered the attack the first time. "We will have to rethink our volunteer programs now that St. Mungo's has been attacked."

Calamity knelt down next to Sirius. He grunted again. What was he doing here, she wondered peering at him. He tried to roll onto his back, but Calamity grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back onto his stomach. he made another sound of discomfort.

"Your back need air after that burn cream," she said gently. The corners of Sirius mouth twitched slightly and he settled again. She started to move her hand away, but paused as Sirius muttered again. She leaned forward to listen.

"Calamity..." It was so soft that she almost didn't hear it at all.

"I'm right here, Sirius," she said gently.

Sirius opened one eye slightly, looking at her.

"You're good?"

"Yes," she said. She glanced at his back again. "Better than you."

"You're always too good for me," muttered Sirius. Then his eye closed and he seemed to pass out from the pain.

Calamity waited until he woke up again as the Healers and Healers in training organized and cleaned around her. Slowly patients were moved to the second and fourth floors, the only floors that had escaped the fire damage and were still functional. In the burned corner of the lobby white clothes were pulled over bodies on stretchers to be held until identified by the Ministry of Magic. Slowly the chairs and beds were returned to their original places. Slowly the night Healers came to take their shifts and the day healers were cleared to go home.

Banting stopped to move Sirius to a bed for the night as Calamity finished applying the cream to his back. Sirius winced. "The healers will make sure that he is well taken care of. They've been briefed on his condition," said Banting. He looked tired and much older than he had that morning when Calamity had greeted him.

Calamity stood. Looking at Sirius worriedly.

"It's been a long day," Banting said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go rest and come back tomorrow as a visitor."

Calamity chewed her nail in thought as Sirius' stretcher began to levitate.

"Can I stay just a bit longer," Calamity asked, walking along side Banting. He shook his head.

"Go home and rest. He'll be here tomorrow on the fourth floor."

"Oh no," Calamity said in a tone that made Banting pause. "No, he can't go there." She thought about the spot where Mckinley had been exploded into pieces. "No, can he-" She searched around for an alternative.

"We are limited on space at this time. I'm afraid the second floor is full," Banting said.

"I'll take him," she said. Banting looked confused. "I'll take him to the Leaky Cauldron. I know how to apply the cream and I have the potions needed."

"You would take all responsibility for him?"

"Yes and if there are any complications I will bring him back."

"The boy can't even walk, I can't in good conscience-"

"I want to sign myself out to go then," said Sirius.

They both looked at Sirius who was turning on to his side slowly, grimacing.

"My boy I can't allow-" Banting began but Sirius cut him off.

"I'm signing myself out. There is nothing else to say."

He swung his legs over the stretcher and placed his feet on the ground, again grimacing. Calamity rushed forward and gently helped him forward, careful not to touch his back.

"There is no convincing you,is there" said Banting hopelessly. Sirius shook his head.

Outside they moved slowly to the Leaky Cauldron. She paused looking around.

"You alright," Sirius asked. He made another face of anguish.

"It hurts to talk," she said. He nodded. "We can go. I was just looking for Snuffles, but I guess the deatheaters scared him off."

Sirius didn't ask who Snuffles was. He was silent and looked up.

"It's official," Sirius said nodding up. "St. Mungo's has been attacked." Calamity looked at the spot he was peering at.

A giant skull with a snake coming from its mouth shone above the apparently abandoned department store.


	9. Chapter 9: Can't Teach a Git New Tricks

Chapter 9: Can't Teach a Git New Tricks

In his darkness, Sirius could see the scene replaying in vivid details. From his transformation back into a human and his rush into the hospital to his back's sweltering pain. He could see the havoc of the lobby with a whole side blown away, no limbs and no people left from the heat of the explosion. Sirius could see a mother sobbing over a small child who's arm was badly burned, sobbing "I need a Healer. I need a Healer. I need a Healer."

In the dream Sirius rushed to the Welcome Witch to find her hiding under her desk.

"Where are they headed," he demanded. Silence. "Where are they headed," he shouted urgently.

"To the fourth floor," squeaked the Welcome Witch. "They're here for a patient who escaped- No place is safe."

Sirius heard a sob, but didn't have time to comfort her. He rushed up the stairs taking them two at a time. He saw the end of a deatheater's robe just before it disappeared into the 3rd floor. Sirius banged open the door, wand raised to had just enough time to see a deatheater standing before a Healer before the deatheater threw a glass orb filled with yellow-green liquid into the air and over the Healer. Sirius jumped behind a bed, muttering a shielding charm as the explosion broke through the room, sending heat and debris passed Sirius. The flames shot from their main point of impact, crossing the walls until they faded. One especially long arm swept passed the others and hit Sirius from behind. He felt searing pain as the fire seemed to bore into his back and burn the muscles and ribs beneath his skin. He fell over and could smell burned flesh. The deatheaters rushed passed and Sirius lay there, losing consciousness. All he could think of was that Calamity was someone in the Hospital, maybe even this floor. She could be dead. He hadn't been able to save her. "Calamity," he managed to say before it all faded away.

For a moment Sirius thought it had only been a dream. He awoke to find that he was laying on his stomach staring at his hand and a blank wall. He wiggled his fingers and nearly jumped up in surprise. Had he turned back into his human form in his sleep? His back seared with fell forward again with a sound of agony and recognized that it wasn't a deatheaters, the explosions, the battlefield, the pain- they were all real. But had he saved Calamity?

"Forgot about your accident, huh?"

Sirius turned his head slowly to see Christopher standing over him, a vial in his hand. Sirius glared at him and tried to sit up again, but the pain was immediate and harsh.

"Here, this should help with the pain," Christopher said. He put the vial on the table next to Sirius.

"Where's Calamity," Sirius demanded. He could see he was in the room at the Leaky Cauldron, light peaking through the closed curtains. He'd never seen them closed before.

"Clara? She went to get you both breakfast. Let me in to watch you," Christopher said. He sounded abotu as thrilled to watch Sirius as Sirius was to see him.

As if summoned the door opened and Calamity appeared, bringing with her a bag that filled the room with the smell of fresh pastries.

"You're up," she said happily. "An owl dropped this off for you."

She handed him the letter. It was from James. Sirius opened it, trying to ignore Christopher, who motioned for Calamity to come with him to the hall.

 _Padfoot,_

 _Just got back. Whenever you want to come stay mum says it's fine. Just floo over. We made a loop hole in the protection for you!_

 _See you soon!_

 _Prongs_

"Thanks for your help," called Calamity as she reentered the room.

"No problem, Clara," replied Christopher. He gave Sirius one final look before closing the door behind him.

"Did you sleep well," asked Calamity. Sirius shrugged but winced again.

"Stop moving it," she scolded. She approached, putting the bag of pastries on the bedside table next to the vial. Sirius could smell chocolate.

"It already looks better than before," She said gently touching the unburned skin closest to his wound. She moved her hand away sooner than Sirius would have liked, grabbing the pastry bad and sitting on the bed next to Sirius.

"I got us chocolate croissants and the Daily Prophet," Calamity said "You like the crossword, right?"

Sirius looked up as best he could. "How'd you know that?"

Calamity smiled turning the paper to the crossword.

"I've seen you do them trying to be sly in Transfiguration."

"You watch me during Transfiguration," smirked Sirius. He felt a warmth in his chest.

"You wish," Calamity smirked. She lay on her stomach next to him so that he could see the crossword.

"Seven down says an ignorant or stupid person," he said. "That's an ignoramus."

When they finished the crossword Sirius convinced Calamity to read him some _Sense & Sensibility_, despite her protests that she was in the middle of the book and he would be confused. By late afternoon Sirius was antsy to leave. He pushed himself up slowly as Calamity came back with two chocolate milkshakes.

"What are you doing," she said almost dropping the chocolate milkshakes on the ground. Sirius winced but stood, ignoring the pain.

"I need to stretch, can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Absolutely not," said Calamity putting down the milkshakes and rushing over.

"Come on Calamity," Sirius whined. "I'm dying here."

"Sirius, you could die if this gets infected."

"I can't be kept inside, Calamity," he moaned. "This is torture. Cruel and unusual punishment! I've done nothing wrong! Let me out of this Azkaban!"

Calamity's stern expression remained, but the corner of her mouth twitched.

"I'd have to wrap it," she said grudgingly. He hobbled over to her, wrapping the arm from his healthy side around her. She made a sound of exasperation. "Get off, you smell like burn cream."

Once Sirius was wrapped up they made their way slowly down the stairs and into Diagon Alley. Sirius had never realized how often he used his back until it hurt to do so. They walked for a short bit, but had to stop as Sirius felt his side aching again. Calamity looked concerned, but Sirius wasn't ready to go back inside, so he grinned it off, even if the grin was part grimace. Instead they peered into Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Sirius spotted an order form for the newest Clean Sweep, though he couldn't catch the number. They walked among the possible pets at Eeylops' Owl Emporium, but ultimately Calamity decided she would just keep using the school owls. He followed her into Flourish and Blott's bookstore where she proceeded to collect ten books in her arms because they "looked good." When Sirius pointed out that perhaps ten books was a bit excessive she considered this and sat down in the middle of the aisle to read the first page of each book. After she had done so, she still couldn't decide so she skimmed the first chapter. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the antics. Calamity looked at her watch.

"Oh no," she said. "We've been out so long. The Ice Cream Parlor will close soon!"

She ran about quickly putting away the books without buying any. Calamity bought them both ice cream after she forced Sirius to explain why he had no money. As they licked the cones they sat chatting, the sun dipping behind Gringotts. Overall, it had been a delightful day, Sirius thought, if you ignored the searing pain from his back.

"Do you think you can manage one more stop," asked Calamity hopefully. "I need some ingredients from the Apothecary."

Sirius couldn't say no to her hopeful face. They had just reached the Apothecary when Sirius heard his name called. He turned to see Hannah rushing towards him, her parents looking nervously around, clearly anxious to go now that it was nightime.

"Sirius," she said hugging him. He let out a cry of agony.

"He hurt himself," explained Calamity, motioning to her own back in the same place Sirius was injured.

"Oh, my poor Sirius," cooed Hannah trying to lift the shirt to see the bandages. Sirius winced again.

"Careful," Calamity said. Hannah gave her a dark look.

"I'm making sure my boyfriend is okay," snapped Hannah.

"He won't be okay if you rip off his bandages," replied Calamity. "Just don't hurt him more while I'm gone."

Calamity stalked away into the Apothecary. What could she be annoyed about? He was the one getting poked and prodded. He turned back to Hannah, who looked annoyed.

"You haven't written all summer," she scolded.

"Hannah, I've been injured," Sirius replied. He gently lifted his shirt to show her the bandages. Her eyes grew large.

"What happened?"

"I was in St. Mungo's during the attack."

"Did you get that from a deatheater?"

"Just a deatheater explosion." He knew he shouldn't enjoy the attention, but he couldn't help his smirk at the impressed expression on Hannah's face.

"What were you doing there," asked Hannah curiously.

He caught a glimpse of Calamity in the window of the Apothecary as she paid for the potion ingredients. She looked down and carefully counted out her money, pushing a stray hair behind her ear as she talked to the cashier.

"To visit her?"

Sirus looked back at Hannah quickly, but was saved from answering when Hannah's father called "Hannah, we must go, your mother is getting nervous."

Hannah gave Sirius a final skeptical look before she disappeared with her parents.

Calamity rejoined him, counting her left over sickles.

"Was she impressed with your injury,"Calamity asked in a cool tone.

"Who wouldn't be impressed with me" Sirius asked. Calamity shrugged and they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron in silence. In the room, Calamity unwrapped the bandages delicately and reapplied the cream.

"You should be able to walk with only a bit of soreness by tomorrow," she said. "You think you'll go to stay with James?"

"You mean you don't want me here anymore," teased Sirius. "Did your boyfriend get mad?"

"Who?"

"Christopher," Sirius joked. "That healer."

Sirius regretted the half joke almost immediately because Calamity's face fell into a deep frown, her eyes flashing at him.

"Why do you always say that? Don't you have any friends who are girls?"

"You're saying you can be friends with your ex-boyfriend and it's not complicated," asked Sirius skeptically.

"You always do this," she stomped her foot in frustration. "First with Remus, now with Christopher. Why can't you just leave me alone about my friend who happen to be men? Why do you always have to act like they are my boyfriend? Why do you care?"

"I don't care," Sirius lied.

"What were you doing in St. Mungo's," asked Calamity suddenly.

"Wha-"

"What were you doing in St. Mungo's?" Calamity stared at Sirius as if she were asking more than just the stated question, but Sirius couldn't read minds.

"Visiting a friend," he lied again. "Why? Did Christopher say something else?"

"My _friend_ ," she said eyes flashing again as she emphasized the word, "thinks you were somehow related to the attacks because he didn't see you signed in as a patient or guest."

"He thinks I'm a deatheater," demanded Sirius. He stood, ignoring the pain that it caused him to make sudden movements.

"Maybe. He thinks you're connected."

"And you agree with your not boyfriend?"

"No, but I also don't think you were there to visit a friend either,"Calamity said, her voice now so cold and low that Sirius had to lean in. Calamity's eyes flashed dangerously again. "And the only person in a relationship in this room is you. So make up your mind: either break up with her and ask me out or stay out of my relationship business!"

She pushed the burn cream into his chest and marched out of the room, slamming the door as she left. Sirius glared at the door, blood pounding in his ears. They had had such a nice time and now she had to go ruin it by picking a fight with him. He grabbed his wand and shirt, hobbling to the door and throwing it open. It wasn't his fault Christopher the FRIEND thought that he was a deatheater. What did that git know anyway? And for Calamity to even ask, as if legitimizing the possibility... Sirius glared at the wall, forcing himself to settle with opening and closing his fist rather than punching it. He didn't need anymore injuries. He continued hobbling down the stairs to the bar. He scanned the room. Calamity was no where to be seen. And then she told him to make up his mind. MAKE UP HIS MIND! Hadn't he charged into a deatheater attack to see if she was okay? And that made him a suspected deatheater? He could have been killed and..she had no idea what he had been through to make sure she was okay! Hadn't he done his best to make up for being a git the last month? Then she just storms off before he can even explain anything?

"Need anything Mr. Black," asked Tom.

Sirius looked around the bar. He was standing shirtless, wound fully exposed, in front of the large fireplace. If she was going to just walk off then so would he! He hadn't done anything wrong!She was the one overreacting to a joke. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and jumped into the fireplace, shouting"Potter's Manor!"

When he stopped spinning he staggered out of the fireplace, holding his side. he very much regretted his rash choice to use floo while still injured. His back seared with pain again.

"Sirius," screeched Mrs. Potter rushing forward and helping him to a chair."Fleamont! Get James!" Mr. Potter came rushing back into the room in no time with James, who rushed to Sirius, looking him over quickly.

"We can take him to my room," James said hurriedly, and they helped Sirius to the bed, where he laid down on his stomach.

Mrs. Potter hurried in with some water and quickly cleaned the soot from the wound as Sirius used all his willpower not to holler in pain.

"What happened," Mr. Potter began but Mrs. Potter hushed him.

"Let the boys catch up. I'll get some snacks. We're just happy you're safe, dear." She shut the door and James sat down looking at the cream Sirius had dropped on their way to the room.

"Padfoot, you look terrible."

"That's just what I need after the few days I've had- compliments," snapped Sirius moodily.

"What happened?"

"Well according to Calamity's boyfriend I'm a deatheater."

"Calamity's boyfriend? You've been to St. Mungo's? I thought they haven't accepted new patients since the attack."

"It's from the attack," said Sirius.  
"Alright, Padfoot," James said sitting on the floor next to Sirius, "start talking."

Sirius explained it all: getting kicked out of his place (and probably disowned), staying with Calamity as a dog, the deatheater attack, the Diagon Alley trip and the run in with Hannah. Sirius felt suddenly very tired after his story. When he finished James stood and moved towards the door.

"Mum, Sirius is going to stay with us the whole summer, is that alright?"

"Course, dear. I assumed he would," called back Mrs. Potter's voice.

James returned to his seat and looked at Sirius with a somber expression.

"So what are you going to do," asked James finally.

"I can't do anything," Sirius said. "I don't know who the deatheaters were and my back is scorched for who knows how long. Calamity said it'd be just one more day but then I used the floo powder."

"Yes, that was dumb," agreed James. "Almost as dumb as you leaving without saying anything to her."

"What would I possibly say to her?"

"I dunno, Padfoot," James said exasperated. "Maybe, I'll break up with Hannah because I've liked you since I thought you and Remus were dating?"

Sirius looked moodily at the floor in silence.

"Oh, Padfoot," James said running his hand through his hair."Why not?"

"She thinks I'm a deatheater," Sirius snapped.

"No she doesn't," James said, hitting Sirius on the head with his hand and making Sirius yelp in surprise. "Christopher thinks that. She asked you and you lied and picked a fight and then left!"

"She left first," snapped Sirius looking at the cream. It had to be an hour since his last application.

"She had to come back, Padfoot." Sirius looked at James confused. "She's renting the room, you git," James said.

"Since when are you the girl expert, any way," Sirius pouted as James opened the cream and applied it roughly to Sirius' back. "Watch it! It's an injury!"

"I might not be an expert, but even a house elf could have handled the situation better than you did."

"Bugger off, Prongs," said Sirius, and he turned his head moodily to look at the wall.


	10. Chapter 10:Will that be on the NEWT?

Chapter 10: Will that be on the N.E.W.T.?

After relaying her summer to her friends, Calamity, Susan, and Margaret sat down for their last journey to Hogwarts. Half way through the journey Calamity was playing chess with Margaret when Lily stormed into their compartment followed closely by James Potter. Susan looked up from her gossip magazine in surprise that they were fighting before the train had even reached Hogwarts.

"I don't know how you did it Potter, but there is no way that you were given this by Professor Dumbledore," snapped Lily holding out a Head Boy badge in front of James' face. James looked very calm for someone being accused of creating fake badges.

"Lily," James said, putting his hands in his pocket. "I'm as confused as you are. I know it's not ideal and I'm sure you and Sirius have a lot to say about it, but it is real. If it makes you feel too uncomfortable to work with someone you hate then I will turn in the badge."

Margaret looked up at the very un-Potterish response. Lily faltered.

"I don't hate you, Potter," she said still glaring at his suspiciously.

"Well if you're worried I'll be pestering you, I promise I won't," James said quickly. "We can arrange it so you run prefect meetings and I can do my duties alone if that's what you'd prefer."

"Okay," Lily said still looking at James suspiciously.

"Can I-er," he looked at his badge nervously.

"Oh, yes, here," Lily said handing it to him. He pinned it onto his chest and took a deep breath and released it, a smile appearing on his face.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," he said cheerfully. "Let's hope Sirius is ready to accept it the same way."

"Wasn't he with you when you got the letter," asked Calamity moving her knight to take Margaret's rook.

"I didn't exactly tell him yet," James confessed. "I sort of his hid the letter."

He took another deep breathe and left without another word or look at Lily.

"That was very mature of him," Susan said. "I was sure he'd use your not hating him as an opening to ask for a date."

"We'll see," Lily said sitting down and looking at the chess board. "The school year hasn't even started. He was pretty good in the meeting,as well."

"You have to admit he's a natural leader," Margaret said. She gave Lily's scowling face a sideways look before adding, "or not. Maybe he's not a natural born leader."

"Just play, won't you," asked Lily.

The train ride, sorting, and opening feast seemed to whiz by in a flurry of sounds and smells. Calamity couldn't believe that just two years before she had been sitting under the hat, waiting to begin her classes at Hogwarts. She could tell from Susan's expression that she was also feeling a twinge of the sentimental.

"Let's just enjoy this year," Margaret urged as Lily got up with James Potter to talk to the new students and the prefects before dispersing to their given houses.

"Enjoy? With N.E.W.T.s on the way? Good luck!"

Calamity let out a sound of excitement at Remus Lupin's voice. She turned and hugged him quickly. Pulling back she inspected him- he didn't seem to have any new scars.

"I promise I'm fine, mum," Remus said with a smirk. "I want to hear about your summer."

"We'll meet you in the dorm," Susan said as she and Margaret continued on.

"It was eventful," Calamity said as they walked the stairs. She explained all that had occurred: Her time at St. Mungo's, the attack, helping Sirius, his disappearance to James'.

"Sirius mentioned that," Remus said looking at her as if he had more to say on the topic, but decided instead to turn to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "Squiggly bottom"

The portrait swung forward to reveal the cozy red and gold room. A few students were milling around in their own food-coma haze. Calamity scanned the room and saw that Susan and Margaret must be in bed already. Sirius and Peter were lazing next to the fire, Peter's eyes half closed as if he were in deep meditation. Sirius had a Daily Prophet covering his face as if he had been reading it and lost consciousness. At the sound of the portrait closing, Sirius sat up suddenly, looking around bewildered by the usual commonroom decor. His eyes found Remus and he leaped up.

"Moony! We've been waiting for you and Prongs!" He hurried over beaming as Peter sat up in slow motion and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Calamity! How's it going."

"Fine," Calamity said simply. She wondered if his burn was fully healed. As if sensing her eyes on his burn, Sirius said, "It's all better. There's gonna be some scarring, but I figure it'll make me look more roguishly good looking. Ladies love that, right?" He winked at her and Calamity was suddenly reminded on their time in Diagon Alley.

"Maybe," she said and Sirius' smile faltered slightly. She turned to Remus. "Let's catch up later after classes, I'm beat. I want to hear about how your mum is!"

In her four poster bed she could hear the soft breathing of Susan and Margaret. She considered the Sirius situation- she was not pleased that he had left in the middle of an argument but he had answered her question, hadn't he? If he would be willing to risk further infection by using the floo network with an open wound it seemed that he was opting to stay out of her love life. She felt a slight disappointment gnawing at her stomach, but she rolled over onto it in an attempt to silence it. He made a choice and that was he prerogative. Besides, Calamity reminded herself, he has a real girlfriend, she ought to remember that. No use in dwelling on it. She nodded to herself in the dark. She was friends with Christopher after they had actually dated and kissed and talked much more than she and Sirius ever had. If she could be friends with him, she could at least be friendly to Sirius, even if he were an idiot. "Smartest idiot I've ever met," Calamity muttered.

The door opened and closed as Lily entered. There were some sounds of shuffling about as she attempted to get ready for bed.

"How were Head Girl duties," asked Calamity in a whisper, peaking her head from the curtains. "Did you split up?"

"It was fine,"Lily said, braiding her hair to keep it away from her face.

"He wasn't a big headed toerag, was he," asked Calamity.

"No, not even a bit," Lily said tying the hair together and getting into bed. "It was actually...fun."

"You sound surprised," Calamity said.

"I am astounded,"Lily sighed. "Night!"

The next day the seventh years were hit with the cold hard truth of what the seventh year would be like. In Potions they sweated over a meticulous cure to the silencing charm, the Volubilis Potion. Even Snape seemed to struggle with the detailed and time sensitive instructions. Next in Transfiguration, Professor Mcgonagol did a quick review of what felt like the last six years of Transfiguration before assigning students to practice wand motions for transforming humans into an animal of their choice or into a couch. When asked when they would be working on the practical, Professor Mcgonagoll gave them a stern look and explained that they were nowhere near ready for such a feat. Both classes assigned a large reading for homework along with two meter essays on the topics discussed in class. The rest of the classes seemed to follow suit. Classes and homework were so busy that Calamity had almost no time to consider her Sirius situation. She hardly even noticed when Hannah raced up to Sirius outside of Transfiguration and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the hall before planting a quick kiss on his cheek. She also hardly noticed when she pushed passed them a bit more roughly than she needed to in order to catch up with Remus, who had jotted down a line of notes she had missed.

By the end of the first month, Calamity was sure that she would become a regular fixture in the library with Susan, Margaret, and Lily. All perpetually scrambling through their notes and books, scratching out incorrect information. Margaret let out a loud sigh and looked up as if asking the powers above themselves, "What are we doing? What are we doing with our lives?"

Calamity looked over her _Standard Book of Spells Year Seven_ at her exasperated friend, who had become accustomed to the saying since Monday. "We're studying for N.E.W.T.s so we can do something with our lives."

"But why," whined Margaret. "Why are we torturing ourselves like this?"

Susan made an annoyed sound and turned over her book. "Where is my quill?"

"I'm losing it," Margaret told them. "Honestly, I can't tell the difference between a stunning spell and werewolf."

"One requires a wand," Lily said scribbling something on her parchment before checking her watch."I have ten minutes before I need to meet James to plan the Prefect meeting. Hold off on the existential crisis until after that please."

Susan stopped her search and glanced at Lily, surprised. "James?"

"Yes," Lily said impatiently. "You know? Tall, messy black hair, on the quidditch team. Last name Potter."

"Oh, I'm aware," said Susan with a sly look on her face. "But I didn't know you were on first name basis with our Mr. James Potter."

"It wouldn't help us seem authoritative in front of the prefects if we were hostile to one another," Lily said, here eyes darting up from her book to glare at Susan before returning to her watch. "now I have eight minutes. Kindly hush."

Susan smirked, but remained silent until Lily stood.

"Will you be here after my meeting," she asked.

"We're going to die here," said Margaret.

"Good, I'll leave my things then," Lily said with a smile as Margaret gave an over-dramatic look of hurt. Calamity sighed and leaned back and stretching as Lily hurried out of the library.

"I think our little Lily likes James Potter," said Susan. Margaret, desperate for any break from studying, closed her book enthusiastically and leaned in.

"She's always so pink when she comes back from meeting with him," she agreed.

"He hasn't asked her out once this year," Susan said keeping her tone of conspiracy.

"Well he tried for years," Calamity reminded them. "Maybe he's opting for friendship instead."

"Lily Evans and James potter cannot be friends," Susan said decidedly. Calamity raised her eyebrow skeptically. Susan waved her away saying, "It'll take just one boyfriend or one girlfriend to put them over the edge into a jealous rage. They'll kill the whole school."

"That's a bit over the top," Calamity smirked.

"No,no," Margaret said, "I agree." Calamity rolled her eyes and stood stretching again.

"You've been cooped in the library for to long," she said. "I'm going for a walk to the owlery."

"Say hello to the outside world for me," Margaret said sadly.

"Do you want to come? I'm just sending a letter to Christopher about the N.E.W.T.s he took."

"Some insider information," Margaret said appreciatively, "Sure I'll escort you."

They walked in silence up the first flight of stairs. Margaret seemed to have an extra bounce in their step now that they were outside of the library. Calamity was just about to mention this when they turned down a corridor and ran into Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Well hello there," Sirius said. "What are two lovely ladies doing out and about in such trying times?"

"Owlery," Calamity said holding up a letter.

"She's going to see if Christopher has any secret knowledge of our N.E.W.T.s," Margaret said. Sirius' smile twitched into a frown so quickly that Calamity swore she imagined it. In a flash his smile was back.

"How is Christopher," he asked. Remus looked unsure. He glanced at Calamity, then to Sirius again as if he were preparing himself to intervene in a fight.

"Fine," Calamity said with a shrug. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"We're headed to the commonroom to finish up some Transfiguration if you'd like to join," Remus offered.

"We're pretty set up in the library," Calamity said turning to Remus with a smile. "Lily left her things with us until her meeting is done, so we'll probably head there after our owlery break."

"Next time, then," Remus said pulling Sirius and Peter away from the girls. "Don't work too hard."

"Same to you," called Margaret. She waited until they had turned the corner before turning to Calamity with a stern look on her face. "Alright, what's the deal with you and Sirius."

"What?"

"You suddenly only speak in monosyllables with him! I thought you were going to be friendly to him!"

"I am friendly," said Calamity pushing open the door and looking around for a school owl.

"I could make popsicles with all the cold air you were sending his way," Margaret said. She leaned against the window as Calamity tied the letter to the owls leg. It opened it's wings and flapped through the window.

"It wasn't that bad," Calamity said finally, watching the owl become smaller and smaller.

"Well, no," Margaret agreed. "But then you talked to Remus and then... it was really bad."

"I didn't realize," Calamity said.

"Sirius did."

"Did he?"

They moved out of the door and Margaret slowed her steps, trying to avoid returning to the library for as long as possible. Calamity gave her a look and she picked up her pace to regular speed.

"He shouldn't be bothered by it," Calamity said as they turned the corner. "He has a girlfriend."

Margaret opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as Snape's shoulder hit hers. For a moment his robe flew open and off his shoulder, revealing a gray letter in the breast pocket, a skull and snake on the seal.

"Watch it," snapped Snape adjusting himself and glaring at the girls. Margaret glanced at Calamity. She had spotted the letter as well.

"What's that," Calamity asked pointing to Snape's hidden letter on his chest.

"None of your business," Snape snarled. He turned and marched off, robes billowing behind him.

"Should we tell someone," asked Margaret as they walked down the book cases to their table. Calamity's answer caught in her throat. Lily had returned from her meeting, but James Potter was now sitting at their table, reading through his transfiguration book as if it were perfectly normal for him to be sitting at a table with the girls. Calamity's heart dropped as she spotted that Sirius Black was sitting next to him, leafing through his own book trying to find the proper page.

"I thought you were going to the commonroom," Margaret said sitting down and moving her parchment and her Divination book closer to her spot next to Susan. Calamity quickly evaluated the table seeing that the only spot left was next to Sirius. She took the seat without speaking.

"Ran into James and he was headed to the library, so I joined," Sirius said. He glanced at Calamity. "Is that okay?"

James looked quickly up from his book at his friends tone. Calamity shrugged and opened her Herbology book, the cover hit Sirius' hand. She moved the book quickly. "Sorry," she said.

"Are you working on Herbology," Sirius said ignoring the cover. "I've been struggling with it. What's the assignment,again?"

"Flesh-eating trees & shrubs," Calamity said scanning the table of contents and turning to page 176. There was a picture of a large oak-like tree, but in it's branches had skewered a deer, who's body no seemed entangled in the leaves.

"Mind helping me out," Sirius asked hopefully.

Calamity looked up from the picture and caught James' eye. He turned back to his textbook quickly.

"How," Calamity asked.

"Er-" Sirius searched his mind quickly, but came up empty. "Guess it's just a reading issue. Never mind." He fell silent and turned back to his work, but hours later as the girls were packing up, Calamity couldn't help but notice that he was still looking at page 176, his parchment blank.

The next morning Calamity overslept and had to hurry to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She skidded into the room just in time, her stomach growling for the breakfast she had missed. Scanning the room she saw that Susan and Margaret were sitting next to one another, looking through their textbook and Lily and James were sitting behind them, chatting in a friendly fashion. Lily laughed and a bit of pink appeared on James' cheeks as he smiled. Calamity didn't have time to ponder the strangeness of this event because she noticed that the only empty seat was next to Sirius. She scanned the room again. It was definitely the only one available.

"Ms. Erza-Mahoney," said Professor Banner in an impatient tone. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, professor," she said hurrying to the table as Professor Banner continued her lecture.

Calamity's stomach growled again as she hurriedly brought out a parchment. An apple appeared at the top of her parchment. She glanced at Sirius.

"A peace token," he muttered.

"We are at peace," Calamity said, rubbing the apple on her robes to clean it quickly before taking a stomach made a happy sound.

"Doesn't seem like it," Sirius replied, watching Professor Banner as she demonstrated an elaborate wand motion, then continued on her explanation of when, how, and why you should be prepared to use the incantation on a vampire. "it seems like you're mad at me and being cordial because you have to be."

"You would prefer I was rude," asked Calamity scratching her quill on her parchment as she jotted down the notes. She'd have to ask Lily for the others she had missed.

"No, I'd prefer you act like we are friends, which we are," Sirius muttered. "I mean, I thought we were. After this summer and all."

Calamity felt her quill tip snap from the extra pressure she put on it. She pulled another from her bag quickly. "Look, Sirius, I'm sorry if I'm not all cheerful and chipper around you. Last thing I recall is that we had been in Diagon alley and got into a bit of an argument about your need to know who and when I'm dating someone despite already having a girlfriend. Then, in the middle of it, you disappear for the rest of the summer without so much as an owl of explanation. I get it, we are friends or acquaintances, or whatever, but I do not owe you anything and you don't owe me anything." She looked down at her parchment to see that her notes had changed from a list of areas where Vampires could be found to what she had been saying to Sirius. His eyes fell on the notes as well as she scratched them out, skipping a few lines to pick up where the Professor was speaking.

"Is it about Hannah,because we-" Sirius began, but Calamity cut him off.

"This is not about Hannah. this is about you. You made a choice and I am trying to respect your choice, but you are making it very difficult for me to do that. I am trying to take notes."

Sirius fell silent for the rest of class. Calamity felt like she should feel more relief than she did.

Lily sat down next to her at lunch, handing her a letter.

"Came during breakfast," Lily said. "Sorry for not waking you, we thought you'd already left. You looked like a bundle of blankets."

Calamity shrugged and scanned the letter. "It's from Christopher, he says that his N.E.W.T.s were a few years ago, so it's a bit hard to remember, but he definitely recalls that Flesh-eating trees were required for the Hebology N.E.W.T.s. Also, any dangerous and illegal plants that are needed for anti-poisons will probably show up . Potions practical could be on love potions, shrinking solution, Felix Felicis, Amortentia, Hiccoughing solution, Draught of Living Death, Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Wit-Sharpening Potion, Volubilis Potion, Antidotes, or Wiggenweld potion."

Margaret let out a moan,"Wiggenweld? I hate Wiggenweld."

"It's necessary," Susan conceded. "If their going to teach us to put people to sleep, they'd better teach us how to wake people up!"

"What about Transfiguration," asked Lily.

"He was pretty bad at Transfiguration, but he remembers human transfiguration. He says he can't remember to what extent. Also, Defense Against the Dark Arts has got to cover withstanding the Imperius Curse and some of the dark magical creatures, especially with the news the way it is."

"I suppose that's a bit helpful," Lily said waving at the marauders approached.

"Where are you off to with such a determined look," asked Susan looking at James.

"Quidditch pitch. I want to start planning for our next game. I figure you'll all be rooting for Gryffindor."

"I'm planning to root for Slytherin," Susan said, "Just to cause some drama."

"Where's your fourth limb," asked Margaret.

"Dunno, he was pretty upset," replied James "Did you say something to him?"

"Nothing except to stop talking to me while while I was taking notes," Calamity said grabbing a sandwich.

"Did he told you that he broke up with Hannah," asked James. Remus elbowed him, but James ignored him, still looking at Calamity. She kept her face neutral as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"No, that's news to me."

"Happened after our first Transfiguration lesson, I think," James said looking to Peter for confirmation. Peter nodded. "He got a shiner from it too. She was yelling something about knowing he liked-"

"Let's go and let these ladies enjoy their lunch," Remus said hurriedly. He gave Calamity an apologetic look before they all disappeared from the Great Hall.

Margaret turned to Calamity as if she were about to say something, but Calamity held up her sandwich, halting the speech.

"I can't believe they only have pastrami today," Calamity said determinedly. "After the way their working us I want a buffet of sandwiches."

The girls did not bring up the topic of Sirius Black for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11: No Calamity comes Easy

Chapter 11: No Calamity Comes Easy

When the first Quidditch game rolled around the 7th years were excited for any excuse to get out of school and away from their books. Sirius had been looking for any chance to distract Calamity from her studies, which she had thrown herself into even more adamantly since she received the hints from Christopher. Sirius frowned at the thought, but pushed the idea of Christopher from his head. After all, Calamity had given him no reason to be suspicious and that suspicion had gotten him into enough trouble. He needed to work on minding his own business, she'd said so herself. As if she knew that he was thinking about her, Calamity turned quickly to look over her shoulder, her red and gold scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. Sirius waved, expecting to be ignored or receive a too cordial greeting as he had been receiving this year. Not that he could blame her. Remus had made some good points about the ethics of risking infection to avoid an argument. Maybe not the most mature thing he had done, but honestly, he was seventeen. He had his whole life to be mature. To Sirius' surprise, a smile broke across Calamity's face, lighting her face up in a pleasant way. She waved back, looking right at him. Susan said something to her and the girls sped up.

"Did you end up putting the special spice in Gillard's juice this morning," asked Peter quietly.

"I did, but I don't think it worked. Professor McGonagall hasn't mentioned anything."

"It's a slow acting potion," Remus reminded him pulling scarf looser. "It probably won't start having the effect you want until" he looked at his watch. "nowish."

"You think Prongs stands a chance this year against the Slytherins," asked Peter.

"Against Slytherin," scoffed Sirius. "Always." He could see a few Hufflepuff students making their way to the stands.

"On the bright side, if the potion doesn't work you get to sit with Moony and I," Peter said. He wiggled his eyebrows at Sirius, "Maybe we'll even sit near Calamity."

"Not sure she'd like that," said Sirius as he spotted Professor McGonagall rushing towards him looking a bit peeved.

"I bet she wouldn't mind it now that Prongs let her know that you and Hannah broke up ages ago," Remus said innocently. Sirius was about to ask Remus to elabporate, but before he could Professor McGonagall shouted, "Black!"

"Yes Professor," Sirius replied with a bright smile.

"Are you ready to be commentator today," she said catching her breathe. "Normally I'd prefer to give you more notice, but Mr. Gillard has found himself...unable to participate today."

"Professor, I'd be honored! Is Gillard going to be okay?"

Professor McGonagall looked as if she did not want to recall Gillard's symptoms. "He'll recover. Students have almost finished arranging themselves!"

Sirius sat down in the commentator's seat and Professor McGonagall sat next to him. He looked at her. "Bit close, eh, Professor?" Her nostrils flared.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Mr. Black. Especially since last time you commentated there were the unfortunate situations with the bludgers and our booth."

"Ravenclaw was so sensitive last year," Sirius said defensively. "I can't help it if they tried to attack-"

"Just begin," instructed Professor McGonagall exasperated.

Sirius could see the teams beginner to enter.

"Goooooood morning Hogwarts! It's a lovely day for Quidditch and the teams are rushing to the field ready to go! On the Slytherin team there is the Captain and Seeker Talkalot, beaters Rosier and Mulciber, chasers Black, Gudgeon, and Runcorn, and of course the keeper (who isn't much of a keeper in any sense), Avery! Don't they look just darling in their emerald green robes coming to play with the big kids."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly next to Sirius and he grinned. "Of course their rivals are the Gryffindor team with Captain and chaser James Potter. Joining him as chasers are Adrian and Aubrey, beaters are Cresswell and Florence and of course our Seeker Stebbins. I tried out for Keeper, but you just can't mess up this money maker, know what I mean, Professor? Instead they went with the younger model- Prewett. He's only a 5th year, but with a name like Fabian he's bound to be pretty epic. Right, well the players are all on their brooms and their off. Already Potter's got the quaffle and is zipping down the field, dodges a bludger sent by Black, poor Reggie bringing disgrace to the family name, and makes his way towards Avery. Little known fact about Avery: he's part troll on his great grandfather's side, which is why he always has that stupid glazed over look when you talk to him. HA! see it hurt him here because Potter scores as Avery tries to figure out if he's been insulted or not."

"Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall scolded. "Do not have me regret this decision."

"Sorry Professor. Anyway, Gryffindor in possession, Cresswell sends a bludger at Gudgeon who was tailing a bit close too Aubrey for anyone's liking. Forces him to swerve and gives her some space. Aubrey passes to Potter, Potter to Adrian, Adrian back to Potter and- SCORE! That's why he's the captain ladies and gentlemen! The score is zero to twenty. Keep up the good work,!Avery does not look happy and that is enough to make any Gryffindor supporter happy as a clam." Sirius caught sight of Lily Evan's fiery red hair, her face tilted up watching James in the sky, a smile blossoming across her face.

"Evans knows how to react to our captain, o captain. I mean, honestly, he's captain of the team, Head Boy (despite my better judgement), and so good looking. Look at that face!"

"Are you creating a dating advertisement for Potter, or commentating," snapped Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor, you're right. James Potter definitely does not need my help getting attention from the ladies. Back to the game though, STEBBINS IS DIVING! HIS MOTHER IS NOT GOING TO BE PLEASED WITH THIS SORT OF RECKLESS BEHAVIOR BUT LOOK AT HIM GO! Drat, he pulls up empty handed. No snitch yet. Back to the Chasers, Slytherin is in possession. Rucon and Gudgeon flying very close together, seem to be making a wall in front of Black who has the Quaffle. Wait, no. Rucon has the quaffle, he dodges a bludger from Florence but is hit by the one sent at him from Cresswell. Right in the head! That looked like it hurt. He drops the quaffle, looking a bit dazed, and Potter catches it. Tosses it to Aubrey and- SCORE! zero to thirty for Gryffindor! Looks like Talkalot is calling for a time out. Since we have some time as the teams gather to plan, I'd like to take this time to mention how stunning Clara Erza-Mahoney is looking today, just a ray of beauty in a seas of-"

Sirius caught sight of Remus waving his hands in the air. He seemed to be trying to tell Sirius something. Sirius squinted at Remus who was no shaking his head adamantly. Oh! He wanted Sirius to stop. Sirius cleared his throat, glancing at Calamity who was talking to Margaret. "Course, it's her brains that are really impressive. The woman is going to make a great Healer, I know I'd love to be a patient..." Remus was still making the same motions, but was now jumping up and down in desperation. "Er- right. Well, luckily before I can get into any more trouble with my foot in my mouth the time out is over and teams take their positions again."

"Right, Slytherin in possession, they approach Prewett. He's looking a bit nervous. Black aims, he shoots and... they score." Sirius groaned. "Ten to thirty. Potter in possession and- Talkalot is diving, she sees the snitch. She dodges one bludger, doges a second bludger, tries to reach for it and- DAMN IT! she gets it. Ending the game with a Slytherin victory over Gryffindor with one hundred and sixty to thirty."

Sirius remained in his seat as the teams landed, shook hands and returned to their locker rooms. he could see from his seat that the Gryffindor team looked glum. Finally, as the crowds cleared he moved down the stairs to the pitch. He planned to meet James by the locker room, as he always did. Maybe they'd go to Honeydukes to cheer him up. He rounded the corner to the pitch and jumped back out of sight. Someone was already there to meet James.

Sirius peeked back around the curve again to see Lily Evans talking to James, who still looked very disappointed. Lily was rocking on her heels as she spoke, pushing her hair behind her ear, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. James smiled at something she said and pushed his glasses up his nose, meeting her eye.

"You can't just be normal, can you?"

Sirius jumped at the voice and turned. Remus was smirking at him obviously very pleased by the heart attack he had nearly given him.

"Our friend is having the conversation of his life," Sirius said nodding around the corner.

"Good to see someone can manage a regular conversation."

"What's that mean?"

Remus pretended to hold a microphone and imitated Sirius' voice, "Since we have some time as the teams gather to plan, I'd like to take this time to mention how stunning Clara Erza-Mahoney is looking today, just a ray of beauty." Sirius scowled. It was a terrible imitation.

"What's wrong with compliments? Everyone loved compliments."

"I'm sure she was very flattered, but maybe not the best strategy for admitting your affections."

"I suppose you think I should do so more privately," Sirius said.

"Do what more privately," asked James, beaming as he rounded the corner.

"What did you and Evans talk about," asked Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, then turned to James, who nodded towards the castle. They all began to walk back.

"Just that she was sorry about the game, but that I was really good and shouldn't worry about it. There is always a chance that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will mess up," explained James, his smile widening even more.

"You're face will split in half if you keep that up," warned Sirius.

"I think she's warming up to me a bit," James said.

"When do we get to talk to her about not breaking your heart?"

James' face dropped. "No..."

"We've been practicing for years," Remus said.

"You know, Evans, Prongs is very deer to us," Sirius said.

"And I can see that you are mooning over him," added Remus "but we're concerned with howl it will end."

"Doe we are very protective we obviously don't want Prongs to be stag for life."

"Just try not to be ruff on him. We're just being good paws."

"Please," James said pushing Sirius away from him. "Stop."

"I don't mean to hound you with our doggone puns," Sirius said apologetically. James groaned as they pushed the door open and entered the castle.

"The routine needs work before it gets to Evans," Remus conceded. "But we're a werewolf we need to do."

"Alright,alright," James snapped waving at Peter as he hurried towards them. "Just shut up for now."

Peter was gasping for breathe when he finally reached Sirius, James, and Remus. He had a gray letter in his hand and pointed at an empty door leading them inside before he spoke.

"I nicked this from Avery," Peter said holding it up. "Don't ask how, just look." Sirius had seen the seal before Peter pointed to it- a skull with a snake exiting its mouth, just like the sign above St. Mungo's.

Remus took the letter and opened it carefully, his eyes skimming it quickly. "It's in a code," he said finally showing the others. Sirius peered over the letter. Where words should be there were only lines and squiggles, a few images that seemed unrelated- a house, a bird, a snake.

"What should we do with it," asked Peter. James glanced at Sirius.

"What'd you do with the map?"

"It's in my trunk," Sirius grinned at the familiar plotting look in James' eyes.

"We should tell Dumbledore," Remus said looking between the two knowingly.

"Just let James and I find out what it means first," Sirius said he gave Remus his best puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you promise not to get expelled," Remus said.

"On my mother's name I would never do anything that could expel me," Sirius said holding up two fingers in boy scouts honor. Remus looked pleadingly at James.

"We promise, Moony," James assured him.

The plan was simple. They would sneak a stink potion in Avery's bag with a timer so that it blew at midnight. If the potion was made correctly (and James assured them it was), then only Avery would smell it and hear it. Upon the blowing the stink would be so great that he would be driven from the room. Peter, who had transformed into a rat and snuck into the commonroom after dinner, would Confudus Avery and tell him it was breakfast. Avery would rush from the commonroom and into the hall. James and Sirius would be waiting for him there for a discussion. Sirius looked at his watch as James tucked away the invisibility cloak. Sirius glanced again at the map: he could see the Avery dot separating from the other dots in the boys dormitory and rushing to the commonroom where the Peter Petegrew dot was.

"Maybe five minutes," hissed Sirius. James nodded. They waited in silence until they heard the movement of the statue that guarded the Slytherin common room. Sirius put the map on the table and crouched. Just as planned he and James pulled the passing Avery into the classroom with all their might, making him fall into the classroom.

"Expelliarmus," James said catching Avery's wand as it flew from his surprised hand as Sirius muttered a locking charm.

"Potter? Black? What are you doing," snapped Avery. He began to stand and dust himself off.

"Reckon Wormtail just did a basic Confudus charm," James said. Sirius muttered a spell and a blue white light shot from his wand, hitting a near by chair. The chair moved quickly to Avery, as an insect might, and wrapped it's arms around Avery, keeping him snugly in place.

"Avery, we need your assistance and time is of the essence," Sirius said smoothly twirling his wand as he spoke.

"I don't plan on helping either with you anything except into the afterlife," snarled Avery.

"Not a morning person," James observed.

"Confudo" hissed Sirius. No light left Sirius' wand but Avery shivered as the incantation hit him. A stupid looking smile came over his face. James gave Sirius a sideways look. Alright, so he had been a bit too enthusiastic with his spell, but it wouldn't matter.

"Avery, It's me, James, your old buddy!"

"James," said Avery pleasantly as if seeing someone he was very fond of for the first time in years. "How are you?"

"Not so good," James confessed. "I got this letter and I can't remember how to read it. I've just never been as clever as you. Mind helping an old friend out?" James held up the letter and Avery squinted at it in the darkness. A look of recognition came over his face.

"A message from Rudolpho! Yes, of course. Very important. Bring it here."

James brought the letter to Avery and muttered "Lumos" so Avery had light. Avery glanced up at Sirius suspiciously. "James, who is that?"

James glanced up.

"Regulus Black. You don't recognize him? Boy you are tired!"

Sirius nodded at Avery in imitation of his brother. Maybe he ought to put his nose a bit higher in the air. He tried his best impression. It felt disgusting living up to the Black stereotype.

"Of course! Regulus how good to see you," Avery said. then he turned to the letter, eyes moving rapidly across the page. He made sounds of comprehension every so often. Finally, he said, "It's an invitation, of sorts."

"What kind," asked Sirius.

"Rudolpho says we should focus on our studies and that the Dark Lord anticipates our arrival, but that there is no guarantee he will accept us until we have finished schooling as he has no need for underage wizards. However, they will be attacking someplace close to home. If we are truly loyal we should show up next month at the attack to witness its' glory."

"Close to home," asked Sirius. Avery shrugged.

"You know how this goes, Regulus. All codes and intrigue. He likely won't tell us details until it is closer to the date."

"Of course, of course," Sirius drawled. Avery gave him a quick look that seemed less confused. The Confudus charm seemed to be wearing off a bit.

"That's all we needed, friend," said James. he waved his wand and the chair released Avery. "Now be a good boy and go back to bed and forget this happened."

Avery looked at them both before leaving.

"One more Confundus for the road," asked James. Sirius nodded and hissed the spell just as the statue jumped out of the way. Avery shivered before entering the commonroom.

"Peter's back in the commonroom," Sirius observed looking at the map as they exited the classroom. "And Dumbledore is in his office now. Should we wake him?"

James considered this then said "I think we should. How do we get there again?"

"Best pathway is right here, up the staircase on the west side and then the griffin in front of the door. Looks like the password changes. How do you reckon-"

"Well,well,well, the elusive James Potter and Sirius Black. Out after hours."

Sirius and James froze, the map still open in front of them. Quickly they spun around, Sirius hiding the parchment behind his back. He hissed "Mischief managed" and tapped it.

"What did you say, boy," hissed Argus filch. His cat Mrs. Norris made a loud meowing sound.

"I said good evening Argus, how are you," Sirius said cooly. Filch's face twisted into a familiar look of ugly rage.

"Knew one day you two would slip up and I'd catch you in the act. So what did you do? What sort of mess am I to clean up now?"

"Nothing," James said. "Just a midnight stroll."

"Show me your hands."

The two boys looked at one another, but there was no way around it. They held out their hands, wands, and the now blank looking old parchment. Filch grabbed their wands and the parchment, inspecting each carefully. He handed them back their wands, but turned the parchment over again and again.

"Why are you carrying this old parchment on your midnight stroll," Filch demanded.

"I've been nervous with N.E.W.T.s on their way and it helps comfort me," Sirius explained. Filch was not convinced. "I'll be talking to Professor McGonagall about detentions for the both of you," he snarled. "Get to bed."

"My comfort parchment," asked Sirius holding out his hand. Filch looked at it as if the hand were diseased.

"I'll be keeping it."

Sirius was just about to protest when James dragged him away and up to bed. They hurriedly made their way to the commonroom in silence, though Sirius wanted to debate James' decision, he kept giving Sirius warning looks. Finally inside, he let out an explosion.

"HE TOOK THE MAP! AND WE JUST LET HIM!"

"Padfoot, there was no getting it back."

"WE COULD HAVE TRIED!"

"Padfoot, calm down and hush." James nodded to the couch behind them. Sirius peered over to see Calamity breathing deeply, a large book still held in her hand that dangled off the couch. Sirius could see that she was finishing _Sense and Sensibility_. The dimming fire light made her face glow.

"We'll tell Dumbledore tomorrow. The maps gone. Filch will probably destroy it. We won't need it, really," James whispered. Sirius frowned knowing James was right, but not liking it. His eyes moved to Calamity without his realizing it.

"Think you'll ask her out," James asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Dunno how."

"Well, if you wait tile New Years I'll win the pool."

Sirius gave his friend an annoyed look.

"Come off it," James teased as they made their way to the staircase. "I know you all are betting on Evans and I." James glanced back at Calamity once more before saying "she sure likes to read though."

Sirius got a brilliant idea.


	12. Chapter 12: Of Loss and Love

Chapter 12: Of Loss and Love

Although the sun was shining through the gray clouds that promised rain, or perhaps even an early snow, the beauty of the day seemed lost on the hushed tables. Only the Slytherin table seemed lively, talking and laughing. Calamity's eyes paused on Severus Snape, who was the only student not participating in the usual clamor. Of course, half the time he kept to himself, so perhaps this wasn't odd. Margaret, Susan, and Lily were nowhere to be found. They hadn't been in the dorm, either. Maybe they were already in the library finishing up work before class? Calamity sat down and reached for a paper, putting her bag on the stool next to her.

"Have you seen Lily," Sirius asked sitting next to Calamity and knocking her bag off of the stool. He reached down quickly and shoved all the books back in to bag and putting it on the table. Without her bag as a barrier, Calamity was very aware of how close their legs were. She was also uncomfortably aware of how dry her mouth had suddenly become.

"I haven't seen her," Calamity said. Sirius glanced down at the paper, still clutched in her hand.

"James is terrifying the Gryffindor first and second years looking for her," Sirius explained. "He won't say why."

Calamity made a sound like a muffled groan. There on the cover of the Daily Prophet, just a small article in the corner, explained Lily's disappearance and the melancholy of the hall.

 _ **Dozens of Muggles killed in Simultaneous Attacks**_

 _Last night at approximately ten in the evening simultaneous attacks occurred in the villages of Alfriston (East Sussex), Cokeworth (Yorkshire), Staithes (North Yorkshire), Bibury (Gloucestershire), and Portmeirion (Gwynedd, Wales). Upon arriving to the scene, Aurors were baffled to see that every house remained standing and there were no signs of any of the usual havoc, despite the dark mark above each neighborhood. Aurors report that it appeared as if the whole village had gone on vacation. It was only after an hour of searching the Corkshire residents, specifically those found on Spinners End, that Auror Alastor Moody came upon the first of what can only be described as a mass grave._

 _"We are still trying to match the identity of the bodies to those who lived in each area. It has proven to be tricky," Moody reported to the Daily Prophet "because some of these bodies are not from Corkshire, but appear to have been moved from the other attack locations."_

 _Though the ministry is keeping the identification process and investigation secret, it has been revealed to the Daily Prophet through an unnamed source that the attack was motivated as retaliation against muggles who had "dirtied the world with mudbloods." The Minister of Magic and muggle Prime Minister were not available for comment._

"Oh Merlin," Sirius hissed, he was looking from the paper to Calamity as if he weren't sure what she would do.

"James is looking in the coomonroom," Calamity asked. Sirius nodded and added, "And he said he'd check the astronomy tower."

"I'll check the girls restrooms," Calamity said standing suddenly. "Will you check the library?"

Calamity found Lily and Margaret in the first floor bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's wails could be heard every few minutes as if competing with Lily's tear stained cheeks. Margaret stood when Calamity entered and nodded solemnly, confirming what Calamity could already see from the gray envelope held in Lily's trembling hand.

"We've been here for an hour or so. Most of the shock has worn off," Margaret explained. "I'm to go to classes to get homework assignments. Will you stay here?"

Calamity agreed sitting on the floor. Lily said nothing, she just stared at the floor. Susan returned with chocolate, but Lily did not notice. Calamity wasn't sure how long they sat in silence, but eventually her stomach growled intrusively and Lily glanced up at her two friends waiting patiently.

"Mum's gone," Lily said finally. She held up the letter as she spoke as if this were proof enough. "They didn't move her anywhere, but aurors are still looking for dad. Killed for bring a _mudblood_ into the world." The terms sounded ugly as Lily spat it. "Letter says that Petunia has been contacted. I imagine she's horrified with getting an owl. I'm to wait at school until further notice." She met Calamity's eyes. "How am I suppose to just go about my business?"

"You can't be expected to Lily," Susan assured her. "But it's best you wait until Petunia sends word."

"I'm so tired," Lily said. Calamity could see that she looked older from the letter, the weight of war no longer deniable beyond their walls.

"Madam Pomfrey probably has a dreamless sleep potion," Calamity said. "It'll be nice for some rest today."

"I'll take you," Susan offered. Lily conceded to be escorted out of the bathroom and up to the hospital wing.

Calamity looked at her watch as she stood. She had missed charms, but she could make it to Transfiguration. She could take notes for Lily and share them later, any distraction that was necessary until Petunia sent word. Calamity had met Petunia only in passing and she had not been very impressed with the bony critical woman. Still, it wasn't her business. Her business was to support Lily however she needed.

Calamity reached for her bag, but it wasn't there. She let a groan escape as she realized that she must have left it in the Great hall. She picked up her pace to get it. But it wasn't in the great hall either. She couldn't avoid class and Professor Mcgonogall would not be sympathetic to her mindlessness. She looked at her watch again and turned around running right into a blonde Slytherin with a snooty expression.

Narcissa Black gave a hiss of annoyance as she scrambled to grab her things from the ground. Her gray eyes flashed, "Watch it Yank," she snapped. Calamity's apology caught in her throat at Narcissa's tone. She checked her watch again. She didn't have time for this. She pushed passed without response.

Narcissa was not pleased with being ignored and called after her. "Distracted by your mudblood's loss? Reggie told you it was a time to choose your friends carefully!"

Calamity spun around, head pounding with rage, a rushing sound in her ears. Three lights fired form her wand without a word, hitting Narcissa one right after another and knocking her back to the ground, her hair falling bit by bit to the floor and her skin slowly turning radish red with a sunburn. Calamity stomped to class an sat down still fuming.

Moments later, Sirius entered out of breath. He placed Calamity's bag next to her and smirked.

"You're almost late," Calamity said as he took a seat next to her. He nudged her playfully and she felt an electric spark.

"Got distracted by my balding cousin the hall," Sirius muttered putting his wand on the table. "And trying to find you to return your bag. Did Narcissa say something?"

"Just the usual ridiculous things: threats, insults about Lily, the like," Calamity said, still feeling the rage pumping through her arms. She felt Sirius' hand on hers. He peered at her half shyly, though his rouguish smile was still in place.

"You know, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'd jinx them to next week," Sirius whispered.

"You think I need the protection," Calamity teased.

"Maybe you're right. You can hex with the best of them,"Sirius said. He moved his hand back with a wink, leaving Calamity's hand suddenly much colder than it had been before. She almost reached out again, but restrained.

Lily returned later that evening to their table in the library where Susan, Margaret, and Calamity were doing anything except studying. She sat down and pulled out her Charms book and opened it.

"Potter was looking for you during Transfiguration," Susan said carefully. "Did he find you?"

Calamity shot her a sideways glance. Lily seemed unperturbed.

"I think so," Lily said. The girls waited for an elaboration, but when it was clear none would come unprompted, Margaret said hesitantly, "What do you mean you think?"

"He left me a card and a flower on my table. I found it when I woke up."

"Oh," Susan said in a tone of amazement. "What did it say?" A slight blush was creeping up Lily's cheek.

"Just that he was sorry and to remember that he is there for me if I needed anything. He said he would take care of all the prefect meetings and not to worry. That sort of thing."

"Well what are you-" Susan began, but Margaret cut her off with a look.

"Lily doesn't have time to think about Potter right now. It has been a trying day, so when she wants to hsare she can." she turned to Lily and added, "Calamity brought the notes you missed."

Lily looked thankful for any chance to change the subject, so she turned to Calamity who took her que and began rummaging for the notes.

"What do you mean," protested Susan. "In times like these its even more important to think about those small moments. You want us just to study and get stuck in the lists of missing people?"

A flash of pain crossed Lily's face, but she pushed it away as quickly as it had come.

"Fine. Potter's gesture was nice, but can we talk about it another time," Margaret urged spotting Lily's expression. "Calamity, did you find them?"

"Got them in here," Calamity said spilling the contents of her bag across the tension at the table was broken by the mess and the exasperation that followed.

"Seriously," asked Lily, pushing an extra quill that had fluttered to her side of the table away from her charms book. She pulled the book open to a review section.

"Not like you have to practice like the rest of us mere mortals," joked Calamity. Lily gave her a sideways look before turning back to the book, resting her forehead on her hand. Calamity was still sifting through her mess.

"We're working now?" Susan said, a note of disappointment in her voice. Despite this she took out her potions textbook and opened to the Wit-Sharpening Potion. "Fine. I'll start here. You start on Defense Against the Dark Arts and we'll talk after."

Margaret nodded.

Calamity spotted the parchment under one of the books and she made an **_ah-ha!_** sound. She held the book up and passed the notes to Lily, who began looking them over curiously. Calamity looked back at the book. She had never seen it before. Calamity turned over the book curiously. It seemed to look like any book did in her bag- old and leather bound, perhaps a bit dusty. She looked back at her pile. All books seemed to be accounted for: Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions... What could this book be? She checked the binding again, there was no title. She began to open the book, to the first page. In cursive writing it said _To Clara "Calamity" Ezra-Mahoney_.

Without warning, the book seemed to jump to life and the pages began to turn on their own. There were no words were on the large yellowing pages. Instead there was a stick figure with a roguish smile and black hair swagging across the page. An arrow appeared above it that read **_Sirius._** Stick figure Sirius was joined by James, Remus, and Peter. They jostled one another as they walked. A stick figure with it's nose in a book sat at the bottom of the page. A quick heart appeared and disappeared above Sirius. Remus broke away from the group and shook hands with the figure. A dark storm cloud appeared above stick figure Sirius' head. The rest of the marauders disappeared and only Sirius and the book figure were left. She went back to her reading and Sirius tried to get her attention. He flew on a broom around her, he threw paper airplanes at her, he even released a dragon- but the figure just turned a page. Finally, the Sirius stick figure approached her. She looked up at him. Another heart appeared over Sirius' head and he grabbed it quickly, handing it to the book reading figure. The stick figures disappeared. The pages turned blank again. After a moment, the book closed entirely and sat as if nothing had occurred.

Calamity's cheeks were warm and she felt a strange flipping in her stomach region.

"Wow," breathed Margaret. Calamity looked up to see that Susan, Margaret, and Lily were watching her having seen the whole show.

"What are you going to do," asked Lily.

"Was that me," Calamity asked quietly.

"I think we all know you aren't that dense," scoffed Susan.

"Save my spot," Calamity said.

Calamity didn't often do things without thinking, though today was becoming an act-without-thinking day. First leaving her bag to find Lily, then hexing Narcissa, and now she found herself rushing down the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. She almost forgot the password in her rush, but managed to stumble into the commonroom. She felt suddenly nervous and attempted to press her hair into place as she looked around the room.

"Calamity, you alright?" Remus asked from a table near by. He was rereading the potions essay he had written, making corrections.

"Er," she said glancing around and feeling her sense return a bit. She felt embarrassed. Remus looked at her for a moment before smirking in an annoying knowing sort of way.

"He's up in the dorm," Remus said. "Our names are on the door."

She pushed the door open to find his back turned to her, his arms digging in his trunk for something. At the sound of the door though, he said, "Moony, honestly, where is my lucky quill?" He turned to reveal a huge bruise around his eyes that shone in black and purple, a black sock in his hand. He looked her over. "You're not Moony." He realized he was holding a sock and tossed it onto the floor.

"What happened," she said looking at the eye.

"Just, er, a bit of a spat with my brother. I was going to heal it in a bit," He looked embarrassed, but then seemed to recognize that he was in her dorm and that she, a girl, was not normally found there. "You saw the book?"

She moved forward, careful to doge the piles of clothes and brooms scattered about on the ground. Sirius didn't move, watching her. She looked up at him. This close she could see a bit of yellow in the bruise.

"You have ink, right here," Sirius said. He reached up and gently rubbed her cheek. The ink gone, his hand lingered. Calamity stood on the balls of her feet and hesitantly brought her lips to his, feeling a thrill of electricity run through her from her lips. In another moment, Sirius wrapped his arm around her lower back, pulling her closer. They pulled away when the door opened once more revealing Remus and Peter.

"It's about bloody time! Pay up, Moony," said Peter with an exasperated tone. He turned to Remus who handed over a small jingling bag.

"I figured you two wouldn't get it together until Christmas," Remus smirked.


	13. Chapter 13:Being a Blood Traitor

Chapter 13:The Upside to being a Blood Traitor

"You're familiar with the term doppelganger?"

Sirius hid his smirk behind his book as Calamity sat down in the chair next to him. Her arm grazed his and he felt a thrill of excitement. But he was determined to keep the upper hand in this new game of public flirtation so he kept the book steady. This was becoming harder and harder to do as his puppy like excitement swung full speed at the approach of his new girlfriend. Despite his reputation as a flirt, he had not actually had many of those and the novelty was still new, especially with Calamity.

"I've heard of it," he replied too casually.

Calamity made a noise. He could tell without looking that she was aware of his attempt and failure at nonchalant.

"Well, Sirius Black studying in the face of a beautiful Hogsmeade day is a time when I feel like there is a doppelganger about."

Sirius turned the page determinedly. He'd have to come back to that page because he hadn't read a word. He had thought, perhaps hoped, that his book and relationship with Calamity might make it easier to focus- with all the tension out in the open. Instead his emotions had only grown to a height that surprised even him, though James and Remus did not seem shocked, which was infuriating. \

"Well, you know Calamity, we have N.E.W.T.s coming up and I'm trying to become a healer..." Sirius gave her a sideways glance pleased to see that she rolled her eyes, a goofy smile on her face that mirrored the feelings in his own chest.

"How can you possibly study when you could take me to Hogsmeade for a date,"Calamity asked, nudging the book lightly. "I'm a girl who deserves to be shown off."

"Who's this new Calamity," Sirius asked raising his eyebrows. "Shown off?"

"I'm a woman of high society," Calamity replied haughtily. Sirius closed his book and watched her flip her hair in what she must think was a high society sort of way.

"Alright, alright, Princess Clara," Sirius said grabbing her hand as she attempted to flip her hair again. Her smile widened as he brought it to the table, interlacing his fingers with hers. He'd lost the game of public flirtation, but it was a winner's loss.

"If I take you, do you promise we won't just hang out at the bookstore?"

Calamity looked surprised. "There are other things to do in Hogsmeade?"

Sirius opened his book again.

"I'm not taking you then."

"Fine," Calamity huffed halfheartedly. He heard the sound of books being pulled onto the table. He lowered his book and was astonished to see all of her textbooks on the table, opened with notes out. In a matter of nanoseconds she made it look as if she had been studying all afternoon-or planned to. Sirius felt this stomach sink. Oh bloody hell. He spotted her _Advanced Potions_ book. She was going to study all afternoon. She was humming softly as she peered at the potion book. She was enjoying herself.

"Alright, alright," Sirius said. "You win. I concede. Let's go to Hogsmeade, but I'm going to Zonkos for the same amount of time as you are in the bookstore."

A wicked smile appeared on her face that Sirius could not help but react to with both concern and affection.

"If you're sure, Sirius," she said. "Don't forget your scarf!"

Hogsmeade was colder than expected, especially with the snow across the ground and the winter breeze. They spent some time in Zonkos, laughing and joking as Sirius halfheartedly planned a prank or two. After a warm butterbeer he wrapped his arm around Calamity's shoulders, licking her cheek for no particular reason and letting out a bark laugh as she wiped it away with a sound of disgust. He felt her slow slightly, head turned towards the bookstore as they passed and he stopped. It was only fair and damn it if she wasn't just the cutest thing in a bookstore.

"Let's go into the void," he said. Calamity's eyes widened with excitement and without hesitation she dragged him inside and down the aisle to the muggle literature section. Her face grew very serious as a Healer's might when faced with an unknown injury. She ran her hand along the book spines, taking one out, making a noise, and then either replacing it in the shelf or placing it into a quickly growing pile. Sirius watched with a smirk, but then something caught his eye.

He could see see Regulus entering the store, looking around as if double checking to see that he was not followed. Sirius glanced over at calamity and without looking up she waved her hand, sensing perhaps that he was antsy, even if she hadn't seen why yet. The bookstore was not too large and it was relatively easy for Sirius to spot Regulus again once he moved behind a shelf. He seemed to be talking to the cashier, who looked confused, then frightened. Regulus held up a card. Sirius glanced back at Calamity again, then to Regulus.

"Calamity I need you to buy a book," Sirius hissed hurriedly. She looked up, spotted Regulus just as the cashier's face blanched and drained to white. He pointed to the back door, an old almost unnoticeable exit. Regulus nodded and disappeared through it.

"Right," she said grabbing the top two books and rushing over. "Hello! are these any good? I'm looking for a really good book, but I just can't decide," she said chipperly to the cashier. He looked up, still clearly in despair.

Sirius smirked at his confusion and slipped through the door unnoticed.

Behind the door was an almost tunnel like back alley that smelled of mold and mildew. He moved quickly down the alley, hand gripped tightly around his wand ready to they had interrogated Avery, Sirius hadn't seen any signs of messages or trickery. Yet, here his own brother was skulking about with a familiar looking paper. They had written to Dumbledore after being thwarted by the Griffin, yet he hadn't said a word. Perhaps he hadn't believed them? Or his owl had been intercepted? Sirius scowled. Who could intercept an owl so close to its destination?

A hand reached from a shadow and pulled him in, slamming him against a wall, a wand lighting in front of his face. He had been distracted by his own thoughts. He cursed under his breathe.

"Sirius?" Regulus' face came into view, looking surprised. It morphed into concern as he glanced over his shoulder at the sound of a stray cat. "What are you doing here?"

"Was just about to ask you the same thing, Reggie," Sirius hissed. "You gave that cashier quite a fright."

"You saw that and followed me," Regulus said. Sirius nodded and Regulus looked over his shoulder again. Sirius noticed that he looked tired- more tired than he had before. Or was that the wand light playing tricks?

"Reggie, what's wrong," Sirius asked. He had never been one to abandon his baby brother. Not to his cousin's teasing and not now. Regulus said nothing, just pulled Sirius' sleeve half dragging him down the alley and through a new door. Sirius found himself in a tea shop.

"Stop being an idiot. This is above your area of expertise," Regulus snapped.

"Regulus," Sirius grabbed onto his brother's wrist before it slipped away. "I can help. There's still time-"

"Don't," Regulus said and with an almost apparition like quality he disappeared through the door, throwing Sirius a final apologetic look before shutting it behind him. Sirius turned the knob but the door didn't open. He tried an unlocking charm, but still nothing. He cursed loudly and kicked the door, making pain shoot up his leg. He stared at the door trying to ignore the pain, which was throbbing as if he'd broken a toe. All he could think about was regulus' tired wand lit face.

"Merlin, Reggie,"Sirius said resting his forehead against the door suddenly exhausted. "What are you doing?"

He dwelled on the exchange his whole walk back to the castle. He knew he had failed Regulus, had let him fall into the bad crowd and follow in Narcissa and Bella's footsteps, but what could Regulus be doing in the alleyway between shops. What could he have said and shown the Cashier to make him go so white. Sirius knew his father was a supporter of the deatheaters and their message, but he had never thought... how deep were the Blacks in the dark business going on? Were they... He stopped remembering the night time visits at Grimmauld Place, the strange men introduced as "business associates," The long history of the Lestranges and other purebloods who he had grown up around at social affairs and functions. Now Regulus was tied up in all of that.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up to see Remus watching him from a comfy seat next to the fire. Sirius looked around confused by the red and gold interior that he saw. In his sullen mood he had walked back to the Gryffindor commonroom.

"I thought you went to Hogsmeade," Remus said confused. "I just saw Calamity. Are you okay? You look horrible."

"Oh Merlin," Sirius howled so loudly that a group of third year boys working on homework glared at him.

"Padfoot, is that you" Jame started, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. But Sirius only had time to wave to him and call "I'll explain later," before rushing out and up to the Library.

Once outside he had to lean against the door to catch his breath. He steeled himself for the tirade that he knew would come when he found Calamity in the library and he deserved it. He just needed to make sure his temper didn't get the better of him- that Black temper was apparently the only thing to successfully be passed down.

Calamity was leaning her chair slightly back onto two legs while staring thoughtfully at the ceiling at the same table they had occupied in the morning. He watched for a moment feeling guilt building as she tapped the feather of her quill against her lips in thought, a frown etching deeper and deeper into her face. As if feeling his hesitant gaze her eyes darted to him suddenly and she brought he chair down hard onto the floor.

"Calamity I'm so sorry, I just- I don't know what happened,' Sirius said hurriedly rushing to sit next to her and looking at her pleadingly. She blinked at him as if being jarred from a dream and orienting herself to the new surroundings.

"What?"

"I didn't realize I'd left you at the bookshop until I got back. I ran into Regulus and he was so odd it just- I think he's in real trouble."

"Sirius," Calamity said and he was surprised by her gentle tone. "I know."

This had been the last answer he had anticipated. "You do?"

"When you didn't come back after ten minutes I figured that something happened and so I went to find Dumbledore. And told him about what we saw and where you went."

"You... to find Dumbledore?"

"I was just worried you were hurt. Especially when Remus and James said they hadn't seen you."

"Worried..."

"Yes," she gave him a puzzled look. "Why do you keep repeating what I say?"

He shook his head to clear it of the daze.

"What did Dumbledore say," he asked lowering his voice so no one could hear.

"Not much. Just thanked me for telling him and said he would add this information to the other pieces you and James sent him. He said you were fine, that Regulus wouldn't hurt you."

"Right, well he didn't," Sirius said. He explained the brief exchange and his distracted brooding, his realization. He finished with a pondering, "I guess I got out of that family just in time."

Calamity said nothing, just watched him as if reading him like a character in one of her pulled her charms book toward shim, trying to distract himself from her gaze.

"Sirius, what are you going to do for holidays,"she said finally. He winced unintentionally. He had been avoiding thinking about the holidays, his first one since he had left Grimmauld Place.

"Dunno," he said trying to sound casual. "Suppose I'll stay here or go to James'. What about you? St. Mungo's isn't taking volunteers since the attack."

He looked up quickly. They hadn't discussed the attack or his presence at the hospital in months. Calamity didn't seem bothered.

"Dunno," she said simply. She gave Sirius' hand a squeeze before turning back to her work, scribbling something on her parchment.

The day before term ended Sirius received an owl from his cousin, Andromeda. At first he was surprised. After all, she had married that muggleborn and been burned off of the tree. he had tried to reach out once, but had gotten no reply. Perhaps she had thought it was best to let her cousins remain untouched by outsiders. Now that he wasn't part of _Toujours pur_ , perhaps she felt it safer to write.

 ** _Sirius,_**

 ** _Ted and I would love to have you and any friends stay with us over holidays. Would be lovely to catch up. Ted says I should warn you that we have a five year old- Nymphadora. Write back soon with your answer._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Cousin Andy_**

Calamity sat down next to him, waving Lily, Margaret, and Susan over. Lily sat down next to James and Sirius was pleased to see that Lily blushed at a comment made by James.

"I swear they'll be together by spring," Susan muttered.

"Don't mind her, she's in a foul mood," Margaret explained.

"I'd bet they're together by New Years," Peter said.

"That's a terrible bet," Remus said. "We start holiday tomorrow. They won't see one another."

"Dunno," Peter said with a shrug. "I just have a feeling."

"You think they'll see one another over holiday," asked Susan.

"We're sitting right here, you know," James snapped.

"Fine," Remus said turning to him. "Will you and Lily be seeing one another over holidays?"

James said nothing but simply shoved Remus away from him.

"What do you think you''ll be up to, Padfoot,' James asked. "Coming to the Potter abode?"

Sirius glanced at Calamity who was looking at the crossword puzzle in the Daily prophet, only half listening.

"I was thinking I'd stay at my cousin Andromeda's, she just invited me. I was going to see if Calamity might join."

Calamity looked up surprised, then a smile broke across her face.

"Sure," she said. "Sounds fun!"

The first thing Andromeda said when they appeared in the fire place was, "My God, Ted, he's brought a girlfriend."

"Tell me it's a muggleborn," joked a tall fair haired man moving forward to shake Sirius' hand. "Ted Tonks."

"Erm," Calamity looked nervous, "No,sorry."

"Not muggleborn, but an American," Andromeda observed.

"Well, we can't all be so lucky," Ted said shaking Calamity's hand.

"Let's not bore them, Ted," Andromeda said in a hushed tone looking up at the ceiling. "Nymphadora's asleep. We can have some adult time."

"Oh right," Ted said pulling Fire-whiskey from the the cabinet. "Care for a bit?"

"Tonks, you devil," Sirius grinned. He glanced over at Calamity whose smile looked a bit more nervous.

"They have this in America," Ted asked pouring what Sirius considered to be a liberal cup. He gave Andromeda just a splash of it.

"Nymphadora duty," Andromeda explained.

"They have it, but I can't say I've partaken so heartily," Calamity said watching as Ted's pour seemed never ending.

"These days feel like a good time to start," Ted smiled. He raised his glass. "To blood traitors and mudbloods."

After the first round was had, there was a second. The third led to Ted Tonks declaring that the British would rule once more and challenging Calamity to a game of chess. Andromeda and Sirius watched from the doorway as the two, slightly swaying every so often, played the most serious game of chess Sirius had ever seen. Calamity closed one eyes in concentration and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Hush, Sirius," she snapped waving at him and almost falling off her chair. "I'm thinking."

"Sirius, since their distracted, I wanted to talk to you."

Sirius turned to Andromeda. She held out an envelope and he took it, seeing the black family seal.

"Uncle Alphard passed away," Andromeda said. Sirius glanced back up at her. Of all his relatives to die, that was the saddest. He had always like Uncle Alphard. He had always taken Sirius our of Grimmauld place and been like a real family with him- not any of that ridiculous pomp and circumstance.

"He always had a soft spot for you and I," Andromeda said putting her hand on Sirius' shoulder comfortingly.

Sirius opened the envelope and a key fell into his hand.

"He left me a bit of money, but the rest is for you. The key is for his vault. He wanted to make sure you were taken care of."

Sirius felt a swell of excitement and sadness.

"I went today to see the account, make sure it was closed and all the paperwork was in order," Andromeda explained. "And it is a lot of gold. _**Do**_ spend it wisely."

Sirius remembered a particular motorcycle magazine he had packed in his bag- a pipe dream he had not entertained as a possibility until this moment. "Oh I will be very responsible."

"That sounds worrisome indeed," Andromeda said with a smirk.

Ted made a loud sound of disappointment from the other room and Calamity whooped. She'd won the game.


	14. Chapter 14:Seeking Applicants- Healers

Chapter 14: Seeking Applicants- Healers apply

Calamity rolled over in her bed the next day to find that Sirius had somehow managed to get to the foot of the bed. He was curled almost dog like, tongue out of his mouth, a soft snore escaping his nose. Calamity felt a throbbing in her headed and recalled the Fire-whiskey. How many drinks had it been? Two? Three? Four? She sighed and rolled over, carefully avoiding Sirius as she rose from bed. If Andromeda had the right ingredients, Calamity knew she could create a cure. She might not have been a drinker before, but she was a healer and alcohol was essentially a poison, wasn't it? Extremely slow acting, but a poison all the same.

The kitchen was empty, but Calamity found the empty fire-whiskey bottle and cleaned it. It would work as a container. She pulled an egg, crushed beetle wings, and powdered newt from the cabinet, lighting the fire under the cauldron the muggle way- with a match. She tapped her finger to her head. She was missing something but in her haze it was so hard to remember. Oh! Cactus spines! Not surprisingly that was not in the cabinet. Calamity went back to the room and silently got some from her bag. When she returned to the kitchen she found a small girl who looked exactly like Andromeda- dark hair and eyes, pale skin (clearly a Black)- peering into the cauldron.

"Careful," Calamity said reaching for the girl.

The girl turned and fell off her stool, making impact with the ground with the force of someone being pushed. Her face broke into a wide grin revealing that she was missing a tooth.

"Are you okay," Calamity asked helping her up.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks," the girls beamed. Calamity got the impression this sort of thing happened a lot. Nymphadora confirmed it when she pointed to her missing tooth, "I lost a tooth when I tripped on the fireplace two days ago!"

"Wow, it looks cool," Calamity said. She hadn't interacted with young children since her time at 's and that felt like ages ago. She felt a bit rusty. Nymphadora didn't seem to notice because she clasped her hand around Calamity's and pulled her back to the cauldron.

"What are you making?"

"An anti-poison," Calamity said measuring some crushed beetles.

"You were poisoned," Nymphadora asked in a hushed tone, a secret between them.

"Just on accident. This will make it better."

"Did Mum and dad get poisoned too?"

Calamity couldn't help but smirk. "Why do you ask?"

"I went to wake them and they were very cranky."

"I think they might just be sleepy, but we'll make enough for them as well," Calamity said. "Do you mind passing me the powdered newt?"

An hour later the rest of the house began to rise with grumbles and groans. By that time the potion was completed and Calamity had taken her small glass clearing her head and making her feel much better. She handed a glass to Ted and Andromeda. Ted looked at it unsure, then sniffed it. Sirius took it without any delay, his eyes still half closed. When he didn't perish on the spot, Ted and Andromeda followed suit.

"Calamity, you're a goddess," grinned Sirius kissing her on the cheek. Ted let out a sigh of relief as Nymphadora climbed onto his lap.

"She cured you!"

"She did indeed, Dora," Ted said with a large smile.

"Cured me enough for some breakfast!"

"Except that it's nearly noon," Sirius pointed out. "How about we make it lunch at Diagon Alley?"

Ted and Andromeda exchanged a look.

"What," Sirius asked, "I thought we were going to Gringotts anyways."

"Yes,"Ted said, stroking Nymphadora's head. "You, Andy, and Calamity go. Nymphadora and I will stay behind. Don't need to run into any disgruntled family members with a five year old around."

Sirius looked as if he were about to ask more questions, but Calamity pinched his arm gently and he shut his mouth again.

They flooed into Flourish and Blotts, then hurried to the Leaky Cauldron. Andromeda kept her hood up until they entered the leaky cauldron and sat in a far waited until their after lunch tea arrived before he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Andromeda," Sirius said finally, "What's the big deal? I get that it's war, but has Nymphadora even been to Diagon Alley?"

Andromeda looked suddenly tired over her teas.

"Sirius, you're youth is showing."

"It is not," Sirius said indignantly. "I'd never hide away."

"I'm sure you've kept up with Bella's exploits," Andromeda said in a hushed tone. Sirius looked up and around as if checking that Bellatrix Lestrange was not entering at the very moment. All clear he leaned closer to listen. "And it surely did not escape you that I was blasted off the family tree when I ran away with Ted."

Sirius nodded. Calamity remembered Sirius explaining the Black tradition.

"Now imagine we were all in Diagon alley together: two blood traitor, a mudblood, and a halfbreed. And we stumbled passed a spy for the Dark Lord, as he calls himself. How fast do you think Bella would be here to exact her revenge?"

"Never on you, Andy. She could never hurt you. You're her sister."

Andromeda looked almost pityingly at Sirius. "Perhaps the age difference was enough that you didn't notice her decline, but she is not the Bella that she once was. She's fixated, almost delirious. Perhaps not enough to kill me if spotted alone, but out in public with a five year old piece of evidence of my disgrace and the disgrace of the Black family? The mudblood himself standing there? It might be too much for her. And that would put us all in danger."

There was a pregnant pause as Andromeda took a sip of her tea and Calamity watched Sirius' face carefully, his dark eyes clearly showing his thoughts drifting to Regulus again.

"The Dark Lord is a great judge of character," Andromeda said finally. "And he found a most faithful servant in Bella. I hope your influence on Reggie will serve more good than mine did on my sisters."

When they finished tea, Sirius and Andromeda had to go to Gringotts for the paperwork to transfer the account. Sirius held out his hand, but Calamity waved him away. It was something that would be best for them to do on their own- a moment of familial silence for their favorite uncle and a silence for the family they had lost by choice, by heartache. Calamity pulled out one of the books she had bought while distracting the cashier for Sirius and opened it to chapter eleven. Although she had not intended to buy the book, it had turned out to be extremely interesting. It was a muggle novel by a professor called _Brave New World_. As her coffee came, she settled into her booth to read, feeling the real world slip away as she dropped into the dystopian society of the future.

 _"It was a small factory of lighting-sets for helicopters, a branch of the Electrical Equipment Corporation. They were met on the roof itself (for that circular letter of recommendation from the Controller was magical in its effects) by the Chief Technician and the Human Element Manager. They walked downstairs into the factory. "Each process," explained the Human Element Manager, "is carried out, so far as possible, by a single Bokanovsky Group."_

 _And, in effect, eighty-three almost noseless black brachycephalic Deltas were cold-pressing. The fifty-six four-spindle chucking and turning machines were being manipulated by fifty-six aquiline and ginger Gammas. One hundred and seven heat-conditioned Epsilon Senegalese were working in the foundry. Thirty-three Delta females, long-headed, sandy, with narrow pelvises, and all within 20 millimetres of 1 metre 69 centimetres tall, were cutting screws. In the assembling room, the dynamos were being put together by two sets of Gamma-Plus dwarfs. The two low work-tables faced one another; between them crawled the conveyor with its load of separate parts; forty-seven blonde heads were confronted by forty-seven brown ones. Forty-seven snubs by forty-seven hooks; forty-seven receding by forty-seven prognathous chins. The completed mechanisms were inspected by eighteen identical curly auburn girls in Gamma green, packed in crates by thirty-four short-legged, left-handed male Delta-Minuses, and loaded into the waiting trucks and lorries by sixty-three blue-eyed, flaxen and freckled Epsilon Semi-Morons._

 _"O brave new world …" By some malice of his memory the Savage found himself repeating Miranda's words. "O brave new world that has such people in it."_

 _"And I assure you," the Human Element Manager concluded, as they left the factory, "we hardly ever have any trouble with our workers. We always find …"_

 _But the Savage had suddenly broken away from his companions and was violently retching, behind a clump of laurels, as though the solid earth had been a helicopter in an air pocket."_

She was just about to turn the page when she felt the real world come spinning back into focus. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Was it from the book? She glanced up to see a figure a few tables away watching her closely. Catching her eye, the figure turned back to their own drink. Calamity pulled her book back up, trying to brush off the figure as someone who had been day dreaming in her direction. Hadn't she, like everyone, been victim of aimless daydreams only to realize she was staring at a stranger? She turned the page and tried to regain her world from the writer, Huxley.

 _"The Savage," wrote Bernard, "refuses to take soma, and seems much distressed because of the woman Linda, his mother, remains permanently on holiday. It is worthy of note that, in spite of his m–––'s senility and the extreme repulsiveness of her appearance, the Savage frequently goes to see her and appears to be much attached to her–an interesting example of the way in which early conditioning can be made to modify and even run counter to natural impulses (in this case, the impulse to recoil from an unpleasant object)."_

Calamity did not have to look up. She could feel the gaze on her once more. She regretted not going with Andromeda and Sirius. Perhaps she could catch them still. She placed the book on the table, pretending to read, while putting her free hand in her pocket as if shuffling for money. She watched the figure from the corner of her eye. The figure stood. It moved towards her. Calamity felt her wand in her pocket. As if sensing her nervous energy, her wand felt electric- as if ready to attack.

"Calamity?"

Calamity let out a sigh of relief releasing her wand as Elizabeth Blackwell sat at the table, looking as stern as ever, though perhaps a bit more worn than last time Calamity had seen her.

"You nearly scared me half to death," Calamity admitted. Elizabeth Blackwell nodded in understanding.

"Troubling times to be alone. I saw you weren't volunteering this winter."

"I heard St. Mungo's wasn't accepting volunteers since..." Calamity let her voice trail off. She didn't want to admit that sometimes late at night when she couldn't sleep she could still see St. Mungo's after the attack, could still see Sirius groaning on the floor from the burn and the explosion in the lobby. She could still hear the sound of the healer being torn apart. It came back to her now as Elizabeth Blackwell was sitting across from her.

"Are you still working there? Has it improved at all?"

"St. Mungo's needs as many Healers as they can get, but it is not as secure as before," Elizabeth Blackwell confessed. She glanced around as if to make sure they were not overheard and leaned forward. "I have been doing a bit of outside healing."

"With the ministry," asked Calamity. She knew that to do any official healing for either side in a war was considered worthy of reprimand, perhaps even dismissal from the healing profession. It could be seen as choosing sides, which was forbidden.

"Healers are needed everywhere." Something about her tone made Calamity lean back, trying to get more distance between the two of them.

"Not the Dark Lord and his Deatheaters," Calamity asked.

"People in need," Elizabeth Blackwell said. "They need Healers as much as anyone and they have been all but hunted and hidden away. If they are hurt, where will they go? Will we doom them to die?"

"They attacked St. Mungo's," Calamity hissed. "All those innocent people."

Elizabeth Blackwell hit her hand against the table making the coffee cup rattle, though no one looked there way. It was almost uncharacteristic of the stern and business like Elizabeth Blackwell that Calamity had known. "I thought you would understand," she said.

"I don't," Calamity said carefully. She could see Andromeda coming through the door, looking for her. She hadn't seen Calamity yet.

"They need us, Clara. They need good and powerful Healers in the fight to change the world. We are to be rewarded like no others- we who can be the difference between life and death. You understand. Your father would understand. Your an Erza-Mahoney. Don't tell me you don't want to join us."

"That's why your here, watching me from you table," asked Calamity. She waved at Andromeda who was wandering around as if she could not find Calamity anywhere, despite the fact that she was in the same booth as before. "You think because of my father I would join you and the deatheaters? I'm not in America with my Father and I don't intend on going back to it. Not like this. Not ever."

Calamity stood and started to move towards Andromeda. She called Andromeda's name and Andromeda turned, her expression turning from confusion to one of acknowledgement.

"Clara, don't turn you back on this. Don't align yourself with the blood traitors and mudbloods- that filth. The cause needs us."

Calamity pulled her hand away and looked at Elizabeth Blackwell.

"No."

"You'll change your mind. He will make you an offer you cannot refuse. You'll see," whispered Elizabeth Blackwell. Though it was just a whisper it felt as if it had been yelled. Calamity moved towards Andromeda, almost tripping over a chair in her attempt to escape. Andromeda looked concerned.

"What happened?"

Calamity looked over her shoulder. Either by charm or sudden disappearance the booth was empty.

"Where's Sirius," Calamity asked. She hated that her voice wavered.

"He ran into James Potter at Madam Malkin's and got dragged in to help James pick out dress robes for some funeral he is attending. Something about a girl's parents and making an impression. He asked me to come get you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Calamity nodded trying to put her _Brave New World_ book back into her bag. Her hand slipped and it fell on the floor. She picked it up hurriedly.

"Let's go find him," she said trying her best to plaster a convincing smile on her face.

Calamity could feel Andromeda's desire to ask her what had happened. Calamity knew with more and more assurance as she put distance between herself and the leaky cauldron that there had been a protective spell around her booth. Andromeda hadn't seen Calamity and Elizabeth Blackwell's interactions and Calamity didn't want to talk about it with anyone. She didn't really even want to explain it to Sirius, but she did want to see him, to make sure that she was not in some mad world where Healers who had once helped heal those children and innocent bystanders from a deatheater attack were trying to convert her to a genocide. When they found Sirius, he was looking exasperatedly at the dressing room curtain.

"He's come out at least five times, all in black dress robes. They look the same," Sirius whined. He spotted Calamity's face and his exasperation turned to concern almost immediately. "Are you alright?" He glanced at Andromeda.

"She just appeared out of nowhere in the Leaky Cauldron," Andromeda explained. Sirius looke dat Calamity knowingly. The benefit of dating someone from a family who came from dark magic was they knew when to ask questions and when to accept that some conversations were meant for private. Sirius pulled up a seat for Andromeda and Calamity but Andromeda waved it away looking at her watch.

"I'll meet you back at home," she said and headed back to the front where a fireplace was.

James Potter stepped out from the dressing room with more bravado than necessary and it sent his glasses askew. He beamed at Calamity.

"Oh good, a girl's opinion. What do you think of these?" He posed. The robes were nice quality.

"For a funeral, right," Calamity asked. "They look fine."

James' face fell. "Just fine? That won't do, they have to look just...just... well they have to be perfect!"

"It's for Evans," Sirius explained. "She sort of half asked James to come with her."

"She did not sort of half ask," James snapped. "She asked if I was free to help her bear her sister and her sister's fiance."

"You want to go to Lily Evans' mum's funeral in that," Calamity clarified.

"You think it's terrible I want to look good," James said. "Padfoot said the same thing. Look, I know we are just friends-ish... well I don't know what we are really, but I want to look good anyway. You can understand can't you?"

"I understand," Calamity said smirking as James ran his hand through his hair, clearly overwhelmed with his inability to explain. "But she's a muggleborn."

"Right."

"So it's a funeral for a muggle."

"Right."

"And your going in... dressing robes?"

There was a long pause as James thought this over. "Blimey she's right." He rushed back into the dressing room.

"We've been here for forty minutes and we're not even getting robes," roared Sirius in frustration.

"Not robes," James called from beyond the curtains. He reappeared in hsi usual dress. "We have to get muggle clothes."

Sirius leapt up in excitement. "To muggle London?"

"I think so," James said.

"Not like that," Calamity said. James and Sirius looked down at their robes.

"We'll pretend to be from America," James offered. Calamity glared at them.

"You sound British."

"I reckon I ken pretand" said Sirius in his attempt at a southern accent.

"Oh Merlin," Calamity said with a alaugh. "I'll do the talking then, alright?"

"Blimey, I see why you love her, Padfoot," James hollered rushing forward and hugging Calamity so tightly that he lifted her from the ground. When she reached the floor again she glanced at Sirius who was blushing a deeper red than she had ever seen before, avoiding her eyes. James glanced between the two of them. Seeming to realize his slip and grabbed Calamity by the arm and dragged her forward. "Let's go, Yank!

James made Calamity ask for directions from muggles that passed. It took a couple of times. The muggles seemed a bit unsure about addressing three teens dressed in such silly attire. Luckily they ran into a pair of teenage boys who decided that Calamity's robes were eccentric and cute. They gave directions taking any chance they could to touch her shoulder and arm to direct her. Sirius' face was growing slowly red with rage instead of embarrassment. Finally, when one boy announced that he would simply take Calamity there if she'd ditch the gits with her, he had had enough and strode forward. Calamity rarely saw Sirius using his Black upbringing, but he put on his best haughty expression and glared at the boys down his nose until they practically scampered away. After the three shops, James finally had an appropriate muggle outfit for the funeral. He looked nervous as he left, but promised Sirius they would meet for butterbeers or firewhiskey when it was all over to discuss. On the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius wrapped his arm around Calamity's shoulders and pulled her close as an icy breeze blew passed. In their new muggle clothes (it had been too tempting not to get something) Calamity felt warmer. Robes really brought on a lot of unnecessary breezes. Sirius stopped, making Calamity backtrack.

"I sent in my money for that beauty today as soon as I finished the last signature," Sirius said. Calamity looked through the window at the large motorcycle and sidecar gleaming at them from the window.

"It's the one from your magazine," observed Calamity.

"It is," Sirius said pressing his nose against the glass like a kid looking at his Christmas presents. "I'm gonna get Ted to help me charm it to fly and there is a sidecar for you!"

Calamity looked at him skeptically. "I'm not riding in a sidecar."

"Come on Calamity it'll be great!"

"I'll sit behind you and James or Remus can sit in the sidecar."

"Three is a crowd," Sirius laughed nudging her playfully. "I think the sidecar is cool."

"You sit in the sidecar and I'll drive then," Calamity offered. Sirius replied with a bark-like laugh as they rounded the corner to the Leaky Cauldron. Standing outside was a familiar figure and Calamity felt Sirius unconsciously tighten his grip for a moment before loosening it again.

Christopher looked as good as he always did, though, like Elizabeth Blackwell, he seemed tired. He smiled when he saw Calamity which brightened his whole face.

"Calamity! What are you up to? Staying here again?"

"No, just visiting since I can't volunteer," she said giving him a hug. Sirius held out his hand and Christopher shook it, though they both looked at each other warily.

"What are you doing here," asked Calamity trying to change the subject.

"Looking for a Healer. She went on break hour ago and hasn't come back. Thought she might have stopped by here to get a drink of coffee and get away from St. Mungo's for a bit, but haven't seen her inside."

Calamity's heart sank.

"Who," asked Sirius. "We were in Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron earlier. Maybe we've seen them."

Calamity knew the answer before it came.

"Elizabeth Blackwell," said Christopher. "did you run into her?"

 _A/N: Please Review!_


	15. Chapter 15: Motorcycles & Maladies

Chapter 15: Motorcycles & Maladies

Sirius admitted, to himself in the mirror when no one was listening, that he could be oblivious. It wasn't because he was purposefully thick headed git, but rather because he often was distracted by his own swing of enthusiasm or worries. But even he could tell something was wrong with Calamity over the next few days. Those who didn't know her, like Ted & Andromeda, likely didn't notice. She was just as charming and fun as she had been. Nymphadora even appeared in the kitchen one morning looking like Calamity's identical twin. But Sirius could tell by the small frown that appeared on Calamity's face in between conversations. He could tell by how she just smiled at his playful teasing rather than laughing. He could tell because she hadn't picked up her _Brave New World_ book since Diagon Alley and seeing Christopher. Sirius wasn't very good at talking about feelings. It wasn't something the Blacks had ever done willingly and James, Peter, and Remus knew each other well enough that there was a sort of understanding of emotions. They all knew Remus worried they'd abandon him, they all knew James' eyes flashed with determined anger, and they all knew Peter's sly smile when he was lying.

It wasn't until the day of Mrs. Evans funeral that Sirius finally got up the nerve and tact to ask. He and Ted had been working on the new motorcycle all day and night and it was nearly ready for a test drive. From the garage Ted handed Sirius a wrench as Sirius looked over at the book of instructions. He glanced up and could see Calamity leaning against the house, looking off in the distance thoughtfully, a slight frown on her face as if she was not at all pleased with her thoughts. Sirius pushed himself from under the bike.

"I think I'll take a break," Sirius explained. Ted shrugged and continued reading the instructions, muttering to himself about a gasket he needed to find and charm.

Calamity moved into the large garden and Sirius followed dodging a few gnomes running towards their holes. When Sirius finally caught up with her, she was leaning against the far fence. Sirius could feel the crackle of magic in the air. A strong protective charm was there, perhaps making the house unchartable. He remembered what Andromeda had said about Bellatrix. Would he have to start thinking about these sort of protections?

"You look worried," Calamity said bringing Sirius back to the present. Sirius leaned on the fence, their arms grazing one another.

"I was going to say the same to you," he said with a smile. "You've been off since we saw Christopher and James. Is everything okay?"

Calamity paused then reached into her pocket and pulled out a news article. She handed it to Sirius who glanced at it,the headline read in big bold letters

 **St. Mungo's Healer Found Dead**

 **Elizabeth Blackwell, age twenty-nine, was found dead outside of the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London. Witnesses report that she had left St. Mungo's for a break and did not return. When a fellow Healer went to find her, he was told the last sighting was in the Leaky Cauldron. Hours later a passing muggle stumbled upon Blackwell's body. The Identity was confirmed as aurors arrived on the scene. Though the Ministry is still investigating the incident, Blackwell's death is similar to the confirmed murders of Gregory O'Brien and Victoria Smith. The Ministry has confirmed that both O'Brien and Smith were murdered by deatheaters.**

"I'm sorry," Sirius said handing back the article. "I know you knew her. You did everything you could by telling Christopher where you'd seen her."

"That's not all," Calamity said softly. She tucked the article away in her pocket. "When I saw her she was acting odd. She..." Calamity looked suddenly uncomfortable, but she steeled herself and continued. "She told me she was working as a Healer for You-Know-Who. She was trying to recruit me to join."

Sirius felt a rage swell in his gut, but he bit it back. She had more to say and he was worried if he interrupt she would lose her nerve. He had to wait patiently for a few minutes.

"She brought up my father," Calamity said finally.

"Why?" Sirius couldn't help it. He had never heard about Calamity's family. He didn't much like talking about his, so he hadn't pushed when she seemed to do acrobats around the topic. Calamity ran her head across her forehead in thought.

"Did you ever read about the muggle war that went on while the UK was worried about Grindewald?"

"Remus told me a bit about it. Some psychopath tried to take over Europe and get rid of a bunch of people in death camps."

"There was this famous terrible doctor, Mengele, and he did all these experiments on Jews and the prisoners in those camps," Calamity explained. "Like sewing people together, and torture, and that sort of thing."

"Right, the name sounds familiar."

"My dad wasn't a fan of the Nazis or Mengele, since they're muggles and he wouldn't respect that, but he did get some inspiration from the experiments."

"You mean he did experiments too?"

"On muggles. They were horrible- at least that's what the court report says. I never saw any of it since my mum and I moved out, but the report had pictures. I looked it up when I was fourteen. He spliced them together, practiced all sorts of blood charms and curses on them, even combined them with animals. He wasn't a fan of anesthetic."

"What happened to him?"

"He's in an American magicked jail. Awaiting his final meal. Probably sometime this year."

"Blackwell thought you'd be interested in joining because of your father."

"Yes," Calamity said. "I said no," she added glancing at Sirius as if he would shrink away from her. He nudged her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. For a moment she was stiff, unsure. Then she relaxed and lay her head against his chest.

"Calamity, you're not like him at all. We can't choose our family- Andy and I are a good example of that." He kissed the top of her head. "James and I are suppose to meet in a few hours. Want to join us for some fun? We can make him sit in the sidecar."

"No, it's okay. You go," Calamity said with a smirk."I have a tea party scheduled with Nymphadora."

James and Lily listened intently as Sirius explained the situation with Elizabeth Blackwell and the family history of the Erza-Mahoneys. Finally, after taking a sip of Butterbeer James said, "who would have thought you'd end up dating a girl your family actually would have approved of?"

Lily nudged his shoulder halfheartedly. They were still both dressed in their funeral attire, but had opted to go for butterbeer in Hogsmeade after the wake. James had been willing to stay longer, but Lily had wanted to leave. Her sister and her sister's fiances were less than thrilled with the magical types. Sirius felt like that Vernon Dursley looked more like a blimp than a man who had any ground to be judgmental, but he held his tongue out of respect for Lily.

"On a more serious note, this means the other side is starting to reach out and recruit seventh years," Lily said with a frown. "That could mean they are weakened by the Ministry's recent activity or that they are stronger and need more people for their growing plans."

"Unfortunately, it's probably the latter," James said with a frown. "Dad's said there have been more disappearances and deaths than the prophet can report. The Minister has been pressing them because some of the deatheaters use the news to recruit- show their power and all that."

"Have they tried to recruit you," Lily asked glancing at Sirius. He shook his head.

"I haven't been approached. Bellatrix is a member of the inner circle, so I imagine she has discouraged it. I've never been quiet about my feelings about the dark arts and You-Know-Who."

"You never know," Lily said with a shrug. She looked at her watch. "I'd better go back. Petunia will be out of her mind cleaning and I should help."

James stood to let her get out from the booth. Sirius watched as James walked her outside, finding an appropriate place to apparate. He could see them talking through the window- James pushing up his glasses and smiling down at Lily while Lily said something. Sirius took a sip of butterbeer, but almost spit it out as he saw Lily take James' hand shyly, looking up at his through her lashes. Then she stood on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips. Just a brief peck, as if it were a natural occurrence. James' face flushed in surprise. She pulled away before he could react, which was probably for the best, thought Sirius. When he came back into the booth Sirius let out a loud whooping noise.

"'Bout time, mate," he said smacking James on the back. His face dropped. "This means Wormtail won the bet again!"

"He's a good read of character," James said absentmindedly. His face was still pink. "Blimey, who would have thought."

Sirius made another sound of approval finishing his butterbeer.

"Come on, I'll treat you to dinner."

"You mean Andromeda will treat me to dinner," James smirked. Sirius shrugged. "My family will treat you to dinner, Prongs. So I'm treating you to dinner."

Sirius hopped on his motorcycle as James looked at the sidecar.

"We can't just apparate?"

"Look, I rode this to meet you, I can't just leave it," Sirius said. He motioned to the sidecar. "Come on, it's just for you! I'm thinking of calling it Potter's Pedestal."

"Not Calamity's Chariot?"

"Can't name a flying motorcycle after a girl named Calamity, Prongs. That's asking for trouble."

"And goodness knows you _NEVER_ go looking for that." James climbed into the side car and looked up at Sirius, whose smile had broadened to a comical size. "Shut up, you git," he snapped.

The bike roared to life and Sirius revved the engine while James looked as relaxed as one could when squeezed into a slightly small sidecar, his knees up a bit closer to his chest than is usually intended. They zipped down the dark road, icy wind blowing through their hair and whipping Sirius face. He felt a thrill of adrenaline. Even on the ground it felt as if he were flying. This was far better than floo or apparating. He checked the speed, then flipped open a latch on the handle. The motorcycle jumped forward in speed as the wheels began to leave the ground. James peered over the edge of the sidecar, then back at Sirius.

"Better stay in the clouds and out of sight, Padfoot," he called over the roar. Sirius nodded and they broke through the misty gray above. In the open air the roar sounded fainter as Sirius' ears popped. He let go of the handles and raised his arms, feeling the cool air hitting his leather jacket. He slowed the bike to a steady pace so that they could enjoy the ride. Apparition would have taken seconds, but this ride would take about forty-five minutes or an hour and he wanted to enjoy it. James was reaching out and grasping bits of cloud, watching them disappear within his hands.

"It's a pretty good toy," James called. "Nice and relaxing to be away from the world below."

"Just you and the night," Sirius replied with a bark like laugh. "I think I'm in love with it."

"Poor Calamity," James smirked. His smile faltered as he peered over his shoulder. "What the hell?"

Sirius glanced over his shoulder. There seemed to be fast approaching black dots.

"Speed up, Padfoot," James called. "I don't think it's a flock of birds."

Sirius leaned forward and the bike roared, picking up the speed, but the dots continued to grow closer.

"Any faster?"

"I'm trying, what's it look like?"

"It's as bad as it could be."

"Wizards?"

"In masks. I've never seen a deatheater in person, but if I had to imagine it... _Arresto Momentum_! _Arresto Momentum_! _Arresto Momentum_! "

Three gold lights shot out of James' wand and out of sight.

"Got one, but the others dodged it," he yelled. "They're gaining."

Sirius spotted a dark cloud below and leaned forward, urging the bike to increase its speed. They ducked into the cloud but couldn't see anything outside. Sirius grasped his wand, muttering a muffling charm followed by a concealment charm. He moved the bike slowly beneath the cloud. James looked behind them, seeming to relax.

"Lost them."

"What the hell was that," Sirius called, he slowed the bike. They could see the lights of the villages and towns below. They must be fifteen minutes away from Andromeda's. James turned to answer Sirius, but instead he shouted.

" _Avis Oppugno_!"

A flock of birds flew from his wand, zipping so close to Sirius that they skimmed his ear. Sirius looked up to see the birds attacking a tall looming figure, reaching from his broomstick, silver mask on.

"Hit the ground," James yelled. The motorcycle bumped with such ferocity that Sirius thought they were going to fall off. James shot another curse, but missed the remaining figures. Sirius pushed up the speed. Now on the ground the motorcycle pushed forward, almost relieved to be in its natural state. They skidded around a tight corner, but the deatheaters kept tabs, diving out of the way and shooting purple and red hexes at Sirius and James. James was forced into defense, shielding them between his own curses.

"Can this thing go faster," called James.

"I'm already at 136 kilometers per hour," Sirius yelled over the roar. They zipped passed a drive way and blue lights and a siren sounded.

"Are you kidding me," yelled James throwing a shielding charm up just in time to protect the back wheel of the motorcycle.

"We're almost there. Get rid of the gits before we pull in," yelled Sirius. He wasn't sure how the protective charms around Andromeda's house would work if they led deatheaters straight to it. And he knew the cops following them would complicate dinner a bit.

" _LEVIOSA CELER!_ "

Sirius hissed as a purple spell ran across his shoulder and another grazed his back, right where his burn had once been. The police sirens sounded distant for a moment, then there was a loud crash as it reconnected to the ground.

"That scattered them. Pull in before they regroup!"

Sirius turned into the drive way and the bike careened into the garden, pushing up grass. Sirius felt his body move forward over the handlebars and everything went black.

Sirius awoke with a hiss of pain as something burned suddenly on his shoulder. He tried to sit up, but his forehead was pushed back down by a hand. There was a wet cloth dabbing his face. The room began to come into focus.

"Prongs," Sirius said suddenly remembering the crash. He tried to sit up again, but was pushed down more forcibly. Ted's face came into view, his hand holding the cloth on Sirius' forehead.

"Your friends alright, Sirius. Just a bit shaken up. I modified the sidecar with some extra safety features. You're much worse for wear."

Sirius felt his side burn and he let out another yelp of pain. He tried to look down, but was only able to see that he was shirtless, his shoulder covered in a greenish-white paste.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but your lucky this just grazed you. I think they were trying to maim or kill you," Calamity said, appearing from her place on the floor where she had sprawled in order to reach his injured side. She had a jar of the paste in her hand. Sirius moaned again as both cuts now throbbed with pain.

"Who attacked you," asked Ted. Calamity closed the jar and took Sirius' hand earnestly. She blew on the paste softly and the air current relieved the throbbing, even though it was only a momentary relief.

"Deatheaters," said James. He appeared in the door. Ted was right, aside from some scratched on his face, he looked as he always did. "Came out of nowhere."

"Is there any reason you'd be targeted by Deatheaters," asked Ted.

"We didn't- they didn't find us here, did they," Sirius asked. Calamity glanced at Ted.

"No, Sirius, our charms warded them off. Not to mention the police car your friend James threw at them. Not a great way to improve muggle-wizard relations, but certainly effective."

James looked sheepish for a moment.

"You think this has something to do with Regulus," asked Calamity.

"More likely it has something to do with Avery," James said. He explained their nighttime interrogation of Avery and the letter, strategically leaving out the bit about Wormtail being an animagus.

"Sounds to me like you might have stumbled onto something big," Ted said.

"But we didn't even find out anything," Sirius said.

"Maybe you did and don't realize it. You told Dumbledore?"

James nodded.

"I'll write to him and add this new development to his set of clues."

Ted helped Sirius sit up, then walked from the room. Sirius gave Calamity a weak smile.

"Boy, does this bring back some memories, eh," he said. She looked confused. "You know, last time you took care of me, we got ice cream."

Calamity's smile broke through her concerned face. "You have a knack of getting hurt don't you."

"Just keeping it interesting," Sirius said, he winced at a sudden stab of pain on his shoulder. "How else will I keep you around?"

"Most people just say 'I love you' to show they care, but I suppose you're not most people," Calamity said with a laugh. She ran her hand along his cheek affectionately. "Maybe you could stop almost dying, though."

Sirius glanced at James, who was suddenly very interested in the cushions of the couch. Sirius looked back at Calamity and touched her hand, pulling her gently towards him so that their foreheads touched.

"I do love you, Clara."

"I know, Sirius," Calamity said kissing his nose softly. "I love you, too."

"Well, now that that is all cleared up," James said standing and clapping his hands. "Let's have dinner, shall we? Nymphadora is torn up with worry and I bet she'd like to see that Sirius is all better!"

"Potter the mood killer," Sirius smirked as Calamity helped him stand. He winced again at the pain in his side.

"It'll be sore for the week, but you'll be better after that," Calamity assured him.

"Definitely a faster recovery than your bike," Ted said putting plates in front of the three teens, Nymphadora, and Andromeda. Nymphadora threw a large smile at Sirius, pleased to see him alive and well.

"Oh no," Sirius said hitting his hand to his forehead. "My bike. How bad is it?"

James took a bite of his potatoes before looking up with a devilish grin. "It looks like it had a date with the Womping Willow."

 _A/N:Review!_


	16. Chapter 16: After Graduation Plans

Chapter 16: After Graduation Plans

When the holidays ended school sped forward full steam with little regard for any worries or woes of the outside world. N.E.W.T.s were fast approaching and Calamity found herself in the library even more than she enjoyed- which was saying something. By the time spring's sunny disposition poked through winter, James had taken it upon himself to magically expand their table so that the marauders could join Calamity, Lily, and Margaret as they studied. Susan's family had opted not to send her back for her final term. Sirius let out a groan on a particularly late night, running his hand through his hair in a Potter-esque fashion. He balanced onto the back legs of his chair and gave Calamity a devilish look.

"No," she said turning a page without looking up.

"What" Sirius said in pretend offense. "I didn't say anything."

"Sirius I have got to get almost perfect marks to make it into the Healer program."

"I thought you'd made it in," Lily said scratching something out on her Transfiguration essay. She handed it back to James so he could continue reviewing it for mistakes.

"Well, I'm expecting a response this week. If I do get in I still need top marks to keep my spot," Calamity explained. She glanced at Sirius who was beaming at her.

"And you don't think that deserves a celebration," he asked nudging her.

"No. Not until I finish this Herbology homework."

"She's right, Padfoot," Remus said to Sirius' sound of exasperation. "We're almost done with this stack of homework. Besides we can all celebrate on the weekend."

Lily checked her watch.

"James, we have about fifteen minutes before our rounds."

"Ah, yes," he said pushing up his glasses. "This part is brilliant, but you need to recheck the nonverbal applications of human transfiguration into inanimate objects."

Lily made an exasperated sound packing away her things. "I'll have to do it ."

"I try to be brilliant," James smirked.

"And modest," smirked Lily. They stood and headed towards the door, their banter fading away as they walked.

"Blimey, if first year James could see himself now," Sirius said with a slight smile.

"Remus, will you pass me the Potions book," Margaret asked. "I need to fact check this- oof."

Snape had bumped into her chair, his expression distracted as he stared at the door as if in deep thought, his face twisted unpleasantly. He let out a hiss of pain, eyes flashing as they turned to Margaret.

"Watch it," he snarled.

"You ran into her chair, Snape," Remus pointed out. Snape turned his dark eyes to Remus, they glinted maliciously.

"Lupin, what a surprise. I imagined you'd be occupied with your less flattering side this close to your time of-"

Sirius slammed his book closed loudly cutting Snape off midsentence. Snape sneered turning Snape's attention towards Sirius.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't like me to talk about your pet."

Calamity touched Sirius' hand, which was shaking slightly with rage.

"Can we help you, Snivellus," asked Remus.

"Of course not, Lupin," Snape drawled. "I just enjoy seeing you studying so hard for unemployment and destitution. It's a monster of a world out there. But, of course," his eyes glinted again. "You know all about _monsters_."

Sirius lunged forward across the table, magic forgotten in his rage. He managed to get two good swings in before Madam Pince came bustling over and kicked them all out of the library, sending Snape to the Hospital Wing for his bloody nose.

As they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, Sirius shook his hand to relieve some of the pain from making contact with Snape's jaw.

"You shouldn't have done that," Remus said quietly.

"He's got a big mouth," Sirius said fiercely. Calamity took his hand and inspected it. There weren't any cuts, just soreness from the force of his punch.  
"It was a good punch," Peter said.

"Don't let him get you down," Margaret said. "He's a git. All that nonsense about your future? You're one of the top students. He's jealous that you'll be in line for a better job than 'll just finish studying in the common room."

Remus gave a weak smile as they stepped through the portrait hole.

"Thanks, Margaret. I'm a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Oh," she said sounding disappointed that her pep talk didn't work. "Good night."

"I better go too," Sirius said glancing to Calamity."I haven't forgotten that you owe me a celebration." He kissed her cheek gently before hurrying after Remus, Peter behind him.

"Do you think he's alright," Margaret asked as they sat next to the fire, spreading their homework out again for final touches.

"I think so," Calamity said, but she couldn't help but think that Snape had hit a particularly sensitive nerve with Remus. What was a werewolf to do after school in a world that didn't understand their monthly dilemma?

Calamity checked her watch in the common room. They had ten minutes to get to class. Sirius was taking too long. She gave an exasperated sigh. She had already told Margaret and Lily to go ahead without her. She tapped her foot impatiently as James, Remus, and Peter came into view. No Sirius.

"Calamity, just the young woman I was hoping to see," James said beaming. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Where's Sirius?"

"That's the problem," James said. "Sleeping Beauty won't get up and if we are late we'll get detention for the month- Slughorn is still not pleased about our,er, habits as it is."

"You mean you skipped too many potion classes," offered Calamity.

"Exactly, so could you just..." James nudged her towards the boys dorm.

"Or you could just let him get detention," offered Remus. James looked at him betrayed.

"Our mate? Detention? Never! Have you no loyalty, Moony?"

"Save the dramatics," Calamity sighed. "I'll go. Get to class."

"Yes Ma'am," James called.

Calamity walked up the steps, reading the signs as she went until she reached the landing that said "7th year boys." She pushed the door open, letting it bang against the wall as it revealed the messy and darkened boys dormitory. The largest pile seemed to be next to the only four poster bed with it's curtains drawn.

Calamity approached, trying her best to make as much noise as possible: knocking over books from the dresser, kicking shoes, and stomping with each step. The curtains were still closed and peaceful despite her noise.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Sirius," Calamity began, her hand reaching for the curtain. She paused as her eyes caught sight of a letter signed Professor Albus Dumbledore. She glanced at the curtain again, tempted by the easily accessible information. What could Professor Dumbledore be writing to Sirius about? Before she could decide whether or not to read the note, she felt her wrist being pulled forward and through the red curtains. She was tangled in Sirius' arms and legs, her cheek pressed against her bare chest.

"Glad you could make it," he mumbled kissing the top of her head. "Not the sort of celebration I was thinking, but acceptable all the same."

"What a gentleman," Calamity snickered, pushing away to look up at him."Do you know what time it is?"

"Sexy time," Sirius suggested in a groggy tone.

"No, Class time."

"I love it when you talk dirty, Calamity."

"Sirius, I'm being-" Sirius opened his eyes lazily, an expectant smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Stern. I'm being stern," she finished lamely, trying to avoid the pun.

"I'm being Sirius. Who is Stern?"

She groaned and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Alright I'll get up, but we'll be late no matter what."

He threw the covers off of him revealing that he was wearing only his underpants. His back still showed the scar from his motorcycle attack- a sleek line across his shoulder, and a fading patch on his side. He stretched making the scar elongate as well.

"We can still make it," Calamity said turning away as her breathe caught. Sirius threw on his uniform quickly, tousling his hair and glancing at the mirror.

"You're really ruining my bad boy reputation," Sirius said finding his bag under the pile of socks.

Calamity spotted the letter again on the table and quickly looked away, trying not to be nosy. Sirius sat next to her, sniffed a sock and pulled it on.

"You can read it," he offered. He nodded to the letter. "It related to you as well. I was going to mention it over breakfast but _someone_ slept in and made us miss breakfast."

"Sorry, Calamity," Calamity said in a gruff voice, her best impression of Sirius. "I just stayed up too late having a pillow fight with my friends."

"It's okay, Sirius," Sirius replied in an impression of Calamity. His voice was much too high pitched and she gave him a halfhearted glare. "I still love you, you devilish rouge you." He disappeared into the bathroom and Calamity took the letter.

 ** _Mr. Black,_**

 ** _I received the information sent over holidays regarding the motorcycle incident. Considering this new information with the death of Elizabeth Blackwell, your encounter with Mr. Black in Hogsmeade, and the information you provided last term, I think it would be best for us to meet Wednesday night in my office. The password will be Ariana. For the purpose of our meeting, it would be best to include Mr. Potter, Ms. Ezra-Mahoney, and Ms. Evans._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Professor Albus Dumbledore._**

"You'll make us late," Sirius said.

Calamity put the letter on the bed and followed him down the stairs as Sirius intertwined his fingers with hers. They walked in silence, as Calamity considered the letter. What could Professor Dumbledore want with them? He was putting together all of the pieces that James and Sirius had provided him, but what could it add up to? Was Ted right? Had the two stumbled onto something big? Was there an attack coming and if so how could she and Lily help?

"Alright, here we are."

Calamity looked up. They were standing next to a hunched back statue, no potion classroom in sight. It was clear that in her reverie she had been led astray.

"Sirius," she said exasperated. She looked at her watch. They were ten minutes late and counting.

"James will cover for us," Sirius said with a smile. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

He tapped the hunch of the statue and the hump opened. He leaned down to give her a boost. Calamity frowned slightly looking from him, to the statue, to her watch.

"We'll get detention if we show up now," Sirius reasoned. He grinned at her, eyes twinkling with laughter. "Might as well enjoy our freedom."

Calamity sighed and took the boost, sliding less than gracefully into he tunnel. Sirius slid next to her as the statue closed and they sat in darkness.

"Lumos," whispered Sirius. his face lit up. From his wand light, Calamity could see that they were in a very low, very narrow earthy passageway that seemed to lead to darkness.

"I'll lead, shall I," Sirius asked. He squeezed passed her and she followed. They half crawled through twists and turns of the passageway for what felt like an hour until finally the earth began to rise. Sirius stopped and glanced at her as if making sure she was still there.

"Ready?"

"I suppose so," she said.

"Let's change first," Sirius said. He tapped his own clothes and his uniform transfigured into muggle jeans and a dark shirt.

"If it's worth playing, it's worth playing loud," Calamity read. Sirius beamed.

"Remus has one like it."

Calamity transformed her own uniform into bell-bottom jeans and a royal blue sweater, a black cloak wrapped around it. Sirius whistled. "Fancy wand work. You must be taking N.E.W.T.s soon."

They walked up a staircase, gasping after the first hundred or so.

"Almost there," Sirius said, he reached out his hand and his wand fell across the bottom of a trap door. He glanced at her, pleased by her surprised look. He pushed it open, looking out before disappearing through the hole. He hand reappeared to help her up. As she exited from the passageway into a storage room of some kind Sirius closed the door. It disappeared in the dusty floor. Calamity looked around- she could smell chocolate.

"Honeydukes," Sirius explained as they moved quickly from the storage room into the bright shop. It wasn't as crowded as it often was on weekends, but there were still a few witches and wizards scanning the shelves. Three small boys with pale features were staring hungrily at a large chocolate bar on the top shelf.

"This isn't the surprise," Sirius explained leading her to the door.

"It's a surprise better than a visit to a candy store," asked Calamity. Sirius smirked.

"Much better. Come on."

He led her passed the Hogshead to a slight wooded area. Glancing around, he stopped.

"Alright, hang on," he said, pulling her close. Before she could say anything she felt the pressure of apparition pressing down around her and with a pop they were not in Hogsmeade anymore. Instead, they were on a city street corner. A four story brick apartment complex stood before them, a chinese restaurant in one of the storefronts, making Calamity's stomach growl. Sirius nodded towards the restaurant.

"Sirius, I don't have any muggle money with me," Calamity said. He brushed away her comment.

"My treat."

After their late breakfast, the waiter brought out two fortune cookies and a key on their check. Calamity opened her mouth to comment, but Sirius held up a finger to indicate for her to hold that thought. He put the muggle money on the table, took the keys and fortune cookies, and finally led her through a side door near the kitchen. They walked up a staircase to the third floor, down a small well kept hall, and finally stopped at a red door with golden trim- similar to the coloring of the Gryffindor common room. Sirius paused and glanced at Calamity, seeming nervous for the first time on their adventure. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of the nerves he put the key in the doorknob and turned.

The room was flooded with light from the large windows overlooking the street below and was surprisingly big compared to the hallway they had walked though.

"What is this," Calamity asked, her voice reverberating slightly on the blank walls and hardwood floors.

"This is my flat," Sirius said. "Do you like it?"

"You-you bought a flat?"

"I figured that after Hogwarts I should probably branch out on my own. Can't stay with the Potter or Andromeda for the rest of my life."

"It's beautiful!"

Sirius beamed taking her hand. "Here's the kitchen area with a stove and all the muggle fixings, then here's the bathroom with a bathtub, then there is a small study, and the room right back here. And of course the living room. Do you like the windows? I picked it because of that. It's so bright!"

"Sirius this is so exciting for you!"

"It's a pretty good neighborhood. I mean, obviously the Chinese food is good, but it's a pretty quiet spot considering its on a muggle corner, and with some protective charms I think I can make it untraceable and safe against any attack. It's just a subway stop away from St. Mungo's."

Calamity, who had been peering out the window at the people passing below, turned to glance at him.

"St. Mungo's?"

Sirius looked nervous again as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the key he had used to open the door.

"I was thinking that with us graduating and you going into the Healer program you'll be needing a place to stay and obviously the Leaky Cauldron isn't the safest place and, well." He paused glancing at Calamity, then out the window, then back to her again. "I thought this would be a perfect place for you to stay as well."

"You want me to live with you?"

"Only if you'd like. If not, you can just have a key and visit," Sirius said hurriedly. "I know it's a lot to think about so you can take your time. There's no hu-"

"Yes."

Sirius blinked, surprised into silence. A grin began to spread across his face. "You're sure? You don't have to agree if you're not ready. We still have months."

"I'm sure," Calamity said moving over to Sirius. "Besides, who will make sure you don't accidentally bleed to death if I don't?" she touched his side gently where the square scar still lay. Sirius let out a bark like laugh, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her lightly on the nose.

"You know what I think you'll like best?"

"What?"

"There's a used bookstore just two doors down from here," Sirius said with a smile. He kissed her lightly. "Want to see?"

They returned to school in the late afternoon, Calamity still gitty with excitement, much to Margaret and Lily's confusion. Even through the next day Calamity could not help but feel the worries of N.E.W.T.s were far off as Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, or as Remus beat James at chess and dramatically imitated his fallen king. It was one of the few times that the war felt far away from her mind since the Evans death. Wednesday night came and Lily and Calamity made their way to Dumbledore's office, finding that James and Sirius were already there, sipping tea as if they were quite at home in the large portrait covered space.

"Good evening, Ms. Evans, Ms. Erza-Mahoney. Please sit and have some tea," Professor Dumbledore said. Tea appeared before them on a small table as they sat down. Sirius gave Calamity a sideways glance and winked. She smirked back.

"I hope school work has not been to much of a bruden," Professor Dumbledore said conversationally. "It can be very stressful during 7th year, especially in times like these."

"Professor," Lily said timidly, "I'm a bit confused as to why I am here. Calamity told me about what happened over winter holidays, but I wasn't there."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "You are correct . Part of my reason for calling you all here was to review some of the information provided, but it was also to formally produce an invitation for you to join the Order of the Phoenix after you graduate. We are determined that this participation would not start until after graduation, but as I have not reached out to any of you, I invited you along as well."

"The Order of the Phoenix," Lily repeated. "It's real?"

"Quite real," Professor Dumbledore said taking a sip of tea. "We try to work under the radar for the protection of our members and their families, but some of our best are aurors and ministry officials. You remember the Longbottoms?"

Calamity turned to see a couple she had not noticed before.

"Hello Alice," Lily said with a smile.

"Alice and Frank have been kind enough to join us tonight. I've debriefed them on your findings and the events of the recent months," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"We think there is a plan to be an attack Hogsmeade in the next month," Frank said looking at them each in turn. "If you stumble across any new information, it's vital you let us know immediately."

"Of course," James agreed.

"That doesn't mean that you should go looking for it, though," Frank added giving James a knowing look."These are deatheaters- not students in training. It's as serious as the attack on St. Mungo's."

"Should you hear or see anything, you are to find me and relay the message however necessary," Professor Dumbledore instructed. The four students nodded.

"Professor," Sirius said a look of determination flashing across his eyes. "James and I are ready to join now."

"I am as well," Lily added.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I am very happy to hear that, but I will not require an answer until after your last N.E.W.T examination. I cannot stress enough how participating in the Order of the Phoenix will change your post-Hogwarts plans and it is vital that you consider your options carefully. Once you have joined the fight it will be nearly impossible to leave until Voldemort is defeated."

"Professor-" Sirius began, but Dumbledore held up his hand and Sirius fell into silence.

"Enjoy your time at school for now. We will talk after your exams," Professor Dumbledore said again, this time with a firm tone. His expression lightened as he said "Off to bed, then!"

They stood to leave, but Professor Dumbledore called Calamity back. Sirius paused at the door, then caught Professor Dumbledore's eye and closed the door quickly.

"Yes, Professor," asked Calamity.

"I did not want to forget your purpose for coming to study with us. As you know, Healers are not allowed to choose sides in a conflict. They must treat all patients."

"That's the Healers Code, yes," Calamity said.

"While I will not pressure you to choose sides if you feel it goes against your ethics, you should know that Elizabeth Blackwell is not the only healer who has aligned herself with Lord Voldemort and his deatheaters. Your decision will be respected by myself and all members of the Order."

He held out an envelope and she took it hesitantly. The address was to Professor Dumbledore. Calamity glanced at him confused.

"St. Mungo's has made it a habit in these times to reach out to a third party when relaying acceptance or rejection from the Healer Program. In this case, I was the third party."

Calamity opened the envelope and scanned the letter, her eyes pausing on the words she had hoped to read. Yet, her thrill of acceptance was not as light as she had felt the last few days. Dumbledore was right, Healers were not suppose to choose sides and she would surely be thrown into the worst of it even as a Healer in training with the war raging as it was.

"Congratulations, Ms. Erza-Mahoney," Professor Dumbledore said. "You will make a fine Healer, indeed."

 _A/N: Review!_


	17. Chapter 17: Attack on Hogsmeade

Chapter 17: Attack on Hogsmeade

Weeks passed and the weather warmed into spring, then summer like atmosphere graced the grounds. Despite the cancelation of Hogsmeade trips, no attacks came. Remus closed the newspaper and handed it to Sirius across the breakfast table. He was looking pale and sickly as he always did so close to the full moon.

"The Order has been working over time," Remus observed as Sirius flipped through the Prophet, scanning for any mention of an attack.

"How do you know, Moony," asked Peter glancing from his essay.

"Well, the Prophet doesn't mention any threat to Hogsmeade directly. I suppose that's them keeping it quiet."

"Not to mention that there hasn't been a successful attack after all this time," James agreed.

Sirius turned the page and paused at the picture of a hooded figure. She seemed to spot the photographer, raise her wand as if ready to strike. But something drew her attention away and with a final glance at the photographer she rushed off and into the night. Even though her face was hidden, Sirius could tell it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"They've tried," Sirius said looking over the headlines. "Look here, _Suspicious Muggles Wander Closer to Hogsmeade_ and _Curfew Tightens at Rumored Dementor Sighting_. That can only be some kind of attempts from the other side."

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore won't let you join until you graduate," Peter said.

"Doesn't want to worry about underaged magic, I guess," Remus said with a shrug.

"I'm not underaged, I'm an adult," James replied.

"It's so easy to forget," Lily said without looking up from her own textbook.

James gave her a smirk and stuck out his tongue.

"Did you get asked to join,Remus," Peter asked curiously. Sirius closed the paper and noticed that Remus was looking a bit green as he sniffed the air.

A moment later, Sirius could smell what was bothering him- a Gryffindor 4th year smelled as if a whole bottle of perfume had spilled on her. James muttered a spell and the smell dissipated quickly.

"No," Remus said giving James a thankful look. "My condition complicates things a bit, I'm afraid."

"Nonsense," Sirius snapped. "I bet he is waiting until after N.E.W.T.s. He only asked us now because we got attacked over break."

Remus didn't look convinced. Instead he changed the subject. "Where's Calamity?"

"Library," replied Sirius and Lily in unison.

"She doesn't eat," asked James.

"She does, but only in the depths of night when she can emerge from her library corner in her true form," Sirius explained, taking an extra muffin for the missing girl. "Rumor has it that every midnight, if you listen carefully, you can hear her calling on the wind 'Stuuudy! Stuuuuudy. Sirius, you need to stuuudy!"

"Of course he never listens."

Sirius jumped with surprise and turned to see Calamity and Margaret smirking at his story. Sirius held up the muffin as a peace offering.

"Only teasing."

She pinched his cheek a tad harder than necessary, "I know."

"Did you send in your response yet," James asked. "To St. Mungo's I mean."

"No, I'm in a bit of a bind," Calamity admitted. "If I become a healer I can't choose sides."

"I mean, you could if no one knew," Peter offered.

"Not very ethical, Wormtail," Remus said.

"Yes, yes, of course," Peter said hurriedly. He glanced at his toast before scribbling something on his essay.

"It's a big decision and with all the homework and studying I haven't had much time to think it over," Calamity explained.

"Exams are ages away," Sirius said kissing her on the cheek. "Besides, you'll ace them as always."

"N.E.W.T.s are a month from now," Lily said. Sirius' face dropped.

"What?"

"Sirius, I told you that just yesterday, remember," Calamity said biting her muffin. "stuuuudy, sssiiirrriiiuuusssss, you need to sttuuudddyyy." She wiggled her fingers dramatically and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"You know, once N.E.W.T.s are over we'll practically be graduated," Remus said softly. There was a heavy silence and Sirius felt the first pangs of nostalgia for his Hogwarts years. Soon, he would be out in the real world: in his flat with Calamity and fighting in the war with the Order. He glanced over Lily, Margaret, and Peter's faces. They looked as thoughtful as he felt. Would they remain friends? Could they survive outside these enchanted walls? Sirius felt a warm hand on his and glanced down to see Calamity holding his hand. He smiled at her and knew it would all work out fine.

N.E.W.T.s hit Sirius like the knight bus. They were split into smaller groups than usual to take all exams and decrease the temptation to cheat. Half way through his potions exam Sirius couldn't help but think that perhaps he should have studied more in his formative years instead of planning pranks. Of course, he knew that if he had been able to do it all over again he wouldn't have changed a thing.

He stepped back from his potion to let it simmer, the blue liquid slowly turning violet. He gazed around the room at Remus who was rolling his neck to help him refocus, Peter who's eyes were darting around the room nervously, and James smirking as the potion bubbled (though he seemed surprised by how well it was going). Where would he be without them? How might his life have been different if he, like some of the Black heirs in the past, had been home schooled. Sirius' eyes strayed to the Slytherins in the room- Snape who's hair was greasier than usual from the humidity of so many potions and Avery who had a nasty look on his face. Avery glanced up and caught Sirius' eye. A disdainful look pulled across his face, eyes narrowing dangerously. Sirius glared back, not looking away until Avery had to turn back to his potion.

He could have been like them, Sirius thought. If he hadn't met James, Remus, and Peter, he could have continued on with the pureblood mentality, perhaps pulled into Voldemort's ranks like so many of his childhood playmates, Regulus, and Bellatrix. Sirius felt a swell of gratitude for the Marauders. They had saved him from that fate. He glanced back at his potion and saw the pale violet color. He stirred clockwise while adding the crushed flobberworms.

In charms the groups shrank and rearranged so that he and James were in the same room as Calamity and Lily. The charms room had been cleared of all tables and chairs, a raised platform in the center for two to three students at a time to stand on and perform the required and requested spells. Lily easily followed all instructions, completing all charms nonverbally with a delicate flair of a master. Professor Flitwick was overjoyed. As she left the room she gave Calamity a thumbs up and winked at James and Sirius.

Sirius watched Calamity take the platform, James on the left and a Ravenclaw Sirius didn't know on her right. Her eyes flashed. Sirius couldn't help but feel relieved he was not on the receiving end of the look. The focus alone could kill a man from fright. Calamity's work was easily at _Exceeding Expectations_ , though she faltered for half a second on her water spell and Sirius could see her shaking her head at herself. She scolded herself silently as the Ravenclaw performed the same spell. Sirius was nowhere near as fluid. his wand work needed a bit more practice, but all charms came out satisfactory and he couldn't imagine that he did anything worse than _Acceptable_.

By the end of the week Sirius felt mentally exhausted. He plopped on top of James as he napped on the couch in the common room.

"Merlin, Padfoot, you're a whale!"

"Well, that's not very nice," Sirius said wiggling himself to increase James' discomfort.

"Don't you have a lady friend for this now?"

"She's finishing up her tests. Just you and me."

"How romantic." James elbowed Sirius in the rib and Sirius made a sound of pain, falling onto the floor.

"Been thinking,Prongs," Sirius began.

"I was wondering what that burning smell was," James replied straightening his glasses and stretching out again. Sirius glared at him, but continued as if uninterrupted.

"We've been working pretty hard- harder than I think we have ever."

"Harder than when we were trying to become animagi?"

"Well, as hard as we have ever tried in required school work, any way. Point is, I think we all deserve a celebration."

James opened an eye lazily and watched Sirius as if he already knew what Sirius was going to say. Sirius said it any way.

"Hogsmeade."

"Lily might not like it," James said closing his eye. "Trips being canceled and all for the protection of the students."

"I think you can convince Lily Evans with all that Prongs charm of yours."

"Convince me of what?"

James opened both eyes and smiled at his redheaded girlfriend as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"A celebration," James said slyly.

"What's wrong with celebrating," asked Remus.

"That's how I feel," Sirius agreed.

"Where's the celebration," asked Lily. She waved at Calamity as she entered the portrait hole, dropping her bag on the floor and falling dramatically on the overstuffed armchair. Sirius exchanged a glance with James.

"Three Broomsticks," asked Remus, but his tone showed he already knew the answer. Calamity looked at Sirius and he gave his most charming smile.

"We've earned it," Sirius said.

"Alright," Lily said.

Everyone turned quickly to her and James sat up completely, looking as if he had never seen Lily before.

"Really," asked Sirius excitedly.

"Really. You're right, we've worked hard and I imagine you know how to get us there and back without getting caught. Might as well have our last trip."

James was still watching Lily as if he were worried his girlfriend had been replaced by a pod-person.

"Peter ia still testing for a bit," Remus said. "We'll have to bring something back for him."

"Margaret as well," Calamity said. It was Sirius' turn to look surprised.

"So," he said slowly, suspicious of his good fortune. "We all agree?"

Lily checked her watch.

"Let's go before I change my mind."

Hogsmeade was oddly quiet when they arrived. It had been a while since they had visited and Sirius couldn't help but notice that the approaching curfew forced the few figures on the street to rush from store to store as if at any moment they could be attacked. The teens walked in silence until they found a booth in the back of the Three Broomsticks. Remus excused himself to the restroom and James and Sirius hurried to get the butterbeers, but even Rosmerta seemed distracted. She barely laughed at their jokes. When they returned they found Lily and Calamity bent together in conspirator whispers. Sirius placed the drinks down.

"What's the gossip," he asked jovially, refusing to fall into a funk. He kissed Calamity's cheek.

"Calamity was just filling me in to the fact that she accepted the offer to join the Healer program," Lily said. "Why didn't you tell us, Sirius."

Sirius took a sip of butterbeer, feeling the warmth from the liquid and news slipping through his insides.

"I didn't mention it," Calamity said hurriedly, giving him an apologetic look. "I didn't want to distract anyone from N.E.W.T.s"

"She's a giver! Congratulations, Calamity," Sirius said pulling her closer enthusiastically. A bit too enthusiastically because as a splash of her butterbeer slipped over her cup and onto his shirt. He magiced it away quickly with a bark like laugh.

"She also told me about your flat," Lily said approvingly. "That's wonderful! Right in London!"

"My little Padfoot is all grown up," James said with a sniff. "Next he'll be able to use the bathroom on his own."

"Speaking of using the restroom," Sirius said throwing a napkin at James. "Where's Remus?"

"Hasn't come back yet," Lily said.

James and Sirius exchanged a look and Calamity moved away from Sirius, giving him a soft nudge.

"Well, go get him," she said with a smile. Sirius chuckled at her mind reading and headed towards the bathrooms.

He peaked inside but didn't see anyone. So he called out, "Moony?"

There was no response. He leaned back into the corridor and looked around. There was the women's bathroom next to the men's and an **Employee's Only** sign on the door at the end of the corridor. The Employee's door was slightly ajar. Sirius reached for his wand instinctively, feeling it in his pocket as he approached the door silently. He could see Remus and a tall robed figure within, though he couldn't make out who it was. Remus looked pale and tired, but annoyance was also etched across his face. The larger figure was talking in a gruff voice, almost like a growl.

"Consider what you will gain from changing a world that would rather see us destitute and dead rather than thriving. Do we owe that world any loyalty?"

"As I said," Remus sreplied. "I am not in any position to discuss what you wish to talk about. You have me confused with someone else."

His eyes darted to the door and widened just slightly, almost unnoticeably, as they met with Sirius'.

"You're the werewolf Lupin-"

The gruff man made a sound of pain and clutched his left forearm. He glanced back at Remus before snapping, "This conversation isn't over." With a pop he disapparated.

Remus leaned back against the barrel of butterbeer and released a breathe as Sirius entered, wand drawn.

"What was that all about," asked Sirius.

"Let's talk about it later, shall we, Padfoot?"

Sirius wanted to push on and talk about it now, but just as he was about to protest there was a loud explosion that shook the building. Screams came from outside and then another explosion. It would have to wait. Remus drew his wand quickly and the two turned tail to return to their table. But, the table wasn't there.

The three broomsticks had a hole in the ceiling and the chunk missing had crushed the spot their table had once been. Dust covered the all but deserted room. The only remaining people were hidden in silent fear. Sirius could see Rosmerta's emerald green heel sticking out from behind a turned table. A second later it disappeared completely hidden.

"Padfoot," Remus said. Sirius followed his line of vision to see a group of robed people walking down the street, shooting spells and shouting in tones Sirius could not decode.

"Let's go," Sirius said and they hurried out. Sirius shot a stunning spell at the first robed figure he saw, but he missed when Remus pulled his arm and dragged him into an alley.

"Moony," Sirius raged.

"We can't fight them, Padfoot," Remus said hurriedly.

He peaked around just as a shot of green streaked passed them towards a stray cat. It hit the cat and for a moment it seemed frozen in time, then it fell over motionless.

"We need to head to the Shrieking Shack," Remus said.

"What about Calamity, Lily, and Prongs," snapped Sirius. He tried to pull away, but Remus' iron grip did not let him.

"That's where Prongs will take them. It's our best bet. There are too many to fight," Remus said.

Sirius made a sound of frustration, but knew that Remus was right. Even getting to the Shrieking Shack would be difficult. There was the sound of another explosion and laughter.

"We'll make a run for the next alley on three," Remus said motioning to the alley a few buildings away. "Ready?"

Sirius tightened his grip on his wand.

"One...two...three!"

The two teens rushed out, shooting curses and hexes as they went. Sirius managed to stun a masked figure, but the moment the robed figure hit the ground his friend shot a purple hex their way. Remus muttered a shield charm and the purple light bounced away harmlessly.

In the next alleyway they gasped for breathe.

"That could have gone better," Remus admitted. "We'll have to move faster now that they know we're here and potentially hostile."

"Potentially," Sirius said, rage pumping in his ears. "Nothing potential about it. I could fight these-"

Remus pulled Sirius through a back door and they crouched down in a tea shop of some kind, forgotten by the madness outside.

"You're not helping anyone by being dead," Remus hissed.

The sound of his voice carried in the silent room, but so did the voices outside. The figures had followed them to the alley and were looking for where they could have escaped pointed to the supply room. There would be an exit there for deliveries.

They managed o avoid detection for the rest of their journey and soon the Shrieking Shack came into view. They continued at their steady and cautious pace, until Sirius could see the flaming red hair of Lily Evans and the tall figure fo Frank Longbottom. They were both peering down at Calamity, who was kneeled over someone. Sirius felt a burst of energy and sprinted up the hill.

James was lying on the ground, eyes closed with a grimace on his face as Calamity dropped a silver liquid on his exposed shoulder. With each drop James' expression worsened, then relaxed, then the grimace appeared couldn't look away at the hex marks that spread from the point of impact to run across his shoulder. There was no blood, but the flesh was exposed.

"Is that all of you," Frank said as Sirius dropped to his knees. Remus nodded.

"Prongs," Sirius said desperately. James opened his eyes and let another grimace pass before smiling at Sirius.

"What took you so long, Padfoot? We've been waiting for ages."

"Ran into some trouble," Sirius replied. He caught Calamity's glance with his worried one.

"He'll be fine," Calamity said, clearly shaken by the night's events. "The spell made it through the shield, but it was weakened."

"Lily was brilliant, Padfoot," James said looking at Lily admiringly before another grimace rippled passed his features.

Lily's face was tear stained, though she managed to sniff enough to smile at the compliment.

"We saw the big man himself and Lily just handled it. Sent him crying for his followers," James explained through gritted teeth.

"The Order came just in time," Lily added.

Sirius could hear calls coming from the village. The voices were getting closer.

"I'll slow them down," Frank said. "Can you move, James?"

James sat up and winced, but nodded.

"Just a flesh wound," he said.

Calamity looked less sure, but they were out of options. The teens rushed towards the shack. Remus kicked open a low lying, dust covered window. They rushed in and Lily muttered a charm, the window repairing itself good as new. No one spoke until they had fallen down exhausted in the Gryffindor Common room. It was Calamity who spoke first, turning to James.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing immediately."

"You got it, Doc," James said with another wince.

"I'll go too," Lily said. She rushed him from the common room and Sirius watched helplessly until the portrait closed. Rage filled him, begging to be let out on anything or anyone. They had been attacked and they could have died and there was nothing he could have done about it. He turned furiously on the only two people in the room, his eyes falling on Remus.

"Why wouldn't you let me fight," he demanded. Remus looked up from the fire, his features tired, but martyr like. That enraged Sirius even more.

"Padfoot, we had to get back."

"You were scared! That deatheater talked to you and you didn't want us to fight."

"Of course I didn't want us to fight deatheaters," Remus snapped. "I want us to live until the end of the year. Just look what happened! Lily, James, and Calamity saw You-Know-Who. If we had stayed and fought we might have run into him as he retreated."

"I would have-" Sirius began.

"Killed him? You would have killed the Dark Lord, Sirius? Then what? Died heroically when his followers found you?"

"Better than to run away like cowards!"

Remus slammed his hand onto the table and Sirius fell silent, his eyes still glaring daggers at Remus. Remus' face moved from anger to a look of sadness, then to tired neutrality.

"We got to James just in time," he said softly. "We got to where we were needed and we're alive to fight another day."

He stood and moved through the common room, then disappeared up the stairs out of sight. Sirius watched him go silently, still fuming. The only noise was the crackling of the fire.

"He's right," Calamity said after a long while.

Sirius made a sound of annoyance and rage, turning over on the couch.

"I found him talking to a deatheater," Sirius said. "Just before the attack."

Calamity looked over her shoulder at Sirius, eye-shining and somber. He felt his throat tighten, remembering her bent over James. James' fresh wound.

"You saw You-Know-Who," he asked. She nodded.

"Lily was magnificent," she said. "But if Frank and the Order hadn't come along when they did, we might not have made it."

"Why didn't you leave," snapped Sirius. He couldn't help but imagine seeing those bodies in the St. Mungo's attack, his fear that she would be hurt. Then to see James' wound...

"James wasn't going to leave you two," Calamity said. "And neither were Lily or I. You came right in time."

Sirius made another huff of frustration, desperate to hold onto his rage towards Remus. Calamity didn't say anything else. She kissed his forehead and went to bed.

Sirius was left alone to watch the fire dying away with his anger, leaving only a desperate pit of regret.

 _A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK?_


	18. Chapter 18: A Trial Run of Adulthood

Chapter 18: A Trial Run of Adulthood

If anyone knew of their little adventure, they kept quiet. And the marauders, for their part, were keeping more quiet than usual as well. The meeting with Voldemort himself had shaken James and Lily, though it resolved them even more to joining the Order. The argument between Sirius and Remus had fizzled away, though Sirius was still short with Remus at time leading to the graduation ceremony. Calamity for her part was feeling a swell of emotions from moment to moment- a whiff of pumpkin juice sent her marveling at the wonders of Hogwarts, then Peeves flew overhead and dropped the juice on her and she wasn't so nostalgic.

No matter what her feelings the day came when they wrapped themselves in black robes with rounded sleeves and headed to the lake. Calamity wasn't exactly sure why they were heading to the lakes, rather than the carriages as they usually did, but she followed their lead silently. Sitting on the lake were boats. Margaret made a sound of a muffled sob and Lily's eyes glistened as they saw the boats, lamps propped at the edge ready to lead them ahead into the world. Calamity glanced at Sirius, who smirked at her confusion.

"First year we came in on these rickety things," Sirius explained. "They're sturdier than they look."

"Course, if you're in a boat with Sirius Black and mention that _mudblood_ isn't a nice word to say, its a bit less dry," James teased.

"You pushed him in," Calamity asked. She put a foot on the boat and it swayed.

"I was young and brainwashed," Sirius said with a shrug, steadying the boat as she climbed on. "Prongs got me back, though. He sucker punched me right in the nose. We had detention before we were even sorted. Ah, memories."

Sirius joined her, then Margaret, and Remus.

"Bit full now that we're older," James observed. He motioned for Lily and Peter to follow him to the next boat. Calamity watched them go, Lily gracefully sneaking her hand into James' palm as they walked.

"Are you two planning to move to London right away," asked Margaret as the boat slowly pulled away from the Hogwarts shore and across the lake. Calamity tried to look as calm as Sirius and Margaret did, but she did stumble for just a second, surprised by the movement.

"Dunno where else we'd go," Sirius said. "You ought to come visit."

"She's going to France," Calamity said. Margaret beamed.

"Extra studying in an exchange program," she explained.

They fell silent as the sun began to dip below the sky. The lamps lit and lights twinkled across the water, dancing in congratulations. Calamity looked across the boats: couples huddled together in possible last embraces, friends shaking hands and teasing one another. The boat with Avery, Snape, and his crew had a mixture of expressions from determination to boredom. Calamity saw Snape's eyes flicker briefly over to the boat with Lily and James. Snape's expression soured and he cross his arms behind his back. Calamity let her eyes move back to her own boat, they spotted the slight glisten of tears on Margaret's face, Remus' comforting arm around her shoulder, though his own expression seemed stern and concerned, and finally her eyes met Sirius'. He was watching her with a slight smirk. She gave him a questioning look and the smirk widened to a smile.

"You're not going to push me in, are you," she asked.

"You? Never."

"That's not what you would have said two years ago," she reminded him. His let out his bark like laugh, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Past Sirius was a git. Always had been."

"What about present Sirius," asked Remus teasingly.

"He seems alright," Sirius replied thoughtfully.

"And future Sirius?"

"Hates the other two," Sirius said. He caught Calamity's eye again. "But I reckon there's hope for him."

The first Order meeting fell on the night before Calamity's first day at St. Mungo's. When she awoke to hurriedly dress, grab a hard-boiled egg, and rush out, Sirius was still nowhere to be seen. Calamity apparated into the empty alleyway next to the hospital, feeling the first pang of worry. What could be keeping him? Had the meeting turned into a mission? Would he be home tonight? Calamity knew this wouldn't be the last time she would feel this gnawing feeling as she checked in with the Lobby witch.

"Welcome back, dear,you'll be on the fifth floor for your orientation," the Lobby Witch said cheerfully. Her expression turned stern in the next moment as she addressed someone behind Calamity. "Once again, Mr. Gavins, I must insist you sit down with the injury you have. I will call you when they are ready for you."

Mr. Gavin's, apparently, had run into some trouble with an engorgio charm because his feet were the width of a ripe melon and the length of a cheetah's tail. Calamity jumped over his toes carefully as she hurried upstairs, cracking the shell of her egg as she went. On the third floor landing she stopped to peel away the shell and make the shells evaporate away. She peered at the egg itself. There seemed to be a thin sheet of parchment wrapped around it, hugging the white where the shell had once been. Carefully, Calamity pulled the strip of parchment away to read the familiar writing on it.

 _Dumbledore mentioned we might start late because of some business that he had to deal with and I realized I might not be awake (or home) for your first day. Good luck! You're the best healer in training I've seen, and as one of your reoccurring patients, I know you'll do great! Take a deep breathe! Love, Sirius._

Calamity took the note and tucked it into her pocket, hurrying up the stairs again, unable to restrain her smile.

When she arrived on the 5th floor she found that her orientation only had three other medi-wizards in training, all sitting awkwardly far away from the others. One boy around Calamity's age with a pale complexion and freckled face looked around nervously as if he'd never seen a hospital before. He pushed his blonde hair from his face and caught Calamity's eyes. blushed furiously, and turned away as if she'd done something scandalous. The other was an older Asian man, perhaps in his thirties, and appeared to be waiting patiently for the orientation to seemed the exact opposite of the blonde boy, where the blonde looked as if he might faint at any moment, Calamity had a feeling that the older man was ready to meet patients. The final person in the room was a woman with brown skin and luxurious thick black hair pulled into a long braid down her back. Her hazel eyes made their way from her watch to Calamity. Spotting Calamity and recognizing her for another medi-wizard or healer-in training, her face dropped into a disinterested frown. She had obviously hoped the orientation was starting. Calamity sat down next to her.

"Waiting long," Calamity asked kindly.

"Feels longer because of nervous Nessie over there," said the woman nodding towards the blonde. "Prisha Sodhi," she added holding out her hand. "That put together older fellow is Nori Akaike. The Nervous Nelly is Antonio something, I didn't catch his last name since he practically whispered it."

"Clara Erza-Mahoney," Calamity said shaking Prisha's outstretched hand.

"Here from America?"

"Just graduated from Hogwarts."

"Really? You don't sound like it. Are you hoping for a specific floor assignment? I'm hoping to start out in the emergency response fieldwork assignment."

"That sounds exciting, but I haven't considered it. I use to volunteer here." Calamity felt a lump in her throat suddenly thinking about the last time she had been here. Prisha didn't seem to notice.

"It is, you're the first person to be called when the Aurors arrive. My mum worked that before she had my oldest brother and she said it was the best way to get hands on experience."

Their conversation was cut short as the door burst open and Christopher stood beaming before them, his smile lighting up his whole face as it always had.

"About time," hissed Prisha, but she faced forward attentively.

"Good morning," Christopher said beaming at them each in turn. "I'm Christopher Lister, resident Healer for Spell Damage on the fourth floor. Very excited to see some familiar faces and some new ones. You'll notice our class is fairly small. That's partially because the application pool is smaller this year, but also because St. Mungo's has focused in on only the best and the brightest with the heightened security procedures. So, if you are sitting in orientation, I have no doubt you will be successful throughout this first year." Christopher paused as Antonio wrote down every word as quickly as he could. Prisha gave him a sideways look and made a sound of exasperation that only Calamity could hear.

"We'll go through a tour in a moment, but first a reminder of your schedule this first year: you'll be working on each floor for an average of one to three months, depending on the hospital's needs. You'll also be spending at least one month working with the emergency response medi-wizards to get the field training you need for high stress situations. Of course, I don't need to remind you that there is a war going on, so when you are in the field it is vital you keep a calm composure and listen to the Aurors on site. Our job is to help those who are injured, not become another liability for the ministry and medi-wizards on site." He paused again, this time looking at Antonio as if he weren't completely positive that the blonde boy could handle not becoming a nervous wreck when faced with his first patient. "You'll also need to complete all paperwork and reports related to any healing or assistant healing you do. That starts with filling out your most up to date emergency contact information for the hospital before you leave. Right," Christopher clapped his hands. "Let's get started."

Calamity quickly fell into her old routines and time flew by from the moment she pushed open the door to St. Mungo's to the moment she arrived home, dropping face first into the pillow. Sirius seemed to be falling into a similar routine. Though he didn't have a day to day job, he spent much of his time at the Order doing whatever it was they needed. Two months after graduation they were both laying, half awake, in bed when Sirius muttered something into his pillow.

"Hmm," Calamity asked, opening an eye to look at him. She was especially tired today because she had had to calm a nearly hysterical father as he tried to explain over and over again that he had no idea how his son could have found an enchanted mirror, despite the fact that the son (who was no highly reflective and hard to look at) insisted he had found it on his way home.

"I said," Sirius repeated, turning his head to look at Calamity. "It's a good thing we live together or we'd never see one another." He held her hand and brought it to his face sweetly kissing her knuckles. Calamity smiled closing her eye again.

"Being an adult is difficult," she agreed. She felt slimy saliva move across her knuckle and she tried to pull it away as Sirius laughed. "Don't lick, Sirius," she whined.

"Tell me about St. Mungo's," he said.

"Same as always- sick people. I'm glad you haven't shown up."

"Well, I wouldn't be on the artifact floor anyway, would I?"

"With you, who knows."

"True," Sirius fell silent and Calamity opened an eye again suspiciously.

"Sirius?"

"It's just... do you know James told me he wanted to ask Lily to marry him."

"Really?" She opened both eyes now. "That's exciting!"

"It is, but, it just has me thinking."

"Always dangerous," Calamity agreed. He tried to push her without moving his torso and missed.

"Well, would you ever want to get married?"

"I suppose so, are you asking?"

Sirius let out a bark laugh, "Not like this. Just wondering."

"Would you?"

"Yes, but not now. Once you're more set up at St. Mungo's. It's too crazy right now. I don't know how they'll manage it."

Calamity kissed his cheek gently. Energy suddenly restored, Sirius flipped over, pulling her into a tight hug before she could move away. There was a sound from the other room. They paused to hear someone callign their names.

"Ignore it," Sirius suggested. They heard the call again.

"Padfoot! I know you're there, come on! Calamity, you too! Get dressed and come here!"

Sirius made a sound of announce at James' voice, but released Calamity and allowed her to stand.

"Boy do you have rotten timing, Prongs," Sirius snarled as he sat down on the floor next to the fireplace where only the head of James Potter floated.

"Hey, Calamity! It's been ages! How are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you, James?"

"Delightful! I wanted to invite you and Padfoot to dinner at our place, care to join tomorrow night?"  
"Sounds good, I have tomorrow off."

"This is what was so important," Sirius snapped, throwing ash into the fire, though it went right through James' floating head. "You could have sent an owl."

"Well, there is something else," James said hesitantly. He glanced behind him as if hearing something,or perhaps checking to see if anyone was around. "Have either of you read the international news tonight?"

"We've barely had time to say hello," Sirius said with a pout.

"What's new in the news," Calamity asked kindly.

"There's been a jail break, Dumbledore thinks it might be connected to You-Know-Who and his deatheaters. They broke out some sympathizers, real bad blokes from the sound of it."

"From where," asked Sirius, but Calamity was getting a sinking feeling in her gut.

"From America," James said, eyeing Calamity cautiously. "I think you might need to tell Dumbledore a bit about your dad, Calamity."

 _A/N: REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 19: Guess Who's coming to Dinner

Chapter 19: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Despite the mention of Calamity's father and the prison break, 1979 started with an explosion of joy as James proposed to Lily. Sirius only just made it back in time from the North where he had been asked to follow a lead on Regulus. He hadn't found any word and had been feeling sour when he got the owl.

 _Padfoot,_

 _Hurry back. I'm doing it on the 1st. I need my best man._

 _-Prongs_

Sirius burst through the floo network and into his flat to see Calamity looking at her watch, makeup done and in formal attire. Despite the edge The Order missions always gave him, he couldn't help but feel his heart leap as she rushed over to him, dusting off his shoulder and kissing him.

"He's doing it tomorrow," Sirius said hurriedly.

"Sirius," Calamity said in an exasperated tone. "He's doing it 's New Years Eve."

"Bloody Hell!"

Sirius nearly jumped back into the floo network but Calamity grabbed his collar and pulled him back, forcing him to fall onto his back, staring up at her baffled.

"Change," she demanded.

"You look lovely from this angle," he told her and her stern face broke into a smile, despite her efforts. He changed hurriedly and they rushed over to James and Lily's flat.

James was nervous all evening, spilling champagne and having to apologize profusely. Lily was gracious as always, though admittedly confused until James dropped suddenly to his knee and revealed the ruby red engagement ring. They were all swept in the happiness of wedding plans. The future, as it always does at such time, seemed bright, even to Sirius who had felt himself slipping farther and farther away from everyone.

"It's the missions," Calamity said as they waited for James to finish his "surprise dessert" for his fiance and guests.

"They have been using you a lot," Lily agreed. "We can ask Dumbledore to give us some missions."

"It's because of Regulus," Sirius said. "Dumbledore won't tell me what he suspects exactly, but it's about Regulus. If anyone can talk to him it's me."

He had let down his brother already, if there was any chance to save him, he wanted to do it. He kept the extra thought to himself as James leaped from the kitchen with a crooked cake, practically falling over itself from his energy. He had clearly not added enough flour.

Six months of bliss passed with no real word on Calamity's father, or Regulus. The war raged on, but Sirius almost forgot as he lived and laughed and loved. When June came and the weather warmed, Calamity and he considered a trip to see Margaret in France. Even as they planned it, a gnawing feeling in Sirius' stomach wouldn't let him be. It had been so long since he had been given a mission- too quiet. As if they were in a calm before the storm.

Sirius walked into the Order meeting and right into the storm just a week later.

"Dr. Erza-Mahoney had been spotted," said Mad-Eye Moody simply. The room was silent and Sirius knew they were all waiting for more.

"We believe that he is in Belfast, but where exactly we can't say. We need to send someone to investigate."

Again Moody paused looking sternly around the room.

"Any experiments found," asked James seriously.

"No, he seems to be behaving, but that doesn't mean he isn't getting into trouble. If he isn't, a bigger question is what he is waiting for? That's what worries me."

"Was he spotted with anyone," asked Peter.

"The description sounded like Regulus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange."

Silence again.

"I'll go," Remus said finally. He was watching Sirius. "I have a connection in Belfast who might be able to assist."

"No," Sirius said. "I'll go. Remus can tell me who to reach out to. But, if it's Regulus, Dumbledore would want me to go."

"Your trip, Sirius," Remus said quietly, though everyone could hear.

"Calamity will understand," Sirius said. "Especially since Dr. Erza-Mahoney was spotted."

"Good," Moody said gruffly. "Remus, tell your contact to anticipate meeting Sirius. Keep your ear to the ground and don't do anything reckless. You'll leave tomorrow."

Sirius nodded.

The next morning, Sirius kissed the sleeping Calamity before leaving. The moon was still in the sky when he arrived in Belfast, pulling his hood more tightly around his head and moved to the meeting locations Remus had disclosed. Cave Hill Country Park was empty, though still lush and green even in summer. Sirius moved silently to an outlook bench. He sat, putting his left arm out as if reclining comfortably. He ran his fingers across the back of the bench and felt the crescent moon carved there.

This was the spot. Now, he would wait. In the silence of the early morning, Sirius was left with his thoughts.

What would he say if he saw Regulus? What could Regulus have gotten into? He tried to imagine Regulus as a deatheater, but could only see the leering smile of Bellatrix- the odd twinkle of savage power-lust when she had a mindset for something especially wicked- whether it was breaking a rule or wrestling her sisters to the ground to get her way.

Sirius heard steps on dirt. He turned slowly, discreetly, to see a figure hurrying by taking no notice of Sirius on his bench. Sirius watched.

The figure was hooded, around Sirius' height- certainly a wizard. A breeze was blowing passed Sirius and the figure touched it's hood as if concerned it would be exposed. The hand revealed was pale and young. As if sensing it was being watched, it turned to look around, but Sirius crouched into the shadows. The figure seemed satisfied and hurried on, but Sirius had seen the pale frightened face of Regulus Black. Sirius didn't need to think twice.

He leaped from the bench and rushed after the figure, around the bend of the hill. The figure had disappeared. Sirius moved on silently, watchfully. He came to a landing that opened to an ocean view. Still, no Regulus.

"Where are you, Reggie," Sirius hissed.

He heard a sound behind him and turned, pulling his wand out to duel whoever might be sneaking up behind him, but he wasn't fast enough. The red light flashed as it hit Sirius straight on and he fell back, stunned.

In his minds eye he could see Calamity looking exasperated and saying, "Don't do anything reckless is exactly what Moody told you and you went rushing off into the hills?"

Sirius smiled to himself, but ti faded. He had run onto the hill and been stunned. His wrists felt contained now that he attempted to move them. Bloody Hell.

Sirius opened his eyes to see he was in a stone kitchen of some kind,the stove top was lit and a kettle was on it. Glancing around he saw that the room seemed to be carved into the hills themselves. Out of the window he could see the place he had followed Regulus to before being stunned. He heard a sound and turned quickly as an older man came into the room, his robes hanging more loosely than they should- as if he had lost weight rapidly, or had been forced to wear a strangers robes. He spotted Sirius watching him and a smile broke across his face, though it didn't seem to reach his dark eyes. The eyes seemed familiar. Almost like Calamity's eyes.

"Can I offer you tea," asked the man in his American accent. "I also have Fire Whiskey, but I haven't decided if the company is worthy of it."

"Dr. Erza-Mahoney," Sirius said calmly.

"Sirius Black," Dr. Erza-Mahoney nodded. "Thank you for the formality, but surely Clara told you my certificate was revoked after I was convicted."

"She doesn't talk much about you."

"Understandable. Of course, I have heard nothing about you since she and I haven't talked since the court room. American judicial system, you know how it is. Well, maybe you don't."

He placed a tea cup in front of Sirius, but made no motion to loosen whatever was keeping Sirius' wrists attached to the chair.

"You'll have to forgive me. I heard you would be coming and couldn't risk not meeting you. I'm afraid I may have overstepped my boundaries by pretending to be your brother, but a father must make sure his daughter is safe."

Sirius felt his stomach sink into the floor. No Regulus. It had been a trap.

"So, what do we make of Mr. Black then," asked Dr. Erza-Mahoney watching Sirius. His eyes were calculating. "Brave, certainly. Loyal to family, though a complicated relationship from what ti seems. Both are very important. Not too bright, perhaps, falling into such an easy trap. It's a war, after all. You can't just let your guard down. Then again, it's been a challenge to figure out where you and Clara are living, so obviously you have some is she?"

"You ought to ask her yourself," Sirius snarled. Dr. Erza-Mahoney put his hand on the table. Under his palm were 2 wands- one of them belonged to Sirius.

"Yes, I ought to," agreed Dr. Erza-Mahoney. "Can't just show up at St. Mungo's though, can I? And obviously I haven't found where you are both living so, this will have to do. How rude of me."

Sirius felt his left hand loosen and he pulled it from the chair.

"Drink your tea."

Sirius put his hand on the table, but didn't touch the tea.

"I don't think Clara wants to talk to you," Sirius said.

"All fathers are disappointments to their children, until they grow older," Dr. Erza-Mahoney said with a sigh.

For a moment he looked as tired as he sounded- a man looking for the connection lost so many years ago. Sirius almost felt sorry for him, but the moment passed and the cold eyes looked at Sirius once again and Sirius could understand how those eyes could mutilate muggles.

"Orion likely wasn't much of a joy for you, but now that he has passed, you'll see him in a new light," he said.  
"I doubt it," Sirius said.

"This is news to you," Dr. Erza- Mahoney observed. "I see you are a bit disconnected form your family as told you about my experiments? She's not pleased, I know. Apparently my work has become rather popular in some circles."

"Popular enough to get you out of jail."

"Yes! What a surprise that was! Your cousin has a bit to do with that. Here she comes now."

Sirius could tell that she was in the room before she spoke. The room darkened with her entrance- a force had entered and was brooding, looking for its next victim.

"I told you we couldn't do it, the Dark Lord will be furious," Bellatrix snarled, but she was silenced by a cold look from Dr. Erza-Mahoney.

Instead she turned to Sirius, knocking his tea into his lap where it burned before turning into an uncomfortable wetness. She twirled her want nonchalantly, though the expression on her face made Sirius feel unusually young, as if he were back in Grimmauld Place and seven again, waiting to find out if Cousin Bella was in a rage and looking to pester her younger cousins, or if she were there to be affectionate. She was always one or the other. Never both.

"Blood Traitor," she said finally, bringing her wand down his cheek.

It didn't hurt, but Sirius could feel a stream of blood appearing where she touched. He didn't move, staring at her.

"I thought it was bad enough you were a Gryffindor, but I should have given up hope then and there. Thank goodness you're an idiot as well."

"Now Bellatrix, this is our guest," Dr. Erza-Mahoney said. Bellatrix pulled her wand back and an expression of hate flashed across her face. Sirius had the sneaking suspicion that on some almost animalistic level she wanted to kill him.

"He is a captive, at best,"Bellatrix snapped. "A captive that I explicitly told you not to get. I knew you were spotted on purpose. You will ruin everything."

"Everything," Dr. Erza-Mahoney repeated, staring at Bellatrix as one would a small child. "is not ruined. I am exercising my right as a father. You wouldn't understand. You don't have children. The ones you are assigned to watch have gone missing."

Dr. Erza-Mahoney did not move his eyes from Bellatrix, and her face was hidden from Sirius, but the silence seemed to last for ages before Dr. Erza-Mahoney looked at Sirius again.

"Sirius, tell me about Clara. Did she do well in school?"

Sirius glanced at Bellatrix again, who had not moved,though her hand was clenching and unclenching.

"Yes."

"She had friends?"

" had similar friends."

"Friends," scoffed Bellatrix turning suddenly making her hair fly around her. She stared at Sirius with eyes dancing in a wicked way and for the second time Sirius got the strong sense that she wanted nothing more than to reach out and hurt him- beat him to death with her bare hands. "Friends who send you to a meeting spot to get caught?"

"Not sure what you mean, cousin," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Of course not," Bellatrix said and she laughed for a moment. Sirius had heard his cousins laugh before, but it had been years since he saw Bellatrix. This laugh was not the same explosion of joy it had once been. Now it sent chills down his spine.

"You trust everyone- every filthy half breed and mudblood you meet," Bellatrix said, She turned suddenly to Dr. Erza-Mahoney. "The Order will come."

"I expect so, I took down the protection," he said.

Bellatrix' expression contorted again.

"Then let's leave," she demanded. "Leave him here to starve if that's what it takes. We have things to do."

"I expect the Dark Lord would like to meet our friend first," Dr. Erza-Mahoney said. He looked at his wristwatch. "He ought to be here any moment."

There was a series of bangs outside, as if people were apparating. Bellatrix' face pulled into a sneer.

"Let that be Rodolphus & Rabastan! Let them see who you have brought," she said.

For the first time, Sirius considered his predicament. Bellatrix hurried from the room. Sirius turned to Dr. Erza-Mahoney, but he was already watching Sirius.

"It's not the Lestrange boys," he said and Sirius could not help but feel a chill run down his spine at the stare.

"It's your friends, they'll be meeting the Dark Lord now, but I have no more need for you. Our conversation is over and I have made my decision. Perhaps we'll meet again, perhaps not."

Sirius felt his other wrist loosen. He dove across the table for his wand. Dr. Erza-Mahoney did not attempt to stop him. There was shouting outside, a string of curse words that Sirius recognized as James' voice. More pops.

Sirius nearly fell over his chair in his rush to exit the room, leaving Dr. Erza-Mahoney standing in the room behind him. Sirius burst through the door to see Lily and Frank Longbottom crouched over Alice, comparing notes on an injury she had- deep cuts across her arm in zigzag movements. No one else was there.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius turned just as James reached him, searching his person as if he were looking for a bruise. Satisfied he smacked Sirius across the back of the head. "Moody says be diligent and this is what you do? You almost ran into You-KInow-Who himself!"

"You have all the fun," Sirius said.

"Right, right, second times a charm," James said. "Third time for Alice & Frank. Blimey we got lucky though. They weren't ready for us."

"Is Alice okay?"

"She will be," James said with a smile, patting Sirius on the back. "Calamity will fix her up."

"Calamity!" Sirius said. He turned and rushed back inside, but the whole place was empty.

The only thing left behind was a letter that had brick like letters spelling out the words _**To Clara.**_

 _A/N: Review!_


	20. Chapter 20: Call for Calamity

Chapter 20: Call for Calamity

Calamity sat up in the darkness, the bed empty where Sirius normally slept. She lay back down, trying to replay whatever had woken here, but she couldn't recall. It slipped away from her, elusive. Still, she was awake. She rolled over and looked at the clock. Five-thirty. Well, she might as well get up and start to get ready anyway.

She turned on all the lights as she passed them- the bedroom, the bathroom, the hallway, the kitchen, the parlor. In the moment before the light flooded the room there was a nanosecond of terror. Despite all reasons, Calamity couldn't help but consider the possibility that someone would be sitting in the darkness- waiting. She started the coffee maker. She supposed this was the symptom of war. There was a tapping at the window and Calamity looked up to see a familiar owl- one from James Potter.

She opened the window and it flapped in, taking a perch on the table and droppign a letter. It waited, looking at her expectantly. Ah, yes, a tip of some sort! Calamity opened the drawer and took out a biscuit. The owl nipped at it, but still watched her, even as it finished eating.

"Oh, you're waiting for me to read it,eh? Alright."

She opened the letter.

 _Calamity,_

 _We're still here in Belfast trying to get in contact with anyone we can. Moony's connection apparently got spooked because we haven't seen hide nor hair of him anywhere. Padfoot won't say much about what happened before we arrived. All he says is it was a setup. Hopefully you can get more from him when he and Wormtal get back tonight. Sorry for keeping him a bit longer than expected- but I reckon he'll be yours for a while. Dumbledore seems to think he ran into something big and should take a break. Of course, Padfoot isn't pleased with that._

 _Any way, won't keep you too long. Tell Archimedes you've read the letter and he'll be on his way._

 _Stay safe!_

 _-Prongs_

The coffee machine made a beeping sound signalling the coffee was ready. Calamity stood and poured herself a cup, looking at her watch again. She'd have to get breakfast on her break.

"I've read it," she told the owl taking a sip of her coffee. "You can go."

The owl gave a hoot in response and flew away.

Sirius returned the next night with Peter, both looking exhausted. Sirius rubbed his eyes determinedly and offered Peter some fire-whiskey. Calamity thought they both looked like they were about to fall over without it, but she got down the glasses anyway, kissing Sirius on the cheek as he thanked her. Calamity picked up her book giving the two some silence. They both sighed, sinking into the couch.

"Padfoot," said Peter finally. "Will you tell me what happened now?"

Calamity felt Sirius' eyes glance her way, but she determinedly kept reading. She'd let them decide what and when they were to share Order business. She trusted them not to share what wasn't allowed.

"It was a set up," Sirius said determinedly.

"You keep saying that, but what do you mean?"

"I mean, I went to where Moony told me to go and instead of his connection, I met a deatheater."

"But how could they know you were there?"

Again Calamity felt Sirius' eyes fall on her. She lowered her book, meeting his gaze. He seemed to have more to say to her, but was restraining hismelf in front of Peter.

"It was a set up," Sirius repeated.

"You can't think Moony set it up," spluttered Peter.

Calamity watched Sirius as he took a looked at her with a frightened expression.

"Did you tell James your thoughts," asked Calamity.

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He said Moony would never betray us and that Bellatrix was probably already stationed there. She probably saw an opportunity and took it."

"But you don't believe it," Peter squeaked.

"I just can't forget," Sirius said running a hand over his tired face. "That night at Hogsmeade when the deatheater was trying to recruit him and he's been so elusive lately."

"Didn't James say Dumbledore had him working to bring other werewolves to our side," Calamity asked. Sirius looked up, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth. "the Order's side," she corrected quickly.

"But what if," Peter said slowly, eyes still wide. "he is getting converted to the Dark Lord's side."

"The Dark Lord," Sirius said incredulously. He slammed his hand down on the table, making the cups rattle. "What a dumb name."

Calamity watched Peter, who shrank back slightly at the noise.

"I think you're both tired," Calamity said finally. "I think James is right."

"Maybe," Sirius said. He looked tired again. "I hope so."

James was right about one thing: Dumbledore did not call on Sirius for another mission until fall rolled around. Even that mission was short. That was fine because Sirius was frantic enough as it was preparing for Lily & James' wedding. Calamity couldn't help but smile as he rushed about helping to set up every detail. More than once Calamity awoke to see Sirius practicing his best man speech by wand light, muttering under his breath as he messed up or crossed something out. By the time the wedding came, Calamity was sure she had the speech memorized. She straightened Sirius' ties as he nervously smoothed his hair.

"Blimey," James said with a laugh, though he looked a bit green. "I can't tell who is more nervous: you or me! I'm the one getting married. I need you to be in your right mind so I don't get cold feet."

"James Potter get cold feet on Lily Evans," Calamity said stepping back to look at her handsome boyfriend. She glanced at James. "I'd bet all the gold in Gringotts you never have that problem."

James smiled appreciatively and waved her away as he and Sirius huddled together for a final conference of his vows.

Calamity moved towards the main room of the chapel, decorated in red and gold trimmings, the aisle lined with lily & rose petals. It was a small, modest wedding with only a few close friends and family. She waved to Mr. and Mrs. Potter as she sat next to Remus and Margaret. Peter sat on Remus' other side, fussing with his bow tie.

"Here," Remus said kindly brushing away Peter's hands.

"Thanks Moony." Peter looked aorund the room. "Hagrid, Mcgonagall, and Professor Dumbledore made it," he observed giving a nod to the other side of the aisle where the three had taken seats behind Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Sure did," Margaret agreed. "But I don't see Petunia."

"She declined the invitation," Remus said giving the bow tie a final tug in place.

Calamity turned to him sharply. "She didn't!"

Remus nodded solemnly. "Wanted nothing to do with it."

Calamity stood, almost hitting Remus with her arm in her haste. "That won't do," she said firmly.

She found Lily in the bride's room, dress still unzipped and hair only half done. Lily stood up in suprise as Calamity stuck her head in the room.

"Can I help," Calamity asked.

"Oh Calamity," Lily said with a blush across her cheeks. "It's fine. Really." Her eyes filled with tears for a moment, but she turned back to the mirror.

"Let me just get this," Calamity offered. She zipped up the back of Lily's dress.

"Oh, I was having trouble reaching it," Lily admitted. "And I can't find my wand anywhere!"

Calamity moved to the bathroom, peeking in and spotting the wand in the shower. She brought it out and handed it to Lily.  
"You're brilliant," Lily said. She flicked her wand and gentle ringlets replaced her wet hair. "How do I look?"

Calamity took a step back.

"Just like Jackie O."

Lily blushed, her eyes dancing. "Stop it."

"Queen Elizabeth couldn't look as good," Calamity smirked. "If you want to keep it British."

Lily laughed and looked around.

Calamity spotted the bouquet before Lily asked for it and handed it to her from the dresser.

"Honestly you're a life saver," Lily said. She took a deep breath looking at herself in the mirror. "This is crazy, isn't it?"

"Oh, I think you've done crazier things," Calamity said."I heard you've faced faced You Know Who twice."

"Three times, actually," Lily said with a smile. It faltered for a moment, touching a ringlet in thought. "But, to get married in the middle of a war? James and I could die at any moment."

"Can't we all,though," Calamity asked. Lily glanced at her quickly.

"You know Petunia didn't want to come. She said that she didn't see any reason for us to pretend to have anything in common now that mum and dad are gone and the funeral over."

Calamity said nothing as Lily sniffed.

"I suppose Vernon wouldn't know what to do in such a situation. Honestly, it's for the best," she added. "Petunia would have wanted a huge affair. She would have thought this wedding was meager."

"Sounds like an idiot to me," Calamity said. "Anyone who would cut off their own family simply because they are different is an idiot as far as I'm concerned."

"How's James," Lily asked.

"A wreck. Looks like he's going to throw up."

"And Sirius?"

"He looked as nervous. You'd think he was getting married."

Lily laughed. "At least they can go through it together." She glanced at Calamity again.

"Calamity," she asked hesitantly. "I'm so nervous. Could you...would you be my stand in for Petunia? You won't have to give any speeches and I know it's last minute. I thought I'd be able to do it without her, but..."

"Of course," Calamity said with a smile. "But I can't pretend to think it's a meager wedding. It's lovely so far."

"A new and improved Petunia," Lily smiled.

When Calamity reached the door to the chapel she saw a look of surprise cross Sirius' face. Then it broke into a schoolboy's smile as she walked to the front. He gave her a wink and she winked back- their secret encouragement moving around James Potter who was oblivious to all of this because Lily Evans was standing in the doorway. From that moment, the wedding went flawlessly- whether it was small or large- the world ceased to exist for anyone other than Lily & James Potter. The reception was equally as beautiful. Despite all his nervousness, Calamity thought Sirius' speech went off without a hitch- with laughs and sighs to be heard in the crowd. Later they danced into the night and for the first time in months, the faces in the room looked as they had at Hogwarts- carefree and laughing. But all good things come to an end and soon the new couple were shooed off as Sirius and Calamity helped clean the chapel, pausing in their magicking to kiss and laugh at the antics of the night.

A week later Calamity was still considering this day as she walked to St. Mungo's. She was especially fond of recalling the marauders huddled in a circle drunkenly hooting and hollering of the pranks gone by. She smiled to herself, pulling her scarf a bit tighter as a cold breeze blew passed.

Suddenly she was pulled into an alleyway. She fell onto her butt, but not before whipping out her wand.

"Expelliamus."

Calamity's wand flew from her hands, leaving her on the ground looking up at the figure holding her wand directly at Calamity's heart.

"You're a healer," demanded the voice. "He said you'd be a healer."

"I'm a healer," Calamity agreed. The figure moved from the shadows and pulled back her hood revealing the wild darting eyes and billowing hair of Bellatrix Lestrange. Even with her look of panic, Calamity could not help but notice the familial similarities between her and Andromeda. The jaw and eyes- thought Bellatrix' features were darker and, at the moment, more wild. Bellatrix recognized her a moment later.

"The blood-traitor's girlfriend," she hissed. She turned her head and spit, as if even the thought of Sirius disgusted her.

Calamity thought it best to remain silent. If this were the moment she was going to die she didn't need to add anything to the mix. Bellatrix looked around the alley as if hoping for another option. No one passed.

"You'll have to do," she snapped. Calamity felt Bellatrix' free hand wrap around her wrist. She felt the familiar pull of disapparation, as if she were of being compressed and transported through time and space.

When Calamity felt the land under her butt again they were no longer in the alleyway. Instead they were in the middle of a dense forest. There was the smell of moss and wet dirt.

"Get up," Bellatrix snapped.

Calamity stood slowly.

"Come on." Bellatrix hurried forward a few steps, then realized Calamity wasn't following. She turned back, eyes more wild than before. "I said come on! Can't you hear?"

"I can't go anywhere until you tell me what's going on," Calamity said. She checked her watch. She was late for her shift. Hopefully Christopher would realize it and reach out to someone.

Bellatrix let out a sound- almost like an animal. "We don't have time for this. He's dying! He needs a Healer."

"Who," demanded Calamity, but she instinctively moved forward. Bellatrix tugged at her hair with her free hand, teeth gnashing the air. Calamity felt sure that she would fall into a fit if she kept going on like this.

"Reggie," Bellatrix managed to snarl.

"Where is he," asked Calamity. She was now moving more quickly, passing Bellatrix who stood stock still for a moment, before rush in front and leading Calamity.

They ran in silence until they reached a large crumbling manor, curtain drawn. Tall bushes blocked the entryway and hid the bottom floor from sight. Bellatrix waved her hand and the bushes parted. They rushed through two flights of stairs. On the second landing Calamity could hear cries of pain echoing down the hall. Bellatrix winced at the sound.

"Go,go," she demanded. She practically threw Calamity her wand. "Save him. Go help him."

Calamity hurried to the door and pushed it open.

Regulus' skin was purple, tears streaming down his face as he held his stomach, tossing back and forth releasing the screams of pain.

Calamity rushed to the bed, putting her hand on his forehead. It was on fire. She looked around, her eyes catching sight of something odd on the table. She froze staring at it. It was a letter on the table, the ink still wet, labeled _**To Clara**_.

Regulus let out another howl, piercing her ears with his pain. She snatched the letter and stuffed it into her pocket.

There was a basin of water across the room. She accioed the cloth over and put in on Regulus' forehead. Regulus moaned and hissed.

"Regulus, it's fine," said Calamity using her calmest tone. Regulus' eyes popped open. His pupils were large, the white of his eyes an odd off-yellow. He grabbed her wrist suddenly.

"Tea," he said.

"You want tea?" She was trying to multi-task: listening to Regulus while also wracking her brain for what could possibly give him such symptom. A hex? A cursed item? Some sort of plant ingestion?

"He- in the tea," said Regulus. He howled in pain again, bringing his legs to his chest and pulling away from Calamity. "My insides are burning! I'm dying. I'm dying."

Calamity knew what it was. She dug into her pockets hoping she had the anti-posion. Nothing.

"Bellatrix," she yelled. "LESTRANGE! GET ME SOME ANTI-POISON. I KNOW YOU HAVE SOME IN THIS HOUSE."

Bellatrix hurried in, handing the vial to Calamity, but then leaping back and watching the bed as Regulus released another howl.

"I'm dying," he crowed.

"You're not helping him," hissed Bellatrix. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at Calamity. "I brought you here to heal him!"

"Hodl this," demanded Calamity handing Bellatrix her wand.

Calamity pulled the cork out of the vial. She grabbed Regulus' face, pulling it towards her as she used one hand to plug his nose and the other (vial still in hand) to force open his mouth. She poured the anti-poison carefully into his opened mouth. With both hands she forced his mouth shut.

Regulus tossed violently, trying desperately to spit out the anti-poison and get away.

"You're making it worse," snapped Bellatrix. She rushed forward. "Let him go! LET HIM GO! _Crucio!_ "

Calamity felt a wave of pain so intense it was all consuming. Hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin and she felt a pressure building in her head as if it would burst at any moment. She could feel screams escaping her, but the screams didn't reduce the pain. As suddenly as it had come, the pain stopped. Calamity was laying on the floor, her limbs sprawled as she tried to catch her breath. The room was silent for everything except Calamity's heart beating in her ears and a few moans from the bed. She pushed herself up and felt a throbbing in her leg. It had hit something hard during the Cruciatus Curse.

Bellatrix was leaning over the bed, peering at Regulus as if nothing had happened.

"Are you alright, Reggie? You scared me, you little git," she cooed.

Calamity couldn't help through the haze to marvel at the turn of tone. It sounded fond- like a mother to her toddler. As if sensing her thoughts, Bellatrix turned to Calamity, eyes flashing again.

"Get out."

"I need my wand," Calamity said, using the bed post to help her stand, though she swayed uneasily. Her leg sent a shot of pain through her as she tried to put her full weight on it.

Bellatrix' features darkened again. She held up her own wand and pointed it at Calamity as she backed slowly from the bed towards a window.

"Go to the forest and disapparate. The grounds are protected and untraceable."

Bellatrix threw Calamity's wand out of the window into the garden.

"Get out before I change my mind."

Calamity didn't need another warning. She hobbled from the room, fog slowly clearing from her mind with each jolt of pain from her leg as she took the stairs. She found her wand in the garden and pushed it into her pocket, using her arms to help her move determinedly to and through the forest. She leaned against trees every so often to regain her strength. Would she even be able to disapparate? She slid to the base of a tree contemplating this, looking at her watch. She'd been missing from work for four hours. Surely by now Christopher had noticed and gone looking for her. Hopefully he had sent an owl to someone- anyone.

She looked around the forest, the manor long out of sight. Still, she didn't like the idea of being so close to two known deatheaters in a protected manor. Surely other deatheaters knew of it and might show up at any moment to call or plot. Calamity pulled up her robe to see her leg- it was purple and bruised. Not broken, but certainly not completely whole, either. A simple binding charm would allow her to put more weight on it and perhaps even allow her to get up her strength to disapparate.

She reached into her pocket for her wand, pulling it out. The letter fell onto the ground next to her. The **_To Clara_** seemed to shimmer even in the dim lighting.

Calamity muttered a spell and a splint and wrapping appeared around her leg. She made a soft sound of pain at the pressure it put on her injury. She'd have to wait a few moments before moving. She muttered a chameleon charm and felt herself disappear into her surrounds.

More comfortable than she had been in the last four hours she reached for the letter and opened it.

 ** _Dearest Clara,_**

 ** _My apologies on the unorthodox reunion. I attempted to contact you in a more traditional way, but I'm afraid with all the excitement around your friend's wedding Sirius forgot to deliver my first letter to you. I'm giving the boy the benefit of the doubt because I enjoyed meeting him in Belfast. It took quite a bit to plan this meeting but, unfortunately, I won't be able to see your work in person. Just as Bellatrix left to retrieve you I was called to attend to some unpleasant business. I know you will recognize poison when you see it. It's got a bit of Venomous Tentacula Juice in it, but I added a little extra something to make it my own. Point is, I know you'll be able to save Regulus in time. Even if you can't, it's a great learning experience for every Healer. Let's plan a dinner, or perhaps a casual meeting in the park. I hear Victoria Park in London is a delight and a must-see. I admit I've had little time for sight seeing since I arrived. Let's plan to meet by the lake at the end of the month. I'll find you._**

 ** _All my love,_**

 ** _Dad_**

 ** _P.s. I've estimated this little adventure will take about five hours. Hopefully I'm back before that, but you never know with these events. At the five hour mark this letter will take you back at the alley I told Bellatrix to go to._**

Calamity leaned against the tree and released a breath. She closed her eyes, doing her best not to think about anything for the remaining time she had. When the five hour mark hit she felt a pull behind her bellybutton, images and colors whipping passed her until she found herself sitting in an alleyway instead of a forest. A large stray black dog was sniffing around the alley. Calamity muttered another charm and watched her hands reappear. The dog yelped and rushed from the alleyway, knocking over a trash can in it's hurry. She crumpled the letter and shoved it into her pocket as she stood, gingerly putting weight on her splinted leg.

"Calamity!"

She looked up to see Sirius rushing into the alley. He pulled her close to him and she hissed with pain as he nudged her injury. He pulled back concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"You're late," she said in a tone she hoped was teasing. Sirius didn't smile.

'Where have you been?" He looked at her leg closely. "Bloody hell, Calamity. What happened?"

"Let's go home and talk about it. I need to talk to Dumbledore." she was suddenly very tired. Sirius inspected her leg again.

"Allow me," he said. He knelt down and offered his back.

"Sirius, you don't have to," she said. "I can walk."

"No,no," Sirius said. "You deserve it. Besides, it's not for free. I expect a full report on what the hell made you disappear for five hours. You had me tearing apart London. The muggle police are not happy with me either, I might have a warrant out for my arrest."

Calamity climbed onto his back and he stood, careful not to hit her leg as they moved.

"Well to start," Calamity said. "I'm resigning from St. Mungo's and to finish, I got a letter from my father."

 _A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	21. Chapter 21: Dogfather

Chapter 21:Dogfather

Calamity quit St. Mungo's and joined the Order, though her work was mostly reactive: making sure that the members coming back from battle were well cared for and the sort. Sirius preferred this. He didn't know how James could manage worrying about Lily and fighting at the same time. James said he never worried about Lily, but Sirius knew that if anything happened to her James would be a mess. Still, 1980 arrived and with it came a pregnancy for Lily and James. Naturally, Calamity assisted in the prenatal care, as well as the delivery. 

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting with James as the labor went on- Lily having thrown a vase to make them leave the room. James sat down, tapping his foot, then jumped up and paced the room, then sat down again. He heard Lily give a cry of pain, then lept towards the door.

"Don't do it Prongs," Remus called.  
James stuck his head in and closed the door quickly. Sirius heard the sound of a hex hitting the wall.  
"Almsot got me with a Bat Bogey Hex," James said with a half grin. "Takes me back to third year when you made Snivellus' boil potion overheat and it exploded."  
"Good times," Sirius said with a smirk.  
There was another cry of pain, this one with a few well chosen cuss words.  
""She's in good hands," Peter reminded James.  
"Right, right."

They sat in silence for a moment.  
"Can't believe you'll be a dad, Prongs," Sirius said. He looked at his worried friend.  
"Me either," James said. "Merlin, what am I going to do?"  
"You'll be great," Remus said.  
Peter nodded enthusiastically.  
"But bringing a kid into the world in the middle of a war? You and Calamity have the right idea, waiting and all," James said.  
Lily gave another cry and Peter flinched, scratching his left forearm nervously.

"I'm starting to think that you and Lily had a better idea," Sirius said.  
James and Remus turned to Sirius, only Peter seemed oblivious to his tone as he gave another flinch.  
"What do you mean, Padfoot," asked Remus.  
"I thought it was better to wait, but, watching you and Lily it seems to work so well for you," Sirius said, running his hand through his hair in a Potter-esque sort of way. "After Bellatrix kidnapped Calamity, I couldn't stop thinking about what I would do if something happened to her. Now she's in the Order so she and I are always in danger. What if she dies and I'm left here just thinking of what could have been... FOR MERLINSAKE PETER IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE NOISE JUST GO!"

Remus and James jumped at the sudden change in volume, turning again to Peter who was beet red, though he flinched again. He was grasping his left forearm for support.  
"Wormtail," Remus said gently. "It's true, if you need to go you can."  
Peter glanced at James for confirmation.  
"Yeah, Peter, it's alright. I'll see you at the meeting next week."  
Peter nodded vigorously and scampered from the room. The wincing friend gone, Remus and James turned back to Sirius.

"Are you saying you want to get married," asked James.  
Sirius glanced between the two.  
"Uncle Alfred had a family ring he gave me with all the money," he said slowly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver box, the Black family crest carved on the top. He opened it to reveal a golden ring with intricate designs around the edge, a ruby in the middle.  
"Padfoot," James said mouth hanging open. "Does Calamity have any idea?"  
"I've just... been carrying it around," Sirius said sheepishly. "Waiting for the right moment."  
"Padfoot, you gotta-" James began but he stopped.

There was sudden silence from the next room. James stood again, approaching the door slowly, as he would the Womping Willow. Just as he reached the knob, Calamity poked her head out.  
"James? Would you like to meet your son?"  
James opened his mouth and closed it again. Sirius and Remus rushed forward. James cleared his throat. "Son," he croaked.

Calamity opened the door wider so the three could peer in.

Lily was drenched in sweat and red, but she was peering down with a smile at the small baby in her arms, a black tuft of hair visible from it's head. She looked up and spotted James, who looked more nervous than Sirius could ever remember seeing him.  
"Come meet Harry," Lily said, motioned the three forward.

They peered down at the small sleeping child with wide eyes.  
"Do you want to hold him," asked Calamity.  
James' eyes widened.  
"Now?"  
"Yes, James," Lily snickered. "Now."  
He held out his arms and Lily placed the small bundle in them. A smile broke across his face and his eyes filled with tears. The bundle stirred and opened its eyes slowly.

"Blimey," Remus breathed. "He's got Lily's eyes."  
"Let's hope he gets the rest of her looks too," Sirius teased. "Better luck for him than those Potter genes: awkward and gawky."  
"Look at that black hair," Remus said. "He'll be as odd looking as James Potter for sure."  
James seemed oblivious to the insults as he sat on the bed. Sirius wrapped his arm around Calamity who was smiling at the new parents.

"Look at him," James said finally. "He has no idea how lucky he is." James glanced at his friends. "He's got the most beautiful and brilliant mother, the best father he could hope for, and three uncles that will make sure he's spoiled rotten. Not to mention an aunt to fix him up anytime his Uncles get him into trouble."  
"We'll call him Lil' Prongs," Sirius suggested.  
Lily caught James' eye. "Did you tell him?"  
"Tell me what," asked Sirius.  
James looked bashful. "Well, Sirius, we've been mates longest and you're practically my brother- I mean you all are, but, well, Lily and I talked about it...would you be willing to be Harry's Godfather? Just in case anything happened to Lily and me? We think you could really provide a home that's best for Harry...You and Calamity..."

Sirius stood stone still, staring from Lily to James to the small fragile bundle in James' arms. It suddenly seemed even smaller and more breakable. Could he, Sirius Orion Black, handle such a glass figure? Without breaking it?  
Lily nudged James.  
"Oh, right," he said. He held out Harry to Sirius, who looked at Calamity for confirmation. She rolled her eyes and motioned him forward.

The small bundle wiggled for a moment in Sirius' arms, getting comfortable.

"I'm your Godfather," Sirius whispered to the tiny Harry. "I'm gonna make sure you never have to worry about anything in the whole world."

Harry opened his emerald eyes again and for a moment he and Sirius looked at one another. Then, Harry smiled.

 _ **A/N: It's a short one, but I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**_


	22. Chapter 22: The Unorthodox Meeting

Chapter 22: The Unorthodox Meeting

Calamity was waiting in the teachers lounge at Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry, the table magically expanded to fit the soon to arrive order members. She had been talking to Edgar Bones just yesterday and he had mentioned taking his family into hiding. There was a lot of talk of such things these days: now that so many Order member had families and the war seemed to be heating up. Calamity ran her hand across the charms book in front of her thoughtfully. How had they reached such a point? Could no one stop the force that was Lord Voldemort? Her frown deepened and she opened the cover of the charms book, scanning the table of contents to find something to distract herself.

 _ **"The Fidelius Charm is an extremely old spell, one of the most ancient of all. A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. The extremely difficult, multifaceted and potent charm requires the secret location to be concealed inside an individual's soul, known as the Secret Keeper. Once the secret has been implanted, the only method for another to learn it is for the primary Secret Keeper to divulge it to that person directly, it cannot be discovered any other way. Passed evidence has shown that this disclosure must be voluntary. The use of coercion by means of Veritaserum, Legilimency or other dark magic will not suffice**_.

 _ **The people who the Secret Keeper has already divulged the information to (secondary Keepers) would not be able to pass it along even if they wanted to and the information in question can not be learned even by stumbling across it, even if one were staring the secret in the face. For example, if someone were to hide a location in this way, even if a person were to stumble into the specific area they would not be able to recognize it for what it was (i.e. as the area they were looking for) and they would not therefore learn the location accidentally."**_

Slowly other Order members began to trickle into the room in varying states of exhaustion. Sirius sat down right next to Calamity and waved Frank Longbottom down.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week," Sirius joked shaking his hand. Frank grinned.

"More like five months- Neville's a rowdy little bugger. Get's it from Alice's side of the family."

"I've met your mother, sure it's not from there," Sirius said with a bark like laugh. "How is Alice?"

"Lovely," Frank said, eyes dancing at the thought of his wife and son. "How are Lily and Harry? I expect James will be here tonight."

"He'll just be a tad late," Sirius said. He wrapped his arm around Calamity who turned the page. "Harry's a regular babbler. Loves telling me long winded stories about nothing and if I look away for two seconds it's just _'pafoo,pafoo,pafoo_.'"

"Sounds like he's got you whipped."

Calamity smirked into her book as Sirius gave an over-exaggerated look of was true.

 _ **"The method for the primary Keeper to voluntarily tell another person the secret can be verbal or written. It is also possible that primary Keepers can reveal information to another by showing it to them. Once the secondary Keeper has received the information in either of these ways the information will still appear hidden to them until they start thinking about it, at which point the secret will reveal itself to them alone."**_

"Are we all present?"

Calamity closed the book and looked up to see Professor Albus Dumbledore standing before them, smiling around the room. "Fabian, if you would give us the Ministry report."

Fabian Prewett stood. Calamity had heard that his sister (Molly, she thought it was) was married to the ministry worker Arthur Weasley. She wondered if that was his connection.

"Deatheaters have attempted to destabilize the Ministry just about every week since our last debrief, but have been fairly unsuccessful as of yet," Fabian said. "But we recently discovered that the head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts was placed under a fairly strong Imperius curse. We fixed him right up, but he's in hiding now."

"Thank you, Fabian," Dumbledore said as he took a seat next to his brother, Gideon, once again.

"What of that Goblin family in Nottingham," asked Marlene Mckinnon as she twirled a strand of platinum blonde hair nervously. "Can we confirm it was Deatheaters and not a feud with the Goblins across the way?"

"The Prophets reporting i feud," Gideon said coldly. "But when I got there just after the murders there was a dark mark over the spot. Word is that You Know Who might have tried to recruit them. Needed their skills for something, but who knows what."

"What we need is an inside man,"Frank said. "The Deatheaters are stepping up their attacks more and more. It's like You Know Who is getting more and more powerful-"

"Or cocky," said Sirius.

"Or cocky," conceded Frank. "But we need to get some information. We can't keep having these conversations based on what we heard in passing."

"Not like any of us can join ranks," James reminded him. "Certainly not us- we've met the old geezer three times, haven't we? Reckon he'd recognize us."

The room exploded in discussion with people talking over one another with ideas and retorts. Dumbledore held up his hand and the room fell silent.

"These are troubling times, indeed," he said looking around the room. "But, we are doing all we can to slow Lord Voldemort as best we can. Currently Remus Lupin is away gathering information."

Calamity felt Sirius' hand give her own an involuntary squeeze.

"And Dorcas Meadowes is also absent tonight on business. What is most important is that we remain a unified front." He looked around the room again, pausing for a moment to look at each person in turn. "If we lose trust in ourselves we will lose everything else and no one," he paused at James. "Can afford it now."

The end of Order meetings always resulted in a quick catching up as friends in secret organizations can;t necessarily meet for tea in public. Caradoc Dearborn teased Marlene as Gideon caught up on the recent Quidditch stats with James. Benjy Fenwick pushed Sirius playfully as Sirius suggested that maybe Benjy ought to try his hand at the fairer sex, since his love life was currently nonexistent. Looking around the room, Calamity could not help but smile, especially as James wrapped his arm around Sirius and they pulled away into a secretive huddle. They transformed almost instantly into their sixteen year old selves again with smiles and gaffaws as they appeared to plot in the corner.

"It is always comforting to have friends and family in such trying times."

Calamity nearly lept from her spot at Professor Dumbledore's voice. He smiled at her kindly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Of course not," Calamity said sheepishly. "I was just lost in thought."

"The best place to lose oneself," Dumbledore agreed. "I wonder if I might request a brief break from your wandering."

"Of course," Calamity said.

"When last we spoke you were determined not to meet with you father as his letter requested," Dumbledore said. He held his hand up quickly as Calamity opened her mouth. "And indeed I understand your feelings and reasoning. However, I must ask you to meet him. A father's desire to see his daughter must be great to risk the pureblood line of the Lestrange and Blacks in order to see her. Even though his initial meeting time has long passed I have no doubt you will be able to meet in the same place should you choose to do so."

"You want me to meet him and get information."

"I do," Dumbledore said with a nod. "We are reaching a turning point- one in which the Order will see victory or the forces of Lord Voldemort will morph our history forever. Any information can help us in this fight and so I must ask you to sacrifice your own peace of mind and pride, even to risk bodily harm, to meet with your father."

"I'm not even sure how to reach out," Calamity confessed.

"I'll be going to the Hogs Head Inn later this week to interview an applicant- Divination professor needed for next year. I will spread the word to some reliably unreliable secret keepers. Just be at the park, as was instructed, on New Years Day."

"Great way to start a new year," Calamity asked. She couldn't help her tone, but Dumbledore didn't seem to take it personally.

"It's easiest to spread holidays, rather than dates and times." Dumbledore looked up. Calamity followed his gaze to where Sirius and James sat, now joined by the Prewetts and Frank Longbottom. "I will talk with Sirius and the marauders to make sure you are not alone. Be careful."

Calamity sat at a bench next to the lake in Victoria's Park on the first day of 1981, as the letter had instructed all those months ago. She opened her Daily Prophet, which she had charmed to look like a muggle paper. As she opened it, a note fell onto her lap. She picked it up and turned it over. It was a hideous, almost neon pink card with an even more hideous cat on it's front. She opened it to see that it read "You're puur-fect to me!"

"Oh Merlin," Calamity said rolling her eyes. She spotted Sirius' familiar writing under the message.

 _Calamity, be careful. I'll be ready to assist if needed. I love you but I swear I'll murder your old man if he even lays a finger on you._

"I've always found death threats to be the best way to convey my affections as well."

Calamity closed the card. She hadn't heard her father's voice or seen his face in so long that for a moment she just stared at the man sitting next to her as one would a surprise stranger's greeting. He seemed unperturbed by her reaction. He leaned back against the bench and looked around at the passing muggles, his eyes narrowing in a way that Calamity found eerily familiar, despite the time passed. Prison had aged him- his once dark hair was gray, even cut so close to his head, and there were bags under his eyes- but that could be more recent.

"He's just concerned," she said coldly, "for good reason."

"Of course," her father said. "He's a smart boy. I knew it in Belfast. I suppose he's watching us somewhere with a few other Order members. I can appreciate that. There's been a development and I'm planning on leaving England."

"To go back to America?"

"No, to go somewhere else. Asia, perhaps. An island far away to spend the rest of my time relaxing away from these political times," He sighed as a second term president might, no longer bright eyed and bushy tailed by the promised of their campaign. "Regulus is dead."

"What?"

The change of subject was jarring in itself, not to mention the information.

"No one knows why, exactly. Of course there are rumors from the ordinary to the absurd: he fell out of favor with the Dark Lord (likely) or he did something to try and threaten or destroy the Dark Lord (doubtful). To kill a member of the Black family is a big deal, though. There is something coming."

"Coming," Calamity asked. Her father looked over his shoulder again.

"You trust your friends, I suppose," he said. "Everyone does, it is a silly naive thing to do in a time of war."

"Who shouldn't I trust."

"Trust no one. Clara, I have done many things in my life: some you find worthy of disowning your own father- but no matter how you feel towards me, know that I never put you or your mother in any danger. Rather than try to escape when they came to arrest me, I turned myself over. When I was busy with my experiments, I made sure to have time to be a father, to shield you from the unpleasantness of politics. Now, I'm trying to shield you again. There is a storm coming."

"The storm is here," Calamity said holding up the Daily Prophet. Her father waved his hand as if swatting away a pesky fly.

"There is a desperation to the Dark Lord's methods. His younger followers don't see it, but I can. He has learned something important- I promise you will see deaths. If you can kill Regulus Black, no one is safe."

"So, you want to warn me," Calamity said.

"I want to warn you," he said. "And remind you that you have no obligation here. You can always leave."

"To where," Calamity asked.

"To go back to America. You came here to be a healer and you were, but now you are free to go back home. Are these people, these wizards or no-maj, worth your life? Even when you could be safe and forgotten back home?" He held up his hand. "Don't answer. Just consider it." He placed his hand on Calamity's and for a moment she was surprised by the warmth. "I want only what is best for you. Trust no one."

Then with a pop he disapparated away.

 ** _A/N: REVIEW, PLEASE!_**


	23. Chapter 23: The Secret-Keeper

Chapter 23: The Secret-Keeper

Sirius rolled over trying to get comfortable in his bed. Half asleep his brain replayed his conversation with his reliable source. In his mind's eye he could see them tucked away in the corner table of the muggle restaurant, the shadow of the Eiffel Tower exaggerated in his memory. They exchanged pleasantries, wine and snacks, before digging into the purpose of his visit.

"I've heard there are Order targets. He suspects the Prewetts, but hasn't named them yet, being such an old family," said Sirius' source. In his dream the usual friendly face looked stern and oddly like a male Professor McGonagall.

"How much does he suspect?"

"Enough to be concerned."

The fourth glass of wine was poured. The second bottle opened.

"And it's confirmed- about the Bones family?"

"It's confirmed. Amelia Bones and her family were killed by You Know Who himself."

"Any other names in the rumor mill?"

"The Potters and Longbottoms have been mentioned. Of course that's no rumor. He's seen them himself, hasn't he."

"They've been named?"

Sirius drained his glass in a single sip. His source smirked- the way he always had even when Sirius had visited him over Black Family holidays in his younger years. Those years seemed a life time away from this moment.

"No, not named for death, but he's faced them twice now."

"Three times."

"Miraculous."

"No miracle needed," Sirius grinned. "They're that good."

"I can confirm the Prewetts have been mentioned, the Bones confirmed, and Caradoc Dearborn named. But for others I will need a week."

"A whole week?"

He missed Calamity and his own bed. His source raised an eyebrow.

"Five days is the best I can do. And another bottle of wine."

"Fine. But the last bottle is on you."

"Of course."

Sirius could hear a tapping somewhere outside his dream. It pulled him away from his memory as it's volume grew into a pounding in his ears. He rolled over and cussed under his breath, running his hands across his eyes. He looked around and spotted the owl berating the glass determinedly. He groaned and scanned the room for his bag. It was on the other side of the room. Blimey it was far away. The banging owl continued.

"Alright," Sirius barked. He opened the window and the owl dropped the letter, pecked him on the head (which did not help his headache) and flew out indignantly.

"Grimy bird," he snapped. He found his wand and accioed the bag over, digging in it until he found the vial of hangover cure Calamity had forced him to take with him. Thank Merlin she had, he thought with a smirk. He took the first sip and felt his head begin to clear. Still sipping he opened the letter and read.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Thank you, thank you, for Harry's birthday present! It was his favourite by far. One year old and already zooming along on a toy broomstick, he looked so pleased with himself, I'm enclosing a picture so you can see. You know it only rises about two feet off the ground, but he nearly killed the cat and he smashed a horrible vase Petunia sent me for Christmas (no complaints there). Of course, James thought it was funny, says he's going to be a great Quidditch player, but we've had to pack away all the ornaments and make sure we don't take our eyes off him when he gets had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who has always been sweet to us, and who dotes on Harry. We were so sorry you couldn't come, but the Order's got to come first, and Harry's not old enough to know it's his birthday anyway! James is getting a bit frustrated shut up here, he tries not to show it but I can tell - also, Dumbledore's still got his Invisibility Cloak, so no chance of little excursions. If you could visit, it would cheer him up so much. Wormy was here last weekend, I thought he seemed down, but that was probably the news about the McKinnons; I cried all evening when I heard. Bathilda drops in most days, she's a fascinating old thing with the most amazing stories about Dumbledore, I'm not sure he'd be pleased if he knew! I don't know how much to believe, actually, because it seems incredible that Dumbledore -_

Sirius turned to the next page.

 _-could ever have been friends with Gellert Grindelwald. I think her mind's going, personally!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Lily_

Sirius looked at the picture of his small Godson, the spitting image of James, zipping in and out of the frame. Sirius smiled, then reread the letter. What about the McKinnons?

Sirius had to wait until he returned to find out the details. He arrived home late at night and walked into the flat to find Calamity still up, warming up dinner. Blimey, she was looking lovely.

Her face lit up as he closed the door behind himself.

"It's late," he said sternly. "past your bedtime."

"I'm a rebel," she said kissing him. "You look awful," she added cheerfully.

"Love you too," he smirked.

"Did you run into our friend?"

"I did. He is good. Told me to send you his love and his wine, and his apologies at making me extend my visit. The Bones are confirmed and the Prewetts have been mentioned. Dearborn and Fenwick are named."

Calamity sighed.

"That's half the Order either named, mentioned, or in hiding."

"Have you talked to Lily?"

Calamity seemed hesitant to discuss it.

"I just..." he paused. "Did someone die?"

"The prophet reported it officially today: Marlene Mckinnon and her family. They say it's" she paused and looked at him significantly "unclear what the cause was."

Sirius made a frustrated sound. "It's worse than its ever been before. It's like your dad was warning you about, something has changed."

"But what?"

"A traitor."

Calamity moved away from Sirius as if the very suggestion was lunacy and contagious.

"Who? Who could possibly do it without Dumbledore knowing?"

"He's an old man, Calamity," Sirius said. He sat down and took a bite of the leftover food. "Could be anyone."

"You still think it's the same person," Calamity observed.

"And you don't."

"I don't think Remus would do it."

"You haven't seen him," Sirius said.

"I saw him just yesterday."

"What?" Sirius slammed his form down with more force than he intended.

"I was helping him with his recovery from the full moon," Calamity said calmly. She had the determined look she often got when faced with his fast temper. Stone cold eyes as if challenging him to continue his tantrum. Sirius took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I don't trust him," Sirius said slowly. "Some thing has changed."

"Maybe he senses you've changed," Calamity suggested.

"I just want you to be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'd go mental. You, the Order, and Harry are all I have."

"I know," she said kissing his forehead. "and I appreciate I come before Harry, though I'm sure it's actually a tie."

"Jealous," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Never. We're going to Godric Hollow tomorrow. Harry's been missing you and I simply can't compete with Uncle Pafoo."

The next day, however, they couldn't go to Godric Hollow. They got word that Caradoc Dearborn's house had been found empty with a clear sign of a struggle. The Order was on alert for a month and Calamity & Sirius could not go to Godric Hollow safely until the end of September. Caradoc's body still hadn't been found when Lily opened the door, but she she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of them anyway.

"Thank Merlin," she said pulling them into the house. "James, Bring Harry! Padfoot and Calamity are here!"

"PAFOO!"

Harry came zipping around the corner on the toy broom, nearly knocking into Sirius' knees. Sirius scooped up the tiny boy and whirled him around, nuzzling their noses together.

"Good to see some kids our own age," James said hugging Calamity. "Bathilda's great, but I need to hear about the world of the youths for a change."

"We still play our music too loudly," said Sirius giving James a half hug with his free arm.

"If you can call what we listen to music," James chided.

"Come, come," Lily said eagerly.

Sirius let Calamity and Lily move into the kitchen giggling and chatting. They watched the ladies leave, Harry still squirming in Sirius' arm.

"Lily is probably so relieved to have Calamity here. It's been tough after Marlene and then we couldn't have visitors for a bit. I'm a bit annoying," James conceded. He turned to Sirius.

"Padfoot! What's new? How was Paris? Did you become a regular Hemmingway? All fighting and drinking?"

"I'm an adult," Sirius reminded him with a wink. "Besides, you can't say that around Harry. He'll think his Godfather is a scalawag."

Sirius tossed harry intot he air and caught him again as the one year old squealed in delight.

"His Godfather IS a scalawag."

"Shhhhhh! We'll wait until he's eighteen to tell him the truth."

"Are you saying my son is slow?"

"Well, he is your son..."

"He's got Lily's brains, I can tell already." James ruffled Harry's already windswept hair.

"Too bad about his looks though," Sirius joked and James shoved his shoulder half-heartedly.

They joined the ladies in the kitchen and talk turned to quidditch and gossip, reminiscing of old times, and catching up on where Susan and Morgan were about and what was new. They did their best to avoid discussing the Order and the war and were successful for most of the afternoon and night, until James pulled out the firewhiskey after dinner. Harry was sitting on Sirius' lap, head bumping into his chest every so often as he tried to stay awake.

"I'll let you all get started while I put our Quidditch star to bed," Lily said kindly. She pulled Harry away from Sirius gently. "Say good night, Harry."

"Night Pafoo," Harry said groggily. "Night Cally. Night Dada."

James gave Harry a kiss on the forehead and ruffled his hair again. They watched Lily leave.

"I never thought I'd love something equal to Lily," James said pushing up his glasses. "But this little beast has done it."

James opened the bottle and poured the glasses.

"None for me," said Calamity standing. "I think I'll look into those dishes. Let you boys catch up."

She left the room as Sirius held up the cup for a cheers."To old friends in this crazy world."

They made their cups clink, drank, and refilled.

"Dumbledore thinks we've been named," James said.

Sirius nearly spilled his drink, but kept his expression neutral.

"Can't believe it didn't happen already," Sirius said. "But you're already in hiding, so you're better off than Dearborn was."

James shivered at the name. "Poor Caradoc."

"He might be fine," Sirius reminded James. "Might just be trying to throw everyone off his trail. That's how I'd do it."

"I hope so," James agreed. "Dumbledore's looking into some stricter security. He wants me to find a Secret-Keeper."

"He thinks it's that serious?"

"He knows something he's not telling us," James said. He glanced at the stairs and kitchen, leaning closer for only Sirius to hear. "I saw Snivellus the other day."

Sirius pulled back at the name, making a face. "Where'd you see that slimy deatheater?"

James nodded to the window.

"Outside? Here?"

James nodded. "He just stood there. Took two steps towards the house, turned around, then moved towards the house again. Then he just stood there for ten minutes. It took all my will power not to go out and hex him into next week."

"You think Snivellus has something to do with Dumbledore's Secret-Keeper idea?"

"I don't know," James said. He ran his hand through his hair and Sirius noticed for the first time just how tired his best friend looked. James continued, "Dumbledore volunteered to be our Secret-Keeper, of course."

"Seems wise."

"I told him I wanted you to do it."

Sirius almost choked on his swig and coughed. James waited patiently for him to gather himself.

"What did he say?"

"He wasn't sure. He thinks there is a leak in the Order and he wanted to keep our going into hiding from as many Order members as possible. I told him you were going into hiding soon too and that you'd die before revealing where we were."

"I would," Sirius said determinedly.

"So you'll do it? You'll be our Secret-Keeper?"

"Of course, Prongs. You can count on me."

A smile broke across James' face and it erased all of the uncertainty of the world as it lit the room.

"I knew I could, Padfoot. I always can. Dumbledore will contact you later this week to arrange it all."

That night Sirius found himself back in dream Paris, in the corner table of the muggle restaurant. But sitting at the table with him was not his source. Instead it was Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. Calamity and Lily waved from the table next to them and Sirius saw Prongs lean in close as if to plot as they always had. Sirius felt the familiar thrill- so common in his younger years at Hogwarts. Wormtail & Moony mimiced Prongs and leaned in.

"He's coming for us," Prongs said.

Wormtail and Moony laughed as if this were some great joke, but Sirius felt his smile falter.

"Who," he demanded. James nodded to the window behind Sirius.

Sirius spun around. Snivellus was standing just outside watching them. He was always watching them, trying to get them into trouble- trying to get Moony into trouble. Sirius turned back to the table. Moony, Prongs, & Wormtail were gone. The restaurant seemed darker and colder.

Sirius stood. he had a gnawing sense that something was terribly wrong. The scene changed suddenly. He could hear calls from outside and when he looked out the window again he saw that Paris was burning. Snivellus was gone.

Laying across the floor was Calamity, her eyes slightly opened in a death stare, a slight look of surprise on her face. Sirius felt his heart beating in his chest as he rushed towards her, but his foot caught and he fell forward. From his angle on the floor he could see he had tripped over a body- it was Prongs. His fingers were intertwined with Lily's, his glasses knocked across the floor, his eyes in the same death stare. Lily's flaming hair was fanned out, but her face was turned away. They're fingers were intertwined in a final embrace.

Sirius felt a sound escape his throat- though it was a sound he had never created before. Pain exploded in his chest and he looked again at Calamity's slumped form on the table.

"He came. He knew. He knew. They told him."

Wortmtail was in the far corner, rocking back and forth making his blonde hair swing menacingly.

"Who did this," Sirius demanded. His legs felt too weak to work. He crawled towards the rocking figure. "What happened?"

"He knew- You Know Who- someone told him. They couldn't do the charm- we didn't know what to do!"

"Who, Wormtail? WHO TOLD?"

Wormtail looked at Sirius will blank eyes. Slowly he raised his hand and pointed to the window. Sirius whipped around. Paris was still burning, but now he could see. Snivellus and Moony were standing together watching them.

"I'LL KILL THEM!"

Sirius tried to stand but fell. He was thrashing the air desperately trying to stand and rush towards the two men. He let out a howl of anger.

"Sirius, WAKE UP!"

Sirius sat up. He was drenched in sweat and Calamity was peering at him, wand out and pointed towards him cautiously. He looked around. He was in his flat with his girlfriend who was still alive.

"James and Lily... Harry... Wormtail..." Sirius was trying to form words but his heart was beating too quickly.

"They're all fine. We're fine, Sirius," She said gently. She put her wand down on the counter and smoothed his hair affectionately. "It was just a nightmare."

"Right," Sirius said. He lay back down. "Right. Sorry."

"It's fine," Calamity said. She looked for a moment as if she were about to say more, but thought better and kissed his cheek. "Night."

"Night."

Sirius stared into the darkness even as he felt his heart slow and heard Calamity's breathing deepen as she fell away from him into sleep. He stared at the ceiling as the dream stared to slip away leaving only the faces of Calamity, James, and Lily. He stayed awake until all he could remember was Wormtail pointing to the window with blank eyes and the image of Moony and Snivellus standing there- comrades in arms.

James would never believe him. He would say that it was just a dream and Moony would never betray them, just as Sirius himself would never betray them. But if anyone could guess who the Secret-Keeper was it would be Moony. He'd know James had chosen Sirius as soon as the charm was set, however it was set.

Sirius stared into the darkness searching his brain for a solution- how to make the guessing game even more difficult. Who could they trust to keep such a secret, but also be safe from suspicion for as long as possible? Who?

Sirius felt his eyes widen in the darkness. He knew who: Peter Pettigrew.

 _ **We're reaching the end, I'm afraid. Don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	24. Chapter 24: What If

Chapter 24: What If

There were few times in her life that left her with what ifs, but the night of Halloween did and she would bring these what-ifs late in the night and turn them over in her mind like pancakes on a hot griddle.

Halloween evening Sirius wouldn't go to sleep. He was pacing back and forth and his anxiety was making it hard for her to read. The room was heavy with it.

"Sirius,please," Calamity said gently. She tapped the couch next to her and he moved to the couch and sat down, staring at his pumpkin juice determinedly.

"I know you don't want to discuss it," Calamity began, but Sirius looked at her quickly a range of emotions crossing his face.

"I can't talk about it," he said. "I want to."

"I know."

"Will you read to me?"

"I don't know if it will help your anxiety," Calamity said gently, but Sirius was already laying across her lap, hands crossed on his chest, a look of determination on his face. He was determined to relax. Calamity opened up her book, _The Trial_ by Kafka,and began to read.

" _Someone must have been telling lies about Josef K., he knew he had done nothing wrong but, one morning, he was arrested. Every day at eight in the morning he was brought his breakfast by Mrs. Grubach's cook - Mrs. Grubach was his landlady - but today she didn't come. That had never happened before. K. waited a little while, looked from his pillow at the old woman who lived opposite and who was watching him with an inquisitiveness quite unusual for her, and finally, both hungry and disconcerted, rang the bell. There was immediately a knock at the door and a man entered. He had never seen the man in this house before. He was slim but firmly built, his clothes were black and close-fitting, with many folds and pockets, buckles and buttons and a belt, all of which gave the impression of being very practical but without making it very clear what they were actually for._

 _'Who are you?' asked K., sitting half upright in his bed. The man, however, ignored the question as if his arrival simply had to be accepted, and merely replied, 'You rang?'"_

Calamity could feel Sirius' stiff back on her leg. Despite his determination he was not relaxing. "Sirius," she began again, but he shook his head.

"Keep going," he said.

 _What if she had stopped and forced him to share his worries right then?_

Calamity sighed and ran her hand gently through his hair as she continued.

 _"'Anna should have brought me my breakfast,' said K._

 _He tried to work out who the man actually was, first in silence, just through observation and by thinking about it, but the man didn't stay still to be looked at for very long. Instead he went over to the door, opened it slightly, and said to someone who was clearly standing immediately behind it, 'He wants Anna to bring him his breakfast.'_

 _There was a little laughter in the neighbouring room, it was not clear from the sound of it whether there were several people laughing. The strange man could not have learned anything from it that he hadn't known already, but now he said to K., as if making his report 'It is not possible.'_

 _'It would be the first time that's happened,' said K., as he jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on his trousers. 'I want to see who that is in the next room, and why it is that Mrs. Grubach has let me be disturbed in this way.'_

 _It immediately occurred to him that he needn't have said this out loud, and that he must to some extent have acknowledged their authority by doing so, but that didn't seem important to him at the time. That, at least, is how the stranger took it, as he said, 'Don't you think you'd better stay where you are?'_

 _'I want neither to stay here nor to be spoken to by you until you've introduced yourself.'_

 _'I meant it for your own good,' said the stranger and opened the door, this time without being asked._

 _The next room, which K. entered more slowly than he had intended, looked at first glance exactly the same as it had the previous evening. It was Mrs. Grubach's living room, over-filled with furniture, tablecloths, porcelain and photographs. Perhaps there was a little more space in there than usual today, but if so it was not immediately obvious, especially as the main difference was the presence of a man sitting by the open window with a book from which he now looked up._

 _'You should have stayed in your room! Didn't Franz tell you?'_

 _'And what is it you want, then?' said K., looking back and forth between this new acquaintance and the one named Franz, who had remained in the doorway. Through the open window he noticed the old woman again, who had come close to the window opposite so that she could continue to see everything. She was showing an inquisitiveness that really made it seem like she was going senile._

 _'I want to see Mrs. Grubach ... ,' said K., making a movement as if tearing himself away from the two men - even though they were standing well away from him - and wanted to go."_

"Calamity?"

She paused and watched him as he stood and paced again. True that this sort of behavior had become more common as he had begun to meet with James and Dumbledore in secret, but even this pacing was more intense than it usually was after such meetings. She waited patiently for him to speak again. He was clearly scanning the room without seeing it, thinking about something far beyond these walls.

"Calamity," he said finally. "Where are my motorbike keys?"

"I imagine on the counter," she said.

He hurried over and grabbed them, then disappeared through the hallway coming back moments later with his leather jacket and helmet.

"I feel like I need to check something," he said. He put on his helmet. He paused, a look of concern on his face. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," Calamity said. She wondered momentarily what he would have done if she had said no. Instead, his face broke into an appreciative look and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she said "and I expect you to come back with a lovely bunch of flowers after all this trouble you've caused."

He let out a bark like laugh as he closed the door behind him calling,"For you? Always!"

 _What if she hadn't let him go?_

He didn't return and instead she fell asleep on the couch reading until she was being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and found Remus Lupin staring at her, his face distraught.

"Where's Padfoot? WHERE IS PADFOOT?"

"Remus," Calamity said groggily. "What in the world- I thought you were off on Order business. How-"

"There's no time," Remus snapped. His tone silenced Calamity. "Where is Sirius?"

"I don't know," she said standing. The anxiety was back in the room. Everything seemed somehow changed- though she couldn't imagine how. "Why? What's happened?"

She picked up the Kafka from the floor, flipping quickly to find her page and bookmark it. The last lines she had read was: _There's nothing stupid about what you've said, Mrs. Grubach, or at least I partly agree with you, only, the way I judge the whole thing is harsher than yours, and think it's not only not something complicated but simply a fuss about nothing. I was just caught unawares, that's what happened. If I had got up as soon as I was awake without letting myself get confused because Anna wasn't there, if I'd got up and paid no regard to anyone who might have been in my way and come straight to you, if I'd done something like having my breakfast in the kitchen as an exception, asked you to bring my clothes from my room, in short, if I had behaved sensibly then nothing more would have happened, everything that was waiting to happen would have been stifled._

Remus interrupted her thoughts. "The Potters, I came back as soon as I heard about the Potters."

"What about them," Calamity asked.

"You haven't heard?"

"You just woke me up, Remus," Calamity snapped. She regretted it immediately because Remus' anxiety had turned suddenly to pity. To be the one to break the news to her- whatever the news was.

"You Know Who was after them so they went into hiding, but he found them. Last night he came and," Remus' voice broke and tears welled in his eyes. "He murdered them."

"And Harry," Calamity asked. She moved towards the closet to get her coat. "What about Harry? We have to go."

"Calamity," Remus began, but she ignored him, muttered a spell to allow apparition and with a pop she was gone.

 _What if she had let him finish? What if she had looked for Sirius right then and there instead?_

She appeared in Godric Hollow an instant later, but it was not the usual serene quiet village. It was loud- wizards were walking about in robes as Muggles gave strange looks. She was stuck in a crowd- there had never been a crowd here before. She checked her watch: it was noon. Why were so many people ignoring the ministry warning? She pushed her way through the crowd without a word, even treading on a wizard's foot.

"Sorry," she snapped, not sorry at all.

"No need to be sorry, sister," hiccuped the wizard. "You Know Who is dead and we are finally done with the war!"

She stopped and turned.

"What?"

"Haven't you heard," asked the wizard swaying slightly. "Little Harry Potter killed him, then disappeared without a trace. We can breathe easy, once again! After all these years."

"What about his parents," she demanded, but the drunken wizard was distracted by a friend on the other side of the crowd.

"Calamity!"

She turned to see Remus behind her, his hand on her shoulder. He gave it a tug and she followed him. They moved away from the crowd, down a side street to the Potters'. The village grew quiet again, the party far saw why as they passed St. Jerome's church. There was no one in front of the Potters' cottage- if you could even call it a cottage anymore. Muggle crime scene tape wrapped around the yard and house, the top floor blown apart as if a bomb had erupted from within.

The world stood still as Calamity stood with her mouth ajar, a far away buzzing in her ear. Distantly she could feel Remus' eyes on her. She turned to him. He wasn't shocked. He had known all of this. The buzzing turned into a gnawing feeling. Sirius was still out. Where was he? Did he know?

"Lily and James," Calamity said dumbly.

"He killed them," Remus said. Tears were running down his face now.

"We have to find Sirius," she said. "He's going to do something stupid when he finds out."

Remus' face transformed into a menacing one.

"He knows."

"Then he's about to do something stupid," Calamity snapped. She paused. "How does he know? You told him?"

"Calamity, he was their secret keeper."

"What?"

"I thought you knew," Remus said.

"No," Calamity snapped. "You think that Sirius- you think Sirius would betray them? You think he did this?"

"Calamity, I know it. Dumbledore confirmed it."

Calamity felt weak. She couldn't breathe. She felt her body drop to one knee, staring at the ruins again. Her Sirius did this? Padfoot would do this to Harry?

Her cheeks felt hot with tears.

"No," she said firmly. "He would never do that."

Remus touched her shoulder.

"He did. The Ministry is searching for him now."

"You didn't come to wake me up," Calamity said turning on him suddenly. "You came for Sirius. You thought he did this and came to get him to turn him in."

"I wasn't going to turn him in if I found him," Remus said darkly.

Calamity pushed him away. "He didn't do it!"

"Calamity, think about it. He's been a double agent the whole time. He fooled us all, even Dumbledore. If he could fool Dumbledore, couldn't he fool you?"

"He thought you were the traitor!"

She had never meant for Remus to find out and certainly not like this, but the rage was pumping in her ears. The accusation hung in the air and Remus moved his hand from her shoulder, standing back.

"But I wasn't," he said coldly. "He was."

"You're wrong," she said. She wanted to hurt him. Wanted him to know that he was insignificant to her and that his lack of faith in Sirius was unforgivable. "He was right. You turn your back on your friends without a second thought. James would be disgusted."

Remus stood stone still, his eyes at those eyes she believed that he would have killed Sirius if he had found him. For a long moment he said nothing, then he looked at the ruins of the Potters' cottage, then back to Calamity.

"James Potter is dead."

With a pop he disapparated and Calamity wouldn't see him again for twelve years.

 _What if she hadn't chased him away? What if she had reacted as a friend instead of an enemy?_

Calamity stood, and brushed off her knee, straightening herself up. She tried to tear herself away from the scene, but she remained for hours that felt like minutes. Finally, she disapparated.

She didn't apparate home. Instead she went to the used bookstore nearby. She was sure the ministry was in her flat. If Remus had thought to look there, certainly the ministry would now that the protective charms were gone. She moved into the store, running her hand along the dusty spines of the books, feeling them but not seeing them. Where would Sirius go? What did he know that no one else did?

She paused as a book fell over from her push, harder than she had meant it to be. She leaned down and picked up the small book, turning it over to return it into the shelf. The golden writing shown through the dust: **Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare.**

 _What if he had betrayed them?_

 ** _A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW! Would love to hear your thoughts!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Visitor in Azkaban

Chapter 25: Visitor in Azkaban

Azkaban was cold. Sirius watched his breath escape his mouth as a dementor passed especially close to the bars. It paused and Sirius moved away into the corner of his cell. He could hear his mother's scolding voice and feel the slap of her hand, then visions of Regulus' determination to join Voldemort's ranks and the Potter wreckage surfaced. He could hear the crying- Harry's crying in the wreckage. It seemed to echo in the cell, though he knew only he could hear it. He felt a stream of hot liquid streak down his cheek.

"Sirius."

The cold lessened. Sirius looked up at the familiar voice and for a moment, he felt sure he had lost his mind. He had to be crazy because he was looking at Calamity, standing tall and proud at the cell door, a small book in one hand, the others with her fingers wrapped around the cell bars. Sirius was suddenly very aware of his surroundings- matted and disgusting. He turned away and stared at the wall. Why was she here? Who let her come?

"The funeral was yesterday," Calamity said and for a moment her voice quavered. "Hagrid, Dumbledore, Mcgonagoll and I went. Just a small affair in Godric's Hollow. They erected a memorial there for Lily and James and all those people lost."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the wall, though his vision blurred for a moment.

"I read a poem, but it wasn't much. Lily always liked it anyway. Want to hear?"

Again Sirius stared at the wall. The dementors must have been called away because he could remember them laying on the floor in the sun as she read to him all the wonderful muggle and magic books she had. He felt a flicker of light in his heart and a creeping of his old self peaking through- as if through a curtain.

She seemed to take his silence for agreement, because she began, "It's by Robert Browning Hamilton. Lily always liked him, she was a secret goth, I suppose." Calamity cleared her throat.

" _I walked a mile with Pleasure;_  
 _She chatted all the way;_  
 _But left me none the wiser_  
 _For all she had to say._

 _I walked a mile with Sorrow,_  
 _And ne'er a word said she;_  
 _But, oh! The things I learned from her,_  
 _When sorrow walked with me._ "

The dementor's were definitely away. Sirius felt the familiar sounds of Calamity's reading voice trickle down his spine and he couldn't resist a sad smile.

"She would have liked that," he agreed. "James would-" his voice cracked. "James too."

"They say that you gave away the secret of where Lily and James were. Hagrid told me you gave your motorcycle to him. Remus," she paused and Sirius chanced a glance at her. She looked pretty even in the gloomy dungeons of Azkaban. He felt his heart thrill for a moment, but then it died off almost as quickly as it had come. Lost to grief instead of the dementor's touch as he thought about his last friend- the werewolf who would be left destitute without James or Sirius to support him. He could feel Calamity watching him.

"Why are you here," he asked. He used his finger nail to trace the outline on the floor. "They don't let visitors to Azkaban. Haven't you heard I'm mad?"  
"I always knew you were mad," Calamity said with a smirk. "From the moment you started pranking me to when you ran into St. Mungo's to try and save me from deatheaters and certainly I knew it when you crashed your motorcycle in Andromeda's backyard and when you thought Remus was a traitor."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, but it was hollow. He wondered if he would ever have his old laugh back again. Was it gone from the dementors or from the death of James?

"Where is Remus?"  
"He thinks you betrayed your best friends."  
"But you decided to come and see what all the fuss was about?"  
"No," Calamity said softly.

Sirius turned fully towards her at it. She was kneeling now on the floor, her eyes level with his where he sat.  
"I came because I don't think it's true. Sirius Orion Black wouldn't betray the Potters, not for all the gold in Gringott's, and especially not for the likes of Voldemort."  
There was calling and profanity from some of the nearby cells. Some threats of attack, but Calamity ignored them watching Sirius.  
"I did worse," Sirius said. He moved forward despite himself. 'I told them to- I might as well have sold them to him myself."  
"But you didn't," Calamity said. "But you didn't and that's what's important. One day Harry's going to need you and you must remember that you didn't betray anyone. That you are still good. You are not your cousins or your brother. You are Padfoot, Sirius."

The small warmth in his stomach grew and seemed to settle into place in his chest. He moved closer until he was right against the bars with Calamity.

"Can you remember all that," Calamity asked.  
"I can now, but when the dementors come back..." he paused. Something was shining from Calamity's neck. "Is that... my ring? You found it?"  
She touched it with a smile.  
"Hagrid did, in the sidecar glove-box. Found a note with it as well."  
"I'm sorry, Calamity. I'm sorry it got so fouled up and Peter got away too..."

Calamity touched Sirius' hand and for a moment it were as if they were back in 7th year, studying for N.E. with the rest of the marauders and Lily and Margaret. He felt a thrill as he recalled when Calamity had hit Avery with the nonverbal spell and they were kicked out of the library.

"Don't forget yourself, Sirius," Calamity said. "Harry will need Padfoot one day, not some crazy shell of a Black Heir."  
"I won't," Sirius promised.

Calamity stood and took her hand with her, leaving Sirius' cold once more. He was suddenly desperate for her to stay- just to pretend for a little longer that nothing had changed, that this was their flat in London and they would be going to visit Lily, James, and Harry the next day. To invite Remus to come round and join them.

"Calamity, will you," He paused unsure of how to finish. But she knew, as she always did. She sat back down and opened to the next page, putting her back against the cell bars. He placed his back against hers, feeling the vibrations of her ribs and back as she read the next poem.

"It's not Robert Browning Hamilton. He's hard to find a whole book of, but I have some Dickinson," she explained. " _The Soul has Bandaged moments –_  
 _When too appalled to stir –_  
 _She feels some ghastly Fright come up_  
 _And stop to look at her –_

 _Salute her, with long fingers –_  
 _Caress her freezing hair –_  
 _Sip, Goblin, from the very lips_  
 _The Lover – hovered – o'er –_  
 _Unworthy, that a thought so mean_  
 _Accost a Theme – so – fair –_

 _The soul has moments of escape –_  
 _When bursting all the doors –_  
 _She dances like a Bomb, abroad,_  
 _And swings opon the Hours,_

 _As do the Bee – delirious borne –_  
 _Long Dungeoned from his Rose –_  
 _Touch Liberty – then know no more,_  
 _But Noon, and Paradise –_

 _The Soul's retaken moments –_  
 _When, Felon led along,_  
 _With shackles on the plumed feet,_  
 _And staples, in the song,_

 _The Horror welcomes her, again,_  
 _These, are not brayed of Tongue –"_

Sirius leaned his head back to touch his matted hair to Calamity's. He closed his eyes. Slowly the good feeling creeped away and Sirius knew what was happening even before Calamity nudged him gently away. The dementors returned with the cold and the same sounds: His mother's scolding and slap, his brother's joining the deatheaters, Harry crying in the wreckage.

"Time to go," Sirius warmth that had set in his chest shrank, but didn't disappear. _I'm innocent_ , it whispered. _Harry needs me_.

Calamity handed him the book through the bars and he looked at it: **Best Western Poems of the 19th Century.**

"You know, dementors are quite interesting," Calamity said nonchalantly. "I was reading about them just yesterday. They feed off of human emotion and the book I was reading said the latest reports show dementors are known to be blind. No eyes at can sense whether a presence is near them or not by sensing the victim's emotions. Course, they don't seem to be very fond of animals, do they? I wonder if they can only feed off of human happiness?"

Sirius looked up at her confused, trying to piece together her riddle. She caught his eye.

"Too bad you can't change into one, eh?"

The ball of hope, warm in his chest moved slightly. "Too bad," he agreed.

He wrapped his own hands around the bars and pushed his face against them, watching her leave until she disappeared into the darkness. Then, he stayed in the same place for a bit more, feeling the warm memories of himself and Calamity slipping away as each dementor moved passed.

Sirius walked back to the far wall of his cell and with a pop he disappeared- replaced by a large black dog. In his heart, the ball whispered again.

 _I'm innocent._ _Harry needs me._

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts!_**


	26. Chapter 26: A Visit from the Minister

Chapter 26: A Visit from the Minister

Sometimes ministry officials came to inspect the prison. It always seemed against their better judgement, as if they had drawn the short straw. Sirius could understand. He tried to find a bit of joy in hearing Bellatrix prattling on about the Dark Lord's revenge, but joy was scarce anywhere the dementors were. He had seen Barty Couch come through- the bloke who had denied him a trial- and he had seen same nameless Unspeakables, but this was the first time he had heard of the new Minister.

Sirius was trying to ignore the visions and crying he always heard and felt by reading _Best Western Poems of the 19th Century_. After twelve years the book was tattered and worn, but he was rereading a poem by Emily Bronte. He preferred a few of hers because Calamity had made little dots and notes in the margin, as if reading and overcome with some emotion or thought that needed to be expressed. The writing was so worn now that he couldn't decipher it, only imagine what it had once said.

 _STILL let my tyrants know, I am not doom'd to wear_  
 _Year after year in gloom and desolate despair;_  
 _A messenger of Hope comes every night to me,_  
 _And offers for short life, eternal liberty._

 _He comes with Western winds, with evening's wandering airs,_  
 _With that clear dusk of heaven that brings the thickest stars:_  
 _Winds take a pensive tone, and stars a tender fire,_  
 _And visions rise, and change, that kill me with desire._

 _Desire for nothing known in my maturer years,_  
 _When Joy grew mad with awe, at counting future tears:_  
 _When, if my spirit's sky was full of flashes warm,_  
 _I knew not whence they came, from sun or thunder-storm._

There was a rise of noise indicating some outsider was coming his way. Lestrange let out an especially blood curdling howl of rage and a range of profanities that even Sirius was impressed by. Based on the few sane words among the rambling, Sirius guessed it was the new Minister of Magic. The old one had been Millicent Bagnold. Sirius had always appreciated her, though she had certainly not appreciated him, at least not the idea of him. She, like the others, thought he had killed all those muggles and the Potters. But, Sirius couldn't help but appreciate anyone who said "I assert our inalienable right to party," upon hearing of Voldemort's defeat. Sirius remembered that there had been talk of Dumbledore taking the spot after her. Of course, Dumbledore declined. So instead this small speck of a man had taken it.

Sirius leaned lazily against his bars, letting a hand dangle over the bar and resting his forehead against the cool metal. The Minister stopped and looked at a clipboard. His eyes widened, then he looked at Sirius, then back to the clipboard.

"Black," he said. His voice was firm, but Sirius could understand why Lestrange had been set off. There was something about being in Azkaban that revealed to others' weaknesses to you. The Minister was stern, but he seemed exceptionally vulnerable.

"Sirius Black," Sirius replied cheerfully. "Sir," he added. "And, you are?"  
"Minister of Magic. Fudge."  
"Fudge. And how long have you been Minister?"

Fudge seemed uneasy, which was fine with Sirius. He owed no one in the Ministry anything.  
"Almost three years," he replied. "Doing a routine check up. Do you find your arrangements humane enough?"

Sirius looked around his dingy cell with it's lack of window and small toilet in the corner.  
"Practically a humane society, sir," he said with a smirk. Fudge was not amused.  
"What's that," he asked suddenly. He was pointing at the book, but looking at the Dementors as if it were a wand.  
"Old book," Sirius said holding ti up. As if to prove his point, the page Sirius had been reading fell out and fluttered to the floor. He retrieved it. "Do you like poetry, Minister? I've got this Bronte memorized."

He handed the paper to Fudge and pointed to the stanza he had halted at upon hearing Fudge's approach. He recited:

 _"But first, a hush of peace–a soundless calm descends;_  
 _The struggle of distress and fierce impatience ends._  
 _Mute music soothes my breast–unutter'd harmony_  
 _That I could never dream, till Earth was lost to me._

 _Then dawns the Invisible; the Unseen its truth reveals;_  
 _My outward sense is gone, my inward essence feels;_  
 _Its wings are almost free–its home, its harbour found,_  
 _Measuring the gulf, it stoops, and dares the final bound._

 _O dreadful is the check–intense the agony–_  
 _When the ear begins to hear, and the eye begins to see;_  
 _When the pulse begins to throb–the brain to think again–_  
 _The soul to feel the flesh, and the flesh to feel the chain._

 _Yet I would lose no sting, would wish no torture less;_  
 _The more that anguish racks, the earlier it will bless;_  
 _And robed in fires of hell, or bright with heavenly shine,_  
 _If it but herald Death, the vision is divine."_

Fudge said nothing. Simply handed the page back to Sirius, drawing his hand away quickly as if afraid Sirius would infect him with... something. Madness? Well, Sirius could be mad, but certainly it would be more fun to be sane.

"It gets quite boring, you know," Sirius explained. "I heard American prisons have libraries."

"You would like a library," Fudge repeated. He looked to the dementor as if hoping to exchange an exasperated look, but finding only a void of a face he turned back to Sirius.

"A newspaper subscription would be nice," Sirius said. He pointed to the newspaper Fudge had tucked under his arm. "Maybe you could part with that one? I do miss doing the crossword puzzles."

Fudge again looked at the dementor to his side, but again found something less than appealing so he turned back to Sirius. He handed the newspaper through the bars and hurried on his way without another word. From down the hall, Sirius could hear Bellatrix cackling again and calling that the Dark Lord would rise again.

"Same old, Same old, cousin," Sirius muttered. He moved to the end of his cell, huddled in the corner as far away from the tormentors as he could be, though he still felt them pass. He opened the paper and turned to the crossword and looked it over. There were a few marks as if Fudge had attempted, then erased his guess. A few, like twelve down, had a permanent look of eraser. Must have been stumped by it. Sirius read the clue: "1269 – player gives Quidditch the bird."

"That's easy," said Sirius. "It's obviously Bragge." He put on his best James impression, pushing up imaginary glasses. "The Chief of the Wizard's Council releases a Golden Snidget bird and offers 150 Galleons to whichever player can catch it. This added a new dimension to the game, with the result that Snidgets became endangered."

His smile slowly faded as a dementor passed and he can suddenly see the wreckage- sees Hagrid moving piles of rubble, can hear Harry crying and he can see Prongs.

Sirius shook his head and opened the paper looking through the news. Quidditch stats (Chudley Cannons are still miserable), International news (Healers without Borders opens hospital in Costa Rica), and finally the domestic gossip. He spotted a picture of a group of six smiling freckled children and their two parents in front of a great pyramid.

 _Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

"Weasley, eh," Sirius said, looking at the picture again, finding the stout mother in the center of all her beaming and waving children. That must be Gideon and Fabian's sister then. She seemed right happy.

"Good for them," Sirius said.

"The Blood Traitor has gone mad," called Bellatrix from a few cells away. "Talking to himself in his guilt. Misses his little friends," she cooed.

Normally, Sirius would have cursed at her, perhaps even found something to throw her way, but now he ignored her. He looked closer at the picture.

It couldn't be.

One of the younger brothers was very tall and lanky with a long nose and there, on the boys shoulder, was Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius could almost imagine Remus before him, tutting as he always did when Sirius had an idea, just like he had tutted when Sirius insisted he wanted nothing to do with Calamity in 6th year- all those ages ago. Remus would have stood there looking skeptical and said, "How do you know it's him? Can you even be sure?"

"Course I can, Moony," Sirius snapped. He looked again and spotted the missing finger. He gave a roar of rage, throwing the paper across the room where it fluttered in an unsatisfying way. To make up for it, he threw the book in the same place. It made a satisfying clatter.

"He's alive," crowed Sirius. "He's alive and in Egypt! This whole time with some child! That no good scoundrel, that-" Sirius let out a strong of cuss words to rival Lestrange. Here Sirius was for ages- ten, eleven, twelve years- and that traitor had been out and free. Hanging around some child's room in Hogwarts as a rat- reliving his glory days perhaps.

Sirius froze.

He scampered to the paper and found the article again, rereading it hurriedly. "...Returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend."

"That's where Harry is," he hissed, now twisting the paper in thought. Something moved in his chest, where it had nestled more than decade before.

 _I'm innocent,_ it whispered. _Harry needs me._

It was hard to tell how time passed in Azkaban. Without light the hours and days melted together into nothingness. All Sirius knew for sure was that he had the same dream every time he closed his eyes to sleep. In the dream he was outside the Hogwarts library and he felt the need to enter. It had never been a desire in life, but dream Sirius always went in and found a table where Calamity and Lily were sitting. Calamity's books were thrown about on the table as they had been when they studied for NEWTs. Sirius would try to greet them, but they ignored him. Prongs walked by and kissed Lily, sitting next to them and opening his Charms book, mussing up his hair as he pondered the assignment.

"Prong," Sirius called. Still, nothing.

Moony came next, sitting in the chair next to Calamity and lazily resting his arm on the back. Sirius felt a familiar pang of jealousy. They had never dated. He knew better.

"Calamity," he said.

For a moment she looked up, as if seeing him, and her face broke into a smile, but it faltered. Sirius would feel a shadow looming behind him. He turned and saw a large figure. The scene changed: it wasn't the library, but a muggle street with a crater in the center, so deep that it cracked the sewer below. There were bodies everywhere and muggles screaming and Sirius could hear a laughing, his own laughing, all around. But it wasn't coming from him- it was coming from the figure. Sirius could see Moony in the wreckage; Calamity with her head turned at an unnatural angle; Lily slumped over at the edge of the crater. And then the laughing stopped and was replaced by loud crying- the same crying the night he had found Godric Hollow wrecked. Harry's crying.

"He's at Hogwarts."

Sirius looked down to see James, glasses gone and face bloody. "He's at Hogwarts with Harry."

"He's at Hogwarts," Sirius repeated.

He woke up in a sweat, still in the same cell with the same newspaper in his hand. The Weasley family waving happily while Peter Pettigrew sat on the lanky boy's shoulder.

The dream was disturbing and Sirius was loosing sleep. He couldn't eat. He was only safe when he slept as a dog, but he couldn't risk that too often. He paced the floor as a dog one night after the dream trying to forget it. he was trying to get the voices and the images-Harry's crying- out of his head.

He was so tired he didn't even realize he was standing at the cell door until he had been standing there for five minutes. The space looked wider than before. He put his head through, then his legs, then his body. He felt the warmth in his chest pump energy through his body. He was suddenly awake.

 _I'm innocent_ , the warmth in his chest shouted. _Harry needs me. He's at Hogwarts! I'm innocent. Harry needs me. He's at Hogwarts!_

The voice chanted over and over as Sirius ran through the prison and into the freezing ocean.

 _I'm innocent. Harry needs me. He's at Hogwarts!_

 ** _A/N: Okay, honestly, I thought this was over, but I couldn't stop thinking about it, so, here we go! Don't forget to review!_**


	27. Chapter 27: 12 Years later

Chapter 27: 12 Years Later

A month later across the Atlantic ocean Calamity watched the sunrise. She was drinking coffee wrapped in a light blanket. The days had been hot all summer, but her blood was use to Costa Rica now and even the sixties felt frigid. She hadn't been able to sleep, but she wasn't sure why. Giving up she woke up and decided to start her day, but to do what?

Calamity walked back into her apartment and placed the coffee cup down. She pushed around her pictures from Costa Rica looking at the smiling and waving faces of the locals and new hospital staff. She paused at one of herself waving and smiling with a small brown skinned girl of ten and a man her own age, their faces similar in a way only relatives can be.

 _ **Clara,**_

 _ **Lizzie and I had a wonderful time seeing you in Costa Rica and the hospital is magnificent. Certainly it rivals the one you helped with in the Dominican Republic after the last hurricane. It's suprising that the wizards were caught so unaware, but I suppose they aren't found of muggle communication and that's where the hurricane's are tracked. I've been thinking fo our discussion and while I do think you should continue your work with Healers withotu Borders, if you feel it's time to move on, then it's time to move on. I respected your choice when you decided to leave St. Mungo's and I respect it now. Our home is always open shoudl you return to London and I know Lizzie would adore to continue your girl talks.**_

 _ **All our love from across the pond!**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Christopher.**_

There was a tapping at the window and Calamity looked up. An owl was perched patiently at the window. That was odd. American wizards usually used pigeons. Less graceful, perhaps, but the no-maj of America were more suspicious than those in the UK and an owl in the city, especially nonnative ones, was a clear sign of oddity. Calamity opened the window and let the owl in. It promptly fell over from exhaustion. Calamity took the letter from it's leg and carried it to the closet. It wasn't much, but it was dark with a perch, so the owl hopped on and hooted what Calamity hoped was a thanks.

She turned back to the letter, which was brief.

 _ **To: Mrs. Clara Scott**_

 _ **Apologies on the hurried note, but it will be better to inform you of the nature of my visit upon my arrival. I should arrive at nine in the morning your time.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Professor Albus Dumbledore**_

Calamity stared at the letter, then glanced at the clock. Shit, that was just under two hours away! She looked around her apartment, which was clearly the apartment of someone who had recently arrived back and had not yet gotten their life together enough to arrange their things like a regular thirty-three year old.

The next hour and a half was filled with Calamity rushing about, magicking things away, dressing, making tea, and trying her best to appear to be a fully functioning adult. At nine the apartment was presentable, though Calamity had to rush to the restroom to turn her shirt right way so the tag was on the inside. She might have her issues with Dumbledore, but she certainly didn't want to seem like a complete failure. At nine-thirty there was knock on the door. She opened it to see Albus Dumbeldore- looking a bit more silver and wise than he had twelve years ago, but certainly still recognizably one of the greatest wizards of all time.

"Mrs. Scott," He said kindly taking her hand and shaking it. His blues eyes danced with delight.

"Oh, Professor," she said. "Come in. It's just Ms. Erza-Mahoney now, and besides you can call me Calamity. After all this time, certainly Calamity is fine."

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said giving her a sympathetic look over his half moon spectacles as he entered the apartment. "I heard rumor of your husband. My condolences, Calamity."

"Thank you, Professor," Calamity said. She motioned to the couch and hurried to the kitchen. "Can I get you tea," she called.

"I'd love some Earl Grey if you have it," Dumbledore called back as if he always stopped for mid-morning tea in Boston, Massachusetts. "And surely if I am to call you Calamity you can call me Albus. Let's drop the formalities after all this time."

Calamity came back into the living room bashfully.

"Alright," she agreed. "Would you like sugar or cream," she paused before trying out the new title, "Albus?"

Dumbledore beamed as if she had offered him an extra scoop of ice cream.

"No,no, but thank you. I heard that your organization opened another hospital in Costa Rica. That's the third one in the region, is it not?"

"Fourth, actually," said Calamity. "We worked with a Haitian organization to rebuild one of theirs. Managed to expand it as well. How did you hear about that?"

"News may not travel as freely between our two hemispheres but certainly something as impressive as that is mentioned in the prophet," Dumbledore said taking a sip. Calamity followed suit feeling oddly nervous.

"I just spoke with Remus Lupin yesterday," Dumbledore continued. "Could I trouble you for a biscuit?"

Calamity blinked confused by the change for a moment before leaping up. "Of course," she said. She hurried to the kitchen and hurriedly placed some cookies and biscuits onto a plate. From the living room she could heard Dumbledore continue.

"He's accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. I think it will be a good fit. He's always been talented in the subject and got top marks and with Wolfsbane becoming more common he is certain to enjoy his time at Hogwarts more than last time."

"Oh, I'm sure the Marauders all enjoyed their time at Hogwarts," Calamity said placing the pate on the table between them. "Probably too much at times."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "True, I am sure."

They fell into silence again as they sipped. In her tea, Calamity considered the strangeness of the day. It wasn't even noon and three names had reappeared that she had not heard for sometime: Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and Mrs. Scott. And all brought here by Albus Dumbledore himself out of the blue. He couldn't have come to let her know about Remus' job opportunity. Surely he knew that she and Remus had not spoken since the death of Lily and James. She concealed an expression of disgust behind her cup as she sipped. She could remember the day- all that celebrating and Remus Lupin had the audacity to accuse his own friend of betraying the Potters.

"I ought to have visited sooner," Dumbledore said interrupting her thoughts. "But, I worried that you were still unwilling to consider me a friend after Sirius Black's conviction."

There was another name she hadn't heard in years.

"Conviction seems to imply a trial, Albus," she said. "I don't recall Sirius getting one."

"Yes, an unfortunate decision that should not have been made even in such dire times," Dumbledore conceded. "Of course, my position still stands. He was the Potters' secret-keeper. There is no other way that Voldemort could have found them unless Sirius told him."

"Right," Calamity said. She didn't actually agree, but she wanted the subject to change. Dumbledore obviously saw through her tone because he held out a Daily Prophet to her without saying anything. She took it and looked at the article on the front, the rest of the paper strategically folded to highlight the article. She nearly choked on her next sip of tea.

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Calamity snorted, "A kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other? I forgot how different the UK wizards are from American one."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said kindly. He blue eyes were stern and piercing. "The naivety aside, you must understand why I have come to see you. Sirius escaped earlier this Summer and you knew him almost as well as Remus and James."

Calamity could see what he was implying.

"I can assure you, Albus, he hasn't made it to America in the last two months. I'd be almost impressed if he did."

"Is there anything I ought to know that I don't already," Dumbledore asked. He was fixing a piercing look on Calamity and Calamity felt herself steel herself by instinct. She didn't much appreciate anyone trying to leaf through her mind, no matter what the purpose.

"Is that why you've hired Remus," she asked handing him the paper. "Just in case Sirius reaches out to him?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "He's qualified and we have an opening. Besides, Remus is also sure that Sirius is guilty. He understands that the Filius Charm can only be broken if the secret is willingly given. Sirius would not reach out to him for help."

"But you think he would reach out to me?"

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore. "We both still firmly believe what we did twelve years ago, but it also seems clear that Sirius would not be able to make it here without detection. The ministry believes that Sirius Black has escaped to kill Harry Potter."

Calamity felt her heart drop from her chest at the name. Lily and James' son had to be thirteen by now. She hadn't even met the Marauders or Lily at that age.

"However, I must be candid with you. I believe Sirius Black has escaped to find his master."

"His master?"

"Lord Voldemort is alive somewhere. Harry Potter defeated a piece of him first year when he tried to get the philosopher's stones. If Sirius finds his master there is a chance Voldemort could return. It is not something any of us can risk."

Calamity stared at the old man incredulously. "You think Sirius Black is trying to find Voldemort?"

"I recognize our difference of opinion," Dumbledore said seriously. "But, twelve years in Azkaban can change a man- even one as strong willed as Sirius. I would feel more comfortable knowing you were safe and not vulnerable."

"You think Sirius might hurt me," Calamity clarified.

"I am concerned he might not be entirely well after such long exposure to the dementors."

"So you want me to, what," Calamity asked. "Get a metal wand that muggles use to kill one another?"

Dumbledore smiled in a fatherly manner.

"We have fought along side one another before and your healing is masterful. I stand by the recommendation I gave to St. Mungo's when you left Hogwarts. There is an opening with Madam Pomfrey in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.I cannot pretend it is anywhere close to the level of medicine that you have practiced with Healers without Borders or even with the Order, but it will bring you closer and could help keep you safe."

"Could it help you keep an eye on me," Calamity asked with a smirk.

"That would be a bonus," Dumbledore said,a smirk of his own pulling beneath his beard. "I do not pretend to be, what's the American saying? Pulling the wool over your eyes."

"Of course not, Albus," she said taking the empty tea cups from the table. "When have you ever attempted such a thing?"

That night Calamity was again stuck awake, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom considering her conversation with Dumbledore. She was certainly not going to work at Hogwarts. She didn't know what Remus was playing at, but it was clear this whole "Dumbledore keeping an eye on her" bit was not for her. Beside, Madam Pomfrey certainly didn't need any help- that Hospital Wing was tiny.

 _But Sirius has escaped_ , whispered a voice in the depths of her mind. _And Christopher did offer a place to stay._

She rolled over and stared at the wall. It seemed like a crazy thing to do. She was perfectly content to stay here and relax. Sirius Black- dangerous or not- was not going to make it to America without being caught again. Not unless he somehow managed to snag a broomstick or some way to get across the Atlantic. And yet, if he was out he had to have escaped for a reason. Was it something to prove his innocence? Had he forgotten himself in the wizarding prison?

Calamity stood and went to her desk, pulling out her quill and parchment. She sat down, then stood and returned to her bed, watching the parchment. She moved to the desk again and picked up the quill, dipping it in to the inkwell. She thought better and returned to bed. She turned away from the parchment and attempted to go to sleep, squeezing her eyes closed. She sat like this for ten minutes before making a sound of defeat. She threw the covers off of herself dramatically and returned to the desk. It wouldn't hurt to write the letter. If she decided not to mail it, she wouldn't. She held the quill above the parchment, turning it nervously, a strange energy jolting through her as she stared at the blank parchment. Finally, she let the quill and parchment meet.

 _Christopher,_

 _It was wonderful to see you and finally meet Lizzie after hearing so much about her. She's simply lovely. I'm feelign a bit of a wanderlust, though I';m not sure if St. Mungo's is calling or some other adventure. Either way, i am thinking of stopping by England soon and would love to continue the girl talks Lizzie and i had (as you put it). Let me know what month (if any) works for you. Perhaps before the winter hits?_

 _All my love from across the pond!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Clara_

 ** _A/N: Please Review!_**


	28. Chapter 28: The Trouble with Hogwarts

Chapter 28: The trouble with Hogwarts

The joy of Hogwarts was that Sirius was very familiar with it, even after all these years. He still knew where to hit the Womping Willow, when the squid liked to nap, and which area of the forest no one visited, not even Hagrid. The trouble with Hogwarts was that Moony was a professor.

Sirius was happy for his friend's success and he knew the students would love Moony, but it meant that Sirius had to stay out of sight at all times, even as a dog. If Remus heard reports of a large black dog walking about Hogsmeade he would know right away it was Sirius. Sirius knew he couldn't risk such a thing- he had a job to do and the faster he did it, the faster he could be on his way. Ideally he could get Wormtail, kill him, and move out of the country. He had, when he first escaped, hoped to be able to see Harry, but now he knew it wasn't possible. At least he had seen him in the muggle neighborhood.

Even in his dog form Sirius felt a slight pang of guilt- the poor boy had looked as if he'd seen the grim. In another life, Harry would have known it was his Godfather Padfoot.

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted as some voices approached the edge of the forest. He moved hurriedly into a bush, crouching down out of sight and slowing his breathing. It was a pair of students- two girls, one with long blonde wavy hair and the other with tight braids across her dark head like a crown. The blonde carried a picnic basket and Sirius could smell delicious pastries and tarts, even a pastrami sandwich. His stomach gave a quiet growl. The two girls spread a blanket and sat down, laughing at some joke Sirius hadn't heard. They were pretty close to his bush. He edged slowly towards the blanket. The Blonde laughed again and shoved her friend playfully.

"Mattie, stop! Let me get out the goodies," she said.

Mattie assisted, taking out a plate of croissants and two pastrami sandwiches cut into pieces. Sirius felt his mouth salivating. He watched as the girls loosened their ties, ready to have a relaxing lunch. If he just edged his paw out he could snag a sandwich. Perhaps if he knocked one over they would throw it into the forest?

"Have you had Defense Against the Dark Arts, yet," asked Mattie. "I heard the 3rd years got to fight a real Boggart!"

"Better than us with Lockhart," said the blonde annoyed. "We didn't learn anything. I wish we had Professor Lupin when we were 3rd years."

Sirius brought his paw hurried back into the bush as the blonde reached for a sandwich.

"I thought you loved Lockhart," snickered Mattie. The blonde made a look of disgust.

"No! What was worse was that I had to put up with all the other girls cooing over his good looks."

"I had the same problem! It felt like half the females in Hufflepuff lost their mind!"

"Course, not you," the blonde teased nudging Mattie lightly.

"Well, I was distracted," Mattie agreed. She handed a pastry to the blonde, who now had a blush rushing across her cheeks.

"I heard the Gryffindors' had a right time," Mattie said as if to make up for embarrassing the blonde. "Apparently, one of the kids is scared of Professor Snape."

Sirius had been slowly inching his paw towards the sandwiches again, but froze in shock. Severus Snape was a professor? Bloody Hell, Dumbledore must be mad or desperate!

"What happened?"

"The Boggart turned into him, of course! It gets better though! Apparently, Professor Lupin told the kid to imagine Professor Snape in his grandmother's clothing and the Boggart turned into Professor Snape in a vulture hate and dress."

The two girls burst into laughter and Sirius was able to bat a sandwich into the bush without their noticing. He ate it hurriedly only half listening to the girls as they moved their discussion to homework and the girl who snored in Mattie's dorm.

Sirius lay down, suddenly sleepy from his unplanned meal.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade next week?"

Sirius' eyes flew open. Was it October already?

"If I can manage. I'm behind in transfiguration and I can't get anything lower than an Acceptable on my OWLs next year."

"Oh come on," whined Mattie. "A trip to the Three Broomsticks is just what you need then!"

Sirius moved from the bush quietly and trotted into the forest. Hogsmeade would be a perfect time to try and get into the tower. Most of the students would be gone and he could easily sneak through unnoticed. If the boy was Harry's age, which he was pretty sure he was based off of Crookshank's information, then he need only go to the room to destroy the traitor.

Thinking of the devil, he saw the orange cat slinking his way. Animals were mysterious in their communications and even as an animagus Sirius had never understood how they communicated, but he knew they did and he knew now that Crookshank was greeting him warmly.

 _The rat is in the room, but I can't get near him. I've tried every time I see him._

 ** _I know keep up the good work. I plan on entering the castle._**

 _How?_

 ** _Just make sure no one is in the common room on the day of Hogsmeade._**

 _You plan to use the passage?_

 ** _I do, but I will need to be fast. I'll enter, kill the rat, and leave._**

 _I'll make sure the common room is clear._

When the day of the Hogsmeade trip Sirius had been sitting in the tunnel under Honeydukes for hours. He had had to sneak in in the middle of the night without detection, something that was much more difficult to do without Prongs & the invisibility cloak. Sirius checked the watch he had stolen from the Honeydukes counter. Without a wand it was hard to see, but Sirius estimated that the students must be clear of the castle and anyone left in the common room would be taken care of by Crookshanks. Sirius put the knife on the floor then changed into a dog. With the knife in his mouth he could double his speed. He missed the map, but, he'd just have to rely on his usual senses.

When he reached the stairs he changed back and slowly pushed the statue's hump up. The castle was clear. Silently he got out, leaving the hump slightly ajar. He moved swiftly down the hall, sliding from shadow to shadow and once or twice leaping into classrooms as a student hurried by. No one expected any place in Hogwarts to be susceptible to Sirius Black, so no one kept an extra eye out. Finally, Sirius made it to the Portrait Hole.

The Fat Lady looked as she always did, but Sirius felt like he could kiss her. He was so close to being done.

"Password" she said.

"Let me in," Sirius muttered.

"Can't unless you have the password, dear," the Fat Lady looked him over. "You look an awful mess."

"Let me in," Sirius said. He glanced around hurriedly. A few portraits near them were taking notice. He was losing precious seconds. The students could come at any moment. Or Snape! He'd love to hand Sirius over to the dementors.

"Password or no entry," The Fat Lady declared again. Why did she have to be so loud?

Sirius felt blood pumping in his ears. He had to get in, he had to kill Wormtail. The traitor was going to live because this portrait!

He didn't realize he had slashed the portrait until he heard her scream pierce through his thoughts. He could hear her moving through the hall and out of sight, her scream disappearing and appearing from one portrait to the next as she ran. He turned tail and ran, dodging peeves who cackled overhead and using a suit of armor to skid around the corner. He leapt back into the tunnel, burying the knife under the dirt, then rushed down the tunnel back to Honeydukes.

He'd have to try again another time.

 **A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29: A Short Reunion

Chapter 29: A Short Reunion

Life was funny, Calamity supposed. She never thought she'd be back at the Hogs Head Inn, never thought she'd be waiting to meet Remus Lupin, and she certainly never thought she'd be drinking a fire whiskey to calm her nerves in preparation for said meeting. But here she was, doing all of those things.

Calamity pulled out the letter from Remus once again and quickly skimmed for the date, time, and location of their meeting. She checked her watch again. No, she was right: he was late. She stood and moved outside, looking around expectantly and blowing some warm air on her hands. It was definitely colder than Costa Rica, that was for sure.

A clatter made her turn. A trash bin's lid spun for a moment before hitting the floor dramatically. There was nothing there, but she had the strange prickling sensation that she was being watched.

Calamity?"  
Calamity turned to see Remus Lupin- older and with more gray hair, but the same kind brown eyes she had remembered from St. Mungo's all those years ago. Calamity hugged him. He was a git, but twelve years was a long time without speaking or seeing one another. After a few seconds Calamity felt Remus wrap his arms around her as well, burying his chin into her neck.

"It's been too long," he said in a voice that quivered.  
She pulled back to look at him as he rubbed the mist from his eyes.  
"It's been a sentimental year so far," Remus explained. He motioned inside. "Shall we? I see my favorite seat by the window is open."

Once seated they ordered tea.  
"How's Hogwarts," Calamity asked.  
"Interesting," Remus said. Calamity raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "Teaching Defense Against he Dark Arts is a dream and I enjoy all of the students, but it's strange being back at Hogwarts after so long. Seeing all the places I use to be, but now alone. I heard you were back from Dumbledore and couldn't help myself. It's been so long. What brings you back to England?"  
"I was visiting Christopher, you remember him? But then I decided to look into a few projects out here. There is a great internship in Dublin that I'm applying to. I sent in my application just yesterday," said Calamity. Remus looked skeptically at her over his mug.  
"You think there is something else," she asked.  
"I find it coincidental that you are here after Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban."  
"I heard about that," Calamity said nonchalantly. "Dumbledore stopped by America the beautiful."  
"I heard about that," Remus replied. "What else have you heard?"  
"Nothing except that these dementors are making everyone miserable in Hogsmeade. Aberforth mentioned yesterday that business is down. What's Dumbledore thinking having them around here?"  
"Not him, the minister," Remus said. He took another sip. "I suppose you didn't hear that Black got into Hogwarts in October."

"No," gasped Calamity, but she felt a thrill of excitement. Of course he did, but why? "Why is he trying to get into Hogwarts?"

"I heard he's after Harry."

The thrill disappeared instantly. "Be serious, Remus."  
"I am," said Remus looking at her with a stern expression. "I know you don't believe he betrayed the Potters, but you have to admit it's strange he'd want to get into Hogwarts, unless it's true that he's after Harry. And if that's true, then it's also probably true that he betrayed the Potters."  
"So you wanted to meet in order to continue a fight from twelve years ago," Calamity said coolly. Remus' face softened.  
"No," Remus said. "No, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that he was at Hogwarts and he might be around here and that you need to be careful."  
"You sound like Dumbledore and Christopher," Calamity said exasperated. "Sirius has no reason to reach out to me. We haven't had contact in twelve years- same as me and you."  
"About that," Remus said. He pulled out a check from his pocket and placed it before her on the table. It had Remus' usual writing spelling out her own name with an absurd amount on it.

"What's that for," Calamity asked. She smirked at him, "Trying to bribe me into spilling something I don't know? You know I'm not that kind of girl."  
Remus rolled his eyes but chuckled despite himself. "No, no, nothing so scandalous. I owe you this."  
"How?"  
"Calamity, really? Just take it?"  
"I'm not taking a mysterious check for no reason. You can't possibly afford such a generous gift on a Professor salary and I don't need it since I inherited my father's money when he disappeared."  
"Here's the thing," Remus said, though he was still looking at Calamity like he couldn't believe he had to explain this to her. "After you left and James and Peter died I worked a lot of side jobs that didn't pay much. It got pretty bad, but then one day an owl came with a message to check my vault at Gringotts. I thought it was ridiculous, but I did it. What do I find? A small bunch of galleons. Then a year later I get another owl with the same message and I find more galleons. For twelve years now I've been getting these owls once a year and I just happened to have gotten one last month. I intend to pay back the person who has been assisting me from afar all these years."  
"Wow," said Calamity her eyes wide. "Quite an experience. So who do you think it was."  
"You, Calamity. I think it was you."

Calamity put on an expression of surprise. "Outlandish! I can assure you I haven't had contact with you for twelve years."  
"Calamity-"  
"Besides, whoever it was probably doesn't want to be paid back, otherwise they would have sent you a bill or signed their name on the owl."  
"Calamity-"  
"It could be any number of people from the Order or from school. You're much more popular than you realize, Remus. People adore you! I mean, James and Sirius helped you out after Hogwarts and I imagine they would want you to be able to live and thrive even if you have a monthly issue."  
Remus watched her as she took another sip from her tea.  
"If it was me, of course I'd take your money. But, it wasn't me so I can't help you."  
"You can't? You're sure?"  
"No," she said firmly. She took the check and ripped it into four. "You'll just have to keep looking."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Calamity looked out the window. Remus cleared his throat and stood. "My free periods almost over so I better start heading back, would you like to join?"

Calamity beamed standing and putting her coat back on. Outside the wind blew passed them and for a moment Calamity looked back at the alleyway. The prickling on the back of her neck had returned.

"You okay," Remus asked.  
"Just cold," Calamity said cheerfully. Remus pulled his own coat closer, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"I reckon if Black was around here than this would make him show himself, eh?"  
Calamity laughed.  
"Calamity,"Remus said loudly to the empty streets of Hogsmeade. "I had a lovely date! So glad we rekindled after all these years! I always love seeing ex-girlfriends."  
Calamity nudged him playfully. "I never knew you fancied me Remus, I feel just like I'm sixteen all over again."  
"Well, just let me know if you wake up with white hair, will you," Remus said. He mussed up her hair for effect.

"What are you planning for Christmas break," asked Calamity.  
Remus shrugged.  
"I'm going to Andromeda and Ted's, if you're interested in joining."  
"I'll think about it," Remus said. "It's nice of them to invite you."  
"I think they're worried about me," Calamity said. "Apparently all of London thinks Sirius Black will come and find me. Even that Minister! Fudge, right? He met me at the airport in the strangest muggle attire. I almost didn't get through customs. Imagine the muggle seeing that guy in the loudest neon shirt I've seen."  
Remus laughed and Calamity had the impression he had not done so with a friend in some time.

They reached the end of the town, where Hogwarts ground started and Remus looked her over again. "You'll tell me if anything happens?"  
"I'll tell you if anything out of the ordinary happens."  
"For your safety," Remus reminded her. "And for Harry's safety? He's Lily and James' son."  
"That's a low blow," Calamity said with a frown. "I know who he is."  
"He looks just like James, like a carbon copy, except those eyes are still as green as Lily's. You should come to the school sometime. Maybe sit in a class. I'll even let you guest lecture on medical defense against the dark arts."

Calamity smiled. "Next time."  
"The Library certainly seems odd without your book fortress."  
"Next time," Calamity repeated. They hugged again.

On her way back she hummed to herself, taking in her surroundings. The dementors presence seemed farther away than before. She stopped by the bookstore, tracing the binding of the book and debating if she needed a new one. She decided to wait and made her way back to the Hogs Head where she chatted with Aberforth for a bit. Finally, she decided she would take a nap. She walked up the stairs to her room, feeling the afternoon drowsiness coming over her. Her foot hit something and she looked on the floor was a worn rectangle- a book with faded writing: _Best of Western Poets of the 19th century._

Calamity stared at it, the sound of blood pumping in her ears as she bent down to pick it up. A few pages fell out, worn to the point of collapse. She hadn't seen this book since she handed it over to Sirius but, he could be...

She looked around. The corridor was empty. She hurried inside the room. The window was latched and closed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She opened the cover of the book. There was messy and hurried writing on the inside cover. She looked closer to read.

 _ **When You Are Old by William Butler Yeats**_

 _ **When you are old and grey and full of sleep,**_

 _ **And nodding by the fire, take down this book,**_

 _ **And slowly read, and dream of the soft look**_

 _ **Your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep;**_

 _ **How many loved your moments of glad grace,**_

 _ **And loved your beauty with love false or true,**_

 _ **But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,**_

 _ **And loved the sorrows of your changing face;**_

 _ **And bending down beside the glowing bars,**_

 _ **Murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled**_

 _ **And paced upon the mountains overhead**_

 _ **And hid his face amid a crowd of stars.**_

Calamity squinted closer to see the tiny writing beneath the poem, feeling her face flush and her heart pound.

 _ **Missing you always -S.O.B.**_

 **A/N: Review! Don't forget to review**


	30. Chapter 30: March Madness

Chapter 30: March Madness

Sirius couldn't pass up the chance to sneak into the stands for the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match. He watched the teams come out and mount, then zip up. His eyes scanned the sky first following the quaffle, then searching for the seeker. How long had it been? He felt a thrill of excitement just sitting there. He could remember Prongs zipping about on his broom, passing the quaffle back and forth. He had even been pleased when Regulus played for Slytherin, though of course he never told Reggie that.

Sirius had missed a lot of things in Azkaban- things he had not realized he missed until he got out. But, the longer he was out, the more he felt like his old self and the more he missed things. When he saw Calamity and Remus having tea, he hadn't been able to resist. The longing to talk to her and joke with her that had been dormant for twelve years almost overcame him. It took all of his effort to turn away and rush down the alley out of sight. He had compromised with himself by giving back the book. Then she had gone to Ireland for the project she had mentioned to Moony. It was better that way, Sirius reminded himself. He had a job to do.

His attention was brought back to the match as the chasers zipped overhead. He scanned again for the seekers- the Ravenclaw girl was blocking Harry at every turn. A cheap move, but Sirius supposed ti was a necessary one. His tail wagged as he saw Harry flying the Firebolt he'd purchased. It hadn't been easy either. But, he'd managed as he always did.

There was a commotion in the stands. Sirius looked down. There seemed to be three hooded figures moving across the field. Sirius shrank further back in the stands. He just wanted to see Harry catch that damn snitch. He looked back up. Something white was charging from Harry's wand down towards the dementors. Sirius made a yipping sound despite himself, ducking under the stand and hurrying off.

Back in the forest Sirius transformed into his human form, leaning his forehead against a tree. He could have sworn he had seen a stag, almost identical to Prongs, rush from the wand. Sirius rapt his head against the bark to make sure he wasn't fully insane.

"What am I suppose to do with that, Prongs," he asked the forest.  
No one answered so he sat on the floor, leaning his head back and looked into the leaves. He wondered what Moony was thinking when he saw the patronus.  
"Harry can make a patronus, mate," Sirius said to the forest again. "At thirteen! I guess he did get Lily's brains!"

Sirius smirked thinking of how Prongs would look offended beyond belief, making a show of his hurt pride for the crowd. Lily, of course, would laugh nudging on the compliment. Calamity would laugh at the exchange, laying her head on Sirius' shoulder to show her affection for the teasing, while Moony would remind them diplomatically that he had taught harry everything he knew. Sirius felt another pang of sadness.

There was a crack of twigs. His eyes scanned the bushes around him. He was ready to leap out of sight, but it was only Crookshanks with something in his mouth. He walked over, fully unaware of Sirius' inner turmoil. He paused and meowed, letting the parchment fall from his mouth onto the ground by Sirius feet. Without warning he leaped onto Sirius' lap and purred. Sirius petted the animal. Maybe he did sense what Sirius was feeling.

"Amazing animal," Sirius said thoughtfully. He picked up the parchment and scanned the paper.

 _ **Fiddllewiggles**_  
 _ **Suspilious**_  
 _ **Rognobbery**_  
 _ **Slatherpuds**_

What could these random words be discussing? Sirius frowned petting Crookshanks as he thought. He stopped, his hand sitting on Crookshank's mid-back. Merlin!

"These aren't," Sirius said. He paused to see Crookshank's eyes were closed. "Crookshanks!"  
The cat opened an eye lazily, obviously not pleased that his petting had ended.  
"These are the Gryffindor passwords?"  
Crookshanks made a meowing of agreement.

This changed everything.

That night, Sirius snuck into the castle, slinking from shadow to shadow as a dog. He figured the portraits had been warned after his last adventure, but no one would pay attention to a dog. Most portraits were asleep anyway, even the knight at the front was agreeable, obviously unperturbed when an adult man stepped from the shadows. Sirius moved up the stairs reading the names on the door as he went. Finally he came to the 3rd floor boys.

For a moment Sirius stared at the door, froze in his memory of when Jame Potter's name was on this door next to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Petegrew. There was another boy or two, he was sure. They escaped him now.

Sirius pushed the door open. He could hear the heavy breathing and snores as he entered moving softly from bed to bed. There was a black boy sprawled across his blankets as if he had finished an especially active dream, and a chubbier boy next to him, a vague look of Frank and Alice Longbottom across his features, though in the dim light it was hard to tell exactly. Sirius paused at Harry's bed. He was so big now, certainly not the tiny one year old who had zipped about on his toy broom. For a moment, Sirius felt jealousy for Moony who was able to teach the boy when Sirius was in hiding, dodging the dementors.

There was a squeak and Sirius remembered why he'd come. He turned just as a rat's tail disappeared behind the curtains. Sirius' jealousy turned to rage and he lunged forward, knife moving through the curtain. He'd get that lying, cheating, traitorous git! He thrashed madly, fighting the curtains out of the way. He froze suddenly.

The red head's eyes were open and he was staring at Sirius, who was holding the knife over him. Sirius managed to think, "Bloody Hell" before turning tail and running. Just as he exited the portrait hole he heard a scream that would wake the dead.

It took Sirius a week to get over his new failure. He couldn't count on getting into the castle again. By this time Moony would surely remind Dumbledore of all hidden entrances. Sirius spent his two days deep in the forest, mostly lying in thought. Peter had seen him, that much he was sure. He had seen him and turned tail, unintentionally squeaking in fright. Sirius grinned maliciously. Good, he ought to be scared.

"When I get my hands on that little rat," Sirius snarled to Crookshanks. Crookshanks made a sound of approval.  
Sirius sighed. His stomach growled. He would have to go to Hogsmeade. In the town he moved quickly from alleyway to alleyway looking for food. He was inside a trashcan pursuing an intriguingly delicious smell when he heard a familiar voice that made him freeze.

"So I had to explain to Snape that there was no way for Harry to have gotten to and from Hogsmeade with the dementors and that the parchment was a gag from Zonkos. Thank goodness his friend Ron rushed in and said the exact same thing. I think Snape nearly exploded on the spot." Moony sounded torn between sympathy and amusement. "So the parchment- the map, I mean- insulted him? I would have loved to hear that," Calamity laughed. Sirius put his paw over his nose to keep himself from whining.

"It's no laughing matter," Moony said sternly, though Sirius could tell he was smiling. "It could aid in Black's capture and the child risks his life to sneak into Hogsmeade for some sight seeing and treats."

"Oh yes, how irresponsible," Calamity teased. "I know Remus John Lupin would NEVER dream of doing such a thing? Now, who did you say MADE the map?"  
"Point taken," Moony said. They seemed to have paused in front of the alleyway.  
"This is the place I was talking about,"Calamity said.

Sirius shrank even lower in the can. It sounded almost as if they were walking down the alley.

"It's hardly ever noticed which is good because it's such a small place. We can get some food and catch up."  
"Yes," Remus agreed. "I want to hear about your time in Ireland. And about that book you found."  
Calamity's voice sounded surprised. "Who told you about that?"  
"Dumbledore said you owled him."  
"I'm sure he knew about it already." Calamity said annoyed. "But, yes, I found a poetry book."  
"That you gave to Black."  
"Why are you asking if you already know the answer," snapped Calamity. Sirius could hear the door opening. The smell of pastries wafted out of it and down the alley.  
"Calamity, you must be a little concerned that he was able to get into the Hogs Head Inn and to your room without being noticed."  
"I'll tell you what I'm concerned about," Calamity replied, but whatever she was concerned about Sirius couldn't hear because the door shut behind them.

Sirius waited until the sunset before venturing out of the alleyway. He moved swiftly across the town, passed some dementors, and up to the Shrieking Shack. He could hide there for a bit. He wiggled his way into the boarded up area and found the old broken bed. He crawled into a ball and closed his eyes. In his dreams he could see Harry running towards him and embarrassing him, Moony behind him with an approving smile. Calamity opened the door to their flat and they were family- like they always should have been.

 **A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	31. Chapter 31: Getting Wormtail

Chapter 31: Getting Wormtail

If Crookshanks was correct, then they would be here somewhere.

Sirius waited, crouched and ready to rush forward. His eyes darted about. He could hear them, but couldn't quite pinpoint where the struggling and cussing was coming from. There was a cry of pain and a rat appeared out of nowhere, rushing away. The Weasley boy appeared next, charging after him. Sirius didn't have time to reminisce about the invisibility cloak. Instead, he lunged forward after the boy.

Pure adrenaline was pumping through his limbs and despite his hunger he felt like he was fifteen again. He pounded forward, Harry stood in the way. He was reaching for his wand. With a leap, Sirius pounded over the boy, his front paws almost knocking Harry backwards. He skidded to the side and growled. He could see the rotten rat traitor. He leaped over Harry snarling and sunk his teeth deep into Weasley's arm. The boy likely cried out, but Sirius couldn't hear it. He had a mission to do. He turned and dragged the boy towards the Womping Willow. It was so close. He could finish this all tonight. He would finish this all tonight!

Sirius made it through the Womping Willow easily. Weasley was fighting furiously, but Sirius pushed forward, even as there was the sound of of a horrible crack cut through the air and Sirius knew he had broken the boys leg. He could finish this all tonight. He would finish this all tonight!

He got to the shrieking shack on his adrenaline and brought the boy to one of the bedrooms. He dropped the boys arm and growled, sniffing around him for the rat. The Boy batted him away, his face pale from pain.

"Get off you mangy-"

He pulled out his wand, but before he could point it, Sirius grabbed it and retreated away, eyes watching the boy and the rat, who squirmed about in his hand. Sirius transformed into his human form and stood before the boy, who's expression of pained bravery turned into one of sheer panic before it collected itself.

"Sirius Black," he gasped and Sirius had to admit he liked the dramatic effect it had.

"Give him to me," Sirius demanded.

"You'll never get Harry," Weasley snapped. Sirius made a sound of frustration as Crookshank pranced in. He moved forward and the board creaked. He paused. He had heard something. Weasley made a sound of pain as he tried to move his leg. Someone was downstairs.

Sirius moved back and moments later a bushy haired girl and Harry Potter rushed into the room.

"Ron- are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. "Harry it's a trap- He's the dog...he's an Animagus..."

Slowly Harry turned to look at Sirius. Sirius closed the door and croaked "Expelliarmus." He caught their wands.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," Sirius said, his heart pounding. James would have done the same- James would have run in despite all the danger posed and tried to save any of his friends. Sirius felt a rush of affection for the boy and his lost friend. He had an urge to embrace him, but he resisted. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."

Something flashed in Harry's eyes- a hatred that reminded Sirius that the world thought he had killed the Potters and Peter. Ron stood, holding on to the bed post with effort.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!"

Sirius looked at the red head, and another wave of emotion threatened to overcome him. But now was not the time. He forced himself to refocus- to hollow out his emotions. He had to disconnect as he had in Azkaban. He had to finish this all tonight.

"Lie down. You will damage that leg even more."

Sirius felt a grin pull at his lips as Ron insisted he'd have to kill all three of them. Here they were, Harry and his friends so similar to the marauders at thirteen, minus the rat. He couldn't help but feel proud watching them. He wondered momentarily if the girl were as reasonable as Moony was. Before he could tease out his thoughts there was a shuffle of movements and Harry yelled "HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!"

Despite Sirius' own feelings for twelve years, muttering to himself that he had killed Lily and James, the words from Harry's mouth hit like a cruciatus curse to the heart. He didn't move as Harry lunged for him, nor did he move as Harry tried to punch any place he could, magic forgotten in his rage. Then, the small voice in his chest stirred.

"No," he hissed, grabbing Harry by the throat and pushing him away. "I've waited too long-"

There was a shuffle, made more complicated as Ron lunged for Sirius and attached himself. Crookshanks jumped in, dodging a kick. By the end of it, Sirius was on the ground, panting. he could feel a bruise above his left eye and blood trickling from his nose. Harry approached, his wand pointed at Sirius heart, rage flashing behind his emerald eyes. Bloody hell he looked like Lily when she was angry.

"Going to kill me, Harry?"

"You killed my parents."

Sirius felt the stab again as he watched Harry. The boy's hand was steady.

"I don't deny it, but if you knew the whole story..."

"The whole story? You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

Sirius' eyes darted to Ron, whose pocket wiggled. Frightened squeaking could be heard if you listened for it. Peter Pettigrew was there alive and well.

"You've got to listen to me. You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand..."

Crookshank streaked forward and buried his nails into Sirius' chest. Despite his shaking, the cat wouldn't budge. Harry raised his wand, eyes flashing with determination. Sirius stared at him, watching him as the seconds lengthened. Sirius wasn't sure how long they sat there, but he watched as Harry's eyes softened, then hardened, then softened again as if battling some unknown thoughts. Sirius didn't hear any muffled sounds until the door of the room burst open making Harry wheel around.

"Expelliarmus," shouted Mooney, his face bloodless despite his run.

Harry's wand flew from his hand, as well as the two in the bushy haired girl's hand. Sirius blinked in surprise. Remus Lupin was... saving him?

"Where is he, Sirius?"

Sirius stared at his friend, one of the last he had in the whole world, one who had thought he was a traitor, who Sirius had been convinced was a traitor (no matter hwat Calamity had said). Now Moony was there before him, ready to hear him out in front of his students. he'd never be employed again. The git was risking the best job he'd ever had all for Sirius? Sirius pointed to Ron Weasley, overcome with his friend's sacrifice. Moony looked at Ron, then back to Sirius, staring at him as if trying to rea dhis mind as they had once been able to do.

" But then... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless- unless he was the one...unless you switched...without telling me?"

Sirius watched his friend, knowing that when he nodded he would be admitting what he had always regretted: that he had questioned Remus John Lupin and doubted his loyalty. But, he nodded. Sirius almost expected sadness to leap across Moony's face, but instead he lowered his wand and within seconds was embracing Sirius.

All hell broke lose. Harry was yelling that he trusted Moony, the bushy haired girl (Moony called her Hermione) was outing him as a werewolf, and Ron was scooting away horrified. Moony was giving it a go to explain how they'd all come here, much to the resistance of the teens. Sirius watched astounded at what was playing out. In his wildest dreams, he had never imagined his plan going like this...

Ron pulled the rat from his pocket for Moony to inspect.

"What? What's my rat got to do with anything?"

Sirius was dragged back to reality.

"He's not a rat," snapped Sirius.

"What d'you mean- of course he's a rat-"

"No, he's not," said Moony. "He's a wizard."

"An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead! He killed him twelve years ago," shouted Harry. pointing at Sirius.

Sirius felt his face twitch for a moment, rage erupting in his limbs. He lunged towards the rat and there was a yell of pain before Sirius felt himself pulled back by Moony who was yelling for him to wait. Sirius threw Moony off as he tried to reach the rat again, who was squealing and scratching Ron's face and neck in an attempt to escape. Moony was trying to say something to Sirius, but he couldn't hear over the pounding of his rage. Then, he heard a single sentence break through.

"You owe Harry the truth, Sirius," said Moony.

"All right, then," Sirius snapped, still watching the rat trying and failing to escape. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..."

"There were witnesses," Harry snapped steadying his weakened friend. "a whole street full of them..."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!"

This story was taking too long. Moony was taking them all the way back to when he was bitten. Sirius let the story wash over him like a wave, never moving his eyes from the panicked rat he was going to kill. He clenched and unclenched his fists. He'd do it with his bare hands if he needed to. He said a word or two, but they escaped his mouth without his notice. He could see the rat's eyes darting back and forth, desperately trying to make an escape plan. Snape was brought up- why? Slimey git. Then, just when Sirius felt as if he were going to lunge forward to kill the rat once and for all, Severus Snape pulled the invisibility cloak off of himself.

Sirius leapt to his feet as Remus and Snape exchanged words. He looked as slimey as he always had. There was a bang and snake like cords wrapped themselves around Moony's wrists, ankles, and mouth overbalancing him and knocking him to the floor. Sirius let out a roar of rage. The git would ruin everything! He lunged forward but stopped dead when he found Snape's wand pointed straight between his eyes.

"Give me a reason," Snape hissed, eyes flashing with familiar hatred. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Sirius stared at him, refocusing all his rage for Peter on the greasy dark art loving death eater before him. The git yelled at Hermione, bullying even as an adult. Sirius couldn't help but feel a snide pride. He might have been in Azkaban for twelve years but at least he didn't get off on trying to make thirteen year olds cry.

"Vengeance is very sweet. How I hoped I would be the one to catch you," Snape breathed.

"The joke's on you again, Severus. As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle I'll come quietly."

"Up to the castle? I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black... pleased enough to give you a little kiss I daresay..."

Sirius felt as if an ice bucket had been poured over him. No. His eyes darted to Moony on the floor, The teens in the room, and the sky, where his images of reuniting with Calamity, once this was all over had secretly been stored- too distant a hope to have been toyed with in his conscious mind.

"You-you've got to hear me out! The rat- look at the rat!" Even as he spoke, Sirius could see that glint in Snape's eyes. The same glint he had seen in Bellatrix' eyes on the battle field, and the look in the masked face when he and James had been knocked from the sky goign to Andromeda's house. He was beyond sanity. Sirius was going to lose his soul. His mind raced for an escape, any means of escape. In his desperation he missed the exchange. All saw was three beams of red light hit Snape at one, lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the wall, a trickle of blood from under his hair.

"You shouldn't have done that. You should have left him to me.." Sirius said, but he felt a rush of affection for the boy. Harry avoided his eyes, looking back at Hermione who was muttering fearfully as she watched Snape.

Moony tried to explain the situation again, Sirius watching as Ron clutched his rat confused. After much convincing (and some more yelling), Ron finally handed the rat to Moony. The rat's attempts to escape turned to pure panic, it's tiny eyes bulging. Sirius rushed to retrieve Snape's wand and returned. Together, like old times, he and Moony shot the blue streaks from their wand and watched as the rat slowly transformed and grew. Finally, his heart pounding in his ears Sirius saw the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had rapidly lost weight, his skin and eyes oddly rat like after being one for so many years.

"Well, hello, Peter," said Moony pleasantly, as though this scenery was familiar to him. "Long time, no see."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review either way!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Long Awaited Arrival

Chapter 32: The Long Awaited Arrival

There was an eeriness to the night that hung beneath the full moon. It would have been easy to credit it to the dementors, but Calamity had a sneaking suspicion it was more complex than that. She sat on her bed, window slightly ajar to let in the breeze. It was against the rules, she knew. It was enough to make a dementor come to the window, should it notice. Still, the eeriness of the world outside could not be ignored, and so Calamity kept her wand next to her on the table as she lay in bed, eyes watching the window every so often as she tried her best to ignore the gnawing feeling and focus on her book. It was a good one: Anna Karina. A classic that she had read before but never tired of.

 ** _Anna looked at Dolly's thin, care-worn face, with its wrinkles filled with dust from the road, and she was on the point of saying what she was thinking, that is, that Dolly had got thinner. But, conscious that she herself had grown handsomer, and that Dolly's eyes were telling her so, she sighed and began to speak about herself._**  
 ** _"You are looking at me," she said, "and wondering how I can be happy in my position? Well! it's shameful to confess, but I... I'm inexcusably happy. Something magical has happened to me, like a dream, when you're frightened, panic-stricken, and all of a sudden you wake up and all the horrors are no more. I have waked up. I have lived through the misery, the dread, and now for a long while past, especially since we've been here, I've been so happy!..." she said, with a timid smile of inquiry looking at Dolly._**  
 ** _"How glad I am!" said Dolly smiling, involuntarily speaking more coldly than she wanted to. "I'm very glad for you. Why haven't you written to me?"_**  
 ** _"Why?... Because I hadn't the courage... You forget my position..."_**  
 ** _"To me? Hadn't the courage? If you knew how I...I look at..."_**  
 ** _Darya Alexandrovna wanted to express her thoughts of the morning, but for some reason it seemed to her now out of place to do so._**  
 ** _"But of that we'll talk later. What's this, what are all these buildings?" she asked, wanting to change the conversation and pointing to the red and green roofs that came into view behind the green hedges of acacia and lilac. "Quite a little town."_**  
 ** _But Anna did not answer._**  
 ** _"No, no! How do you look at my position, what do you think of it?" she asked._**  
 ** _"I consider..." Darya Alexandrovna was beginning, but at that instant Vassenka Veslovsky, having brought the cob to gallop with the right leg foremost, galloped past them, bumping heavily up and down in his short jacket on the chamois leather of the side saddle. "He's doing it, Anna Arkadyevna!" he shouted._**  
 ** _Anna did not even glance at him; but again it seemed to Darya Alexandrovna out of place to enter upon such a long conversation in the carriage, and so she cut short her thought._**  
 ** _"I don't think anything," she said, "but I always loved you, and if one loves anyone, one loves the whole person, just as they are and not as one would like them to be..."_**  
 ** _Anna, taking her eyes off her friend's face and dropping her eyelids (this was a new habit Dolly had not seen in her before), pondered, trying to penetrate the full significance of the words. And obviously interpreting them as she would have wished, she glanced at Dolly._**  
 ** _"If you had any sins," she said, "they would all be forgiven you for your coming to see me and these words."_**  
 ** _And Dolly saw that tears stood in her eyes. She pressed Anna's hand in silence._**

Calamity's eyes drooped. A cool breeze blew through the window and Calamity felt a small smile tug her lips. It was the sort of breeze that carried memories on it and before Calamity knew it, she was in her own dreams, Anna Karina laying on her chest as it inhaled deeply.

 _In her minds eyes she was walking among a field of flowers. Not British flowers, but marigold of orange and yellow. They were neatly lined and yet seemed wild as she walked passed, pulling her hand across them as she passed. She came upon a bicycle, standing undisturbed in the field. Calamity looked about. There didn't seem to be anyone around. She peered at the bicycle and felt the urge to ride it, as dream often urge you to do. She followed the inclination, pushing up the prop. Pedaling through field she felt the comfort of the world around her. Slowly people began to appear. Women were wrapped in shawls and carrying containers of marigolds, children were picking the flowers and laughing, one boy weaved the stems together and crowned his sister with pomp and circumstance. She reached the end of the field and found it surrounded by dark woods. An older man leaned against the tree, a marigold between his pointer and thumb, spinning it in a pretend interest. She stopped the bike, watching him, a sneaking suspicion that she had seen him before, had heard his voice, but wasn't able to place it._

 _"Riddle," called a voice from the shadows of the wood. That voice she knew. That was her father's voice._

 _The man called Riddle looked up directly at her, his dark features and eyes registered her in a moment. Finding nothing of interest, he gave a polite nod and turned, moving into the shadows._

 _Calamity would have preferred not to follow, but her dream self took a step forward, bike still in her hand. She made it to the shadows where she could hear voices talking, just out of earshot. She paused again, looking back at the marigold field, so alluring and well lit._

There was a blood chilling howl and Calamity sat straight up with a gasp, looking around. For a moment she wasn't sure if she had heard the howl, or if it were in her dream. She moved to the window and peered out just as a dementor passed below. She slammed the window and latched it, counting to sixty before peering out again. The dementor had hurried passed. She watched. Another went by. Then another as if drawn to something more important. Perhaps she had heard a howl carried in on the wind? She looked up at the full moon and thought of Remus. She didn't understand how he could trust Snape when she had offered to make his wolfsbane. At least he would be safer, she thought.

She lay on the bed again, trying to grasp her dream once more, but it had drifted away completely by her shock at the dementor. So she turned back to her book, opening it to the next chapter.

 _ **Left alone, Darya Alexandrovna, with a good housewife's eye, scanned her room. All she had seen in entering the house and walking through it, and all she saw now in her room, gave her an impression of wealth and sumptuousness and of that modern European luxury of which she had only read in English novels, but had never seen in Russia and in the country. Everything was new from the new French hangings on the walls to the carpet which covered the whole floor. The bed had a spring mattress, and a special sort of bolster and silk pillowcases on the little pillows. The marble washstand, the dressing table, the little sofa, the tables, the bronze clock on the chimney piece, the window curtains, and the portieres were all new and expensive.**_

 _ **The smart maid, who came in to offer her services, with her hair done up high, and a gown more fashionable than Dolly's, was as new and expensive as the whole room. Darya Alexandrovna liked her neatness, her deferential and obliging manners, but she felt ill at ease with her. She felt ashamed of her seeing the patched dressing jacket that had unluckily been packed by mistake for her. She was ashamed of the very patches and darned places of which she had been so proud at home. At home it had been so clear that for six dressing jackets there would be needed twenty-four yards of nainsook at sixteen pence the yard, which was a matter of thirty shillings besides the cutting-out and making, and these thirty shillings had been saved. But before the maid she felt, if not exactly ashamed, at least uncomfortable.**_

 _ **Darya Alexandrovna had a great sense of relief when Annushka, whom she had known for years, walked in. The smart maid was sent for to go to her mistress, and Annushka remained with Darya Alexandrovna.**_  
 _ **Annushka was obviously much pleased at that lady's arrival, and began to chatter away without a pause. Dolly observed that she was longing to express her opinion in regard to her mistress's position, especially as to the love and devotion of the count to Anna Arkadyevna, but Dolly carefully interrupted her whenever she began to speak about this.**_  
 _ **"I grew up with Anna Arkadyevna; my lady's dearer to me than anything. Well, it's not for us to judge. And, to be sure, there seems so much love..."**_  
 _ **"Kindly pour out the water for me to wash now, please," Darya Alexandrovna cut her short.**_  
 _ **"Certainly. We've two women kept specially for washing small things, but most of the linen's done by machinery. The count goes into everything himself. Ah, what a husband!..."**_  
 _ **Dolly was glad when Anna came in, and by her entrance put a stop to Annushka's gossip.**_  
 _ **Anna had put on a very simple batiste gown. Dolly scrutinized that simple gown attentively. She knew what it meant, and the price at which such simplicity was obtained.**_  
 _ **"An old friend," said Anna of Annushka.**_  
 _ **Anna was not embarrassed now. She was perfectly composed and at ease. Dolly saw that she had now completely recovered from the impression her arrival had made on her, and had assumed that superficial, careless tone which, as it were, closed the door on that compartment in which her deeper feelings and ideas were kept.**_

When Calamity woke the second time, it was by a soft tapping on her window. She rubbed her eyes and found herself curled into a catlike ball at the foot of her bed, her book laying haphazardly on the floor. She had certainly lost her page.

The tapping came again and she looked up. She nearly fell off her bed when she saw Sirius Black peer through at her. His face broke into a hesitant smile at her surprise and he gestured to the latch, mouthing the word open.

"Remus is going to kill me," she said to herself. Despite this, she opened the window to see Sirius Black looking skinny and pale, his eyes not nearly as crazed as his pictures had portrayed him. For a moment they said nothing. Sirius seemed as surprised by her opening the window as she was. To make matters more odd he was sitting on a hippogriff who flapped making him bob up and down, in and out of view.

"Do you trust me," he asked hoarsely. Beneath the croak was the same laughing tone that always persisted.

"Absolutely not," she said firmly. His smile dropped and for a moment he looked hesitant.

"I haven't got much time, you know," he said. "Harry and Hermione just helped me escape before the kiss."

"Harry Potter," Calamity clarified skeptically.

"And Moony," Sirius added. He was looking at Calamity with an odd array of emotions.

"Remus Lupin?"

"We found Peter?"

"What are you-" she began, but he moved out of sight suddenly, the hippogriff's talons passing the window. Calamity felt a rush of regret for saying no and peered out the window. The hippogriff circled quickly and returned, Sirius beaming as if he knew her thoughts.

"Miss me?"

"Just move over, git," Calamity snapped.

They landed outside a small village with a dark wood next to it. Sirius tied the hippogriff to the tree in the shadows, though specks of the full moon light came through.

"Buckbeak," Sirius explained patting his beak. "Another wrongly accused convict."

"I see," Calamity said. Sirius moved deeper in the woods, but Calamity didn't move. Realizing she wasn't following, he paused and looked back.

"I always thought you knew I was innocent. You don't trust me all of a sudden?"

"I still think you're innocent," she said. "I think. I don't know, Sirius. It's been a long time."

"Not that long."

He walked back and took her hand, pausing to give her a chance to pull away. She didn't. Encouraged he explained. "I only wanted to talk to you before I leave. We found Pettigrew, he's been a pet rat with the Weasleys for twelve years. Moony and I forced him out of his animagus form. Pettigrew admitted it all to Harry. Moony and I were going to kill him, but Harry stopped us. He's so much like Lily and James, Calamity!"

"Before you leave," she asked. "Where are you going?"

"I wanted to stay, you know I would," Sirius said fervently. "We were going to bring Pettigrew to the castle, but Moony transformed and Pettigrew got away as a rat again. Then there were dementors everywhere and when I woke up I was on the west tower. Then Hermione and Harry showed up on Buckbeak here and I escaped."

"So you're still on the run."

"I am."

"They're going to come looking for me."

Sirius dropped her hand. "I know."

"I have to go back."

"I know."

"But I can meet you in Costa Rica."

Sirius had slowly been turning away from her, accepting the inevitable but this comment brought him back to face her with a "what?"

"Well, you're on the run from the British Ministry, no? I have friends in Costa Rica and their ministry doesn't quite see eye to eye with this one. How is your Spanish?"

"Terrible."

"Guess you'll learn."

Sirius' face broke into an old familiar smile. "And you want to come?"

"I won't be able to join right away," said Calamity. "But I will once I can."

"You're a dream, just like I remember. Did you get the book?"

"I think you know I did," Calamity said with a smirk. She pushed some of the shaggy hair from Sirius' face letting her hand rest on his cheek. They stood like this for a bit in silence.

"I should get you back then," Sirius said, though his tone sounded as if it were against his better judgement.

It took Cornelius Fudge less than a day to stop by the Hogs Head Inn to see Calamity. Dumbledore and Aberforth followed him into the room- Dumbledore looking amused and his brother looking disgruntled.

"Bad for business, Minister," he said gruffly.

Cornelius Fudge did not seem concerned with Aberforth's business as he shook hands with Calamity, then motioned for them all to sit, then shooed Aberforth out to fetch tea.

"Calamity," Dumbledore said pleasantly with a nod.

"Albus," Calamity greeted.

"Came as soon as it was reasonable, hope you don't mind. Heard a-er- heard a rumor that you might be someone to talk to," the Minister said.

"I suppose that depends what you want to talk about. I am pretty good with healing," Calamity said calmly.

"Of course, Snape mentioned something about that," Fudge said, though Calamity risked giving Dumbledore a sideways glance. She knew Snape had certainly not said that.

Aberforth retruned with tea grumbling darkly. Fudge waited until he left again before leaning close.

"I'm sure you've heard Sirius Black is out and at large. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks," Calamity said with a smile. "Especially now that the dementors haven't come back. they were so strange last night when I went to close the window. Seemed liek they were headed to the school."

Fudge was perturbed by the comment but tried not to show it as he said, "Yes, yes, we've called them back to Azkaban. No need for them at the school, Dumbledore has decided."

"Wise decision, Albus,' Calamity said.

"I agree," Dumbeldore said. He held his cup up to her before sipping.

"Point is, I felt I should stop by to see," Fudge paused and looked around. "My, how long have you been here?"

It was a less than subtle segway, but perhaps all he could muster. She looked around the room.

"A bit. I went to Ireland for a project, but I came back to help at St. Mungo's."

"Planning on staying for longer?"

"No, I think I've finished here. I might hop over to France."

"France you say."

"Maybe Morroco."

"Yes,yes, Morroco."

"Then, perhaps Shenzen."

"Shenzen..."

"China."

"Yes,yes, China, lovely this time of year." Fudges eyes were slightly glazed in thought as if he were trying very hard to take mental note of these places.

Dumbeldore continued to drink his tea without taking note of anything beside the tune he was humming. When he had finished he put down the cup and looked at Calamity.

"We've also come to check that Sirius Black is not lurking in any corners of your room."

Fudge seemed more disturbed by this direct approach because he made a spluttering sound that Calamity supposed was an attempt to explain. He looked around as if to find an ally in his confusion.

"Oh," Calamity said in pretend surprise. She looked around in imitation of Fudge. "Not that I've seen. Why? Was he headed here for some reason."

"Just a-er- tip we got," Fudge said. "Mind if I send some boys to poke about later?"

"Of course not, Minister," she said with a smile. "I have two more weeks here."

"Of course, of course," Fudge said. He stood almost knocking over his full cup of tea. "I'll go summon them then."

Calamity waited until he left, leaving the door slightly ajar. She leaned forward and Dumbledore followed suit, his beard twitching with pleasure.

"He's jumpy, isn't he," observed Calamity.

"He's just disappointed. He and Severeus thought they had caught a traitorous murderer," Dumbledore said.

"What did they catch," Calamity asked.

"Just an old man's unforgiveable mistake," Dumbledore said. For a moment the twinkle in his eyes seemed to have disappeared, but it returned and Calamity thought she imagined it.

"Do send my regards to our friend," he added as he stood. "Of course, China might be a bit far."

"Yes, sir," Calamity agreed. "it's fairly far away."

"I told Remus he ought to take a vacation. He quit today. Perhaps he could join you, I'm sure he'd be interested if you offered."

"Good to know. I'll send an owl for some lunch time."

"Yes, do," Dumbledore said. He stroked his beard in thought. "Perhaps some place tropical for some relaxation."

He gave a wink before turning and leaving the room, though Calamity got the feeling that she would be seeing him again soon.

 _ **A/N: Don't forget to review!**_


	33. Chapter 33: Going East to go West

Chapter 33: Going East to go West

"It's been a while since I've traveled," Remus said as he put his bag onto the bed and took a seat watching Calamity fold her final pieces. "Even longer since I've traveled...like this."

"You mean like we did in the Order," Calamity teased. "Making sure we were being followed until we could do the business we set out to."

"I take it Aberforth cleared any bugs away," Remus said with a smirk. "It's a bit thrilling isn't it. Always was, of course."

"Are you nostalgic, Remus," Calamity teased.

"For a time when I fought along side my best friends? Never."

He looked suddenly overcome with sadness, but pushed it away as he pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket and began to munch on it. Calamity gave him a moment of silence to think as she attempted to shove her final books into the bag. Even with a modified bottom and the books shrunk they were causing her some issues.

"I've been meaning to say something, Calamity," Remus said chewing thoughtfully. "I want to apologize. You were right- this whole time you knew and you told me and Dumbledore and no one listened. No one even gave the idea a chance! I mean, Dumbledore even spoke at Sirius' hearing."

"It wasn't a hearing, Remus," Calamity said. She latched the bag. "It was a meeting to finalize sending him to Azkaban permanently without trial."

"I know," Remus said. "And you tried to tell us that Sirius Black wouldn't betray Lily and James and we didn't listen."

"What did Sirius say when you said all this," Calamity asked. Remus smiled weakly back.

"He said sorry for thinking I was a traitor. I reckon you told him that was wrong as well."

"I did."

"You should have been in Ravenclaw."

They sat in a heavy silence until the bag made a final snapping sound.

"Ah-ha!" Calamity said triumphantly. "Let's floo!"

"Right," Remus said hopping up. His eyes danced with excitement and it made his face look young once more. Calamity felt her own thrill of excitement. It was very much like the thrill she felt when she was younger rushing through St. Mungos while hearing the calls for medicine stat. The thrill was greater now because there was no life on the line.

Calamity went to the fireplace and grabbed some floo. "Paris," she told Remus firmly. "Third fireplace."

"Got it, wait!" He rushed to the door and opened it slightly, letting the noises from below drift up and their own noises drift out. "Thanks again, Aberforth," he called out.

Aberforth grunted in response, "Enjoy Paris."

Calamity smirked, but said nothing as she stepped into the fire and tossed down the powder calling "Paris!"

For a few weeks they cut through France, hopped to Morocco, then finally to China careful to keep their presence and travel obvious until they were sure the Ministry had lost interest. Remus noted that Sirius had planned to let himself be spotted again. With this sighting and their being out of country, the Ministry lost interest with them by the second day they were in China.

"Floo to our real destination," Remus asked as they leaned forward in a crowded market. The market was unique in that it was hidden within a muggle market. Calamity could see muggles passing by the window just behind Remus oblivious to the fact that the closed for business sign hid a whole new section of the shopping center for wizards. The closest shop to the entrance was a tea shop where they now sat, sipping tea.

"No," Calamity said. She pulled out two tickets from her bag. "We're going the muggle way."

"By airplane?"

"Harder to track. You never tried it?"

"I never did. I heard Lily did once or twice. Especially to throw off the deatheaters on longer missions." His eyes danced with excitement.

"You're on the run?"

They froze in their conspirator huddle. The waiter had returned as quietly as a gust of wind. Remus recovered first, smiling brightly and taking some more tea.

"No, just excited to see how the muggles do it," he said pleasantly.

"Try it now while you can."

"What do you mean," Calamity asked. "Is it going away?"

The waiter seemed hesitant, glancing behind himself quickly before looking back at them.

"Why don't you have a glass of tea," Remus offered.

"I can't."

"We insist," Remus said sternly pouring the waiter the tea and motioning to the seat. Reluctantly the waiter sat down.

"I was serving someone last week who was talking about the World Cup coming up. He and his friends were just stopping by before they went there- some Bulgarians, I think."

"And these Bulgarians said muggle airplanes were going out of fashion," Calamity asked taking a sip of tea.

"No, they mentioned that...well they said that the wizard England was fighting against all those years ago was still alive. They said there had been whispering about it all over Albania and Bulgaria. Said it was only a matter of time before the darkness returned to England stronger than before."

"Did he seem credible," asked Remus curiously, but the waiter jumped up seeing someone of authority approaching.

"I have to go, sorry."

They watched him rush away.

"Who do you think he was scared off by," Remus asked.

But Calamity was watching a boisterous man of six feet moving towards them through the crowd. Though his face still held the sternness of someone who's profession had once been hidden in secret, his body swayed as if he were truly enjoying retirement from it. He spotted her just as she recognized him.

"Clara Scott!" He called in a voice that boomed through the tea shop and even made a muggle beyond the barrier pause confused. Remus calmly sipped his tea as Calamity stood and shook the man's hand with a smile.

"Rafael it's been too long."

"It has," he said laughing in a tone as loud as his voice. "Imagine I find you half way across the world when we live just a few states apart in the US. What brings you here?"

"Just traveling. Rafael Ortiz, this is Remus Lupin an old friend."

Rafeal looked over Remus as an older brother might look over his sister's suitor. "Pleasure to meet you. Friend from her time in Hogwarts?"

"Known her since she was sixteen," Remus said with a smile. "Until this year I hadn't seen her for quite some time. And you?"

"Met Calamity through Jaden, God rest his soul. I'd known Jaden Scott since he was a kid and then he brings this young doctor to my party, had to be my 40th and I could just tell she was smart as a whip." he turned his attention back to Calamity. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Calamity said. She motioned to the seat next to them and Rafael sat. Remus poured him tea despite his half-hearted protests. "Maybe you can assist us, we've heard some rumors we want settled."

"Ah, Calamity," Rafael said with a laugh. "You know I'm retired."

"Rafael use to work with the American Ministry of Magic," Calamity explained to Remus. 'He pretends not to know anything, but he was very high up. Very secretive and impressive."

"She flatters," Rafael said clearly pleased. "What's the rumor."

"The World Cup?"

"That's no rumor," laughed Rafael. "Everyone knows about it. Here I thought you'd ask me about the UK ministry's plan to bring back the Triwizard Tournament."

"The Triwizard Tournament is back," Remus asked pouring more tea. Calamity waved over the waiter and added some beer to their order.

"Ambitious plan by Ludo Bagman and some Crouch fellow. Didn't know Bagman was in politics after his Quidditch days, but suppose he's fit enough for the department. Course, I don't know much about the planning since it's usually for the European schools only."

"Well then tell us a new rumor," Calamity insisted. "It seems our rumor was too dull."

"What good are rumors," chuckled Rafael. He patted Calamity's hand as the waiter brought and opened the beer for them.

"Rafael always plays hard to get," Calamity teased nudging him. The older man chuckled again.

"Rumors, rumors," he took a deep sip from his beer in thought. "I did stop by the British ministry. Some business about the Veil."

"The Veil," Remus repeated. For a moment Rafael looked hesitant to expand.

"What's the Veil," asked Calamity interested. Rafael visibly relaxed. He had no issue sharing secrets with his countrymen.  
"Been in the ministry as long as I can remember, probably longer. It's a huge arch on a stone dais in a pit twenty feet deep. Dunno why they keep it or if it's been "It's been there before the ministry...maybe the ministry was built around it. The arch has a veil and it just seems to sway in some wind, just beautiful. I went because a friend of mine, an Unspeakable, mentioned it had been acting up. Apparently it had been quite loud."  
"Loud," repeated Calamity confused.  
"See, it's a passage to death."  
"Pardon," Remus said.  
"A passage to the world of the dead," Rafael said again as if explaining to a child the concept of two. "When a person dies they cross through. You can hear them whispering and murmuring if you get close enough, but best not to. They don't mean to lure you in, but the living are always lured in by the voices. Most of the time you can't hear them unless you're very close, but my friend said he came in and they were practically shouting. Couldn't make out a word but it was like hundreds were shouting at once. By the time I got there they had quieted down, but still... odd."  
"What could make them get like that," Calamity asked curiously. Rafael shrugged.

"Certainly nothing that I've experienced. What could wake the dead?"

"Some kind of disturbance, maybe," suggested Calamity. She leaned in close and Remus and Rafael followed suit. "Some kind of resurfacing, perhaps. A rise to power?"

"For all those voices to be woken it'd be someone who killed or harmed a lot of people," Rafael said. "Hitler? I don't think he's coming back. More likely it's something we just don't understand yet."

"Right," Remus said taking a final sip of tea. "Probably nothing important." He gave Calamity a significant look.

"Tell us more about the World Cup," Calamity said with a smile.

"That we can gossip about," Rafael said with a laugh. "Ireland's got a great team..."

And he was off on a rant that couldn't be stopped for three more rounds of beer.

Calamity and Remus decided to stay one more night before their trip to Costa Rica. Calamity could hear Remus breathing deeply in the bed next to hers, but she couldn't sleep. She rolled over, considering if it was the talk of the Veil in the ministry or the rumors of Voldemort that made her uneasy. Either way, she needed a distraction. She opened her bag softly and pulled out _Anna Karina_. Things had not been going well for Anna in France, where she had wanted a divorce but been refused custody of her son. It had not been good in Morocco where Anna was thrown into a jealous rage when her lover spent time with his mother, who was determined to marry him to a princess. Calamity knew it was never going to be good for Anna and she wasn't sure she would be able to read the inevitable scene at the end, so she reached for _Dorian Gray_ instead and opened it, sinking beneath her covers as if in a fort of her own solitude.

"Lumos," she whispered. the page lit before her.

 ** _"It is your best work, Basil, the best thing you have ever done," said Lord Henry languidly. "You must certainly send it next year to the Grosvenor. The Academy is too large and too vulgar. Whenever I have gone there, there have been either so many people that I have not been able to see the pictures, which was dreadful, or so many pictures that I have not been able to see the people, which was worse. The Grosvenor is really the only place."_**

 ** _"I don't think I shall send it anywhere," he answered, tossing his head back in that odd way that used to make his friends laugh at him at Oxford. "No, I won't send it anywhere."_**

 ** _Lord Henry elevated his eyebrows and looked at him in amazement through the thin blue wreaths of smoke that curled up in such fanciful whorls from his heavy, opium-tainted cigarette. "Not send it anywhere? My dear fellow, why? Have you any reason? What odd chaps you painters are! You do anything in the world to gain a reputation. As soon as you have one, you seem to want to throw it away. It is silly of you, for there is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about. A portrait like this would set you far above all the young men in England, and make the old men quite jealous, if old men are ever capable of any emotion."_**

 ** _"I know you will laugh at me," he replied, "but I really can't exhibit it. I have put too much of myself into it."_**

 ** _Lord Henry stretched himself out on the divan and laughed._**

 ** _"Yes, I knew you would; but it is quite true, all the same."_**

 ** _"Too much of yourself in it! Upon my word, Basil, I didn't know you were so vain; and I really can't see any resemblance between you, with your rugged strong face and your coal-black hair, and this young Adonis, who looks as if he was made out of ivory and rose-leaves. Why, my dear Basil, he is a Narcissus, and you—well, of course you have an intellectual expression and all that. But beauty, real beauty, ends where an intellectual expression begins. Intellect is in itself a mode of exaggeration, and destroys the harmony of any face. The moment one sits down to think, one becomes all nose, or all forehead, or something horrid. Look at the successful men in any of the learned professions. How perfectly hideous they are! Except, of course, in the Church. But then in the Church they don't think. A bishop keeps on saying at the age of eighty what he was told to say when he was a boy of eighteen, and as a natural consequence he always looks absolutely delightful. Your mysterious young friend, whose name you have never told me, but whose picture really fascinates me, never thinks. I feel quite sure of that. He is some brainless beautiful creature who should be always here in winter when we have no flowers to look at, and always here in summer when we want something to chill our intelligence. Don't flatter yourself, Basil: you are not in the least like him."_**

 ** _"You don't understand me, Harry," answered the artist. "Of course I am not like him. I know that perfectly well. Indeed, I should be sorry to look like him. You shrug your shoulders? I am telling you the truth. There is a fatality about all physical and intellectual distinction, the sort of fatality that seems to dog through history the faltering steps of kings. It is better not to be different from one's fellows. The ugly and the stupid have the best of it in this world. They can sit at their ease and gape at the play. If they know nothing of victory, they are at least spared the knowledge of defeat. They live as we all should live—undisturbed, indifferent, and without disquiet. They neither bring ruin upon others, nor ever receive it from alien hands. Your rank and wealth, Harry; my brains, such as they are—my art, whatever it may be worth; Dorian Gray's good looks—we shall all suffer for what the gods have given us, suffer terribly."_**  
 ** _"Dorian Gray? Is that his name?" asked Lord Henry, walking across the studio towards Basil Hallward._**  
 ** _"Yes, that is his name. I didn't intend to tell it to you."_**  
 ** _"But why not?"_**  
 ** _"Oh, I can't explain. When I like people immensely, I never tell their names to any one. It is like surrendering a part of them. I have grown to love secrecy. It seems to be the one thing that can make modern life mysterious or marvellous to us. The commonest thing is delightful if one only hides it. When I leave town now I never tell my people where I am going. If I did, I would lose all my pleasure. It is a silly habit, I dare say, but somehow it seems to bring a great deal of romance into one's life. I suppose you think me awfully foolish about it?"_**  
 ** _"Not at all," answered Lord Henry, "not at all, my dear Basil. You seem to forget that I am married, and the one charm of marriage is that it makes a life of deception absolutely necessary for both parties. I never know where my wife is, and my wife never knows what I am doing. When we meet—we do meet occasionally, when we dine out together, or go down to the Duke's—we tell each other the most absurd stories with the most serious faces. My wife is very good at it—much better, in fact, than I am. She never gets confused over her dates, and I always do. But when she does find me out, she makes no row at all. I sometimes wish she would; but she merely laughs at me."_**  
 ** _"I hate the way you talk about your married life, Harry," said Basil Hallward, strolling towards the door that led into the garden. "I believe that you are really a very good husband, but that you are thoroughly ashamed of your own virtues. You are an extraordinary fellow. You never say a moral thing, and you never do a wrong thing. Your cynicism is simply a pose."_**  
 ** _"Being natural is simply a pose, and the most irritating pose I know," cried Lord Henry, laughing; and the two young men went out into the garden together and ensconced themselves on a long bamboo seat that stood in the shade of a tall laurel bush. The sunlight slipped over the polished leaves. In the grass, white daisies were tremulous._**  
 ** _After a pause, Lord Henry pulled out his watch. "I am afraid I must be going, Basil," he murmured, "and before I go, I insist on your answering a question I put to you some time ago."_**

 ** _"What is that?" said the painter, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground._**  
 ** _"You know quite well."_**  
 ** _"I do not, Harry."_**  
 ** _"Well, I will tell you what it is. I want you to explain to me why you won't exhibit Dorian Gray's picture. I want the real reason."_**  
 ** _"I told you the real reason."_**  
 ** _"No, you did not. You said it was because there was too much of yourself in it. Now, that is childish."_**  
 ** _"Harry," said Basil Hallward, looking him straight in the face, "every portrait that is painted with feeling is a portrait of the artist, not of the sitter. The sitter is merely the accident, the occasion. It is not he who is revealed by the painter; it is rather the painter who, on the coloured canvas, reveals himself. The reason I will not exhibit this picture is that I am afraid that I have shown in it the secret of my own soul."_**

 ** _Lord Henry laughed. "And what is that?" he asked._**  
 ** _"I will tell you," said Hallward; but an expression of perplexity came over his face._**  
 ** _"I am all expectation, Basil," continued his companion, glancing at him._**  
 ** _"Oh, there is really very little to tell, Harry," answered the painter; "and I am afraid you will hardly understand it. Perhaps you will hardly believe it."_**

 ** _Lord Henry smiled, and leaning down, plucked a pink-petalled daisy from the grass and examined it. "I am quite sure I shall understand it," he replied, gazing intently at the little golden, white-feathered disk, "and as for believing things, I can believe anything, provided that it is quite incredible."_**

Remus stirred and Calamity paused as if the dialogue she was reading was actually audible and might have disturbed her sleeping friend. For a momnent she sat perfectly still.

"Are you awake," Remus asked groggily.

"Just reading," Calamity said. "Is the light too bright?"

"Course not" Remus replied. There was a pause and Calamity thought maybe he had fallen back to sleep. Finally he spoke again: "Does Sirius know about Jaden?"

"What?"

"Does Sirius know that you were married for a bit?"

"Believe it or not, Remus, in the twenty minutes I saw him it didn't come up."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"How do you reckon I should phrase it? 'Hey Sirius, glad to see you. By the way, I got married while you were in Azkaban. He died, but just so you know.' Sound like a good conversation opener?"

"He's bound to find out," Remus said. There was the sound of him shifting in bed, then silence. Calamity felt bad for her tone. She had sounded moe harsh than she intended.r

"Remus," She asked timidly.

"Hmm" he replied, clearly falling asleep again.

"I'll tell him."

"I know, but wait until morning."

Calamity smiled. "Alright." She turned back to her book, turning the page.

 ** _"Conscience and cowardice are really the same things, Basil. Conscience is the trade-name of the firm. That is all."_**

 ** _A/N: Don't forget to review!_**


	34. Chapter 34: Rumors

Chapter 34: Rumors

Sirius rolled over and listened to the rain outside. It certainly wasn't what he pictured for summer weather, but then again he hadn't realized that the seasons were reversed this close to the Equator. There was a crack in the corner and Sirius peaked an eye open. Buckbeak was munching on a large rat.

"Happy to be free, I suppose," Sirius said lazily. He stretched and ran his hand through his newly cut and polished hair. He had to admit, the longer he was away from England and Azkaban, the better he felt. Still, Sirius wished things had turned out differently. If only he had thought to stun or petrify Wormtail than he, Harry, and Calamity might be vacationing here instead of him hiding out, waiting for Moony and Calamity to dodge the Ministry. Buckbeak gave another cracking sound as he munched. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly lunch, so he stood and dressed.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up to see Calamity's friend Natalia, a Costa Rican doctor in her early twenties, looking at him timidly.

"Yes?"

"An owl came last night from Morocco. Dr. Erza-Mahoney says she's on her way back. She should be here later this afternoon, unless she gets held up."

"Held up?"

"She says that the Ministry was still watching them in Morocco. Will she be alright?"

Sirius smiled at the young woman's worry. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Calamity is a sneak."

"I'm off to the hospital, do you need anything," Natalia asked, her expression relieved from Sirius' encouragement.

"I'll be fine, thank you Dr. Mora."

Sirius spent the early afternoon relaxing next tot he window, reading some of Calamity's books. The rain began to clear, as it often did, and the smell of wet greenery floated into the room. He glanced over at Buckbeak. As if sensing his thoughts Buckbeak stood and shook himself.

"Getting antsy as well," Sirius asked with a smirk. He pushed the large windows open and brought Buckbeak to it. Beneath them was a long drop covered in green forest. Sirius climbed on Buckbeak and squeezed slightly. In a moment they were in the air, Buckbeak's wings flapping. He let out a call of excitement and Sirius patted his neck with a bark laugh. Wind whipped passed his face. Buckbeak dipped lower and Sirius could peer through the heavy tree leaves, glimpsing animals below as they lept from tree to tree or let out territorial calls their way.

"To be free is a beautiful thing," Sirius called to Buckbeak. Buckbeak snapped the air in response.

Moony was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper when Sirius returned a few hours later. They embraced as they had in the Shrieking Shack.

"Padfoot," Moony said with a smile. "You look better than last time I saw you."

"It's the food," Sirius said with a laugh.

"I think it's the hair cut," Moony joked. "You look less like a stray dog."

"I'll have you know that I'm adorable," Sirius said. He let Buckbeak's rope go and the Hippogriff returned to his corner laying down and resting his head.

"Tuckered him out, eh," Moony asked.

"Not everyone can handle my enthusiasm," Sirius replied. "Where's Calamity?"

"We landed here but Natalia called her to the Hospital. An emergency of some kind. Says she'll be back later."

"Very in demand that girl," Sirius said. "How'd you manage without her?"

"I speak some Spanish," Moony said with a shrug.

"You do? When did you learn that?"

"You've got to know more than one language, Padfoot. It's an interconnected world."

"Trying to get some Latin ladies, eh," Sirius teased. Moony rolled his eyes.

"That's offensive. You think I would only learn a language to-"

"Get some tail," Sirius finished. His smile widened. "Course, you already get one once a month, so maybe not."

Remus threw the paper he had been reading at Sirius, though he couldn't help and smile.

Sirius caught and unrolled the paper, looking it over. "The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is happening later this month between Ireland and Bulgaria?" Sirius asked excitedly. "I'd love to see that."  
"Been keeping up with your teams?"  
"Not at all. How is Ireland?"  
"Wrong marauder to ask, I'm afraid. Calamity might know."  
Sirius made a sound of frustration. "Calamity didn't follow Quidditch. It was the only flaw she ever had."  
"Well then maybe you'll make a new friend who does," Moony suggested.

"Reckon you know how to say Quidditch in Spanish?"

"It's just Quidditch."

Sirius looked up to see a tired looking Calamity coming through the door, Natalia and a few other doctors following her in. Calamity said something in Spanish and they began to grab plates and food from the pot on the stove.

"You speak it too?"

"Sirius, I helped rebuild hospitals down here, Of course I can speak a bit. Not everyone knows English," Calamity said.

"In Azkaban they do," Sirius said cheerfully. One of the male doctors coughed at the name. He looked at Sirius, then Calamity.

"Azkaban?"

"No es para preocuparse," said Remus cheerfully. Calamity nudged Sirius lightly.

"You're the worst at being incognito, by the way," she said with a smirk. "I saw you go by the hospital window."

"Buckbeak missed you," he joked wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

"Naturally," Calamity laughed.

"What's with the fieldtrip here, anyway," asked Sirius as Natalia led the rest of the doctors from the kitchen into the dining room. "Everything okay at the hospital?"

Calamity glanced over her shoulder then grabbed the three of them stew from the stove and motioned for them to sit.

"It's fine now, but Natalia has been telling me about the cases coming in. Normally we get a mixture of muggle and magic patients- some spells gone wrong, some Dengue Fever, maybe some Yellow Fever, but nothing too outlandish," she tasted the soup and made a face. With a wave of her wand the salt flew from the cupboard and began shaking itself into her bowl.

"But something is new," Moony said.

"No," Calamity said. "No, that's what worries me. Something is old. I dealt with three cases of the Cruciatus Curse today and I spotted an almost recovered woman who had a run in with a Drink of Despair. It's dark magic that doesn't normally show up this far south."

"No dark magic here," Sirius said skeptically.

"Dark magic, sure," Calamity said. "But those spells have a European twist to them. I would bet money that whoever used them was from Europe."

"A stop before the World Cup," Moony suggested. "Like our friends in China?"

"Friends in China," Sirius repeated.

Moony exchanged a look with Calamity before explaining what they had found out from the waiter and Rafael.

"Something is going on," said Calamity thoughtfully.

"Could just be over-excitement about the World Cup," suggested Moony, though he didn't sound very convinced. "Bulgaria and some of those Eastern countries see dark magic differently than the UK does."

"Maybe," Calamity agreed, but Sirius could tell she was still thinking about the hospital.

Sirius could hear a tapping on his window and for a moment he thought it was in his dream. he was so cozy in his warm bed. He inhaled, squeezing tightly to Calamity who made no movement next to him. Buckbeak made a noise of annoyance.

"Your lover," Calamity groaned rolling over to look at Sirius. "He's calling you."

"Best to get up then," said Sirius.

"Should I leave the room," she asked with a yawn, obviously not going anywhere. "Give you two some privacy?"

Sirius nudged her playfully, but she was already sound asleep again.

The tapping continued as Sirius approached the window to see a snowy white owl. It perched itself on the book shelf as he opened it, looking down at Buckbeak as if it were unsure how trustworthy the half eagle was.

Sirius took the letter from the owl and opened it, muttering a spell so Calamity's wand lit. It was a letter from Harry.

 ** _Dear Sirius,_**  
 ** _Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window._**  
 ** _Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things._**

 ** _I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to._**

 ** _A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_**

 ** _I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._**

 ** _Harry_**  
 ** _P.S. If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!_**

Sirius smiled. Harry was Prong's son alright. What Sirius wouldn't give to see Ireland against Bulgaria. Even just camping would be worth it. He remembered going with James in '74. His mother had almost said no, but luckily some other prestigious families were going, including Narcissa, so he had been able to convince her. He reread the letter once more, his smile faltering. Did scars hurt later? He glanced at Calamity. She was peacefully asleep. He'd ask in the morning.

Sirius crawled back into bed and fell into a dream world in which the young James Potter and Sirius were rushing about the campground, decked in their English gear. They had lost, but the game had been magnificent and they still had the final the next day between the Madagascar and Syrian teams. They tossed the Quaffle James had brought between the two of them, laughing and joking as Mr. and Mrs. Potter watched from their tent. In his sleep, Sirius smiled.

Sirius awoke to the smell of breakfast. Sun was streaming through his window and he rolled over touching the now empty bed where Calamity had been before.

"She's gone to check on Natalia and the hospital," Moony's voice said. Sirius sat up to see Moony chewing on some bacon, leaning back in a chair in a very Sirius sort of way. Sirius smirked, but it fell away as he saw the plate of food Moony was eating.

"Is that mine?"

"Was," Moony said mischievously. "I might have left you some in the kitchen."

"Get your own girlfriend," Sirius said throwing a pillow at him. "Then you can eat the food she leaves out for you."

"Harry wrote to you," Moony said. He held up the parchment and Sirius remembered the letter.

"He says his scar hurt again,' Sirius said. He watched Moony's face carefully. To the untrained eye, Moony looked unphased. But Sirius had known Moony in all sorts of state: happy, sad, werewolf, and concerned. For just a split second, Moony's expression tightened before relaxing again as if conciously forced to do so. It was just as Sirius feared.

"I have to go to him," Sirius said jumping up. He rushed around the room, throwing on robes and rushed to the kitchen. He'd need to grab some food for the road. it had taken him quite a while to get here on Buckbeak, so he'd need to carefully.

"Padfoot," Moony said following him as he rushed about. "Padfoot, you can't just leave. We have to can't just floo to London."

"I'll take Buckbeak."

"You'll be seen. You're not thinking straight."

"You know his scar shouldn't be hurting. Then you add it to what the waiter said and the cases in the hospital. Something is going on."

"I know your right," Moon said. "But that doesn't mean you just rush out of here. We need to be strategic."

"Harry NEEDS ME," Sirius barked.

"HE NEEDS YOU ALIVE!"

Sirius froze at Moony's volume. Moony ran his hand through his hair nervously, surprised by his own tone.

"Dumbledore's pulling Mad-Eye out of retirement, he mentioned it to me before Calamity and I left England," Moony continued more calmly. "Harry will be safe for now under their watch. Send Harry a letter letting him know you a re headed his way. It'll take a while to get to him. It'll give us time to plan."

"Mad-eye out of retirement," Sirius asked. "Than it's worse than I thought."

"Maybe," Moony said. He looked much older than he was. "Here." he handed Sirius a quill and parchment. "Then we'll start planning."

Sirius wrote hurriedly:

 ** _Harry -_**

 ** _I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumours that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is. I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._**

 ** _Sirius_**

 ** _A/N: REVIEW, PLEASE!_**


	35. Chapter 35: Albania

Chapter 35: Albania

The easiest way they could find to smuggle Sirius Black back in to London was as a service dog. At first, Sirius wasn't sure it would work at all, but once he realized the alternative would be to sit in a crate the whole flight he decided the first option was preferred.

Calamity took them to the muggle airport and opened the car door. Sirius leaped out startling a passing German passenger who said what Calamity assumed were some four letter words in German. Sirius paid no mind and put his paws on Calamity excitedly. He tried to hop and lick her face, but she dodged his tongue.

"Service dogs are much more tame," Calamity scolded. Remus knelt to straighten Sirius' vest, also dodging a sloppy tongue.

"We know you're excited, but do try to play the part," Remus said. He turned to Calamity. Sirius began sniffing the ground curiously. "Walk us in? I think our friend will miss you."

"Who wouldn't," Calamity teased. She looked at her watch. "Better get your things checked in. Looks like it's right over-OOF!"

A large woman ran into Calamity's shoulder, knocking her a few steps back. The woman continued on as if she hadn't even noticed Calamity at all. Sirius growled, but Remus gave him a warning look as a security guard approached.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No,no, gracias," Calamity said. She rubbed her shoulder. It'd be sore tomorrow she was sure. Another service dog walked by, head held high as if concentrating on a mission for the Queen herself. Sirius watched the dog carefully. He shook his fur and mimicked the dog, bringign hsi feet up high off the ground as if he were prancing, more like a pony than a service dog.

"Good boy," teased Remus as they entered the airpot. Sirius let his tongue lull out as if he were in on the joke. They arrived at the counter.

"Good morning," Remus said cheerfully.

"Good morning," the flight attendant said with a slight accent. "Boarding pass?"

Calamity dug into her pocket pulling out the boarding pass and handing it over the counter.

"And is this your service dog Mr... my apologies! Ms. Erza-Mahoney?"

They froze.

"Pardon," asked Calamity.

"Ms. Clara Erza-Mahoney, no? These tickets have your name on them. Looks like you're headed to London then on to Albania. Not our most popular flight but certainly a good trip."

"May I," Remus asked. The flight attendant handed the tickets back and Calamity looked at them. Sure enough the tickets in the packet were for Calamity. She could feel the flight attendant getting nervous.

"Honey," Remus said gently. "Did you pack the tickets for the rest of us? Perhaps in the other pocket?" He looked kindly at the flight attendant, a warm smile breaking across his face. "Been a bit hectic at the hospital recently."

The flight attendant looked a bit relieved, but she wasn't fully relaxed until Calamity pulled another ticket from her pocket and handed it over.

"Oh, yes here we are. Mr. Remus Lupin and one service dog. Lovely. And will you need anything else?"

"No, thank you for all your help," Calamity said.

They walked through the gate without any other issues and hurried to an isolated corner in a restaurant, ordering drinks before leaning in close. Remus muttered a muffling charm, twitching his wand in his pocket, and Calamity could hear a soft buzzing as it circled around them.

"Let's see them," Remus said firmly. Calamity took out the tickets again. They seemed as ordinary as any others she'd seen. Remus looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he pulled his wand out and tapped them, muttering. Nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. Sirius sniffed them curiously.

"Who is in Albania," Calamity asked.

"I was going to ask you," Remus said. He glanced over at Sirius, who looked at him. They seemed to be communicating silently.

"Come on, secrets secrets are no fun. Secrets are for everyone," snapped Calamity. They both laughed, Sirius letting out a bark as his tail wagged happily back and forth.

"Whoever is in Albania wanted you to get there as soon as possible," Remus said. "You don't remember picking these up this morning?"

"No, the only thing I picked up were the tickets for you," insisted Calamity. She rubbed her shoulder in thought. Her eyes widened. "You don't think..."

"The woman who knocked you over," finished Remus. "But I can't tell what she would want you to do in Albania. Course, there is one way to find out..."

Sirius growled, nudging Remus as if the idea was not one he liked.

"Sirius is right," Calamity said. "If all these rumors are true I can't go to Albania. Isn't that where they said You Know Who went after he disappeared?"

Remus put the tickets on the table and crossed his arms. "Well, then you'll have to decide. I'll be headed to London to help Sirius get settled then I have to head to Scotland for some business."

"I'll walk you to your gate," Calamity said determinedly.

"And write to Dumbledore," Remus suggested.

Calamity gave him a sideways glance. "I'd rather not."

"I think you should," Remus said. Calamity said nothing in response, simply scratched Sirius behind the ear. In response he licked the tip of her nose.

Calamity was still thinking about the tickets later that night. They were sitting on her bedside table as she curled in her bed, which seemed far too large now that Sirius had left. In the corner Buckbeak made some sounds of sleep, a few snorts almost like rolled over looking at the ceiling. She wondered where Sirius was going to hide in London. Had he packed enough food? He'd lasted in the forest for a year, but he had been a skeleton. She looked back at the tickets. She could check on him. Redeem the tickets and go to London.

"CLARA!"

Calamity sat up and looked around. Across the room her fireplace was suddenly crackling and a face was floating in it. Despite his age he looked almost identical to when she had last seen him before Voldemort's fall.

"Dad," she gasped so surprised she didn't have time to be annoyed. They hadn't talked since he left and went into hiding. Not even so much as an owl.

"You didn't get on the plane," he observed, though not annoyed. "I wondered if you'd trust the tickets. Well, can't say I blame you."

"They're from you," she gasped. "How did you-"

"Don't worry about how an old man does anything," her father snapped. "You have to come to Albania."

"I-" Calamity let her mouth gape open in sheer speechlessness.

"Don't do that it doesn't become a doctor. Make whatever excuse you need: to see an aging man, to reconnect with your father, to visit a lovely village. Just get here."

"I have a Hippogriff," Calamity said dumbly.

Her father turned his head seeing Buckbeak who was still asleep on the floor.

"Contact the ministry to have it transported."

"It's not exactly..." Calamity began trying to think of how to explain Buckbeak's status, but her father held up his hand.

"Say no more. Let me contact some friends. They'll be there to retrieve the beast in one week and I expect you to accompany them the whole journey. Probably boat- they love boats."

"Are they pirates," Calamity asked. She was half joking but also half trying to figure out where this was all going. Her father smiled and laughed, face wrinkling pleasantly.

"The less you know the better. I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait-" she snapped starting to regain herself. "Wait! Why should I even do this! Last time I saw you-"

"Yes,yes,yes," her father interrupted looking over his shoulder as if to make sure no one was around. "I know. You need to know some things I can't share."

"How will you tell me then," Calamity asked. She was starting to feel like she was at the Mad Hatter's tea party.

"I'm good at charades," her father said. He looked behind him again. "Got to go!"

His head vanished as quickly as it had arrived leaving Calamity still gaping at the fire.

A week later she was still unsure whether or not she wanted to go to Albania. She was even less convinced when she opened the door to see three tall men, including one with flaming red hair. He, at least, seemed the most normal because he smiled and held out his hand.

"Charlie Weasley," he said. "Excited to work with you!"

"Work with me," Calamity repeated. Charlie's face dropped slightly, but he recovered quickly.

"Dumbledore must have sent the letter to your dad's place since you're headed there."

"How does Dumbledore know where I'm going," asked Calamity. "And I haven't decided if I'm going with you or not."

The man behind Charlie put his hand on the red head's shoulder and moved him aside, looking her over. His face had a burn scar across the cheek.

"Don't mind Charlie," said the man. He had an American accent. "He's just excited. This is a pit stop for us. We have business near Albania before headed back to Hogwarts. But, I owe your dad a favor so here we are to retrieve you and the hippogriff."

The third man said nothing, just watched Calamity as if he were thinking of something far away from this conversation, a bored look on his face.

"Right," Calamity said. 'Well, I've thought about it and i'm not sure Albania is the place for me. If Dumbledore needs me he can find me here."

"What are you so nervous about," laughed the burned man. "Heard you fought in wars before, worked in a hospital, faced off deatheaters. You're not going to let this Ginger scare you, are you?"

Charlie smiled good-naturedly at her.

"At least let us have some tea for our trouble,"said the bored looking man.

Calamity looked them over again.

"Also to see the Hippogriff," Charlie said hurriedly.

"Yes,yes, the beast," agreed the burned man.

Calamity pushed the door open against her better judgement.

The men pushed their way in and made themselves right at home like a group of barbarians might. Calamity watched them drag mud in. She wasn't even sure where they had found mud to track in. It hadn't rained for two days! Charlie disappeared into the bedroom where he let out a low whistle and some explanations of pleasure at seeing Buckbeak. Calamity couldn't help but smile.

The bored man quickly acquainted himself with the kitchen and brought out four cups of tea. "Wealsey, Quahog, tea is ready."

"The men came traipsing back in and all sat down as if it were perfectly normal to be in someone's house to smuggle their hippogriff to Albania. Weasley handed Calamity her tea and motioned for her to sit. She did.

"So how'd you get your hands on him," asked Quahog curiously.

Weasley raised his eyebrow.

"We don't normally ask," Quahog added scratching his burned cheek with his free hand. "But I'm just curious since he's not native to Costa Rica."

"He showed up on my door step," Calamity said firmly.

"Funny how that happens," said the bored man. He didn't look so bored now. He was watching Calamity as if deciding what he thought of her. Well, it would probably be for the best if they thought she was a smuggler as well. She took a confident sip and met their eyes.

"And how did you all meet my father."

"Ah your father," said Quahog with a laugh. He glanced at the bored man. "Good man, eh, Smiths?"

"Shady past," said Smith. "'Course you know that. But behind him now. People, right?"

"Not as simple as dragons," Quahog agreed.

"You smuggle dragons," Calamity said taking another sip.

"No, Weasley and I work with them. We just offer our service when someone has mis-estimated their interest in a magical creature, dragon or otherwise," said Quahog. "We did smuggle a baby dragon once."

"From Hogwarts," agreed Weasley.

"Reckless," Smith said, but he seemed pleased by the memory. "Cute as a button."

"Vicious button," Quahog replied touching his cheek again, though his eyes shone with fondness.

Calamity yawned despite the conversation.

"So, why don't you want to see your dad," asked Quahog.

"Bad business," said Calamity. "He's always bad business."

"Sounds like him," agreed Smith. "He seems to think it's a matter of life and death. He was quite insistent. Made me think that perhaps there was more to it. Someone after you?"

"Not that I know of," Calamity said again. She yawned again. The tea was making her sleepy despite the fact that it was hours before sunset. No one else was yawning.

"Was very insistent," continued Smith. "Said you were to come with Buckbeak to Albania by any means necessary."

There was a soft nagging in the back of her brain, but it was too soft and too far away for her groggy brain to fully grasp it. Charlie was watching her hesitantly. He moved slightly closer.

"He thought you'd probably be leaning towards no," added Quahog.

"He did," agreed Smith. He took another sip of tea. "He's a good judge of character."

Calamity wasn't able to respond before she fell sideways into Charlie's ready arms, fast asleep in an almost deathlike state.

When Calamity sat up again she wasn't in her house in Costa Rica and the three smugglers were nowhere to be seen. Instead, she was in a large dimly lit room with a bubbling cauldron near by. The air smelled like Flobberworm goo. She smacked her lips. She could still taste the Wiggenweld Potion.

"Which was better: This method or having Bellatrix grab you on your way to St. Mungo's? Remember you had to save Regulus the first time, so don't let the newness of this experience weigh too heavily against it."

Calamity turned to see her father, a bit smaller and grayer than before, but still looking almost identical to his previous self. Calamity scowled at him.

"Your manners are terrible."

"Well, I have a stubborn daughter," he conceded. "Besides, Americans aren't known for their manners. Why do you think we sent you to England."

"You," snapped Calamity getting up and dusting herself off. "Did not send me anywhere."

"True," conceded her father. "You have mail."

He motioned to a table across the room with two letters sitting on it. Calamity moved towards them. The first was form Sirius and the second- Calamity groaned.

"Dumbledore is a man who knows more than I appreciate," conceded her father.

Calamity ignored him and opened the letter from Sirius first.

 _ **Calamity,**_

 _ **Hope this letter gets to you in a timely manner, I had to borrow this owl from a bloke in London before heading North. Remus is headed off to Scotland but not before filling me with so much food i think I might explode. I've figured out a way to store a bit, so don;t worry because I know you worry. Harry sent me another letter saying I shouldn't worry because he was half asleep. It seems like something you or James would do: realize I might be in danger if I came to check on you and try to stop me with some half arsed excuse. Of course, I know better. Especially because I know if the roles were reversed you, James, or Harry would be at my door in a moment.**_

 _ **I've been thinking about the airport a lot. I think you should go to Albania. I know it's up to you and I've told Remus to check on the word form you after he's done in Scotland, but if there is anything your dad might know than we need to know about it. I don't trust any deatheater, but I know he'd never hurt you so the fact that he risked so much getting in contact with you at the airport means ti must be important.**_

 _ **Whatever you decide, take Buckbeak, but I recommend a saddle. My journey was a bit brutal.**_

 _ **Love you and stay safe!**_

 _ **-Sirius**_

Calamity glanced at her father. He was innocently inspecting the cauldron and pouring extra Wiggenweld Potion into vials. The envelopes had both been sealed, but that didn't mean he had so idea what they said. She rolled her eyes and turned to Dumbledore's.

 ** _Clara,_**

 ** _I'm sure by now Remus has informed you that the Triwizard tournament will be hosted at Hogwarts this year. Though there are safety procautions this year, it's always helpful to have more medics about than necessary. The first task is November 24th I hope you will send word by Halloween whether or not you will be able to assist._**

 ** _Always best to keep friends close in times of trouble._**

 ** _Send my regards to your father._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

Calamity folded both letters and tucked them away for later. She turned to her father.

"Well, I'm here. What is it you needed to tell me?"

Her father looked surprised. "No catching up for your old man? I anticipated to be caught up the first night on your many adventures over the last thirteen years. I heard you got married. I cried like a baby when I saw the pictures. Of course, I had hoped it would be that Sirius Black, but things happen."

"I suppose they do," said Calamity.

"But all is well now," her father said. "Or rather," he gave her a significant look. "All is coming full circle."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow," he insisted and he refused to discuss the topic any further for the rest of the night.

 _ **A/N: REVIEW!**_


	36. Chapter 36: Dark Legends

Chapter 36: Dark Legends

He insisted on catching up and showing her around for the rest of the month, dodging any questions about his letter and the urgent matter they had to discuss. Instead he tempted her with cheerful trips to historical sites: castles and ruins from the times of Alexander the Great. She followed along, trying her best to ignore the beauty of the scenes (which was easier as the days began to grow colder). Still, he refused to give her any hints as they made their way from a pub to a natural spring.

"Syri i kaltër" her father explained walking ahead despite Calamity's huffs to keep up. "Means Blue Eye. It's the biggest out of 18 springs which surface from the earth some 25 km away from Saranda, in the south of Albania."

They reached the spring and Calamity had to admit, even in her annoyance, that it was lovely. Its color was deep blue in the center where the water flows out, and light blue at the sides where the green vegetation creates an impression of eyelashes.

"The ancient legend tells that the waters sprung to the earth from a dragon that was burned by a clever peasant who had fed it a mule loaded with touch-wood and cinder," said her father. "I once heard from a young man I knew ages ago that the spring dried up and turned into a blind eye of white color. There was no warning, it simply disappeared for a bit. Many people said that divine powers were involved and this was a sort of a punishment against those who wanted to bargain with the Blue Eye. Course, it came back."

"It's lovely," Calamity agreed.

"I still remember visiting here in 1954. I dove in and saw the current of the water coming out of a dark tunnel. Inside the current was so strong that my mask was swept away from my face, so I was forced to keep it with my hands. The deeper I went the stronger the current became until I felt I could not go further as the pressure of a strong river flowing out of the tunnel was unbearable."

"What did you do," asked Calamity curiously.

"What any person might do when faced with the impossible," he replied with a smile. " I could go no further so I left, but I still think about it every week or so. What could have been."

"Is it magical," asked Calamity curiously. Her father gave her a sideways glance.

"Why else would I bring you here?"

Calamity watched him as he dipped his hand in the water, then pulled it out once more.

"Promised you I would show and tell, but I had to make sure it was safe."

"Well, if it's safe, let's hear it."

There was a rustling nearby and some muggle backpackers appeared, laughing and joking in a foreign language.

"Pub is better," her father said and they headed back.

The pub was run by a young woman, with long dark lashes and velvety thick black hair. Her father waved the woman over. She stepped form behind the bar to reveal she was dressed in a long over cloak with images of suns, eagles, moons, stars, and snakes. The fabric was colorful and rich in detail and if Calamity watched the vest, it seemed that the sun and snakes were moving.

"Zamira, this is my daughter Clara! She's a doctor in America."

"A doctor," Zamira said with a pleasant and cordial laugh. "He acts as if he hasn't told me every time he visits. So glad to see you came to see us."

"I've been telling her the legends of the Blue Eye," said her father before Calamity could respond.

"Albania is full of legends," Zamira agreed.

"Why not get a pint with us and share some stories, I know you have a few."

Zamira looked around. Everyone seemed to be settled. With a flick of her wand a stool appeared. With another, a beer poured itself, tapping away some extra foam away, before floating gracefully to the table.

"Have you told her my favorite," Zamira asked.

"I saved it for you," Calamity's father grinned.

Calamity looked between the two of them. Her father's eyes danced gleefully and Zamira's cheeks were flushed with laughter. Were they... flirting?

Zamira took a sip and leaned close, motioning for them to do the same.

"You know the Rozafa Castle in Shkodra? There is a legend that says that three brothers built it. They worked for days and days, but the castle wasn't getting any taller. The wall they built during the day collapsed at night, and so they could never get any furthe rin their project. One day a nice old man greeted them as they worked. He seemed wise in his years so the brothers said, "All the best to you, old man, but as for us...by day we work, by night it collapses. Can you give us any advice? How can we keep the walls standing?"

"I know," said the old man, "but it is a sin to tell you."  
"On our heads be the sin, because we want this castle to stay up."  
The nice old man thought about it, and then he asked: "Are you married, brave lads? Do you have three lasses at home?"  
"We are married," they said. "All three of us have lasses. We'd liek to keep them well fed, so tell us what to do to keep this castle standing!"  
"If you want to keep it, swear this to each other on your honor: don't tell your lasses, don't speak at home about what I will say. Whichever of your wives brings your lunch tomorrow, take her and wall her up alive in the wall of the castle. Then you will see that the wall will stay in place and remain for ever and a day."

That night, the eldest brother's wife asked him about his day and without a second thought he explained to her about the old man and urged her not to go there the next day. The middle brother also broke his word and told everything to his lass. Only the youngest kept his word of honor. He did not speak at home, he did not tell his wife anythign about the old man or the prediction.

In the morning, the three of them got up early and went to work. Hammers struck, rocks broke, hearts beat, the walls grew higher.

At home, the lads' mother knew nothing. She said to the eldest "Daughter-in-law, the workers want bread and water; they want a gourd of wine."The eldest daughter-in-law answered her: "Upon my word, mother. I can't go today because I am ill."

She turned to the middle wife, but the middle wife said, "Upon my word mother, I can't possibly go today; I'm going to my parents' house the night."  
The lads' mother turned and said to the youngest daughter-in-law, Rozafa, who jumped to her feet in eagerness.  
"Upon my word mother, I would go but for my little boy. I am afraid he will want the breast and he will cry."

"Oh you go, we'll look after the boy, we won't let him cry," said her sisters-in-law.

The youngest stood up, took bread and water, took the wine-gourd, kissed her son on both cheeks and set off. She climbed up Valdanuz Hill and drew near the place where the three men- her two brothers-in-law and her husband- were working. When they saw her their hammers stopped striking and their faces grew pale. When the youngest saw his wife, he threw the hammer from his hand, he cursed the stone and the wall. His wife, Rozafa said:"What is the matter, my lord? Why do you curse the stone and the wall?"

The eldest brother-in-law broke in, "It was a black day when you were born, our dear sister-in-law. We have sworn to wall you up alive in the castle wall or it will never stand and our whole family will starve."  
Rozafa looked at each brother in turn: the oldest determined, the middle abashed, and the youngest weeping.

"If you must wall me in, you must," said Rozafa. "But I have one request for you. I plead when you wall me leave my right eye exposed. Leave my right hand exposed. Leave my right foot exposed for the sake of my newborn son. So that when he starts crying I can see him with one eye and caress him with one hand. Let me rock his cradle with one foot. if you do this, then the castle will rise strong and my son will be happy. May my breast turn to stone, may the castle stay firm, may my son grow up brave, and may he become king and rule!"

They agreed and took Rozafa and they walled her up in the foundations of the castle. Even though she did it willingly, they could hear her crying for want of her son.

The walls rose. They grew high and did not collapse as they had before. But at their base the stones are damp and mossy to this day, because of the mother's tears still fall for her son."

"We haven't been there," said Calamity curiously, looking at her father.

"No, we haven't," he agreed. He looked at Zamira as if they knew something she didn't.

"No one goes there," Zamira said, she stood and the stool disappeared.

"It's in the muggle tourists books," Calamity said. "I saw it when we stopped by the library."

"Well the muggles don't know, do they," said Zamira. She took a sleepy looking old man's cup and filled it with tea.

"Don't know what?"

"Don't know about the magic," Zamira said. Calamity was getting annoyed. They were acting as if she were a child.

"Clara," her father said gently. "You've never been around dark magic, but it has a feeling. You can tell when powerful dark magic has been performed. It makes the air vibrate and blue pools go blind white before turning back to normal."

"And the castle has that," asked Calamity skeptically. "Because of a legend?"

"Because of a murder," Zamira said firmly, her dark lashes made her eyes look more foreboding than lovely. "Forty years ago a peasant was abducted here and stolen away to the castle. They found her at the bottom of the castle wall, laying on the moss looking surprised but unharmed."

Calamity took a sip of her pint as Zamira was called to a table across the pub. She muttered a muffling charm and turned to her father.

"That's the show and tell?"

"That's the show and tell," agreed her father.

"I suppose it is too much to ask what I'm suppose to get from that."

Her father's expression grew dark. "There's something happening. I've been in dark circles for too long not to see it. There is something happening- something with Tom Riddle."

In the back of her mind, in some distant dream memory Calamity felt a nudge in her brain. That name was familiar and yet unfamiliar at once.

"Who," demanded Calamity, but her father took another sip and muttered the counter charm. The buzzing of the muffling charm disappeared. Zamira returned.

"How long are you staying for," she asked Calamity cheerfully.

"She's leaving tomorrow," her father answered before Calamity could. "Got to get back to the UK. Dumbledore called."

"Pleasure to meet you before you leave," Zamira said.

Calamity nodded and agreed, but she was trying to retell the story to herself so she wouldn't forget to tell Sirius when she saw him. Maybe he would know who this Tom Riddle was.

 **A/N: Review PLEASE!**


	37. Chapter 37: Meeting Again

Chapter 37: Meeting Again

Sirius tried not to make it a habit to trot around the village unless it was the dark of night, but this was worth the risk. He had been making his way north for some time, using his charming doggy looks to get a good nights rest when he could, but he knew he wouldn't need his doggy looks for this stay. He trotted down the alley next to the Castleview Bed and Breakfast and waited patiently next to a trashcan.

Dufftown was not his favorite part of Scotland, but essential to his journey. Not to mention the tourist location and views made it easier for him to sneak about without much notice. Maybe he was just bitter he couldn't visit the distilleries around here as he had before Azkaban. He still remembered Remus snatching a tourists sun hat and walking about the distillery proclaiming himself the King of Whisky. James had fallen off his chair in laughter and Lily had tried to apologize to the tourist, but he had only spoken Russian, so really there was no stopping the sobering punch Remus took. Remus' expression of pure indignation made James fall off his chair all over again, though Calamity had fixed them both up in no time at all. Sirius couldn't remember if Peter had been there. He heard himself growl without meaning to. He had already begun erasing the traitor from all of his pleasant memories. 

It took only an hour for Calamity to appear, tying back her hair in a hurried manner, looking very annoyed. She paused at the alley's opening and Sirius peaked his head around the trashcan, letting his tongue loll out at the sight of her. A smile broke across her face. She trotted over to him and bent down, scratching behind his ears.

"Aren't you a dear," she cooed. "And so well behaved. Why don't you come with me?"

Sirius followed obediently and Calamity led him to the back door of the bed and breakfast, muttering an unlocking charm so that they could enter through the kitchen undetected. She pushed the door open carefully and peaked her head inside. Finding the coast clear she led him up two flights of stairs to a large room with a Queen size bed and an attached bathroom. It was more spacious than her room at the Hogs Head had been. As if sensing his thoughts she said, "Went for the double this time, since I'm actually expecting company."

She pulled the curtains closed and held her hand up for him to paused. She waved her wand muttering a few detection spells. Satisfied that the room was clear of any magic or spies she tucked it into her pocket and nodded to him. 

Sirius appeared where the dog once sat. He beamed and embraced Calamity. He could smell a bit of butterbeer on her and some chestnut, perhaps. He laced his fingers in her hair, messing up her attempt at an up do.

"Missed me, eh," she teased.

"Of course, git," he said pulling away and kissing her cheek. "And you?"

"Me," she asked innocently.

"Yes, you. Did you miss me?"

"I've been very busy."

Sirius pouted and crossed his arms. He fell back onto the bed dramatically. Calamity laughed, falling next to him and brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead.

"Of course I missed you," Calamity said soothingly. Sirius rolled onto his stomach.

"I know," he said with a smile. "How was Albania? How's good old Pops?"

"Cryptic," Calamity replied. "Nothing but riddles. That whole generation is nothing but riddles."

"You told Dumbledore about it?"

"I've been to the school but haven't had a chance with all the arrangements for the tournament."

"I figured."

Sirius pulled a letter from his pocket and handed it to Calamity. Her eyes ran over it quickly, her frown deepening, though it was obvious she knew the gist of it already.

 _ **Dear Sirius,**_  
 _ **You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes – I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff.**_  
 _ **Hope you're okay, and Buckbeak –**_  
 _ **Harry**_

"He's in the forest. I visit him everyday, but I think Hagrid is quite happy to see him," Calamity said handing the letter back to Sirius.

"Give me the bad news, eh," Sirius said. Calamity's frown deepened.

"Well he's not wrong. Dumbledore thinks someone put his name in the goblet as well and of course you can imagine Moody in the meeting afterward."

"Constant vigilance?"

"Constantly."

"And Dumbledore asked you to work as a medic?"

"Yes," Calamity said. She leaned on her arm thinking. "He's gathering his people around him."

"Keeping them close," Sirius agreed.

"He must know you and Harry are in contact."

"Probably."

"And that you'd come back to make sure he's safe no matter what sensible people tried to tell you."

"Probably."

"What's he preparing for?"

They sat in silence for a long time both in thought. Sirius considered the best and worst case scenario, then the impossible, and then the highly unlikely.

"You know what the first task is," he asked finally.

Calamity blinked for a moment. She looked as if her thoughts had been far away and now she were jolted suddenly to the present. "No," she said finally. "No I won't know until the day or two before. I'm only the medic so I just need enough time to prep medicine for the worse case scenario."

"But you are in the castle?"

"I'll be moving in the day before the first task. I was just there talking to Dumbledore about arrangements before I met you in the alley."

"What did he offer."

"A room next to Severus Snape."

Sirius made a snorting noise.

"No need to add salt to the wound," whined Calamity putting her head down. "I asked him if there were any other option, but he insists all medics are staying at the castle in case of emergency."

"Gathering his people," said Sirius thoughtfully again. His eyes widened suddenly. "Does Harry know?"

"Based on his letter I'd say no," Calamity said. She was watching him carefully as she did when she wasn't sure what he were about to do and was ready to stun him if it was extremely reckless and stupid.

"Could you clear the floo way for me? To the Gryffindor Common room?"

"Sirius," she said slowly. She looked just like Remus did when he thought a prank was going to go horribly wrong.

"He'd got to know, Calamity. He's got to know so he can be in CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Calamity nearly fell off the bed at the shock of his Moody impression. She scowled at him.

"I can see what I can do. Certainly not tonight."

"But you'll make it so it's all safe and clear?"

"Not until late November. That's how long it'll take for me to set it up, especially knowing you're still a wanted man."

"When?"

"The twenty second," she offered, though she sounded doubtful.

"Brilliant! I could kiss you," Sirius said leaping from the bed. He rushed to the desk in the corner and ruffled through the drawer until he found a quill and parchment. Hurriedly he wrote his note.

 ** _Harry - I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted - we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_**

 ** _I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._**

 ** _Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can._**

 ** _Sirius_**

He reread it, then folded it and placed it on the desk, glancing over at Calamity.

"I'll send it tomorrow," Calamity said. She lay down on the bed and patted it for him to join. He allowed himself a moment of rest, snuggling next to her and feeling as if nothing had changed from all those years ago- before Azkaban and betrayals and deaths. He could hear a book opening and he peaked a look through his half closed eyes reading the title out-loud, "Sunset Song by Lewis Grassic Gibbon."

"I figured that we are in Scotland," said Calamity with a guilty smile. "Why not enjoy some Scottish literature."

"You're a madwoman," Sirius teased sleepily. He could feel his travels weighing down on him suddenly. The pull of sleep creeping into his brain.

Calamity turned the page, her eyes moving rapidly across the page as they had across Harry's letter.

"Read it out-loud, please?"

Calamity smirked. "Tease me then demand to be included?"

"I'm a madman who loves a madwoman," Sirius said with a shrug.

Calamity cleared her throat.

"T _HE UNFURROWED FIELD. Kinraddie lands had been won by a Norman childe, Cospatric de Gondeshil, in the days of William the Lyon, when gryphons and suchlike beasts still roamed the Scots countryside and folk would waken in their beds to hear the children screaming, with a great wolf-beast, come through the hide window, tearing at their throats. In the Den of Kinraddie one such beast had its lair and by day it lay about the woods and the stench of it was awful to smell all over the countryside, and at gloaming a shepherd would see it, with its great wings half-folded across the great belly of it and its head, like the head of a meikle cock, but with the ears of a lion, poked over a fir tree, watching. And it ate up sheep and men and women and was a fair terror, and the King had his heralds cry a reward to whatever knight would ride and end the mischieving of the beast._

 _So the Norman childe, Cospetric, that was young and landless and fell brave and well-armoured, mounted his horse in Edinburgh Town and came North, out of the foreign south parts, up through the Forest of Fife and into the pastures of Forfar and past Aberlemno's Meikle Stane that was raised when the Picts beat the Danes; and by it he stopped and looked at the figures, bright then and hardly faded even now, of the horses and the charging and the rout of those coarse foreign folk. And maybe he said a bit prayer by that Stone and then he rode into the Mearns, and the story tells no more of his riding but that at last come he did to Kinraddie, a tormented place, and they told him where the gryphon slept, down there in the Den of Kinraddie._

 _But in the daytime it hid in the woods and only at night, by a path through the hornbeams, might he come at it, squatting in bones, in its lair_." 

That's all Sirius heard before he drifted into a deep sleep that only days of travel can provide the restless soul.

 _ **A/N: REVIEW!**_


	38. Chapter 38: Oh Merlin, a ball

Chapter 38: Oh Merlin, a Ball.

She wasn't able to talk to Dumbledore until after the first task, a thrilling display of flying during which Calamity couldn't help but smile at the thought of James Potter's expression. She could almost hear him shouting with glee that his son- HIS SON- had dodged a nesting dragon by flying. Brilliant.

She got the letter to meet with Dumbledore while she was back in Dufftown, taking a weekend break from the children and duties of Hogwarts and especially from Snape, who was rooming right next to her. He sullenly looked her way every so often. Perhaps he had never forgiven her for intervening with the marauders, but she knew that it was more likely that he had acquired a distaste for her because of her association with them. Sirius had opted, for now, to stay in Dufftown. Though Hogsmeade would be more convenient he knew that it would also draw a bit more attention since witches and wizards were far more regular there. Here they could be overlooked. No one found a black stray very odd on their journey from one tourist spot to the next.

Sirius was deep in thought when the owl almost smacked him in the head at a frightening speed.

"Merlin someone wants to talk to you," he groaned rubbing his temple.

Calamity opened the letter, glancing it over. "It's from Dumbledore."

"I appreciate him not sending the Phoenix," Sirius said grumpily.

"Maybe it would have given you immortal life if it slammed into you," Calamity teased.

"More likely it would have killed me on the spot," Sirius said, though a smile tugged at his lips. "I'd be nothing but ash!"

"Not even reborn?"

"You want a baby Padfoot," Sirius teased.

"Good lord no," Calamity said with a shiver. "You were probably a terror at two."

"I'm a terror now," Sirius snorted. "What's it say, eh?"

Calamity read it aloud.

"Calamity, Your assistance during the first task was much appreciated. Poppy was most impressed by your quick work on the cream for Cedric Diggory's face." She paused andf looke dta Sirius. "He got hit across with fire." Sirius made a pained expression while touching his own cheek. Calamity turned back to the letter. "With the commotion about we haven't been able to follow up with our discussion about Albania. I am hoping you are free December 24th to meet for tea in my office. Of course you are welcome to stay the night. I imagine Severeus misses you dear."

"What's Snivellus got to do with anything," Sirius said with an almost dog like growl.

"He's my new lover," Calamity said folding the letter and tucking it into her pocket.

"I almost threw up in my mouth," Sirius said nudging her slightly.

"My new lover doesn't do that," Calamity replied matter-of-factly. "He simply whispers sweet nothings and dark incantations into my ears."

"Drinks grease all over your room?"

"Grease is the new cologne."

"You're the worst," Sirius said. "Maybe you're the terror, not me."

"Maybe," Calamity smirked back.

December 24th found Calamity in a bustling and busy Hogwarts rowdy with excitement. The decorations were especially well done, even for Hogwarts, but Calamity supposed that was to be expected given the fact that two other wizarding schools were visiting. A red headed girl rushed passed her, knocking her elbow roughly.

"Sorry," called the freckled thirteen year old in a Gryffindor robe. She waved at a blonde Ravenclaw a bit further down the hall and called, "Luna! Luna!"

The blonde turned as if waking from a daze and smiled at her Gryffindor friend.

Calamity moved carefully around the other students until she reached Dumbeldore's office. What was the password again? She'd written it somewhere. She dug into her robe pockets and pulled out a parchment. On one side was a picture Sirius had drawn of him chatting up Calamity, then hexing Severus Snape off the page. Calamity supposed some childhood enemies never called a truce. Of course, Snape had tried to get the dementors to kiss Sirius, so she supposed she could understand his dislike.

Calamity's thoughts were broken as Severus Snape appeared in front of her, the stair well behind the Gryffin still exposed. Calamity hurriedly pushed the parchment away.

"What's that," Snape demanded.

"I wrote down the password," Calamity said attempting to move around him, but he moved slightly to block her way. "But then you came just like a hero in the night. Excuse me, Dumbledore is expecting me."

"Let's see it then," Snape drawled. He watched her with a bit of disdain.

"Unfortunately, Professor," Calamity said ducking around him before he could block her again. "I'm not one of your students so you can't intimidate a piece of parchment away from me."

The stairs began to move, much like an escalator would, spiraling up towards the office.

"Accio-" Snape began, but Calamity was out of sight and the passage had closed before he could finish his thoughts. Still, the parchment twitched in her pocket. Leaning against the wall, Calamity held onto it tightly with one hand while using her wand to ignite it with the other. It flamed, but burned out quickly. A few pieces of ash moved down the stair, but she cleaned the rest. Let him have some ash, she thought. Sirius was right. He stuck his big hooked nose in everyone else's business.

"Ah Calamity!"

"Calamity looked up to see Dumbledore peering at her over half mooned spectacles. She moved to the chair he indicated.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"And our friend?"

"A delight as always."

"Good, good," Dumbledore said. He waved his wand and tea appeared piping hot. He poured her a glass of chamomile and himself one of jasmine. "Dufftown is lovely this time of year," he added after taking a dainty sip.

"Yes, it is," Calamity agreed.

Dumbledore put down his glass and set his penetrating blue eyes on her and said, "About your trip to Albania. I must insist you tell me everything."

Calamity outlined her trip and the riddles she was told and Dumbledore listened for what felt like an hour. He was nodding the whole time, though his expression did not change from the look of comfort he seemed to always have. When she had finally finished with the story of the Albanian peasant and the castle Dumbledore took another sip in thought.

"And you aren't quite sure what it all means," Dumbledore said finally.

"Not at all."

"But your father seems to be under the impression that you can put it all together."

"He thinks a bit too highly of me," Calamity said thinking of Regulus' poisoning.

"I doubt that," Dumbledore said kindly. "I imagine he is just hoping you recall something you do not."

"Like what?"

"Perhaps a memory from when you were younger? Sometimes the older we get the harder it is for us to imagine that the new generation is not watching our every move with fascination."

In the back of Calamity's mind there was a slight twinge of truth it his words, though she couldn't explain how she knew it.

"I could help you find it," Dumbledore offered.

"How?"

"I could help organize your thoughts on the matter," Dumbledore said mysteriously.

"Like, talk it out?"

"I cannot stress, Calamity, the importance of this information. While it would require you to relive a bit of the memory, I think it would benefit us both. Your father seems to think it could benefit more."

"You want to dig through my mind," clarified Calamity.

"Neatly sort," Dumbledore clarified.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will respect your wishes and will have to consider the situation without your insight."

"I suppose it's too much to ask to be let in on the situation, as you put it?"

Dumbledore smiled gently. It was as if they were back in the Order again, having to trust Dumbledore without fully knowing the implications or plan. Remus and Sirius would say it was necessary, as they had done all those years ago. James and Lily would say that he knew more and was keeping them safe. Still, Calamity didn't fully trust the old man after the way the last war had ended- almost the whole Order dead, Sirius locked up without a trial, Peter free as a rat. But she knew Dumbledore was right. Her father expected her to remember something she didn't. Calamity sighed, "fine."

It was odd to feel someone sifting through her mind's memory. Every so often a forgotten memory would leap forward: she and Sirius in their flat in London waiting to hear if Lily and James were safe from their mission; the graduation ceremony at the end of Hogwarts; her first time at St. Mungo's; Remus trying to apologize for James and Sirius running into her on the platform. Other than these sudden memories flashing before her eyes before disappearing once again, the activity seemed almost mundane. Dumbledore paused and she looked at him.

"I believe I've found something," he said.

"Alright," Calamity said.

"I'm going to isolate it so we can keep it in the pensive."

"Alright."

Suddenly, Calamity was back in the marigold field of her dreams, bicycle in hand as she watched the black haired man leaning against the tree. She felt the same curiousness, though it was also hesitant. The scene began to change. The marigolds and bicycle faded away. The forest and trees dissolved, they were in an old house. A manor perhaps. Calamity felt as if she were different. She looked to her right where a dimly lit mirror threw her mother's image back at her instead of her own.

"Riddle," called a voice from the other room. It was a familiar voice. Her father's voice.

The man called Riddle looked up directly at her, his dark features and eyes registered her in a moment. Finding nothing of interest he gave a polite nod and turned, moving into the next room where he was called. She could hear muffled talking in the next room. Just like in her dream she stepped forward, though she felt hesitation grow. But instead of waking, she moved forward into the next room. They were both hunched over a crown like object, a silver eagle around it with a blue sapphire shaped like an oval in the center.

"The lost Diadem of Ravenclaw," breathed her father. "How did you find it?"

"It's easy to find things if you ask nicely," Riddle said with a smirk. He was older than Calamity's father by perhaps ten years. Her father reached for it but Riddle snatched it away with a selfish fire behind his cold eyes.

"It was Albania, wasn't it," said her father.

"You were right to talk to the daughter," Riddle continued. "I always appreciate a friend. I thought I would show you the treasure."

"You weren't there during that nasty trouble, were you? Apparently they found a peasant girl's body."

"No trouble for me," Riddle said nonchalantly. He glanced at Calamity with half interest. "She was your age," Riddle said and the cold toneless of his voice made a bubbling of fear erupt in the deepest parts in her gut. "I hear," Riddle added almost as an afterthought."

Calamity's father seemed oblivious to the interaction before his eyes. "Powerful magic here," he said in awe.

"The most powerful," Riddle agreed. He seemed pleased. His eyes passed over the diadem again before landing on Calamity once more. "Some tea, perhaps?"

Calamity was sitting back in Dumbledore's office. He had a long silvery thought on the end of his wand. He placed it carefully into a vial and put the vial on a shelf. For a moment he said nothing, simply looking at the vial. Finally, after Calamity was just about to say something, he spoke in a concerned voice.

"It's as I've always feared."

"What was that," Calamity demanded. "That wasn't my memory, that was a dream. I was my mother and..."

"It's powerful magic to hide a memory in another person, but your mother seems to have thought it would be safer with you," Dumbledore said thoughtfully,"or your father did."

"He seemed like great friends with that Riddle kid," Calamity said anger flaring.

"Yes, but he is older and wiser now. He was so young then," Dumbledore looked into space as if he were thinking of something else entirely. "So young."

They sat in silence again for some time. It was broken when Dumbledore clapped, his face breaking into a smile as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"There is to be a Yule Ball tomorrow. I insist you attend."

"A ball," Calamity repeated caught off guard by the rapid change.

"Yes. I could do with the extra eyes. I'm sure Sirius would chaperone, but conditions being what they are..." he trailed off looking at her knowingly. "Dress robes required, but I'm sure you've a pair with you. The festivities start at dinner." He looked at his watch. "My it is late. Best to get to bed if either of us hope to be awake for Christmas morning."

Calamity found herself, as if by magic, outside of the Gryffin statue just as it closed behind her stopping her from any objections. She blinked at it, mouth slightly agape. All she could muster was to look at the stern statue and say, " Oh Merlin... a ball."

Calamity was not a fan of balls, but every pureblood witch and wizard, whether from France, Bulgaria, England, or America was familiar with them. Something about the wizarding world loved an occasion to rub elbows in elegant attire. She had never been to one with much dancing, just conversations with motions, but this Yule Ball was for teens so she supposed there'd be a bit more. Still, she hung back with some of the other medics, though they were young and giggly, especially when Victor Krum was about. Calamity didn't know much about Quidditch but she had learned he was a seeker and a dashingly impressive one at that.

Even from her secluded table she had to admit that the hall was impressive. An area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights. They sat in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer. Calamity smirked. She knew what those would be used for soon. It was a dance for teens, after all.

From her spot she could see the champions enter, Harry Potter looking as if he were the twin of James Potter, but a much more unsure twin. He was arm and arm with a beautiful Indian girl in bright pink robes and golden bangles on both arms. She seemed very pleased with the attention, the exact opposite of the messy haired gangly boy on her arm. Calamity felt a pang of sympathy for him. She watched as they took their seats.

Calamity felt something creeping on the back of her neck and turned. At first she couldn't see anything, then she spotted him. Severus Snape was watching her carefully from his own spot off to the side of the hall. he wasn't eating. She tried to shake off the gaze as she ate, chatting with the giggling Irish medi-wizard who was trying to look at Victor Krum's date, a lovely girl with a pretty updo.

Calamity risked another look. Snape was gone. Apparently from the hall completely. Calamity felt herself relax at the thought, though she couldn't explain why.

The bagpipes started as the Weird Sisters took the stage. She watched as the champions began to dance, soon joined by others. A giant woman and Dumbledore were dancing, though his hat barely touched her chin. Moody was dancing, if you could call it that, with a professor Calamity didn't know- a woman with dark hair a bit older than herself.

"Erza-Mahoney, let's go."

She felt a tug on her shoulder and before she knew it she was pulled to her feet and found herself in dancing position with none other than Severus Snape. They were off to the side of the floor, almost unnoticed unless you were looking for them to begin with, but she supposed that was how he intended it.

"Severus," greeted Calamity. "Something on your mind or have you been trying to dance with me all night."

"Karkaroff has been attempting to get me all night so I needed a distraction." He nodded over to a tall and thin man with a weak chin covered by a goatee, ending in a small curl. He was talking to Ludo Bagman smiling in a way that didn't seem to reach his eyes. He smiled at Ludo Bagman either way, eyes darting every so often to Snape.

"Igor Karkaroff," asked Calamity.

"The same. Headmaster of Durmstrang."

"Deatheater?"

"I do believe that he was cleared by the Ministry."

"I read that," Calamity said. Snape spun her once, glancing back at Karkaroff who was now distracted by Bagman and Professor Mcgonagall. He was watching unamused as Bagman asked Professor Mcgonagall to dance.

Snape nodded for them to move to the garden. He didn't give her much chance to decline as he tugged her arm so hard she thought it might pop right out of the socket.

"Why does he want to talk to you so badly," asked Calamity.

Snape shrugged. He blasted a rose bush near by sending two students rushing off into the hall.

"You enjoyed that too much," Calamity observed. Snape shrugged again, twirling his wand in his fingers. It was an oddly Sirius-like move.

"You met with your Father in Albania." It was more of a statement then a question, so Calamity said nothing until Snape continued. "How is Dr. Erza-Mahoney these day?"

"Fine," Calamity said in a monotone. She was watching Snape carefully. He had something to ask, something on his mind, but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"Did he say anything Albus found interesting?"

"What's your question, Severus," demanded Calamity.

Snape blinked as if startled by her straightforward conversation.

"Did he worry about the Dark Lord rising," asked Snape quietly.

Calamity narrowed her eyes slightly at the question.

"Albus has his own thoughts and I have fine. Tell me what the good doctor says so I can confirm or deny one or the other," Snape said in a smooth voice.

"He said he felt something was coming," Calamity said watching for Snape's reaction. "But he didn't say what."

Snape's face didn't move. Instead he raised his wand and blasted another nearby rose bush sending fairies and another set of students rushing off back to the hall.

"What's the news to you Severus," said Calamity, voice low. "I shared with you, now it's your turn."

A flash of something passed behind Snape's eyes, a glance of fear that quickly disappeared and was replaced by the dark orbs.

"I'm concerned whenever Albus is concerned," he replied simply. Calamity wanted to ask more but just as she was about to Karkaroff game bustling over, shooing Calamity away while speaking hurriedly to Severus. They walked off, Snape blasting bushes and taking points as Karkaroff continued to talk.

Calamity made a mental note to share the information with Sirius when she got back to Dufftown.

 _ **A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	39. Chapter 39: Meeting in March

Chapter 39: Meeting in March

By the end of February Sirius was back in Hogsmeade. Calamity had been against it, but she was called back to America for a month or so after the Second task was completed. With her gone, and Moony off doing whatever it was he needed to do, Sirius had no one to stop him with their rationality.

So, on the very day he was to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione in his hideout, a large black dog could be seen (if you were looking for one) digging through the trash for the most recent daily prophet. He knew he had to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon but also knew he wouldn't be down in the village again for the next day or so. He'd have to kill two birds with one stone. Whenever he spotted an image he hadn't seen before, he would pull the paper out from under whatever horrid trash was on or around it and stacked it with the others. Deciding he had as many a she could carry, he took them all in his mouth and headed cautiously out of the alley.

He trotted down to the stile at the end of the lane where he had told Harry to meet him. He placed his paws on the bars to raise himself and see better. Then he waited.

Sirius knew Calamity would be horrified to know that he was so close to the village and Hogwarts. She also wouldn't appreciate that he had snuck into the forest and retrieved Buckbeak- but he needed a fast escape in case of the worst. From what she had told him about the Yule Ball, the state of the world was looking more and more dodgy. The papers weren't any more optimistic. Even if he read in between the lines (which one had to do with that Rita Skeeter woman) he still couldn't find any good news.

Despite this thought, Sirius still felt his spirit soar when he saw the trio walking towards him down the lane. He could smell the bag of food from his spot and felt his mouth start to salivate.

"Hello Sirius," said Harry when they reached him.

Sirius sniffed the bag eagerly, then turned and trotted away from them towards the foot of a mountain, which they would be climbing. They were not the best climbers, Sirius saw when he took a moment to pause for them to catch up about half way to their destination. Still, a good hiding spot shouldn't be too accessible, so this meant Sirius had chosen wisely.

When they finally arrived to his dimly lit cave Sirius transformed back to his human form and took the papers from his mouth.

"Chicken," he said. His voice was more hoarse than it had been before. He must have been spending more time as a dog than he realized. Harry didn't seem to notice, though his emerald eyes rushed over Sirius' thinned form with a worried look before passing him a bundle of chicken legs and bread.

Sirius wanted to assure Harry that all was well and that this was the look of a successful man on the run for more than a year, but he couldn't think of how to say it. Instead he said, "Thanks. I've been living off of rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself."

Sirius could tell from the reluctant grin on Harry's face that he had not said the right thing. Blast, he thought. Moony and Calamity are better at this.

"What're you doing here, Sirius," asked Harry. Merlin he looked like Lily or Calamity with that worried face. Sirius felt a pang of pride for the boys concern while also a stab of longing for his friends who were away. He tried to win over Harry's anxiety with a confident grin.

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather. Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray!" Sirius could imagine Moony or Prongs rolling their eyes at this and replying that Sirius Black was never lovable a day in his life. Harry did not say anything, just pushed his glasses up concerned. "I want to be on the spot. Your last letter... well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried."

"What if they catch you? What if you're seen?"

"You three and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," Sirius said with a shrug.

Ron was looking over the Daily Prophet collection that Sirius had indicated. He nudged Harry and handed one over. Harry pushed up his glasses scanning the article quickly, his eyebrows furrowing and raising as he read. Sirius gave the two a moment to plot as he took a bite of bread. He was just pondering a way to lighten the mood a bit before they got into the heavy business he needed to discuss when Hermione brought him back to the conversation by saying, "getting his comeupance for sacking Winky, isn't he? I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now- bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him."

"Hermione's obsessed with house elves," Ron muttered, but Sirius barely paid him any notice.

"Crouch sacked his house-elf?"

"Yeah at the Quidditch World Cup. There were some people causing a riot," said Harry launching into the story.

"I read about that," Sirius said.

"So we went into the forest to get out of the way and stay safe and I couldn't find my wand. Then we heard a voice and the dark mark appeared. All these ministry officials surrounded us and tried to stun us, but luckily we ducked. They hit Winky though and pulled her out. She had my wand and the last spell had been the spell to create the dark mark. Crouch was furious. Apparently he had told her to stay in the tent, just like he told her to stay in the top box for him. That's where we first saw her, even though he never showed up."

Sirius didn't realize that he had started pacing, but he suddenly found himself standing and doing just that.

"Let me get this straight: you first saw the elf in the Top box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right."

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"

"No. I think he said he'd been too busy."

Sirius was silent in thought. It was certainly strange from the very beginning: Only deatheaters knew that spell to create the sky symbol and Voldemort had definitely refused to let house elves into his ranks- werewolves and giants were useful, but he couldn't use a house elf for anything. But why would Crouch even need someone to save his seat? He was so high up in the ministry that certainly it was assumed he'd be there.

"Harry, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box," asked Sirius.

"Erm...no. I didn't need to use it before we got into the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars. Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?"

"It's possible."

"Winky didn't steal that wand," snapped Hermione in a tone that made Sirius feel as if she had said this statement over and over.

"The elf wasn't the only one in the box. Who else was sitting behind you?"

"Loads of people," said Harry thinking hard. "Some Bulgarian ministers...Cornelius Fudge... the Malfoys..."

"The Malfoys! I bet it was Lucius Malfoy," Ron declared, but Sirius doubted that. Lucius and Narcissa sully their prominent hands by stealing a wand, especially one belonging to the boy-who-lived? Much too direct for them, Sirius thought. Simply not their style.

"Anyone else?"

"No one," said Harry.

"Yes, there was, there was Ludo Bagman," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yeah..."

"I don't know anything about Bagman except that he used to be Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. What's he like?" Sirius tried to make a mental note to talk to Calamity about looking into the character as well.

"He's okay," said Harry. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament."

Sirius paused looking at Harry, but really looking beyond Harry. "Does he,now? I wonder why he'd do that?"

He had been talking to himself more than Harry, but Harry replied, "says he's taken a liking to me."

"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared. Remember," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but he didn't stay in the forest, did he? The moment we told him about the riot, he went off to the campsite," Ron said.

"How d'you know? How d'you know where he Disapparated to?"

Sirius let them bicker for a moment as he retold the story to himself in his mind, sifting through the details with his own memories, trying to figure out what it could mean. He wished Calamity and Moony were here to talk with about it. Get more details that he might be missing after being locked away for twelve years.

"When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the house elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do," asked Sirius.

"Went to look in the bushes, but there wasn't anyone else there."

Typical Crouch.

"He'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf... and then he sacked her?"

"Yes! He sacked her, just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled-" Hermione said heatedly.

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf!" Ron said.

Sirius disagreed. There was something off about this elf situation. It escaped any explanation that Sirius could think of. There was something there, but he'd need to think about it when the teens had left.

"She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals," said Sirius running his hand over his unshaven face thinking hard. "All these absences of Barty Crouch's... he goes to the trouble of making his house-elf save him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that too... It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."

At his name, Buckbeak looked up from the chicken bones, made a sound, and went back to ignoring the humans in his cave.

"D'you know Crouch then," asked Harry.

Sirius' face darkened. "Oh I know Crouch alright. He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban- without a trial."

"What," said Ron and Hermione together.

Sirius explained who Crouch was during the first war: how the confusion and chaos brought out the worst in him, how he authorized the use of unforgivable curses, how he was next in line to be Minister, until his son was caught with some Deatheaters who had talked their way out of Azkaban. Then he explained about Crouch's son. To this day Sirius couldn't say if the boy was innocent or not, but boy could he cry and scream. Until he fell silent. Something about his silence was different than the others. It had hit Sirius worse than them- had forced him to shrink away from the bars and into the corner with his poetry. There was a long silence after Sirius finished.

After the teens left Sirius lay on the cave floor thinking in the darkness. The silence was nice. No one appreciated silence, Sirius had decided. He certainly hadn't until he went to Azkaban. There he was usrrpounded by shrieks and cussing and the sounds of his own memories. He hadn't had a single moment of silence. Now that he was free he felt cozy and warm in the silence.

He thought about the Yule Ball that Calamity had told him had Snape been curious about what her father had told her? That did seem odd next to Harry's story of Karkaroff pestering Snape. What had he shown Snape on his arm? That might be the Dark Mark, but why would that matter to either of them now? And how did this all fit in with what Calamity had heard from her father?

Sirius rolled over onto his stomach and pulled a newspaper closer to him. With a soft pop a black dog appeared in his place. It was easier to read in the dim light if he was in his dog form. He picked up the newspaper and moved to the sliver of light coming in from the moon. Sirius flipped through the paper, scanning for anything new. No new information about Bertha Jorkins. Nothing out of the ordinary at the Triwizard Tournament. Nothign new with Crouch's health. Sirius paused at the start of an article outlining Bertha Jorkin's last whereabouts. The word _**Albania**_ stood out like a beacon.

Albania, again, thought Sirius. He wanted Calamity to come back from America. Not only because he'd love to sleep on a bed and have more consistent meals, but because she was the only one who could make out the connection in Albania.

Sirius used his paw to flip the pages to finish the article. It didn't have much left to say: nothing new. He was about to put it away and try to get some sleep when a picture caught his eye. He moved his face closer to clarify what he was looking at. At first he thought he was seeing thrings, but with his nose almost pressed against the paper he could clearly make out Calamity with two others (one witch and one wizard) holding awards.

 _ **New awards for top Healers without Borders Founders**_

 _ **The Healers and mediwizards in the World renouned Healers without Borders program come from an array of countries including England, China, America, and Nigeria. Despite their diverse backgrounds, they work as one unit to rebuild hospitals for magical and muggle communities around the world, often with the help of muggle communities who have no idea they are working peacefully with Wizards. The three remaining founders were given the Presidential Humanitarian Awards by the American Congress of Magic. The award ceremony was especially heartwarming as it fell on the anniversary of the death of Jaden Scott, the only founder not pictured. Jaden Scott was killed by friendly fire in an area suffering from the Second Sudanese Civil War when the program was rebuilding hospitals and delivering supplies.**_

 _ **"We usually go in pairs with the muggle tour guides," explained Clara Erza-Mahoney, Scott's widow who has since gone back to her maiden name. "But in this case we knew the muggles were already nervous and adding any more people or perceived weapons would have heightened the anxiety. It was honestly a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jaden would be honored to received the award, though he wouldn't think he deserved it. He would always say that there are always more people we can help, so we can't stop now."**_

 _ **An investigation of Scott's death found that no magic was involved and that he had not been holding his wand when the bullet (a metal piece from the metal wands muggles use) made contact with his temple. Two of the three muggles that he was with were also injured.**_

Sirius looked back at Calamity's smiling face, holding the medal as lights flashed around them. Every so often the images would put the wards under their arms and shake hands, then lift the medals again as if they had been instructed to do so. Sirius sat watching the image for a long time, his mind humming with all the information he'd received today.

Of course, he would never have forgiven himself if Calamity had stopped her life when he went to Azkaban for his life sentence. He was suppose to die in there. If Crouch had his way, Sirius would never have escaped. Still, to find out that she had lived her life without him- had gotten married- felt strange. Why hadn't Moony told him? Why hadn't Calamity told him?

"Bloody hell, she was married," Sirius said out-loud.

Buckbeak paused in his chicken bone chewing to look at Sirius. He gave a snorting noise and went back to what he was doing. It wasn't exactly the response Sirius was looking for.

 _ **A/N: Don't forget to review!**_


	40. Chapter 40: The Wand

Chapter 40: The Wand

Calamity had intended to leave right after the award ceremony, but was convinced to extend her stay by Rachel Ngo, her fellow Healer without Border Founder.

"Come on, Calamity," Rachel urged. "I'm going to Houston anyway, we can stop by New Orleans so you can see what real American magic looks like. Not just this posh Ilvermorny and Hogwarts education."

"If I recall correctly, you also attended Ilvermorny for a few years," Calamity said with a smirk.

"Honestly, Calamity," Rachel had said pushing her long black hair away from her almond eyes. "You just don't know about magic in the South. You've been international too long. Besides, you don't need schooling in the South, magic is the way of life."

"And magic in New Orleans is different than it is in New York," Calamity asked. Rachel made a sound of exasperation.

"You won't even know what magic is after this."

So Calamity wrote written to Remus, who she was suppose to meet in Scotland that she needed to push their meeting back. Then she wrote to Andromeda and Ted, who had offered her their home and food while she was visiting to explain the delay. Finally she wrote to Sirius.

 _Snuffles,_  
 _I will be back in your area in two weeks. Please stay out of trouble until then. Can't wait to catch up, hopefully over some warm butterbeer and treats._  
 _Stay safe!_  
 _-Calamity._

A month later she still hadn't heard back from Sirius. She tried to push the concern from her mind in New Orleans, where the wizarding community and muggle community intermingled in a way that broke every statute of secrecy. Vampire bars allowed muggles inside who were dressed with Gothic attire and fake teeth, Voodoo markets sold their magic artifacts to witches and no-maj alike. Every person she talked to at Marie Laveau's grave (covered in candles, flowers, and voodoo dolls) was non-magic.

"Down here we mix the African, European, and Native magic styles," explained a creole witch as she spotted Calamity pursuing her wands. "And the no-maj don't mind because we always helped in yellow fever and cholera epidemics. Besides, they could be packing something just as deadly as a wand, so they have nothing to fear." She waved her hand over the nearby gray candle and it lit, despite her lack of wand.

"And you never run into any troubles," Calamity asked.

"Every once and a while we might, but we make sure it doesn't get back to the Congress. They don't have time to send anyone our way, any ways. You'll like this one." She pulled out a wand box, holding it up for Calamity to inspect. "You know, the Africans and Natives never used wands. That's the European side of the magic. Better to use wands for transfiguration and charms, but healing, curses, and potions? That's better without one."

Calamity opened the box to see a slim wand with a slight twist to it's design.

"The swamp mayhaw wood give sit that twist. Made with the hair of a rougarou by Violetta Beauvais herself just before her death. Powerful magic happens right before a death, natural or otherwise. She always made picky wands. They never chose no one but the finest witches and wizards. This one's been on the shelf for as long as I can remember," said the woman.

Rachel was coming back from the potion section holding a vial, but the woman gave her a sideways look and she turned abruptly, becoming very interested in the shelf of wands labeled _Shikoba Wolfe_.

"I've got a wand," Calamity said. She pulled out her own wand to show, but the woman seemed uninterested.

"Don't take being chosen by a Beauvais wand so lightly. It knows you need it. Some kind of darkness afoot, or some danger. Maybe just a tricky bit of spell work. Whatever it is, you'll take it."

The candle flickered mysteriously and the woman watched it. She nodded and turned again to Calamity. "You'll need to take it."

"No," Calamity said, trying to push the wand back to the woman. The woman leaped back as if burned by the wand's box.

"TAKE IT," she screeched. "TAKE IT AND GO!"

Rachel tossed money on the counter and pulled Calamity from the store before Calamity could protest anymore. Outside they walked to Cafe Du Monde for a Beignet, a ball of fried dough with powdered sugar on it. Rachel beamed as they bit into the first one. "Toldya the South did magic differently."

It was mid-April by the time Calamity returned to the United Kingdom to recounted this story to Remus in his favorite spot in the Hogs Head, next tot he window. Remus listened his eyebrows wrinkled in thought.

"Have you told Snuffles," he asked finally.

"No," Calamity said. She still hadn't had any word from Sirius. "I'm sure he has a lot to worry about."

"You ought to find him," Remus said. "I think he's made his way here, to Hogsmeade."

"What do you mean," asked Calamity in surprise. "Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Probably for the same reason he didn't tell me," Remus shrugged. "We'd try to talk him out of it. But, there's another reason you should find him..."

Remus put a newspaper on the table, pushing it towards her. Her image appeared next to Rachel's and their fellow founder, Lucas, as they held up their awards, then shook hands, then held up their medals again. Calamity was about to smile, but then caught the part of the article that Remus had underlined for effect. The place where she was quoted as Jaden Scott's widow. She moaned and put her face in her hands.

"Congratulations, by the way," Remus said with a gentle smile. "You didn't happen to mention it to him before you left, did you?"

"No," Calamity said from her hands. "No, I didn't. He's being a starving idiot in Hogsmeade worried about Harry and realizes this when I'm not there? How upset do you think he is?"

"Probably not upset," Remus said comfortingly. "He's not a sixteen year old git the way he once was. He's probably just confused."

"So reckless," Calamity said.

"Not much more than usual. Why don't you ask yourself."

Calamity took her hands from her face to see Remus nod out the window just as a black tail disappeared from sight into the alleyway. Calamity looked back at Remus who shrugged.

"Sneaky Marauders," Calamity said. She stood and moved outside, but no sooner had she exited the Hogs Head than she heard a familiar voice call her from the other direction. Turning Calamity found Andromeda and Ted Tonks moving her way, a bubble gum pink haired young woman behind them.

"Calamity, how luck we met you here," Ted said with a large hug for Calamity. "You saved us the owl!"

"Oh," Calamity said. Her eyes darted back to the alley which seemed empty from her spot, then to the window where she and Remus had been sitting. Remus had also disappeared. Calamity felt a pang of disappointment.

"Come join us for some dinner," Andromeda said. "Nymphadora's just been made an official auror!"

"Oh mum," said the pink haired woman rolling her eyes. "Calamity's probably got plans. She's not suppose to see us until tomorrow."

"Congratulations, Tonks," Calamity said warmly. "How'd Mad-Eye take it?"

"Elusively," Tonks said with a smirk. She stood leaning back on one leg, arms crossed in front of her. "He's been impossible to reach since he's been at Hogwarts. Every time I do manage to get an owl it's short. Not like it use to be."

"He's always a man of business," Calamity said comfortingly.

"Not with Dora, he isn't," Ted said ruffling his daughters hair fondly. "Can't get him to shut up about her and being an auror. I was suprised we didn't get his head floating in our fireplace calling her name as soon as it happened. He figures himself her auror father."

"Oh don't be jealous," Andromeda teased. Her eyes glowed as they fell again on Tonks. "She's his prodigy."

Tonks blushed slightly and tried to ignore their flattery as she asked Calamity, "Have you heard anything from Hogwarts that's suspicious?"

Remus appeared next to Calamity just in time to answer. "Certainly nothing out of the ordinary," he said. He held out his hand to each of them. "Remus Lupin, Calamity's friend from school."

Tonks' eyes flickered over Remus quickly, then back to Calamity who smiled at her.

"I can see why you were Mad-eyes prodigy," Remus said kindly. "Sizing up every new person."

Tonks blushed slightly, pulling her arms apart and stumbling a bit in the effort. She almost fell backwards, but Remus grabbed her wrist before it was too late and pulled her upright. Tonks pulled her arm away hurriedly and mumbled an embarrassed thanks.

"I was just finishing some tea with Calamity and she said she needed to run and get something, but I'm sure if you'd like to step in for some drinks and food she could join us later," Remus said.

"Sound great, I'm starving," said Tonks.

"Hurry back, dear," Andromeda said. "We want to hear all about America."

"Back in a flash," Calamity said. She waited until they had gone inside before leaping behind the Hogs Head and into the alleyway. The black dog was waiting patiently next to a trashcan. It moved forward slowly as if unsure about itself.

"Come on, then," She muttered nodding to the back way into the Hogs Head. They moved up to her temporary room and she did a quick sweep for bugs before closing the curtains and locking the door. When Sirius transformed back into human form he was almost unrecognizable to his image just a few months before. He was far too skinny and his hair was long and matted. He looked like a skeleton with skin pulled across it. Calamity took a step forward to fuss over him, but paused as he looked up at her, a look she had never seen before on his face.

"Sirius," she said, but she paused as he held up a palm to speak first.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Jaden Scott bloke?" His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "It was ages ago. Four years or so and we had bigger things to discuss. I didn't want you to find out this way, obviously."

"From the paper, you mean?"

"Yes, from the paper."

"No, I imagine not, but life is life, eh?" He chuckled though it seemed sad. "You just forget how much life goes by without you. Twelve years is a long time. I didn't expect anything different, but, it's hard to find out. Remus is older too. He needed me and James because of these silly werewolf stereotypes. And where was I? Reading poetry on an island."

Calamity said nothing as he stared at his hands, shoulders hunched in a way that she hadn't seen since her visit to Azkaban. They were frozen in silence.

"How long are you here for," he said finally.

"The final task is in June. I think I can convince Dumbledore to let me stay here. he's brought in a number of mediwizards and aurors for the last task," she said. "Would you like to stay here...with me?" He didn't say anything, though his stomach growled, so she added, "I can stay at the castle and keep the room if you'd prefer. It would be a bit tricky, but if that's more comfortable for you-"

"I'd prefer you be here with me," Sirius said a shadow of his old grin flashing across his face. "What about Buckbeak?"

"He could go to the Forest and Hagrid for a bit," Calamity said. "And we could get you some real food."

"That does sound good," Sirius said with a smile. "This Jaden has good taste, can't be mad at that. Just do me a favor, before tomorrow, think about anything else I should know about from the last twelve years. I don't want to find out any other great secrets and hidden mysteries through the Daily Prophet."

"Deal," she said. He took her hand and kissed her cheek.

He changed back into a dog and followed Calamity down to the dining area where she snuck him food under the table while Andromeda, Nymphadora, Ted, and Remus listened to Calamity tell them about her trip to America.

 **A/N: THE FINAL TASK IS COMING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41: The Third Task

Chapter 41: The Third Task

"Honestly, how can you misplace a wand," Sirius asked as Calamity threw a book passed him, nearly hitting him in the nose. He dodged it artfully and Calamity considered that this was likely a trait all the marauders had developed.

"You should talk," Calamity snapped back.

"I should talk," Sirius scoffed. "I never misplaced my wand. Worst I did was have it taken from me when I was arrested."

Calamity paused and glanced at Sirius. He made a snapping motion in the air as he said, "I imagine it's splinters now."

"You know, I got that other one in America. You could have that one."

"I tried that one yesterday," Sirius said leaning lazily against the headboard. "It doesn't like me. Very particular."

"What makes you say that?"

Sirius held up a book with a hole in it. Calamity looked at it- it was _Anna Karina_. She gave Sirius an exasperated look, but he held up his hands defensively.

"I only tried to summon it to see how rusty I was. It shot fire! You keep that one. I'll take your old one if you're offering it."

"I'll be late to the briefing for the third task, Sirius. It's tonight," Calamity said tossing a shoe over her shoulder. This time it just missed Sirius' shoulder.

"I don't hear you saying no," he replied hopefully. "Look, just take the picky bugger."

Calamity looked up to see him pointing at the wand sitting on the windowsill. She checked the clock again. She was going to be late as it was. With a huff she grabbed the slim and slightly twisted wand. It felt cool and oddly comforting in her hand. She pushed it into her pocket.

"You'll be in Dumbledore's office the whole task," she asked.

Sirius nodded. "He says I should come during dinner through the hump and up to his office. He expects the worse."

"You agree?"

Sirius looked grave. "I'll be there in case I'm needed. I've been sending Harry owls every day. His friends are helping him prepare, but I can't image what is going to happen. Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is getting stronger again."

"Find my wand," Calamity said firmly. "Then you can take it just in case."

The meeting was held in an empty classroom in the dungeons and Calamity found she wasn't the last to arrive. The aurors were still meeting with Dumbledore, so she took a seat next to a young medi-wizard reading the Daily Prophet, muttering to himself every so often. Calamity waved at the medi-wizards she'd worked with during the second task, but did a double take back to the prophet. There on the front page was an image of Harry Potter staring out beneath a banner headline: **Harry Potter: Disturbed and Dangerous.**

"Bloody hell," Calamity said.

The medi-wizard looked at her, then to the front page, seeing what she was reacting to.

"Terrible, eh," he said making a sound of sympathy. "The kids been through so much and Rita Skeeter won't let him be. I mean, no one's ever survived a death curse, so who knows what kind of long term effects it has, but give the kid a break."

"Right," Calamity said, trying to quickly scan the article. Works like _deep-seated confusion_ , _plea for attention_ , and _dark art_ leaped off the page.

"Course, it doesn't help that Dumbledore kept it quiet that he was a parseltongue. I always heard that he might have been able to defeat You-Know-Who cause he's a more powerful and evil wizard, but I never believed it. Who knows, eh?"

"I doubt Harry Potter is an evil wizard," Calamity said, but the medi-wizard just shrugged and opened the newspaper again.

"Might be worth doing some kind of test. Maybe a week in Azkaban will deter him."

"You can't be serious!"

Before the medi-wizard could reply the aurors entered. They spread about the room, taking seats.

Nymphadora sat next to Calamity, though not before knocking two chairs over and nearly falling with them onto the floor. She beamed. "So exciting," she said nudging Calamity with her elbow a bit more sharply than she needed to. Moody took the front of the room, looking as stern as he always did, his magical eye zipping around the room while his normal eye moved slowly from face to face.

"As you know this Triwizard Tournament has had a number of abnormalities which neither I nor Dumbledore find coincidental," he growled. His magical eye fell on the medi-wizard who had been reading the paper and Calamity felt him stiffen next to her nervously.

"I can't stress enough the need for constant vigilance tonight as the third task gets under way. Each medi-wizard will be partnered with an auror and assigned a specific area of the maze. You are not to interfere with any part of the task unless you see sparks- red ones. If that happens you should rush in and pull out the champion by any means necessary. No sparks, no rescue." Moody looked around the room and this time his eyes fell on Calamity.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes," the room said as one. Moody's magical eye did not move from Calamity as he continued.

"You're to eat lunch here, then get some rest in the rooms provided. Then meet at the pitch just before dusk. We need to be in position before the rest of Hogwarts arrives. I'll be positioning the trophy in the center when you arrive, so remember your location and don't be late. Remember: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The room jumped and Calamity could have sworn she saw the corner of Moody's scarred mouth twitch.

"Come up for your assignments," he said. "Aurors, you're dismissed for your initial inspection of the maze."

The aurors left as Moody called them up one by one. As each medi-wizard was called to the front, they listened to their auror partner's name and received instructions of where to meet them that night. Then, they left the room. The room emptied out until it was just Calamity and Moody.

"Erza-Mahoney," he growled.

Calamity walked forward and stood next to Moody, who had a large blue print of the maze laid out on the table. He took his hand and pointed to the center.

"This is where the trophy is," he explained. "You and Tonks will be here." he moved his finger a few centimeters to the right. "The bushes move, so the actual position might vary from time to time. Stay close to the edge even when the bushes move. Your job is to respond to any red sparks within this immediate area. "

"That includes any person next to the trophy," asked Calamity.

Moody drew up and looked at her for a long moment of silence. It was unnerving and Calamity felt her leg getting warm, though she couldn't explain why.

"Just clarifying," she said, doing her best not to break eye contact with him.

"Excellent," he growled, a rough smile breaking across his face. "I knew you and Tonks would be best for this area. Yes. That includes the area with the trophy. Dumbledore thinks that there might be a weak area here and he wants to make sure he has the best people there. You can't interfere in the task unless you see the sparks, but if you do, charge in. Even if it is right next to the trophy."

"Got it," she said. She adjusted her robes, but her leg still felt too warm for comfort.

"Got a new wand?"

Calamity blinked surprised and pulled out the wand. It was hotter than usual and as it left her pocket her leg cooled.

"Yes," she said. "I got it in New Orleans."

"Nice draftsmanship," Moody observed, though he made no movement to take it. "And how is your father?"

Calamity blinked at the abrupt change in subject. "I assume he's fine. I haven't spoken to him in some time."

"How much time?"

"Not since he fled the country when You-Know-Who was around," lied Calamity.

Moody said nothing again, staring at her. She looked back determinedly. "We didn't ever have the best relationship. Not after what he did in America."

"Monsters come in all sorts of families," Moody said with a nod. "See you tonight."

Calamity nodded, returning the wand to her pocket and walking from the room pondering over the strange interaction.

As dusk approached, Calamity made her way to her station. Tonks waved to her and Calamity smiled at the sky behind her which was starting to fade to match her pink hair. The Quidditch field looked unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. Though Calamity knew there was an opening on the other side, their edge had nothing to signal that anything lay beyond the wall of leaves. Across the field Calamity could see the stands begin to fill. She imagined the air must have a buzz of excitement, but their edge was silent.

"Dumbledore added in some extra patrol," Tonks said twirling her wand, though she nearly dropped it. "Some of the teachers will have red hats with stars. So our area is smaller than originally planned, but we still get the trophy area."

"Right," Calamity said staring at the bush wall. It seemed to shiver in anticipation. From across the field they heard Ludo Bagman's voice boom over to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School! In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place - Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy! So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and two figures hurried into the maze. Then he whistled a second time and the next figure rushed into the maze. Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. The final figure rushed out of sight.

"All of the champions are in the maze now," Tonks whispered, though there was no one but the two of them. "Let's hope for some red sparks soon. I'd love to see what's in there."

Calamity looked back at the hedges again. She could hear the shifting of branches and leaves.

They waited like this for some time before the first sparks burst out, but not in their area. Tonks sighed and stretched, pacing back down their area. An hour or two later, another set up sparks burst from the maze. Tonks looked over hopefully, but gave an exasperated noise. They were closer, but still not in their area. Calamity paced next to Tonks, her shoulder close to the bush.

"It's ruddy boring this way," Tonks said. "I can't imagine what it's like to be a spectator, just waiting."

Calamity paused. Her pocket felt warm again. She reached in and brought out the wand.

"Never seen a wand like that," Tonks mused. "it's suppose to look like that?"

"Yeah," Calamity said. She wrapped her palm around the wand and it's heat intensified, though did not burn. "It's an odd thing. Keeps getting warm randomly."

"Weird," Tonks said peering at it. "Can I hold it?"

Calamity offered it to Tonks, who took it and inspected it.

"Doesn't feel warm to me," she said with a shrug handing it back.

It was long passed dusk when Tonks checked her watch. The bushes shifted again and they hugged closer.

"I reckon we're right by the cup now," Tonks hissed staring at the bushes as if she hoped to see through them. As if on command they heard a young voice call "Cedric! On your left!"

Calamity stared at Tonks. "Cedric, that's a Hogwarts champion," she said.

There was the sound of spells being shot and the bushes began to move again. Tonks was nearly jumping up and down with anticipation, staring at the sky for any red sparks.

"Now we've got some action, Calamity," she called. But Calamity's wand was heating again and suddenly Calamity had the feeling that she needed to get in the maze. Something wasn't right.

"Tonks," she said. "Blast the bush."

Tonks stopped jumping and stared at her. "What?"

"Blast the bush," Calamity repeated urgently. "They didn't tell me the spell to do it and some thing is wrong."

"We can't, Calamity. Not without sparks-" Tonks began but a loud popping sound cut her off. There was silence.

"What was that," asked Calamity.

"Oi!" called Tonks. "Oi! Did you get the trophy?"

Calamity took her wand and shot red sparks into the air. "Blow the bush, Tonks."

They rushed into the maze, standing in the center were the trophy should have been, but there was nothing and no one. Calamity's wand was cold once more.

"Maybe someone got it," Tonks said looking at the spot the trophy should be. "It might just take them back to the start." She didn't sound very confident with her idea.

"Let's find Dumbledore to find out," Calamity replied and they rushed out of the maze and back to the stands to find Dumbledore.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the delay! don't forget to review!**_


	42. Chapter 42: The Dark Lord Rises, Again

Chapter 42: The Dark Lord Rises, Again

Sirius sat down in Dumbledore's office, then stood and paced, then sat down again. Merlin, he wished Dumbledore would hurry up. He knew he was to wait here in the office, as Dumbledore had instructed, until the end of the 3rd task, or until eh was needed. But he also knew that if Dumbledore would risk his being here in the castle with aurors all about that there was something to worry about. He'd known it when he was talking to Calamity. He cursed himself for not finding her wand. Where'd she left it anyway? The room wasn't that big! He'd tidied the whole place! He ran his hand through his hair and spotted his ancestor Phineas Nigellus watching him carefully.

"What," Sirius snapped.

"No need to shout, boy" drawled Phineas. "You look a mess. Dumbledore knows what's best so sit down and clam yourself. Won't do any good to smear the Black name by givign yourself a heart attack."

"Bugger off," snapped Sirius, though he slumped back down in his seat. He was to stay safe and out of sight, but doing so made him antsy. He hated all this hiding. At least when he stayed with Calamity he could read and laugh and talk to her about his concerns. Every time a lette rform harry came he could brain storm the meaning with her. It was as if he were back in school, plotting and deciphering with all of his friends. Sirius couldn't help it- his mind drifted to Harry and the maze.

"Calamity will keep him safe," he repeated to himself, but even Calamity had looked unsure as they had parted that morning. Dumbledore felt as if something were off. Sirius had hoped Calamity would be skeptical, as she often was with Dumbledore, but she hadn't said anything. Just listened and nodded. If something were to happen it'd be tonight. But what? Who was after Harry? Was Voldemort really getting stronger?

"I'm trying my best, Prongs," Sirius muttered. "Honest, I am. But blimey..."

He jumped up again as the door opened to reveal Dumbledore and a messy beaten up Harry. Sirius felt his face go white at the sight of his godson. In one swift moment, he crossed the room.

"Harry, are you all right? I knew it - I knew something like this - what happened?" Sirius noticed his hands were shaking as he helped Harry into a chair in front of the desk.

Dumbledore began to tell Sirius everything- Barty Crouch Jr. using the polyjuice potion to pretend to be Moody, his stealing Harry's wand, Crouch Jr and Wormtail's plan to keep Mr Crouch under the imperius curse. Sirius clenched his teeth at the sound of Wormtail's name, remembering that he had almost killed the man. If he had sent him to Azkaban then all of this would have been avoided.

"Calamity heard the portkey, but it was too late. They'd already touched it," Dumbledore explained softly. Sirius glanced at Harry. He was staring at the floor in a daze. He looked tired, like he could sleep for the next month. Sirius felt the pang of guilt. He'd failed his godson, again.

Fawkes landed on Harry's knee just as Dumbledore finished explaining. He sat down across from Harry and gave him a serious look over his glasses. Sirius put his hand protectively on Harry's shoulder.

"I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze. Harry," said Dumbledore.  
"We can leave that till morning, can't we, Dumbledore? Let him have a sleep. Let him rest."

"If I thought I could help you," Dumbledore said gently, "by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened."

The phoenix let out one soft, quavering note. It was right creepy, if you asked Sirius. He glanced back at Harry, but Harry seemed to have a bit more energy after the song. He took a deep breath and told them about the potion that revived Voldemort and the Death Eaters apparating between the graves when called and about Cedric's body, lying on the ground beside the cup.

Sirius wanted to interrupt, but every time he made a noise to do so, Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him and Sirius fell silent. When Harry described Cedric's death Sirius gulped. He couldn't help it, even with Dumbledore's quick warning look. It was like so many Order missions. How many times had he arrived to see those cold surprised expressions on faces scattered about on the floor? Even that Halloween night he had seen it on James Potter's face- a sort of resigned surprise. A knowing that his friend had betrayed them. Sirius couldn't contain himself when Harry told them how Wormtail had pierced his arm with the dagger. He let out a string of curse words that made Phineas (who was pretending to sleep with the rest of the portraits) make a jarring movement as if he almost fell off his chair.

Harry showed them both the place where his robes were torn and the cut beneath them. Harry explained to Dumbledore, "He said my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's. He said the protection my - my mother left in me - he'd have it too. And he was right - he could touch me without hurting himself, he touched my face."

Harry went on; he explained how Voldemort had emerged from the cauldron and the speech Voldemort had given the Death Eaters, how Voldemort had untied him, returned his wand to him, and prepared to duel. He explained how their wands had connected and paused, as if unable to continue.

Sirius broke the silence. "The wands connected?" he said, looking from Harry to Dumbledore. "Why?"

"Priori Incantatem," he muttered.

"The Reverse Spell effect?"

"Exactly. Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand share cores. Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix. This phoenix, in fact," he added, and he pointed at the scarlet-and-gold bird, perching peacefully on Harry's knee.

"My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" Harry said, amazed.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Mr. Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago."

"So what happens when a wand meets its brother?" said Sirius impatiently.

"They will not work properly against each other," said Dumbledore. "If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle...a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed - in reverse. The most recent first...and then those which preceded it..."

Harry nodded.

"Which means," said Dumbledore slowly, his eyes upon Harry's face, "that some form of Cedric must have reappeared."

Harry nodded again.

"Diggory came back to life?" said Sirius sharply.

"No spell can reawaken the dead," said Dumbledore heavily. "All that would have happened is a kind of reverse echo. A shadow of the living Cedric would have emerged from the wand...am I correct, Harry?"

"He spoke to me," Harry said shaking. "The...the ghost Cedric, or whatever he was, spoke."

"An echo," said Dumbledore, "which retained Cedric's appearance and character. I am guessing other such forms appeared...less recent victims of Voldemort's wand..."  
"An old man," Harry said, his throat still constricted. "Bertha Jorkins. And..."  
"Your parents?" said Dumbledore quietly.

Sirius felt the bottom of his stomach drop out.  
"Yes," said Harry.

Sirius was suddenly using his grip on Harry's shoulder to keep himself upright. He felt water spring to his eyes without warning, but he refocused on Harry's story as he described how the figures that had emerged from the wand had prowled the edges of the golden web, how Voldemort had seemed to fear them, how the shadow of Lily told him what to do.

Sirius had to sit down, the world felt heavy on his shoulders. He wished Calamity was here in the room. Calamity with a book to put i tall in perspective, or a poem? Sirius put his face in his hands, basking in the darkness of his palms. He had studied that stupid poetry book for twelve years and couldn't recall a simple poem of use. Dumbledore was speaking again, but Sirius had to struggle to listen. He tuned in as he was addressed.

"Sirius, would you like to stay with him?"

Sirius gathered his strength and nodded, standing back up. He transformed back into the great black dog and walked with Harry and Dumbledore out of the office, accompanying them down a flight of stairs to the hospital wing.

When Dumbledore pushed open the door there was a group waiting, including Ron and Hermione, though Calamity was not included. Merlin, how he wanted to talk to Calamity- she'd understand. The group whipped around as Harry, Dumbledore, and Sirius entered.

Dumbledore told the group not to bother Harry and to allow Sirius to sit with him tonight. Sirius glanced at Harry, who looked relieved.

Sirius felt another stab of guilt.

"I will be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school."

Dumbledore left and Sirius sat next to Harry's bed as a guard dog might, stiff and ready for any danger. The others took the chairs. Finally, the boy could be away from the madness. All was peaceful as Sirius watched Harry drift off into sleep. He let his eyes trace Harry's face which was so much like James' especially with those emerald eyes hidden behind his closed lids. Harry had seen Lily and James- seen their shadows and they had helped him. How was that even possible? Sirius clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. He'd make sure to protect Harry for the rest of the night.

Not an hour passed before the Hospital Wing door banged open to Professor McGonagall and Fudge arguing. The smell of Fudge's cologne was overpowering in Sirius' dog form. Dumbledore arrived soon after. Sirius had rarely seen Minerva McGonagall in such a state. There had been the time in 4th year when she had thought that Remus was dead because of one of their pranks. She looked then as she did now: angry blotches of color in her cheeks, and a hands were balled into fists; she was trembling with fury. Then she had nearly burst into tears of relief when Moony had groaned and called Sirius a foul name, but now she did not seem like there were enough foul names to release her anger. Sirius glanced back at Harry. He was sitting up, glasses on.

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you - I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch -"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

Sirius hadn't even noticed Snape enter until he spoke in a low voice, "When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events, he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch -"

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but -"

"My dear woman!" roared Fudge, who looked angry, but still tiny compared to the sheer wrath escaping Professor Minerva McGonagall. She cut off his explanation with an almost scream.

"The moment that - that thing entered the room, it swooped down on Crouch and - and -"

She was trembling all over, unable to find the words for what she had seen. But Sirius knew that everyone in the room understood exactly what had happened to Barty Crouch. He was still sitting where he had been when Fudge entered, but now he sat soulless- just a husk of a man.

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths."

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. He was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those peoples deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body. As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort - learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins - went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return. When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort. He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."

It wasn't pretty: seeing a man being told the truth he had feared most. Fudge had the smile of a man on the verge of crisis. He glanced at Harry, then looked back at Dumbledore, and said, "You are - er - prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

Sirius was in attack stance before he realized it, a growl escaping his mouth as he bared his teeth at the minister.

"Certainly, I believe Harry," said Dumbledore. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who...well..." Fudge shot Harry another look and Sirius growled again, this time moving slightly forward, though Hermione gave him a sharp look.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," Harry said. The rest of the group, including Hermione, jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. Sirius sat back down, looking back at his godson as Fudge continued defiantly. Harry's face was serious and solemn, listening.

"And if I have?" Fudge said. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place..."  
"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly.  
"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly - hallucinations? You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before..."

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. He tried to get out of bed again, but the red headed woman forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy -"

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes -"  
"Macnair!" Harry continued.  
"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"  
"Avery - Nott - Crabbe - Goyle -"  
"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake, Dumbledore - the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too - his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them - the boy can talk to snakes. Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"

"You fool!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"  
"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

This was the Fudge Sirius had imagined all those years ago in Azkaban. This was the small man he had been determined to make nervous in Azkaban. This man, who would trust the old bloodlines who favored him above the honesty of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter who said what he feared. He was barely better than the deatheaters themselves. He would let the deatheaters take over the world if it meant he could keep living a quiet life.

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway. Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors -"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore. "They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago! The second step you must take - and at once is to send envoys to the giants."

"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. "What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

"You - you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career -"

"You are blinded by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any - and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now- take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild! If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius. We have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement. but Sirius felt a leap of excitement at the implications. He knew, as any soldier might, what this meant. Sirius could not help but be impressed by Dumbledore, a she often had been at the Order meetings all those years ago. Behind his half moon spectacles his eyes burned with a contagious fire and Sirius felt it leap into his soul. He was ready to do anything and everything necessary to stop Voldemort once again. He was ready.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"

"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm. The minister said nothing except when he dropped a bag of money on Harry's bed, muttered about winnings before cramming his bowler hat onto his head and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Dumbledore turned to them and began addressing them one by one: Molly to contact Arthur, Professor McGonagall to get Hagrid and Madame Maxime, Madam Pomfrey to go to Moody's office to get Dobby and Winky. Then he turned to Sirius.

"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius...if you could resume your usual form."

Sirius did as he was told, earning a loud shriek from Molly. Sirius paid her no mind. He was eyeing Snape, whose face was mingled with fury and horror.

"Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation,as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other. I will settle, in the short term for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any us."

Sirius grudgingly shook Snape's hand, glaring hard at the slimey git who had turned out to be the deatheater Sirius had always known he was. Filthy and disgusting slime bag who must have attacked him and James and Calamity a multitude of times. He was barely better than Wormtail.

"That will do," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

Sirius felt a thrill of excitement- it was old and familiar. It pumped through his veins and sped up his breath.

"But -" said Harry.  
"You'll see me very soon. Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah...of course I do."  
Sirius grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw.

He rushed down the halls to the humped back witch, but skidded behind a suit of armor when he heard Calamity's voice. he could smell Fudge's cologne again.

"Is that a threat, Minister," Calamity asked coolly.

Sirius peaked out to see she was standing with Nymphadora Tonks listening to Fudge, who was wagging his finger threateningly at them. Calamity had one arm out as if she had pushed Nymphadora behind herself. The other was placed on her hip, her face scrunched into a critical look.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Fudge shot back. "Merely a warning for you and Auror Tonks. It is best to stay away from anything to do with Albus Dumbledore for now if you hope to remain in the Ministry's good favor. I have the utmost respect for your family, Ms. Erza-Mahoney, and your career thus far, but I cannot have unfriendly foreigners here trying t undermine the Ministry."

"I see," Calamity replied. "And you're concerned I am one of these unfriendly foreigners?"

"I should hope not," Fudge snapped. He bustled passed without another word.

"What's that all about," Nymphadora asked, cheeks red and eyes angry.

"It means you better be ready," Calamity said. "You'll be choosing a side soon."

"I'm with you," Nymphadora said firmly. Calamity smiled, though she looked tired. Sirius trotted forward and sat down, looking at her expectantly.

"I figured you'd come this way," she said. Nymphadora looked confused, but Calamity continued without explanation to her. "I just didn't think I'd run into the Minister as well. I expect you'll give me an update when you can?"

Sirius nodded. He gave the softest howl he could and Calamity smirked.

"Moony's, hm?" She tapped the statue of the hunchedback witch and muttered the password.

Sirius moved back to give himself a running start. He eyed Calamity, who looked tired, but resigned to what she knew was coming.

"Just don't do anything stupid, eh," she said.

Sirius let out a bark laugh and rushed forward, leaping up and into the open statue. He skidded down the dirt slope, looking back at the light above. Before it closed completely he heard Calamity's voice say, "I'll try to explain while we hurry to Dumbledore's."

Then the tunnel was thrown into darkness and Sirius was rushing on his way to find the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix.

 _ **A/N: Don't Forget to Review!**_


	43. Chapter 43: Organizing the Order

Chapter 43: Organizing the Order

Moony use to live in Yorkshire, but Mundugus Fletcher had informed Sirius that this was no longer the case. Now Moony lived farther north in a small village with dilapidated houses. Moony's was one of the most well kept, but it still had a porch that was falling into disrepair and a roof that needed some work. The garden was neat and tidy, though and all the grass stood low to the ground with plots of flowers sprinkled about. Despite it's outward appearance, inside it was warm and roomy.

"Expanded it magically," Moony explained when Sirius arrived. "Mundungus said you were heading my way, so I tidied up a bit."

"This is a new place for you," Sirius asked.

Moony shrugged, "It's the best I can afford."

"I thought you said Calamity sent you money."

"Of course she denies it," Moony said handing him a cup of tea. "But I don't spend it. It was bad enough when you and Prongs did it. I can't owe Calamity as well."

"Moony, you're being ridiculous. You don't owe her or us anything. Just use the money."

"I use it when I get desperate," Moony conceded.

"Come on Moony," Sirius began, but Moony's expression said he was done with the conversation, so Sirius closed his mouth.

"Did you find everyone?"

"Indeed I did," Sirius said with a smile. "The nose knows."

"And I'm the last on the list?"

"Well, you and Calamity. Have you heard anything from her?"

Moony took a sip from his cup and considered Sirius for a moment. "She's joined," he said finally.

"How do you know," Sirius asked. "I haven't heard from her in three weeks!"

"You can't exactly get letters as a dog, can you?" Moony replied with a smirk. "Dumbledore asked her to help with keeping an eye on Harry. He hasn't met her so she can go unnoticed. Oh! That reminds me..." Moony shuffled about his cupboards for a moment before bringing out a wand. "She wanted me to get this to you."

Sirius took the wand and inspected it, "she found it?"

"Yes, she said you'd better have one if you plan on doing this all over again. She also told me to tell you not to do anything stupid."

Sirius made a sound as if he were offended. He gave the wand a flick and the cupboard door flew off the hinge, hitting the wall before landing on the floor.

"I told her there was no use warning you because you can't help your own stupidity," he said with a smirk.

"Whoops," Sirius said sheepishly. "I'll fix it."

They sat in silence as Sirius practiced moving the wand. It had been so long since he had had one. This one felt alright, certainly not as good as his own wand, but good enough to work with. Sirius tried to remember all his hexes, they were coming back slowly. He caught Moony's eye and grinned.

"What was that one spell that Prongs loved to use?"

"Anaticula."

"Remember when he used it on Snape in first year before the Transfiguration exam. There Snape was trying to transfigure his match into a needle and every time he said a spell ducks came out of his wand!" Sirius guffawed at the memory.

"I member Professor Mcgonagall was furious. We got detention for a whole week."

"You and Peter didn't even do anything, you just got in trouble for laughing so hard."

"It was a bit immature," said Moony. Sirius looked darkly at Moony.

"He shouldn't have been boasting about himself and taunting Peter then, calling him a squib. Of course, if I'd known then what I know now..."

Sirius trailed off into silence as they both considered their friend who was somewhere assisting Lord Voldemort, as he had been for years before Voldemort's fall.

Moony interrupted his thoughts.

"You know what we're getting into, don't you," Moony said seriously.

"The Order," Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is going to come back more powerful than before. There have been a lot of people waiting for him and the ministry never really worked on building bridges with their old enemies."

"Like the giants," offered Sirius remembering what Dumbledore had told Fudge in the Hospital wing.

"Like the giants," Moony agreed.

"He wanted Hagrid to meet him in his office, reckon that's what he wanted?"

"I imagine son, Hagrid is half giant."

"I read that," Sirius said.

An owl appeared at the window and Moony let it in. It dropped a gray letter then flew out without waiting for a treat or thank you.

"It's a letter from the ministry," Moony said. Moony opened it and scanned over it, a tired look returning to his face, a weary smile playing on his mouth. After a few moments he handed the letter to Sirius.

 _To Mr. Remus J. Lupin,_

 _In accordance to the Werewolf Code of Conduct and Article 5 of Protection for and against Lycanthropy, it is our duty to inform you that you have been mentioned and listed as a known werewolf and will therefore be checked up on at any given time by representatives of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Beat division. Per the Code of Conduct, all houses must be secure from possible break outs when in beast form. Visits may occur without warning beginning forty-eight hours after the arrival of this letter._

 _Regards,_

 _Dolores Umbridge_  
 _Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic_

"It's rubbish," Sirius snapped, tearing the letter up and tossing the scraps into the air dramatically.

"Fudge is unnerved," Moony said as Sirius finished, an amused smile on his face. "He's never used that code before on me, but I suppose he wants to keep a close eye on any half-breeds he thinks are close with Dumbledore."

"Moony, you aren't a half-breed," snapped Sirius. "You shouldn't even be in the beasts division. What are these idiots playing at?"

"Try not to think about it," Moony said with a shrug. "Though you'll have to be hidden when they come."

"You think it'll be soon?"

"I imagine they'll arrive right as hour forty eight and one minute hits. They're hoping to catch me off guard. Unless they want to wait until after the full moon."

The door opened suddenly and Sirius, in pure instinct, leaped up from his chair, wand pointed at the figure in the door. It took him a moment to recognize that it was Albus Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes and long white beard that he was pointing his wand at. Before Sirius could apologize profusely, Dumbledore motioned for a woman to follow him in. He closed the door behind her as she pulled her hood back to reveal Calamity, looking about at the house with concern. She spotted the scraps of paper on the floor.

"You got a letter too," she asked. She grinned at Sirius. "Honestly, you couldn't save it for us to read?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and hugged her, lifting her from the ground and kissing her cheek. When she was back on the floor she slumped in a chair and rolled her eyes. "You are honestly too much, do you know that? I'm exhausted and we've just reunited."

"He's a puppy," Moony agreed. "Tea?"

"I would greatly appreciate it," Dumbledore said taking a seat. He turned to Sirius. "You were successful?"

"I was. They are all ready to hear what's next."

"What is next," asked Calamity.

"Time is of the essence. There are already suspicious reports."

"There are," asked Sirius.

"Nothing to the untrained eye," Calamity said. She sighed "nothing in the muggle news."

"Nothing in the Daily Prophet," Moony added.

"I don't expect there will be for some time," Dumbledore said. His tone was calm, but his eyes flashed menacingly. "The minister will want to keep any news quiet. He is determined not to start an uproar."

"Harry's a gem," Calamity said to Sirius. Sirius perked up at his godson's name.

"You met him?"

"No, Petunia and Vernon, they didn't recognize me. I was over for tea, but he was just up in his room. He's been devouring every news story. He seems a bit of a wreck when i saw him rush out the house. Dumbledore, have you told him anything?"

Dumbledore waved the question away and said, "We must find a headquarter to meet- some place secure and roomy enough for members to stay if necessary. I had hoped I would have an idea by now, but I have not come up with anything."

Calamity looked ready to push her question, forward, but Moony spoke first.

"I would offer my abode, but I've just found out I'll be visited by the Ministry. So I can't exactly disappear from the map."

"Understandable," Dumbledore said with a smile. "It is best if we find some place with protections already in place. Perhaps some place that holds the history opposite of the future we hope."

"There is always the ancestral house of the most noble and ancient house of Black," Sirius said in a joking tone.

Dumbledore, Moony, and Calamity didn't laugh. They were looking at him very seriously.

"Your childhood home," Moony clarified.

"My father put every security measure on it. It's unplottable so muggles can't come and find it."  
"Where," asked Calamity curiously.  
"Northwestern London," Sirius said. "Probably a twenty minute walk from Kings Cross Station- number twelve, Grimmauld Place."  
"No one would expect Albus Dumbledore to put the Order there," Calamity agreed.

Moony looked at Sirius thoughtfully. "It was passed to you, despite your being disowned?"  
"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "Yes, as the heir, Sirius would receive. His being disowned doesn't change the fact that he is the next male with the name of 'Black.' Such ancient magic law cannot be prevented by disinheritance or any other legal means, unless the heir is dead and wills it to another. The noble and most ancient house of Black might work. Without your permission no one could live there."  
"It's the ancestral home, but certainly not the most cheery place. I imagine at this point it needs some tidying up. I don't even think anyone remembers it," Sirius said.

"Will you show us," asked Dumbledore.  
"You mean apparate," Sirius asked.

Dumbledore nodded. He held out his arm for Sirius to take. Sirius glanced at Calamity and Moony, then he took Dumbledore's arm. Sirius felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions. Sirius was having a hard time breathing, as if there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. He'd forgotten how uncomfortable it was to apparate while attached to someone. Still, when they landed on the muggle street Sirius was just happy not the be sliched in any way.

They were standing on Grimmauld Place, a muggle neighborhood street with townhouses 11 and 13 before them. Sirius moved forward quickly, looking about as a fugitive might. Once he was right at the crack between the two muggle townhouses, the buildings began to move. As if sensing his presence, 12 Grimmauld place began to appear, pushing the muggle townhouses out of the way until it fit into it's rightful place. Sirius remembered that at some point number 12 Grimmauld Place had been handsome, like the townhouses on either side, but now it was dirty, old, and forgotten.

 _Just what it deserved_ , Sirius thought vindictively. He was starting to regret his offer as Dumbledore moved to the door and inspected the knob. He looked back at Sirius expectantly. Sirius turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

It smelled like moth balls and mildew. The front door opened into a long hallway. As they entered, Dumbledore muttered a spell and the large chandelier and gas lamps in the hallways jumped to life. At the end of the hallway were the stairs to the upper floors. He could see the row of shrunken house-elf heads mounted on the wall on plaques from his position by the door as he eased it closed. Sirius frowned looking around. _Merlin, it was terrible._ Even in the silence it reeked with the stench of his childhood. Dumbledore, however, was looking around as if he had stumbled upon the greatest discovery since the invention of the wand.

"Let's look around," he said.

Sirius felt a lurch in his stomach. Now that he was in the hallway and the door was closed behind him, Sirius wanted nothing more than to rush from the house and never return as he had vowed all those years ago. But, it was a good place for their headquarters and he knew that he couldn't say no. So he led Dumbledore quietly to one side of the hallway were the large dining room was. In the far corner stood the same dresser with the Black family crest and china, covered with a bit of dust. Sirius looked more closely. There were spiders hurrying about the china.

Dumbledore followed silently, so Sirius led him back to the hallway and up the staircase. Sirius led him through the first landing, pointing out a drawing room, a bedroom and a bathroom. At the drawing room they paused and Dumbledore eased the door open slightly.

It was like Sirius was back in school. He was thirteen again, pushing open the drawing room door slowly so that his father would not hear and shoo him away. He only wanted to show him what his friend James Potter had sent him- a new muggle toy called a frisbee. It didn't do much, but you were suppose to toss it back and forth and, from the picture of muggles pasted on the frisbee, Sirius had to assume it was fun. The muggle father and son were smiling and having a good time. He had found his father standing with his back to the long windows, staring at the large Black family tree tapestry as if deep in thought. He had instructed Sirius to sit before Sirius could say anything.

"Do you know what family pride is, Sirius," his father had asked. Sirius had felt this heart sink. He was in for a lecture, even though he hadn't done anything to deserve it.  
"Yes, father," Sirius replied.  
"What is it?"  
"It is knowing our place in the world and making sure to live up to the most honorable name of the Black family."  
"Indeed," his father had said nodding to himself. "Never forget that, Sirius. You might have your moments where you are headstrong and independent, but you are the heir to the Black name and there is an enormous amount of responsibility that comes with that. When you were sorted into Gryffindor your mother couldn't show her face for a month. But, you must never forget our place, our pride- your place. This phase will pass, but your name, your place, will be here for generations to come."  
"Yes, Father," Sirius said. He spotted a new burn mark on the tapestry. There was Cousin Bellatrix right next to Cousin Narcissa, but Cousin Andromeda was nothing but a scorch mark. Whatever had burned her off the tapestry was the same reason he was getting this lecture. Sirius realized his father was looking at him.  
"What happened to Andromeda," he demanded pointing to the tapestry, but his father was staring at the frisbee.  
"What is that," he asked sternly, his eyes darkening menacingly.  
"It's something my friend sent me," Sirius said holding it up. "A frisbee. I wanted to see if you wanted to play catch."  
"Catch," repeated his father, still staring at the frisbee and it's picture of the frozen father and son mid game of catch. "Is this a muggle toy?"  
The tone was icy cold, but neither a whisper, nor a yell. Still, Sirius shrank back as if he had been struck.  
"I- I don't know, Father," he said slowly. His father's eyes darkened even more and he approached his son slowly.

"You let that Mudblood-loving blood-traitor Potter send you this filth," hissed his father.

"He's not a blood traitor," snapped Sirius feeling his usual rage fill his chest, but he wasn't able to finish.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore who was watching him with patient, knowing blue eyes. Sirius could still feel the pain on his jaw as if he had been hit for real. He shook his head and grinned at Dumbledore.

"Bit more to see," he said cheerfully. With a leap and bound like a dog playing fetch he rushed up the next set of steps to the second floor to show Dumbledore another bedroom, this one featuring a portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. Then to the third floor with more bedrooms and bathrooms, including a master bedroom. Finally, on the topmost landing were the last two bedrooms: one with a door with Gryffindor colors and banners, the other decorated in Slytherin green. Sirius touched his own door knob and pushed it open to reveal his bedroom as it had been when he left it all those years ago: pictures of bikini-clad Muggle women and muggle motorbikes above the bed. He closed the door and glanced back to the Slytherin one. Inside he knew there was the Black family crest over the bed and newspaper clippings about Lord Voldemort on the walls.

"Well," Sirius said with a smile. "That's the tour! Think it will work?"

"It will do quite nicely," Dumbledore said. "Thank you."

They moved down the stairs again in silence, some wood creaking under decay. He would be happy to leave for a bit and get back to Moony's. They reached the entrance hall once more and Sirius froze, staring at a small figure with a bulbous, snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears.

"Kreacher," gasped Sirius. "You're still alive?"

"Kreacher is as alive as Master Sirius is a blood-traitor and free. Sirius should not be here in my mistresses house. My mistress would not like this, not one bit."

"Your mistress is dead," Sirius snapped, "And the world rejoiced at that."

"My mistress, my mistress," Kreacher called pulling on his ears as if distressed by the news. "My mistress detested Master Sirius! He is disowned, she tells Kreacher! He is a blood-traitor! Kreacher will not stand for him dirtying his mistress' house!"

"I hate to tell you this Kreacher, but the house doesn't need my help to get any more-" Sirius was cut off as screaming filled the room and he replaced his last few words with a string of curse words instead.

As if summoned the moth eaten velvet curtains behind Kreacher flew open to reveal a horrifyingly realistic life-size portrait of Walburga Black in a black cap screaming and screaming as though she was being tortured.

"Filth! Stain of dishonor! Blood traitor! Taint of shame on the house of my fathers!"

She was much older than Sirius remembered with yellowing skin on her face that stretched taut. She was drooling while her eyes rolled about her head as she screamed. It escalated rapidly and soon the hallway was alive with yelling as other portraits woke and began to join in. Sirius screwed up his eyes at the noise and clapped his hands over his ears. He rushed forward, pushing Kreacher out of the way and to the floor. He tugged the curtains shut over his mother, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at his face, which he was sure she would do if she weren't stuck in canvas. Sirius could not think of a more horrifying and unpleasant affair in his whole life- and that included his time in Azkaban. Finally, with some effort, he and Dumbledore managed to close the curtains.

Kreacher was muttering angrily from his spot on the floor. "Filthy blood traitor! Mudblood lover and disgrace..."

"Go back to the kitchen and stay there, Kreacher," snapped Sirius. "And shut up!"

Kreacher's mouth shut suddenly and he stood, giving Sirius one last angry look before leaving the room for the kitchen. Sirius glanced at Dumbledore, who was looking at the chandelier above them with the utmost interest.

"Let's go," grumbled Sirius.

When they arrived back at Moony's they found Calamity in the middle of making a Wolfsbane potion, much to Moony's protests. Sirius slumped down in the chair next to Moony, who did a double take at his expression, before pulling out a piece of chocolate from a pocket and handing it over to him. Sirius gave him a nod of thanks as he took a bite.

"She's ignoring my pleas to stop worrying like a mother hen," Moony explained motioning back to Calamity.

"He's been using chains instead of Wolfsbane," snapped Calamity.

"My potion making skills are not what they use to be," Moony said with a shrug.

"And you refuse to use any money on potion ingredients," added Calamity.

"I don't have any money," Moony replied.

"You can always ask, you git. Course my batch won't be as good as Nymphadora would make it. She's the genius."

"The pink haired auror, right?"

"Sirius' cousin's kid. She was a delight, wasn't she?"

"She was very interesting," agreed Remus.

Calamity glanced over her shoulder and paused when she caught Sirius' expression. "I take it the trip wasn't so good."

"It was fine," Sirius said. He looked at Dumbledore who was silently contemplating. "Do you think it will work?"

"It will be perfect, with some extra charms and protections," Dumbledore said. "I will need to return with you as soon as you are able to make the proper arrangements. Tomorrow morning will do."

He picked up Calamity's new wand from the table and inspected it. "This is a new wand," He observed. "An American one?"

"Yes," Calamity said. "I couldn't refuse."

"It's quite well made. I ventured to America in my younger years for an excursion or two and found it quite delightful. This wand behaves for you?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it?"

"I see," Dumbledore said in a tone that made Sirius feel like he was seeing more than he was letting on. He did not elaborate. Instead he stood beaming at them. "I will send word as I always have when the first meeting is ready to be arranged. And Sirius," said Dumbledore. "We'll arrange the headquarters tomorrow- how is eight for you?"

"I've got a pretty packed schedule," Sirius said with a straight face, despite Moony nudging him. Calamity rolled her eyes.

"Try to fit me in, if you will,"Dumbledore smiled, "welcome back to the Order of the Phoenix."

 _ **A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	44. Chapter 44: The Quarrel in Godric's Holl

Chapter 44: The Quarrel in Godric's Hollow

"I'm afraid I must insist," Dumbledore said looking at her seriously. Calamity felt all eyes on her. She had never been in the Dining room of 12 Grimmauld place before the first meeting of the Order and had been impressed by it's size. Now, three meetings later, it felt suddenly very very small. Kreacher attempted to enter, but Sirius (who was sitting closest to the kitchen) put his foot on the door to prevent it.

"And I'm afraid," Calamity repeated calmly, "that I must decline. I think Bill makes an equally legitimate point. If Charlie will be there already it makes more sense to have him talk about the issue with Dr. Erza-Mahoney."

"He's your father," snapped Snape. "He won't talk to some Weasley."

Molly looked offended, but Arthur patted her hand comfortingly.

"You saw him last year," Remus reminded her. "What's changed?"

"You're aware that last time he kidnapped me, yes?"

Sirius had a smirk on his face that Calamity did not at all appreciate. She threw a roll at him from across the room, which he caught.

"How mature," drawled Snape.

"No one asked you," barked Sirius. He looked back at Calamity. "Your father's never been one for convention. He kidnapped me just to make sure he knew who you were dating."

"That doesn't make it okay," agreed Remus. Dumbledore looked at him significantly and the table fell into silence.

"We really should bring in the children," Molly said after a long pause. "It's nearly dinner time."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. He looked to Remus, then Sirius, then Snape, and finally Calamity. "We'll discuss this later. For now, let's eat!"

Molly rose and moved to the door and stuck her head out calling the under-aged wizards and witches hidden above.

"Fred! George! Ginny! Hermione! Ron! Dinner!"

With a pop of apparition Fred and George appeared on either side of Calamity. After dating a marauder, this did not startle Calamity, though she noticed Molly jump from her spot at the door, wheeling about with an irritated look.

"Smells delightful," Fred said sitting down. "What's for dinner?"

"Mum makes the best food," George assured Calamity. He spotted his mother's expression and gave a winning smile. "Isn't that right, Freddy?"

Freddy looked up from his scoop of potatoes which Kreacher had just brought to the table, despite his dark murmurs. "Course, no one makes it better!"

Molly seemed pacified and took her seat again, tucking her napkin on her lap as she asked, "And where are your sister and brother?"

"On their way," George said.

"Probably," Fred agreed.

"You didn't-" Molly began, but before she could finish there was the sound of steps. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione entered. They took their seats, muttering to one another as if they were plotting something.

"About time," scolded George before his mother could open her mouth.

"We've been waiting ages," agreed Fred, his mouth now full with the food.

"I see you waited with baited breath," smirked Ginny.

"Course, we're gentlemen," George said flicking a bit of roll her way.

Calamity saw Snape's eyes dart quickly to Calamity, then back at his food, which he ate with great disdain.

"It looks delicious, Molly," Calamity agreed as George passed her the potatoes. She rather liked the twins- they were sharp kids with a streak of mischief that she could appreciate. She knew that Remus and Sirius, despite their adult performance whenever the Wealsey children appeared, also had a soft spot for the twins. She had walked in on Sirius discussing the best dungbomb techniques with Fred just yesterday and she had very much enjoyed "accidentally" letting slip that Messr. Moony and Padfoot were the Sirius and Remus. The twins had brought it up nearly every night. Without disappointment they brought it up again ten minutes into the meal.

"So, Moony," Fred said leaning close and putting his elbows on the table. Arthur cleared his throat and Fred removed them hurriedly. "How did you find so many passages."

"Luck," Sirius smirked.

"And constant vigilance," agreed Remus.

"And then you made the map? What inspired you," asked George. Calamity caught Sirius' eyes which were dancing with pleasure.

"Sometimes a creative person needs to just let their creativity loose," Sirius replied.

She snorted into her pumpkin juice and Ginny laughed as the snort turned into a coughing fit. George smacked her back animatedly as he continued his discussion with Sirius.

"Course, we enjoyed the creation! Really helped us out of a few pickles. I mean, when we needed to hide from Filch after that exploding leech incident," George said. He looked at Fred. "Remember?"

"Do I remember," Fred scoffed. He turned to Remus. "We had wanted to disrupt some of the Slytherins. Mind you they deserved it," he added catching his mother's dark look. "They had been going on and on about the Chamber of secrets and how all the muggleborns should be nervous. Problem was that the study group had moved their location that night and Filch was on a war path. We had planned to expand the leech then leave it there to explode and get all the slime on them, but Georgie got too excited and started the process before i gave my word. By the time we realized it exploded on Filch instead. We had to make a run for it!"

"I believe it was you, Freddie, who expanded the leech too early," said George in a teasing tone, "Either way we somehow found ourselves at the kitchen, but we didn't know it was the kitchen. Fred pulls out the map and we can see we're done for, but then the map, miraculous blessing that it was, tells us to tickle the pear!"

"So I say," Fred continued, "George, it says to tickle the pear. Merlin's beard! Tickle the bloody pear!"

"And we did," George said, moving his hand in the air as if tickling an imaginary pear. "And not only were we safe, but we got butterbeer to boot!"

"Ruddy brilliant," Fred said with a sigh.

"Glad it helped," Sirius said leaning his chair back confidently.

"Yes," Snape drawled. "Thank goodness such irresponsible behavior can be passed from one generation to another."

Sirius glared at Snape from across the table. He was about to respond when Hermione spoke up.

"When's Harry to arrive?"

"He is safest at his aunt and uncles," Dumbledore said with a comforting smile.

"He's been writing almost every day," Ron said.

Hermione looked nervously from Ron to Dumbledore, but Ron seemed very sure of himself and his proclamation. Despite only being fifteen, the red head was staring right into Dumbledore's eyes defiantly.

"Ronald," Molly scolded. "He'll come when Professor Dumbledore thinks it's best!"

"He's got to know something," Ron said firmly. "It's been weeks since summer started and no one had been allowed to tell him anything. He saw Cedric die and you-" he looked back at Hermione quickly and rephrased his original though. "Voldemort is rising again. Shouldn't we tell him that it's alright for now?"

"You want us to lie," drawled Snape. Ron faltered.

"No," he said hesitantly.

"Then you wish we would expose ourselves," continued Snape, his dark eyes glinting maliciously. Calamity glanced back at Sirius, whose face was scrunched in dislike at his old nemesis.

"Of course not," snapped Ron, "Professor," he added hurriedly.

"Ron," Arthur said gently, "We can't hope to tell Harry anything yet without potentially exposing ourselves. He is safest where he is. There are order members watching to keep him that way."

Ron and Hermione leaned back in their seats defeated and remained quiet for the rest of the meal.

After dinner, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Sirius, and Calamity went up to the top floor to Sirius' room. The teens were trying, as they often did, to get Sirius to share some snippet of information from the Order meeting. Sirius was obviously pleased with their interest, but couldn't share anything.

"You'll be old enough for the Order soon," Sirius said comfortingly as he pushed the Gryffindor covered door open. They still had not gone into Regulus' old room. Every day Sirius looked over at it as if tempted to turn the knob, but he never did.

The Weasleys and Hermione sat on the floor as Sirius laid down on the bed, resting his head on Calamity's lap.

"We're old enough to do magic outside school," George and Fred said at once.

"Talk to your mum about that," Sirius said. The twins rolled their eyes and Sirius smirked, "Yeah, I know how that is."

"You're not missing much," Calamity assured them. "All we've discussed is who will keep an eye on Harry and all he's doing is watching the news and keeping informed."

"So why do they want you to go to Albania, then," asked Ron.

All the teens glared at Ron, whose ears burned red though his face stood firm, even as George threw a pillow at his head saying, "prat!"

"And who told you that I was suppose to go to Albania," asked Calamity calmly.

"We just heard it,"Fred said hurriedly. "So what's in Albania?"

"It's the last place Voldemort was before he rose again," Ginny said. "Wasn't it?"

Sirius looked up at Calamity with a half grin, "they already know, you might as well tell them the rest."

Calamity flicked his ear halfheartedly.

"My father is in Albania and Dumbledore thinks he knows something. What he knows and why Dumbledore thinks I need to go is beyond me. If you ever want to join the order you had better get use to talking to Dumbledore and being told half truths."

"Not half truths," Sirius said sitting up quickly. "Just- Dumbledore knows the full plan. After Wormtail he doesn't necessarily trust anyone with it, so we get bits and pieces. You have to trust that it's the right thing." He glanced at Calamity. "Calamity doesn't like that. She wants the full plan," he added.

"How was the cleaning today," asked Calamity, urgent to change the subject.

The Weasleys and Hermione exchanged exasperated looks.

"Sirius, is every artifact in this house covered in dark magic," asked Ginny pulling up sleeve to reveal her wrist with a few bruises. Calamity moved forward to inspect them. They seemed like normal bruises.

"She got into a fight with a music box," Fred said. "Made the mistake of opening it up and all."

"And the rest of you," asked Calamity. They all had some kind of bruise or another. Hermione had an especially deep looking cut. Calamity pulled her wand out to inspect it more closely.

"Everything attacks in this house," said Fred. "How did you ever do spring cleaning?"

"We didn't," Sirius said with a bark laugh. "Find anything worth mentioning?"

"Kreacher did," George said darkly. "We threw a few things out like you asked, but he took them to wherever he keeps his treasures. Muttered something about red headed filth. I told him it wasn't nice to talk about Ron like that."

"No, George," Fred said watching as Calamity muttered a spell and Hermione's cut began to heal rapidly. "It was Ginny he was insulting."

"Maybe it was your ugly mugs," Ginny retorted. The twins looked surprised.

"These," they said at once pointing to one anothers faces. "Never!"

"We did find some potions," Hermione said. "Most of them were useless and Mrs. Weasley got rid of them. But we also found this." She pulled a vial from her pocket and held it out to Calamity. Fred looked betrayed. Calamity took the vial and held it up to the light. It was clear and moved within the vial as water would. She would bet money it was also odorless.

"Veritaserum," Sirius confirmed. "Grandmother Irma apparently enjoyed using it on unsuspecting guests to find out the latest gossip. I'm not surprised there is so little left."

"We didn't want to throw it away and let Kreacher get it," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Calamity replied. She tucked the vial away. "I'll get rid of it."

"Or we could," George offered.

"No," Calamity said with a raised eyebrow. "I think it's best if you leave it to me. I'm going out tomorrow anyway."

"To Albania," offered Fred.

"To Godric Hollows," corrected Calamity. "Now, don't you all want to go some place without adults to get into some kind of trouble?"

The teens stood grumbling and left the room allowing Sirius and Calamity to relax for the first time since the Order had arrived. Laying in the bed and looking at the teenage Sirius' room, Calamity could not help but smirk at her surrounding. This room was so obviously one that belonged to the future disowned heir of the most noble and ancient house of Black that it was almost laughable. Still, as Sirius rolled over and mumbled something in his dreams, Calamity could not help but let her mind drift to Dumbledore's insistence that she go back to Albania. What could be in Albania with her father that was so important?

Calamity was insistent that she would not go to Albania. She told the Order at the meeting, she told them at breakfast, she told them one by one when they attempted to ask her in their own unique ways. She had hoped that she could dodge them once she left the house. Before going to Godric's hollow she stopped at the old bookstore just a block away from the apartment she and Sirius had once lived in. She had been contemplating the last war: how many things had gone right, but also how many things had gone wrong. Had she done all she could to prevent it? Was now the time for redemption? Was this why Sirius and Remus were so eager to join the fight?

She felt a figure ram into her and turned to see none other than Ginny Weasley apologizing to her.

"Sorry," Arthur said dusting Calamity off, though she hadn't fallen. "We were in a bit of a hurry. I'm taking Ginny to work. She's interested in the ministry."

"Naturally," Calamity said skeptically. Ginny and Arthur's ears burned slightly pink- a Weasley give away. Arthur looked at his watch. "We'd better be going, Ginny!"

"Dad, can't I just stay with Calamity?"

She smirked at the two of them, their ears still pink, but their eyes determined not to break script. Arthur looked at Calamity.

"Would you mind?"

"We'll get lunch," Calamity offered, knowing they would persist until she made some compromise. She would give them lunch at the old Chinese restaurant that Sirius had once taken her to. It was now a sandwich shop. Arthur thanked her vigorously and sprinted off. He really was late to work.

"Sirius said you'd be here," Ginny confessed as Calamity brought their sandwiches over. "We didn't tell him our plan," Ginny added at Calamity's exasperated look. "Fred and George came up with it. We just asked what your plan was. He's going mad inside."

"He's not an inside dog," agreed Calamity.

"But Dad says that there is a really good chance Wormtail told them about him as Snuffles," Ginny said. She leaned forward as if in conspiracy with Calamity. "Do you think it's true?"

"Did Arthur tell you that or did you hear it?"

Ginny's cheeks flushed with her ears this time. "You won't tell will you?"

"I understand why your mom wants you all to stay out of this mess," Calamity said taking a bite from her sandwich. "But, I also know that you're in as much danger not knowing as you are knowing, maybe more danger. While I don't approve of your techniques, I'd rather you know what's going on. This whole affair puts you at risk simply by association. You've joined without joining."

Ginny seemed pleased by this information and took a bite of her sandwich with enough gusto to force a tomato to fall onto fell the table.

"What was your real plan today," she asked.

"This was the real plan," Calamity said gesturing about the restaurant. "This and then to Godric's Hollow."

"For what?"

"Just some contemplation."

Ginny looked disappointed.

"Not every activity I do is related to our friends," Calamity smiled.

"I know," Ginny snapped. She looked abashed a moment later. "Sorry, I just- well, I know. That's all."

They sat in silence. Calamity watched Ginny push the tomato back and forth glumly. The only Weasley daughter who spent most of her time in her brothers shadows, thought Calamity. Then she goes to Hogwarts and has to compete with her brothers and his best friend- the famous Harry Potter. Calamity could imagine every brother working overtime to protect little Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny," Calamity said cautiously. Ginny looked up. "Do you want to come to Godric's Hollow?"

They appeared in the West Country of England right next to the small community. Ginny let go of Calamity's arm and stumbled for a moment. Apparation had that effect on people who weren't use to it. Even worse if it was your first time, which Calamity had a feeling it was for the youngest Weasley. Probably because it was more likely to splice oneself when apparating with another. Calamity hid a smile to herself. Molly would be horrified. She looked back at Ginny who was beaming from ear to ear. She knew her mother would be horrified, that was obvious to Calamity.

They moved out of the alley way and passed the post office, pub, and a few retail shops. The residential streets were lined with quaint cottages, just as it always was. Nothing ever seemed to change in the sleepy hollow. They moved to the center of town where the statue stood dedicated to those who had fallen in the first war. Despite the warmth it always felt cold by the statue. They stood admiring it for some time in silence.

"I still can't imagine it," Ginny said softly. "How you could come back after all that: the Potter's deaths, Sirius being sent to Azkaban, and all those deaths. How come you didn't go back to America and never return?"

"Hmmm," Calamity said tracing the names of the fallen with her eyes. "I just came to be a Healer, but then I made friends and fell in love and they became family. I suppose you don't just leave family."

"But, you did go back, eventually."

"I did."

"And you started Healers without Borders."

"Yes."

"And got married."

"Right," Calamity felt her pocket warm and glanced about. There was nothing there. She touched her wand in her pocket. She smiled to Ginny as if nothing were troubling her. "You've done your research."

"I heard Sirius, Professor Lupin, and Professor Snape talking about it."

"I'm sure it was a lovely discussion between friends," sighed Calamity.

"More like Professor Snape trying to make Sirius angry and Professor Lupin trying to keep them separate."

"On the topic of my marriage?"

"On the topic of his going to Azkaban and how that was cowardly when he could have worked to rid the whole world of deatheaters and that you were worse," Ginny paused, though she seemed emboldened by her story. "That you left when the real work was starting and Professor Lupin ran away. It was only Professor Snape who remained."

"A loyal follower if ever there was one," said Calamity. Her wand cooled again and she released it. "And your follow up question is how could I leave?"

"I suppose it is."

"Life goes on," Calamity said. "It should. Those who don't let it won't live very happy lives."

"Like Professor Snape?"

Calamity gave her a sideways look, but paused. A figure darted into the alleyway and out of sight. She touched her wand again in her pocket.

" Let's go to the church, shall we? There should be a portkey set up there that can take you back to London and you can floo from there," Calamity said.

"Already," asked Ginny disappointed.

"The cemetery is the last stop anyway," Calamity said.

The church had more visitors than usual- the end of some sort of wizard tour. The somber faces watched the graves of Lily and James Potter, blocking them from Calamity and Ginny's view. One of the men with a beak like nose and a scrunch face leaned towards his friend with a spectacularly tall hat.

"It's just a shame about their son," he said.

"Harry Potter?" his friend asked. Her hat wobbled dangerously as she turned, though it didn't fall.

"The Daily Prophets been saying he's got scrambled brains from the whole affair."

"No," gasped the woman. The beaked man nodded seriously.

"Have a bit of respect," snapped Ginny. They looked back at her and the one with the spectacular hat scoffed.

"Come on Marvin!"

The group moved away revealing the tombstones. The names of Lily and James Potter stood out at them in the summer twilight. Calamity watched the stone.

She had visited this site a few times in the last twelve years, despite her declarations not. Each time with different people and with different books. There was the first time she visited alone with _Heart of Darkness_ still fresh in her mind. She had thought of how it all was.

 _I have wrestled with death. It is the most unexciting contest you can imagine. It takes place in an impalpable greyness, with nothing underfoot, with nothing around, without spectators, without clamour, without glory, without the great desire of victory, without the great fear of defeat, in a sickly atmosphere of tepid scepticism, without much belief in your own right, and still less in that of your adversary._

Then, she had visited with Jaden. He had insisted despite her declarations that she was a new person and London, England, and the whole UK was long behind her. He had been reading _On the Road_ and opened the book to her, pointing to an underlined passage: _I realized that I had died and been reborn numberless times but just didn't remember especially because the transitions from life to death and back to life are so ghostly easy, a magical action for naught, like falling asleep and waking up again a million times, the utter casualness and deep ignorance of it. I realized it was only because of the stability of the intrinsic Mind that these ripples of birth and death took place, like the action of the wind on a sheet of pure, serene, mirror-like water. I felt sweet, swinging bliss, like a big shot of heroin in the mainline vein; like a gulp of wine late in the afternoon and it makes you shudder; my feet tingled. I thought I was going to die the very next moment. But I didn't die..._ She had scoffed at the passage at the time. Now she had _East of Eden_ snuggly sitting on the beside the bed at 12 Grimmauld Place and she could not help but consider those lines she had read just last week: _It seems to me that if you or I must choose between two courses of thought or action, we should remember our dying and try so to live that our death brings no pleasure to the world._ All of these were true, yet none could capture Calamity's true feelings. Books had never betrayed her before, but here before the graves of Lily and James, they always did.

Here, staring at the stone, she could capture only feelings that the books glanced over- skimmed the surface of. She could see Lily Evans leaning over her books and trying to perfect an advanced charm, James Potter throwing the quaffle back and forth, Lily's outrage at James' immaturity, but also her fluttering laughter at his compliments. She could see James' eyes brighten when he heard Sirius explaining his newest plan and his laugh when Remus and Peter made a bet that Peter inevitably won. She could see them together for dinner and late nights and in the Gyffindor common room.

"Portkeys leaving in five minutes!"

The grumpy looking tourguide's yell broad calamity back to the present. He was motioning to the old tire in the corner.

"Should we head over," Ginny whispered. She had tears in her eyes which she rubbed away.

Calamity was going to say yes, but she suddenly felt a creeping on her neck. She whipped out her wand and pushed Ginny away from herself and onto the ground just as she heard the rough voice call "Crucio!"

Marvin screamed, though the hex shot passed where Ginny had been standing and into the sky. Calamity shot three spells one right after another as the figure leaped away, rolling behind an old, almost unreadable grave.

"Get to the portkey," Calamity demanded.

Ginny rushed from one stone to another as Calamity shielded and rebounded the next spells. One bounced away from Calamity with more power than Calamity had ever seen. It struck the headstone, a distinct crack was heard.

There was a popping sound of the portkey leaving. Calamity dropped the shield and shot a hex at the crack in the stone. It made the headstone wobble and the figure rush away before it fell backward. They shot a purple jinx at her, which skimmed her arm and burned as if acid had hit it. That would leave a mark. Calamity let out a string of curse words and sent out a stunning spell. The red beam that shot from her wand was thick and rapid. It hit the figure in the forehead and sent him toppling over a headstone and against the wall behind it. He didn't get up.

"Accio wand," Calamity said.

The wand flew up without resistance and into her free hand. She looked at it- it looked odd. Not like a British wand. She compared her own. Maybe not American, either. The figure disarmed, Calamity approached.

The figure was unmasked, but also unfamiliar. His dark hair curled into ringlets, much like a picture of Prince Charming Calamity had seen in a picture book when she was younger. This was more a boy than man, he had to be under twenty. She put his wand in her pocket, feeling it click against something. She pulled the vial out of her pocket: the veritaserum. She looked at the boy again, then back to the vial. She pocketed the vial again and muttered a spell, forcing ropes to appear from her wand and wrap around him.

"Rennervate," muttered Calamity.

The boy's eyes flew open. He squirmed for a moment before narrowing his eyes at her.  
"You!" He spat. It fell to the floor harmlessly.  
"Right," Calamity said. "And how did I gain such an adoring fan?"  
"I'm not here for you," snapped the boy. "I'm here to kill a member of the Order of the Phoenix."  
"And who was it you were aiming for?"  
"That red head!"  
Calamity made a tsking sound. "Who gave you any information?"  
The boy said nothing, just looking scornfully at her.  
"The red head isn't part of the Order," Calamity said. She pointed her wand at his throat. "I am."

The boy's eyes darted back to the spot Ginny had been at, then to the woman holding a wand to his neck, his eyes widening in fear and recognition. He began to speak in another language."Jo, zotëria asnjë. Jo, zotëria asnjë," He kept repeating himself over and over again.

"What did you want? Why were you sent here?"

"I can't," he said switching back to English. "I can't! Ai do të na vrasin të gjithë!" Hebegan squirming in his ropes, his eyes now panicked and darting about as if he could see something she could not and that something was terrifying. She grabbed the rope and shook it so that he refocused on her.

"I said," she repeated glaring at him, "Why are you here? Who sent you?"

"She said to come here and watch until I found an member of the Order. She said I'd know by how they acted at the grave, as if they'd known them."

"And you picked out the redhead? She too young to have known them."

"He'll kill me! He'll kill us all! She said it would be easy to tell!"

"Who?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Calamity looked around the empty graveyard as if the deatheater had been summoned. Assured that she had not been she turned back tot he boy. "Bellatrix Lestrange is in Azkaban."

"She won't be for long," said the boy, his tone raising into hysterics again. "He's making a plan. He wants them back! He needs them for his weapon. He needs them to kill their son! Jam i vdekur! Më vrit. Unë jam aq i mirë sa i vdekur!"

He fell suddenly quiet and limp, his face looking beyond Calamity as if he had given up completely. She looked over her shoulder to see where he was gazing. He was looking right at Lily Potter's grave.

Calamity stood and removed the ropes from the boy who didn't move. He just kept staring off at the grave, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Who is she going to kill," Calamity asked. "Who were you trying to protect?"

The boy looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time after a long sleep.

"My mother and brother."

"Where are they?" She had a sinking feeling that she had heard the language before.

"Albania," said the boy.

"Alright," Calamity said. "I'll see what I can do."

"You can't do anything," the boy said, he dropped his head back to the ground, looking again at Lily Potter's grave. "Hard heads suffer much."

"You have no idea how right you are," Calamity said thinking about Dumbledore's assignment and her father. She looked back at him once more before muttering, "Obliviate."

 _ **A/N: Don't Forget to Review!**_


	45. Chapter 45: Troubles with Travel

Chapter 45: Troubles with Travel

The plan was simple. She wrote her father to expect her and he replied with the location. She grabbed the floo powder and shot Sirius one final look.

"You'll miss Harry, again," Sirius said "but it can't be helped. Dumbledore says it's a must."

"Say hello," Calamity said as she stepped inside the flames. They tickled her pleasantly as she threw the powder down calling out, "Llogara National Park!"

She could feel herself spinning madly. She rarely used floo for such long travel, but she wasn't sure about apparating across borders and the need was too urgent for muggle means of travel. She was just contemplating how long she'd be spinning when she felt a tug at her arm. She tugged back, but the second tug was harder and in a moment Calamity toppled out of the fireplace and onto a hard floor.

She looked around at an office that could only be described as sickeningly pink. On the walls a few portraits of kittens mewed. From behind the desk, which Calamity could barely see over from her spot on the floor there came a slight sound, as if someone were clearing their throat.

 _Hem-hem_

Calamity stood up slowly, dusting herself off. At her new angle she could see Nymphadora Tonks and a tall black wizard with broad shoulders and a bald head. A single gold hoop earring was on his ear. They stood on either side of a seated woman in lilac robes that did nothing for her broad, flabby face and wide, slack mouth. As far as Calamity could tell, the woman was as close to a toad as any person Calamity had ever seen. Her desk plate read _Dolores Umbridge Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic._

"I hope you weren't hurt in your entry," Dolores Umbridge said in a simpering high-pitched voice that was girlish and breathless. Calamity said nothing and watched the bulging and pouchy eyes. She had the feeling that this Umbridge had no greater hope than the idea that Calamity might be hurt. Taking her silence as submission Umbridge continued from her seat.

"Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. This is Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt." She did not hold out her hands or indicate that either auror ought to make any move towards Calamity. Instead, she took her thick, stubby fingers (covered in several gaudy old rings) and shuffled some papers about, pulling a folder from among them. "Of course, we know that you know Albus Dumbledore, he was headmatser when you were at school, but our records also show that you were also acquainted with Sirius Black, mass murderer and highly dangerous man. Not to mention we have it on good authority that you've associated with a known and registered werewolf. What do you have to say of this?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking, Ms. Umbridge?"

Umbridge peeked over the folder, then closed it and gave Calamity a sickeningly sweet smile, though her bulging eyes flashed. "You must have seen the Daily Prophets reports on Dumbledore and his attempts to undermine the Minister."

"I've seen a few article, though I don't much care for the Daily Prophet. It seems to be more of a gossip magazine than a newspaper these days. I still don't understand why you pulled me out of the floo network, Ms. Umbridge."

"Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," Umbridge corrected in her sugary voice. "We simply wanted to talk. Auror Shacklebolt is running the investigation on Sirius Black and we wanted to discuss your plans in Albania."

Calamity glanced over at the tall auror whose face remained calm and controlled.

"Well, Ms. Umbridge," Calamity began.

 _Hem-hem._ Umbridge cleared her throat pointedly.

"Dolores, I assure you it has nothing to do with a werewolf or Sirius Black."

Calamity turned to Auror Shacklebolt whose eyes were twinkling at Umbridge's growing rage. "Are you concerned Sirius Black is in Albania?"

"Our last intel says Tibet is more likely," Auror Shacklebolt said.

"Albania is just a few floo stops away," Umbridge snapped. She touched the bow in her hair and straightened her robes, smoothing her face back into it's smiling expression. "Auror Shacklebolt, you may go."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him gently.

Umbridge's smile widened and she cleared her throat again. "Would you like some tea, Ms. Erza-Mahoney?"

Out of the corner of her eye Calamity saw Tonks move her head half an inch to either side, barely noticeable.

"No thank you," Calamity replied. "But I would like to get on my way if there is nothing else."

"I insist," Umbridge said. In a moment she had pulled two cups out and poured tea into them, dropping a sugar cube into Calamity's. "Now," Umbridge said sipping her tea. "What is in Albania, dear?"

Calamity did not touch her cup. "Just a vacation."

"In a forest," said Umbrdige skeptically.

"A national park, actually," said Calamity. "It's quite relaxing to be with nature all alone."

"All alone," repeated Umbridge. She glanced at the untouched tea. "Drink! I insist."

"No thanks," Calamity said again. "If there is nothing else, I'm suppose to get to the park before sunset to set up camp."

"As a matter of fact," Umbridge began, but she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She glared at it and attempted to begin again, but the knock occurred interrupting her once more. Umbridge made a sound of annoyance and hurried over to the door. She poked her head out and seemed to be having a hurried and hushed discussion with whoever was outside. After a few moments Umbridge came back inside, her bulging eyes dancing with malicious excitement. "We'll have to pick this up a little later. Auror Tonks, please take Ms. Erza-Mahoney to the waiting room."

Umbridge hurried away and out of the office through a door on the left that Calamity hadn't seen. Tonks grabbed Calamity's arm and hustled her out of the other door Auror Shacklebolt had exited from. In the hall way they walked in silence for some time. Then, finally, Tonks let go of Calamity and rolled her eyes.

"She's a nutter," Tonks said with a sigh. "But, the Minister thinks she's looking out for his best interest. Glad you didn't drink the tea. I think she puts veritaserum in the sugar cubes."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just stories I've heard," Tonks said mysteriously. "Headed to Albania, ey?"

"I was trying."

"Well, I reckon you can go from a ministry fire. Who knows when she'll be back. She might not even have a meeting, maybe she's just trying to wear you out."

"You won't get in trouble?"

"I can't hold you legally. I mean, if you invoke your rights as an American wizard and we have no reason to hold you I have to let you go. It's policy to avoid any international messiness."

"Well, I'd like to invoke my rights as an American Wizard."

"Glad to hear it."

They stopped at the fireplace and Tonks pointed to the floo powder.

"Maybe wait a month or so before coming back," suggested Tonks."I'm sure they'll get distracted by then. This is the second time you've been threatened by a ministry member, so, the odds don't look too good. I'd hate to see you on the deport list, or worse."

"I'll see what I can do."

This time, when Calamity stopped spinning she stepped into a large log cabin with darkened windows. Only the fire she had just stepped from illuminated the sleeping man in the large armchair. Her father looked grayer than before and tired despite his sleeping state. As if sensing her arrival he stirred and pushed his glasses up his nose as he blinked awake.

"Clara! You're late!"

"I ran into some ministry issues."

"Nothing too bad I hope."

"Not yet," she replied looking around. "Where are we?"

"Only cabin on the floo network in the whole park. Also the only wizarding inn. We've got a room upstairs."

"I see and is this where you stay now?"

"No, no," her father said. He looked at her again and in the firelight his eyes seemed to stand out gaunt from his face. "But it's where we need to be. Get some rest, tomorrow we'll go for a bit of a walk."

The next morning her father insisted they start as the day broke explaining that light would be scarce enough where they were headed. The park was beautiful as the morning light fell across it's rolling mountains. They walked for two hours, maybe three in silence until they came to a tall dead looking tree, it's arms sprawled out as if it were being attacked by some unseen force. Calamity felt her pocket warm ever so slightly. She touched her wand as they approached.

"You feel it," asked her father in a hushed tone pulling out his own wand.

"Feel what?"

"The dark magic. We're close. I found it all last month, but this is the closest I've been able to get so far. I'm hoping for the best."

They walked on into trees. While the rest of the national park had had open air with low lying vegetation, these trees grew taller and taller as they moved up the mountain slope. The trees threw shadows that grew darker and darker. The path became overgrown, then disappeared all together. Still, it seemed that her father knew where to go. After walking for twenty minutes, she had to pull out her wand and light it. The shadows were so dark that it felt as if it were night.

Finally, they came to the ruins of a hut. As far as Calamity could tell the structure had once been a decently sized house, but all that remained was the foundation and the wall where the entrance door might have been. An empty archway stood in it's place.

"We'll have to stay here for a bit." Her father sat down on the ground and pulled his bag in front of him to dig out trail mix.

"What," Calamity asked surprised. "Here?"

"That wand you have," her father asked, ignoring her suprise. "It's a Beauvais, isn't it? Where'd you find an original like that?"

"New Orleans," said Calamity. Her father chuckled knowingly.

"The real capital of American magic. I've always heard rumor that Beauvais wands were inclined to dark magic. Maybe you're taking after your old man."

Calamity didn't respond.

"Dumbledore told me you had it," continued her father after the pause, he had not taken his eye off of the hut. "I told him I'd thought I'd found something he'd be interested in and we agreed that your new wand might be up to the task, though I'm not sure how comfortable you are with it."

"You and Dumbledore seem to be very cozy."

"He puts up with me out of necessity, just the way I like it."

They were silent again, the only sound coming from her father eating the trail mix as he stared at the wall as if waiting for a person to appear in the doorway and invite them within. _He's a loud chewer_ , thought Calamity. _Drowning out all the birds and animals._ It wasn;t that, she realized listening closely. There were no other sounds, not even the sound of a wind pushing the leaves. Nature was completely silent and only her father's chewing broke the barrier. He seemed unbothered by this thought, which she knew he must have realized.

After five minutes he spoke again, nodding towards the only remaining wall.

"Why don't you go ahead and approach it."

"The ruin?"

"Go give the door a good _alohomora_."

"What door?"

"Don't be immature. Go give it a try."

Calamity stood as a petulant child might and moved towards the wall. As she approached her wand grew warmer, almost hot. She stopped a foot from the threshold where the door ought to be. She couldn't get closer. It was not that she didn't want to. It was as if her legs were suddenly made of lead and would not lift from the ground. She gave them a final tug and found it had no effect. Lifting her wand she muttered, " _Alohomora_."

Nothing happened. She looked back at her father who was still eating trail mix as if this were an everyday father-daughter picnic.

"Like you mean it, Clara."

Calamity rolled her eyes and looked at the space the door ought to be. She imagined it- probably an older wood door with brass hinges and knob. She imagined the keyhole and said the spell again, this time with more force. " _Alohomora!_ "

In the silence she could hear a click, like a lock being undone. Then, the sound of a creaking door, though still no door or lock had appeared.

Her father looked a tad impressed.

"He must have been weak when he made the protective charm, though I don;t doubt that he underestimated any wand not made by a Brit. Hubris is a fatal British flaw," her father said putting the trail mix away. He stood and walked passed her, towards the hut and into the doorway. The ruin looked as if he'd be able to peak his head over the wall, or that Calamity might be able to see it despite his efforts, but he disappeared completely. There was a whistle from beyond the doorway, and it sounded like it echoed around walls. Her father stuck his head back out. "Come on. It's better than I'd even hoped."

Calamity looked around at the silent forest and against every instinct she had she followed her father through the doorway.

The ghost door clicked closed behind her.

 ** _A/N: Don't forget to review! Another one coming soon!_**


	46. Chapter 46: The Secret of the Old Hut

Chapter 46: The Secret of the Old Hut

The hut was dimly lit inside with only one window and four walls that hugged tightly together. It was not, as it had appeared outside, a wreck. Instead, It looked as if it had been lived in by some small family, perhaps a forest ranger or family, recently. But, not too recently. Calamity glanced at the kitchen area to see that there was dusted over pictures. She had the feeling it would be best for her to avoid looking at them.

"It's not as bad as your thinking," said her father glancing at her. His eyes were moving around the room as if searching for something she could not see. "No one died here."

"They certainly didn't pack their things," replied Calamity. Her father was staring at the floor. It was covered in dust, but even in the dim light from the window Calamity could see what looked like marks on the ground, as if something had dragged itself about from one corner to another, from the door to the window, then back to the corner. Her father was watching the marks as well his eyes tracing them as if seeing a scene she could not.

"Well, if you believe the rumors, then they died somewhere else."

"And should you believe the rumors?"

He shrugged, pointing around the cabin in a sweeping motion. "Do you mind doing a quick surveying charm?"

"What am I looking for," Calamity asked, determined that she would come back to the subject after this very creepy trip.

Her father shrugged, "anything odd."

Calamity decided not to point out that this whole experience was odd. Instead she muttered the spell, holding her wand out flat on her palm. A puff of light mist escaped the tip and drifted lazily across the room, like a slow cloud expanding. It hit the walls and disappeared out of sight, all except for the puffs that has made it to the far corner were so many drag marks seemed to led.. Those turned a violent red and fell to the ground as if they were suddenly liquid drops.

"Your new wand is inclined to dark magic, but it also has an easier time breaking through it. It's a shame for the other side that you don't want to join him because you'd be a big asset, but, of course, they are a bit nationalistic."

She glanced at her father, who moved slowly towards the corner, kicking up dust to dance in the light. She followed him, wand still out. She could hear him muttering in Latin- dark words that Calamity had never heard and didn't want to know.

In the corner of the room they found a trap door in the floor. Her father muttered again in Latin, this time with a firm tone and something that sounded almost like a hiss, though certainly it wouldn't fool a door shuddered as if hearing him and Calamity paused, glancing at her father. He seemed unperturbed as he knelt down to grab the latch and tug it open. He gave a final mutter before jumping out of sight. Calamity peered over the edge into darkness, until she heard his feet touch the ground and he muttered "Lumos."

Light burst from his wand illuminating his face in gaunt shadows. He glanced up at Calamity, then nodded down. She lowered herself into the small cellar.

It was colder in the cellar, but not just in temperature. The darkness and cold seemed to hang in the air, clinging onto her skin and soaking in to freeze her to the bone. Calamity could feel it weighing on her, making it harder to breathe and feel. Her father approached a far wall and held up his wand illuminating the dark stone with scratches all over it- tally marks like claws, most of them near the floor, but some higher. Her father motioned for her to approach. Closer she could see they were grouped in sevens,s ome in firm straight lines and others in waves.

IIIIII IIIIII IIIIII IIIIII IIIIII IIIIII IIIIII

"He had to be weak for those," her father said motioning to the wavy lines. He pointed to some firm lines with his wand."But, here he had found strength."

"Who," Calamity asked.

"The Dark Lord," her father said.

"Vold-" Calamity began, but her voice caught in her throat as her father clapped his hand over her mouth. His eyes were wide as if looking and listening for something.

Nothing happened.

"He was here," her father said, hand still over her mouth. "And he left with enough power to put up a protective charm. If I were him I wouldn't want this found. I might Taboo it. So don't say his name."

Calamity nodded and her father removed his hand.

"Why seven," Calamity asked. "The whole room is covered in seven."

"It's a mantra. Something to keep him strong."

"A spell?"

"Nothing I can think of. And I don't see any residue around to show a potion was made. That's for Dumbledore to figure out, not us. We're just here to take it all in and bring back the pieces. Like you did with that memory of the diadem."

Calamity shot him a side ways look and her father smirked, still inspecting the wall and ground as he moved slowly around the cellar.

"Yes, Dumbledore told me about it. He was wondering if I remembered anything else."

"And do you?"

Her father shrugged. "It was a long time ago, but I remember the feeling of powerful magic, like you feel here- dark, the most dark magic I'd ever felt and he did it to a historical artifact, one he'd been trying to find for ages. He'd been looking even before I knew him. He's obsessed, you know? All power hungry people are obsessed with something- something that physically symbolizes their power. Money? Maybe. Jewels? Perhaps. But not him. He was smart and knew his history. He wanted to own it and purify it and with it he'd have the power. Trophies, you know? Anyone who commits more than the usual amount of murders has trophies."

Calamity stopped and watched her father as he paused at the corner, leaning down to see a slight smudge on the floor. The light was playing tricks on her. It seemed to sketch before her an image she hadn't seen in ages: a younger Doctor, pulled into the American Congress for his crimes against muggles. She'd seen the file before she went to Hogwarts, had flipped through the readings wondering what had led her mother to forbid them from discussing him in their house. She had seen his trophies- mutilated experiments of creatures and humans. Then, in the last page she'd see the Dr. Mengele himself, looking at the camera with bored looking eyes and a slight twitch to his mouth as if he had just been playing a lovely game and lost a round, but was a good sport about the whole affair. She remembered she had slammed the folder closed in horror, but the expression had remained with her for a week in her mind's eye. Now, with the light on his face, her father looked just as he had in the picture.

"It doesn't surprise me though, he is a Gaunt," her father continued. He stopped and looked back at her, a look of concern moving across his face. "Clara are you-"

 _ **BANG!**_

There was the sound of a door being knocked in and loud shouting above them. Her father's light disappeared and they were thrown into complete darkness except for the small trap door's opening. She moved swiftly against the wall, pressing herself into the corner and turning her wand in her hand in thought.

She could hear steps as someone entered. She had maybe five seconds to disappear before they figured out the hut (and that was generous). She waved her wand above herself as if wrapping herself in a rope and felt the cool sensation of the disillusionment charm taking effect.

"All clear," snarled a deep voice. There were more foot steps entering slowly and cautiously. Calamity counted as they moved above her: one, two, three, four.

"He said they were here," drawled a second voice.

"Where?" hissed a third.

"Can't be too many places to hide," said a female tone. "There!"

The footsteps moved more quickly across the floor as they approached the door. One of the figures peered in, his face covered in a mask, hood pulled over his head. He swept their lit wand around the air.

"I can't see a damned thing," he drawled.

"The Dark Lord said that someone was here and he said to find them and bring them to him," hissed a voice from above the trap door.

"Why would they stick around," asked the female. "Why wouldn't they peak their head in and then leave. There's nothing here worth staying for."

"The Dark Lord wouldn't have sent us if there wasn't something important here," snarled the first voice again. A larger figure stuck his head in peering about with his wand which throwing light into a larger circle than the last.

"You won't be able to see anything more," drawled the other, sounding put out.

The figure pulled back out of the cellar and for a moment Calamity imagined they would leave.

"Light it up," snarled the voice from above.

"What," snapped the woman.

"Light. it. up. Smoke them out."

"The Dark Lord said-"

"He wanted us to destroy the hut anyway and casualties happen. Better to have the bodies than to have nothing," snarled the figure. "Do it!"

There was the sound of air being sucked through teeth, then someone hissed, " _Incendio_."

A jet of fire shot through the trap door and hit the floor. Flames bounced up from the floor and roared to life.

"We'll wait outside," snarled the voice loud enough for Calamity to hear. "We'll be back when the barbecue is over."

The foot steps disappeared as smoke and flames filled the small cellar. Her father suddenly appeared, pulling off his own disillusionment charm.

"Well, they gave us light, that might help us," he said quickly. He peered around as the flames grew wider, throwing dancing shadows across every wall and illuminating the the maniac like scratches on the wall. The air was getting heavy and harder to breathe. Calamity pulled her sleeve over her nose and mouth and dropped to the floor where the air was still a bit clearer. Her father did the same, staring around the room as if in a new light.

"This is what we were missing," he said. he coughed and hustled forward towards a wall. "This is how he would have been. Here! Yes!"

He took out a piece of charcoal and a paper of some kind, laying it over the wall. He began running it over the wall and paper making a print of whatever engraving was there. Calamity coughed again. The flames were getting closer and the smoke was getting lower. She muttered the bubble charm and it appeared above her head distorting her vision slightly but providing her with air, even just for a moment. She muttered the same for her Father, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again.

He shot her a sharp look across the room. "Don't distract me," he coughed.

Calamity looked around the wall, eyes moving from the flames to her father quickly scratching the paper (coughing as he went) to the far wall. Her father was right! From this angle and with the light she could see a door, angled as if the wall itself were tilted. She looked back at her father who was now army crawling her way, paper in hand. He was coughing more than breathing, still refusing to put a bubble charm around him- not that it mattered. Calamity's vision came back into focus with a pop as her bubble charm disappeared. The oxygen in the room was too low. She grabbed her father's arm and pulled him along with her to the door. He grabbed her hand with his, prying it off his arm and pushing the paper into it.

"Come on," she demanded. Not to be rebuked, he stuffed it into her pocket as she tugged his arm again. He was hacking as they leaped through the door and onto the forest floor.

They were in back of the hut, but down a small hill Calamity hadn't noticed from the other side. She jumped up, wand ready.

From the top of the hill someone hissed, " _avada kedavra!_ "

Calamity leaped towards a tree, pulling her Father with her. She felt his arm go stiff for a quick moment, then it went limp in her grip, pulling her back onto the ground just a few inches from the tree. She released him, lunging behind a tree and sending a hex behind her. She peaked around to see her father, his eyes open with a slight look of surprise on his eyes.

She was still feeling fuzzy from the smoke and the sudden movement. The world spun for quick moment before she refocused. She had to get out of here.

"Come out and introduce yourself," snarled the man who had called for the fire. Another killing curse hit the tree, throwing bark passed her cheek, just an inch from her eye. They'd seen her, but not clearly.

"He said alive," drawled the familiar voice.

"You stun her then" snapped the woman.

Calamity couldn't think of any other way out- there wasn't a portkey near by, no fire place with floo, and certainly no broom stick or Buckbeak to help her. She took a deep breath, bringing all of her energy into focus. She had to visualize Grimmauld Place. She could hear the muggle's tv set loudly next door and could see the buildings separating from one another, see the dirty building that had once been the pride of the Black family.

She could hear large foot steps moving her ways.

"Come on then," snarled the voice. "We just want to have a chat."

 _Pop!_

Everything was black as she was pressed very hard in all directions and it felt even harder to breath than usual. Iron bands were wrapping around her tightly, her eye balls were being forced into the back of her head. Every organ felt as if it were being pushed together. The air was being pushed out of her, she was gasping for breathe. If it took too much longer, she thought... Then she felt the hard street underneath her and air rushed into her lungs. She lay on the ground, underneath the sign that read Grimmauld Place, but she couldn't hear the muggle's tv set. All she could hear was a horrible screech of pain. It wouldn't stop. There was a searing pain on her upper thigh and she sat up. The scream was coming from her, but she couldn't stop. Water sprung to her eyes and she could see blood collecting underneath her leg, pooling through her clothes and onto the side walk.

She couldn't say how long she was there, but all she knew was that Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin appeared suddenly, Arthur muttering a silencing charm and Remus magicking bandage around her leg. The loss of air and blood was making ti hard to think. She could have magicked the bandage. Why hadn't she thought of that. They moved her quickly into the Order Headquarters just as Fred was leaving the kitchen with a bowl of some sort of dessert. Even in her state she couldn't help but recognize the humor as his jolly expression fell into one of shock and the dessert fell from his hand ontot he floor.

"Get your brother and sister upstairs," demanded Arthur. He pulled Calamity into the kitchen. She had bleed through the bandage Remus had wrapped.

"What happened," Remus demanded. He spun to Ginny, who had not been told or perhaps not listened when Fred said to leave. "Go get Sirius!"

She rushed away.

Calamity tried to speak. She needed to speak. These gits were going to let her bleed out. As if sensing her desperation, Remus undid the silencing charm.

"Dittany," she managed between heaves of breathe.

Sirius was already there, Hermione behind him carrying a bag Calamity had never been more happy to see in her life- her own.

"Arthur," Sirius said seriously, "Why don't you go make sure everyone else is alright."

"Yes," Arthur said, he looked pale and shaken. "Come on, then, Hermione."

"No," Calamity snapped, gritting her teeth and pulling on Hermione's arm. "Stay here. Bag."

Arthur looked unsure for a moment but Remus said something (Calamity couldn't tell what) and left the room. Hermione opened the bag obediently.

"Dittany," Calamity said. Remus cleaned the bandages quickly, but they began to grow red again.

"H-here," Hermione said holding out the essence of Dittany. Calamity grabbed it.

"Thank you, Hermione," Remus said. He motioned to the door. "Best you take a step out, I think."

Hermione looked nervous, but determined. "I think I'd like to- well, I've never seen Dittany applied. I imagine it would be useful."

"It's going to be ugly is what it will be," Sirius said as Calamity handed him the Dittany to hold.

She didn't have time to bother with whether or not Hermione wanted to stay or not. She pointed to the place she was bleeding and the seems ripped away enough to see what she had figured must be true, even in her haze of carbon monoxide exposure and blood loss- she had splinched herself leaving part of her thigh, a big part of it if you asked her, reenish smoke the billowed upward blocking their faces for a brief moment. The pain stopped and for the first time calamity breathed, letting her leg fall limp on the chair. The smoke cleared and Calamity tried to refocus. The bleeding had stopped and the wound looked several days old; new skin stretched over what had been open flesh. Her vision was going in and out a bit, but it looked horrible from whats he could tell, though nothing she couldn't work with later.

She let out a final string of cuss words before letting her body finally go limp in the kitchen with Sirius, Remus, and Hermione.

 _ **A/N: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**_


	47. Chapter 47: Hubris

Chapter 47: Hubris

The house was quiet, at least on the top floor where Sirius was staring at Regulus' door while leaning on his own. He was gathering the strength to venture through the door- as he always had to. He still didn't understand why they insisted on putting Calamity in that room. Moony said it was the quietest, most undisturbed place and therefore best for recovery. Molly said it would be best for Calamity to have a whole bed to herself so she didn't accidentally injure herself more. Snape said he preferred that room over any other because of shelf space.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Tonks was good at potions. Why did they have to ask Snape to help? He only preferred that room because of the decoration. Dumbledore may have made them call a truce, but Sirius would have preferred if Severus Snivellus Snape would stop coming to Grimmauld Place.

Unfortunately, the greasy man in question was inside the room when Sirius entered. Sirius did his best to ignore him (and deatheater decorations) by moving purposely towards Calamity's bed and sitting down firmly, taking her hand gently.

"She'd recover faster if you stopped interrupting," drawled Snape looking down his hooked nose at Sirius. Sirius grunted in return. He was not going to let Snape annoy him today. Harry was here (though understandably frustrated), Calamity was back and safe, and there was no reason to satisfy the git by engaging. As if sensing this, the corner of Snape's mouth twitched, a glint in his eye. He looked too pleased for Sirius' taste.

"Of course, I can understand your dismay since you couldn't help her from your cozy abode," Snape added, packing his vials into a black bag.

Sirius patted Calamity's hand a bit harder than he intended to, trying his best not to listen.

"Of course, when Potter goes back to school and the others are on their missions there won't be much to occupy your time. It'll almost be as if you were still in Azkaban."

"Harry knows if he needs me I will be there," Sirius growled, unable to resist. Calamity mumbled something and Sirius leaned closer to hear, but she fell silent again, brow furrowed in concern.

"Yes, and you've been so helpful so far," Snape smirked inspecting his final ingredients before putting them into the bag with a clink. "Killing Pettigrew, preventing the Dark Lord's rise, protecting the boy from dementors..." he paused and looked back at Sirius, a nasty expression on his face. "Oh, wait... You didn't do any of those things. Why did you escape from Azkaban again? Just to be a burden to your friends?"

"Don't you have some place to be," growled Sirius.

"Too right," He drawled, snapping his case closed and tapping it with his wand so it shrunk to a pocket sized container. "I am meeting Tonks and Lupin at the neighborhood pub to plan for missions that might actually protect Potter and his friends, despite their continued insistence on trying to get killed."

He glided out of the room, leaving Sirius to fume.

Calamity for her part, had no idea the interaction was going around her at all. Instead, she was occupied in her own mind. Instead of pleasant darkness, she was looking up from a spot of light on some sort of floor. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been sitting there, but the world blurred into vision, coming into focus and lightening. She was in an old house, her childhood home, in America. She hadn't been here since she was, what? Seven?

"If you don't count all the other times you've chosen this spot for your dreams. I think it's five times this week."

Her father stepped from the last of the shadows, coming into focus as the rest of the room had. He looked as he had in the Albanian cottage.

"Yes, I know," he said with a sigh. "You've put everything back with rose tinted glasses, but kept me the same. Not a good sign for our relationship."

"You're dead," Calamity said plainly. Her head felt foggy, but she was mildly aware of a distant pain.

"The dreamless sleep potion usually keeps dreams away but when it wears off patients are known to have some visions. You happen to keep coming back here, with me."

"I know how the potion works," muttered Calamity.

"Course you do," her father said running his hand over the fireplace. He rubbed his fingers together, not pleased. "I wish you had cleaned up before we returned, perhaps it also speaks to our relationship."

"A psychologist now, are you," snapped Calamity.

Her father looked insulted.

"Don't speak ill of the dead, Clara. I'm a medical doctor, not a shrink."

"I'm sure psychologist everywhere appreciate your respect."

"Frankly, I don't care what they appreciate. Though, I do appreciate that this is the longest we've been together."

"What?"

"You normally wake up by now. You're still here."

Calamity's head was aching a bit. She could feel a faint throbbing in her thigh.

"You must regret something," he observed. He moved towards a door and opened it, peaking in. He pulled back to look at her. "Is it my death?"

"I'm not a psychologist either," Calamity reminded him.

"Shrink, Clara. You're not a shrink."

Calamity made an effort to stand but her thigh sent a flash of pain up her side and she groaned. Trying to ignore it she continued, "I don't know what I'd have to regret, I didn't kill you."

"Course not, but you witnessed it and everyone remembers the dead so nicely. It's only the immature man who wishes to live forever."

"No one lives forever."

"Not without powerful magic, anyway. There is no use crying over spilled milk, any way. The smoke exposure would have likely killed me even without the extra help from our friends."

She was able to stand, though she felt a throbbing pain coming from her thigh. She moaned and for a moment the room fuzzed out of focus. It passed, and the room returned.

"Dumbledore will have taken the paper by now. He'll have all the pieces," He father continued as Calamity leaned on the fireplace.

"And I suppose it's too much to ask you share them with me," she said.

"I've shared all I know, except that they'll need that wand of yours, and you, of course."

"Oh, good," Calamity said sardonically, "I'm the chosen one?"

"Don't be ridiculous, in war there is no chosen one, only corpses. Tom Riddle was an arrogant snob. He believed in wizard superiority, but also British superiority. He had supporters in Europe, even some in the far East, but he was certainly more inclined towards the United Kingdom. His hubris is your strength. Trust the wand, he won't have prepared for the quirks of magic it can do."

Calamity made a sound of understanding, testing her thigh. It didn't hurt as much now.

"Clara, do not forget what I said."

"When? Just now? The wand, I know."

The world was blurring again, then coming back into focus, then blurring once more.

"Hubris, Clara," her father said impatiently. "Hubris."

There were outside noises infiltrating her thoughts- voices from outside her dream that were making it harder to remain.

 _"Maybe it would be best if you moved on. Maybe one day he'll notice, but if not there is no point waiting around for him to."_

 _"And I suppose you're taking the same advice?"_

 _"Well, I have been keeping up letters with Victor."_

 _"I'm impressed! Maybe you're right."_

Calamity opened to her eyes and sat up, making someone in the room gasp. She stood, spotting Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, both looking surprised, perhaps even a bit horrified.

"You shouldn't stand," Ginny said quickly coming around the bed to help Calamity.

"I'll get Sirius," Hermione offered.

"No, he-" Ginny began, but clapped her mouth shut suddenly, ears burning red with embarrassment.

"He what," snapped Hermione before Calamity could. She appreciated the girl's indignation.

"He told me not to tell," Ginny muttered.

Calamity looked at Ginny with an eyebrow raised. She had a guess: "He's left the house?"

Ginny said nothing but her ears burned even brighter, like some natural lie detector test.

"Oh Ginny, why," Hermione moaned. Her brow was furrowed in concern. "Harry will do something reckless if he finds out and we can't do magic, not with the trial and all that has happened!"

"I'll have to get him."

Hermione looked even more horrified than she had before.

"You can't," Ginny snapped. "If they find you, they'll kill you! You've been named! We heard last night!"

Calamity grabbed her wand from the table, rolling it in her fingers as she moved towards the door, ignoring the throbbing from her leg. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"We can tell the order members who are here," suggested Hermione quickly following her as they moved down the stairs.

"Tell them what," Calamity asked, taking the stairs two at a time, despite the wince of pain every other step.

"When we came in he said something about needing a walk to the pub," Ginny said.

They reached the bottom floor.

"They won't know what pub," replied Calamity. She tapped her pajamas and they melted into muggle clothes.

"It's the same pub Professor Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye, and Mundungus Fletcher always go to," Hermione chimed in trying to grab Calamity's arm. "The Cheshire Cat."

"Thanks," Calamity said. She'd reached the door, opening it hurriedly before either girl could stop her. "Stay here," she snapped before closing the door behind her and moving into the street.

"Hubris," she muttered to herself as number 12 Grimmauld place disappearing behind her. She scanned the empty street- it looked as innocent as it always did. But, she knew that peacefulness was something of the past now that Voldemort was back. She moved into the shadows of the surrounding building and made her way towards the pub.

 **A/N: Don't Forget to review!**


	48. Chapter 48: Imperius, Sirius

Chapter 48: Imperius, Sirius

Off the residential street, the air was more alive with talking and passing cars. Calamity moved from the wall and weaved through the crowd, doing her best to keep her eyes low, but alert. The bar in question was a muggle spot a few blocks away in a cul-de-sac. It had the musty decor that fit the wizard aesthetics, but was just a bit too non-magic for anyone of good breeding to know about.

She spotted it down the street as an older muggle woman pushed the door open, letting the sounds of laughter and chatter fall out into the street. The cars didn't seem to turn down this way often, and there were only some bushes outside the pub, and some older worn down apartments and alleyways on either side. When she was just two feet away from the entrance she felt her feet stop. She tried to push forward, but her feet would not move. Apparently, Mad-eye had taken it onto himself to put some extra protection on it. Another muggle, this one a younger gentleman with sandy hair, paused next to her.

"Alright, then?"

"Oh, yes," Calamity said in an embarrassed tone. "Just... worried my old boyfriend will be in there. Gaining my strength."

"Good luck with that," chuckled the muggle. Then he entered the door with ease, letting the chatter and laughter escape again before the door cut it off once more.

Calamity heard the hiss of her name. Turning she found Sirius peaking from the bush cautiously. He nodded his head for her to come to him, then his head disappeared once again. When she made her way there, she found he was sitting in a small opening in the middle of the bushes, just big enough for an adult and a half. It was very snug. He was sitting on his knees, a dirty window above them providing the tiniest amount of light.

"What are you doing here," asked Sirius looking her over hurriedly. "You should be in 's your wound? Did Snape make it worse? I told them potions wasn't the same as healing."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Calamity hissed back.

Sirius grinned guiltily, "My wound is fine and I wouldn't let Snape near me even if I were a breathe away from death."

"What are you doing out of the house," demanded Calamity.

Sirius looked moodily at the ground. "Needed a walk, but they've charmed the pub and I don't know the password." He looked up at her again hopefully. "Do you?"

"No," Calamity replied. "Even if I did, you really think it's wise for a wanted man to go strolling into a pub."

"I reckon the muggles wouldn't recognize the new and improved me."

"I reckon you're wrong,"Calamity smirked.

Sirius sighed and leaned his head back to peer up at the window above them.

"I feel useless," he muttered. "Everyone's gone on missions, gotten information for Dumbledore, taken Harry or delivered him to his hearing, and now he and his friends will go back to school in a week or two. All I've done is wait about the house." He made a disgusted face and added,"That horrible house."

"Sirius, you don't have to stay here," Calamity reminded him. "You can go somewhere else for hiding."

"I don't want to be hiding," Sirius said, looking around to make sure he hadn't been too loud. "I want to help."

"How?"

Sirius pouted.

"It won't do anyone good if your caught and given the kiss. You and I both know that's what Fudge would love to do- catch you and improve his image with all this talk of You-Know-Who returning. He'd love to be able to catch you, say you killed Cedric Diggory and take your soul. Then what will Harry do? He'll have no one."

"He'll have Moony and the whole order," Sirius muttered. "I should be out fighting."

"He won't have his Godfather who he loves very much. That's your job. Lily and James made you his Godfather to protect him in more ways than just fighting deatheaters."

Sirius was silent for a few moments, carefully considering this.

"Now I know how Prongs felt when he was in hiding," sighed Sirius moving from his knees to a crouching position.

"Like a git?"

"Probably not as much of a git as I am. Let's go back to headquarters."

"Good choice," Calamity said with a smile.

She kisses his cheek and began to make her way out of the bush when she felt Sirius grab her ankle and hiss, "wait."

There was a group of rowdy thirty-something muggles walking towards the pub, waving and play fighting with one another as they walked.

"They're just a group of boys," Calamity whispered.

Sirius shook his head and made a shushing gesture.

A few steps behind was an older man, almost unnoticeable next to the rowdy bunch. He walked at a regular pace, pushing his rounded glasses up his nose every few steps, before they would return down his nose again. Sirius gestured for them to go around the pub the other way. She followed him quietly, moving swiftly.

On the other side, they could see the man again, standing very still, a dazed look on his face. His glasses were sliding gently down his nose, but this time he didn't move to correct them. Calamity grabbed her wand from her pocket, a slight warmth to it. She looked around the scene and spotted him, just as he began to move slightly closer to the sidewalk- a figure in the nearby alleyway with his wand out and pointed at the dazed man.

"I can't hear him," Calamity said, watching closely as the man's lips moved.

"Extendable Ears," Sirius muttered. "Fred and George made them. Bloody useful."

Sirius was holding a long, flesh colored piece of string. One part was inserted in his ear, and the other was snaking onto the street and closer to the muggle. He listened carefully, brow furrowing more and more in concern.

"He seems to be alone, but I can't be sure, but he's giving the muggle instructions. It's like... I think he's used the Imperius Curse. He wants him to go into the pub and describe every person he sees, especially anyone sitting with..." Sirius listened intently, then his eyes widened. He whipped out his wand and hissed, "Stupefy!"

Calamity saw the figure in the alley fall back as the red light hit him. The muggle stood looking dazed for a moment before looking about as if he only just realized where he was. He checked his watch, pushed up his glasses, and hurried away as if late to something. The figure in the alley didn't move.

"Stay put," Calamity told Sirius, who opened his mouth as if he were about to protest, but she added, "cover me in case there are others."

He nodded, ducking low again, wand at the ready.

Calamity snuck around to the alley, sticking as low and close to the wall as her injury would allow her. In the alley she found the figure was a heavy set man in an emerald green cloak and mask. Calamity pulled the mask back. She didn't recognize him, but she tried to take note of the details to tell the Order later: small dull closed eyes under a short bristly haircut that fell low on his forehead, short, long gorilla arms, probably not too tall when standing. She pointed her wand at him, muttering " _Incarcerous_."

A rope wrapped around him as he mumbled to himself, coming out of his stupor.

" _Rennervate,_ " she muttered, bracing herself for what she knew would come next.

His lids flew open and he struggled, moving about like a worm in his rope. He kneed her right in the leg and she let out a hiss of pain before pointing her wand at him.

"Who are you," she demanded. "What do you want here?"

The man's small dull yes moved to her and narrowed. "Who are you? What right do you have to interfere with me here?"

Calamity narrowed her own eyes. "Using any unforgivable curse is against the law."

"So is stunning and tying up an innocent bystander."

"We heard you do the curse. Who sent you?"

The man's face pulled into a nasty grin. "I know you, you're Dumbledore's American. You'd do best to go back to your own country and mind your business."

"I'll ask you once more," Calamity said calmly pointing her wand right between the man's eyes. "Who sent you and what do you want here?"

"He's stronger than ever before," snarled the man. "Even the Boy Who Lived won't last long. He will destroy the boy and all who try to fight against the coming change."

" _Stu-_ " Calamity began but her spell was cut short as the man wriggled again, this time using all his force to throw his elbow into her leg. She lost balance and toppled to the ground, her rope disappearing as her eyes watered with pain. There was a shot of purple and then red light from Sirius across the street, but the man grabbed his wand and with a final nasty look he disapparated.

Sirius rushed over, muttering a spell to help ease the pain in her thigh.

"Let's get back and write to Dumbledore," he said looking at the blood spot appearing on her leg. Sirius helped her up, wand still in his hand.

It was a slow walk back, which they did in silence, Sirius deep in thought and Calamity focusing all her energy on ignoring the pain in her leg. At the Order, they hurried inside and into the kitchen, where Sirius pulled a chair over for Calamity to put her leg on.

"You need your bag," he asked.

"No," Calamity muttered. "Just those bandages in the cabinet please."

He handed them to her and sat, watching as she wrapped her leg and explained what he had missed.

"Sounds like Goyle," said Sirius leaning back thoughtfully. "They must know that pub is where Order members go or at least some people friendly to Dumbledore. He told the muggle to look for Mad-Eye."

"They seem to know a lot more than us," Calamity said. "It's not a good start to a war."

"Dumbledore keeps saying we are on the defensive right now, but he is trying to get on the offensive side. He seems to think they don't know what they need to."

"And what's that?"

"Something about that note you brought back, but he's been tight lipped about it."

"Of course," Calamity rubbed her temples with her hands

"Calamity?"

"Yes?"

He smiled sheepishly across the table and for a moment he looked almost identical to the young man he had been in Hogwarts, trying to tell her he was sorry for being a git, even though he wasn't use to having to explain anything at all. She threw the extra bandage roll at him. "Just stop trying to kill yourself, eh? You're going to get me in trouble with the ministry, not to mention Moony."

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay for chapter 47 & 48! I got a puppy named Padfoot who has been taking up all my time living up to his name. Don't forget to review!**


	49. Chapter 49: The Guardian

It took until the end of summer for her wound to fully heal, which Calamity supposed was a natural amount of time for a spliching. She never had seen much of them since her focus had mostly been on more extreme cases. Being in war zones or conflict areas rarely gave the luxury of apparation accidents. It gave her time to teach Ginny some hexes, hand off some books to Hermione, and finally get a moment to meet Harry more formally- though the boy met so many order members that Calamity hardly thought he'd remember it.

"He'll remember you," Remus assured her later on as she wrapped his purple hand, a marking from a particularly tricky old book stuck in the hallway bookshelf, in a bandage soaked in potion.

"I think he has other things to concern himself with," Calamity said, not the least bit offended. She nodded over to Sirius who was sitting next to Harry, arm around his shoulder pointing at a picture.

"With that as your godfather, who knows what trouble you'll get into."

"I always thought Sirius would be a good father," Remus said with a smirk.

"He'll do the best he can," Calamity said softly as Remus winced at the potion and the pressure she put on his hand. "But it might get him killed."

"Dumbledore's trying to help with that a bit, I think."

"You do? Has he even seen Harry?"

Remus looked at Calamity quickly, then back to Sirius and Harry as Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, slapping harry's back.

"He hasn't," Remus conceded. "But he has his reasons."

"Of course. Of course."

Fred poked his head into the room and spotted Calamity. he trotted over making a low whistle.

"Got you good,eh" he observed as Remus' hand began to change from the purple to a lighter blue, a few flesh colored spots appearing.

"Mum's wondering if you'd mind talking to her," Fred said. "She's a bit nervous, can't tell you why."

Remus nudged Calamity as a streak of red hair rushed quietly passed the door up the stairs.

"Before they get the extendable ears, I think," Remus added. Calamity stood, following Fred quickly down the stairs.

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen, pacing back and forth nervously. She sat when they entered, straightening her clothes as if attempting to appear more relaxed.

"Everything alright, Molly," Calamity asked.

"Yes, yes," Molly said hurriedly. "Please sit! tea?" She motioned to an already poured cup of tea.

Calamity glanced at Fred, but Molly shot him a stern look and he made a quick exit. Calamity sat, taking the tea and sipping. It was cold.

"What are your plans, dear?"

"Tomorrow? I have a few errands while you all go to Kings Cross Station. You know, some bureaucracy nonsense for Healers without Borders and then lunch with my friend Christopher and his daughter."

"And after?"

"Oh," Calamity paused in thought. "I suppose Dumbledore will give me the next steps."

"Do you ever think about getting an apartment near by? Maybe a hobby?"

"Er," Calamity hadn't considered this. It hadn't even crossed her mind.

After all, she had been staying in inns or Hogwarts throughout last year, and since she had been recovering it made sense to stay here. Perhaps she had overstayed her welcome? She supposed the adult thing would be to get her own spot now that she was better.

"No that anyone complained," Molly added hurriedly. "it's just- well, has Dumbledore talked to you?"

"Molly," Calamity began, but Molly cut her off in a hurry.

"It's only... he heard Fudge is looking for more assistance now that Dolores Umbridge is headed to Hogwarts and he was trying to think of who might be a good choice from the Order. Tonks recommended you. Fudge doesn't know you very well."

"He searched my room for Sirius after he escaped," Calamity reminded her. "And I've been called in by Umbridge and threatened."

"Tonks says that was off the record."

"Ah, yes, Tonks."

"Kingsley said he also mentioned you to the Minister and said the Minister was interested. He recognized your name."

"Yes, I heard names were very important to Fudge. Molly, I just don't know if..." Calamity trailed off as she saw Molly's eyes watering.

"It's Percy," said Molly with a sniffle pulling out her handkerchief and blowing her nose.

"Percy?"

"My son. He's the 3rd oldest, above Fred and George."

"I've never met him, I guess."

"N-N-no," Molly said. Her tears were becoming large drops and she seemed like she was having trouble keeping up with them.

"He-he and Arthur had a falling out. He-he-he's working with Fudge. Arthur t-t-thinks it's to keep an eye on us and keep us in line."

"And you're worried, of course," Calamity said touching Molly's hand comfortingly. She nodded making her red hair bounce about. Molly tapped the hand affectionately before blowing her nose.

"So, you're hoping I will agree to interview for this position with Fudge, get hired, and keep an eye on Percy," Calamity said.

"Just until Dumbledore decides something else."

"Of course, I'd have to be a sort of double agent of sorts. Fudge doesn't quite like Dumbledore."

"Right."

"And I suppose I'd need to live elsewhere for a bit and create a story as to what I did in Albania and when I arrived back and why I want a job."

"Tonks has a story for you that she's already told Fudge."

"Naturally," Calamity said. She took another sip of the cold tea. "Well, then it seems settled."

Molly blinked at Calamity confused.

"I'll need to go find some professional robes for my interview with Fudge."

Molly leaped from her seat and hugged Calamity so tightly that for a moment Calamity thought her rib would crack. Caught in the hug she saw the end of an extendable ear slink away and a moment later Remus Lupin appeared, tucking something away in his pocket with a perfectly normal look hand. She narrowed her eyes at him, but he simply shrugged and looked back at her with an innocent smile. You just couldn't trust these marauders.

It took almost a month for Calamity to find an apartment and get an interview with the Minister. Dumbledore seemed unperturbed by any piece of the plan, watching Calamity with pale blue eyes as Molly explained her idea at a meeting. Sirius said nothing, jaw set, though he did narrow his eyes every so often at Molly. Calamity couldn't help by see that they still had a bit of hard feelings between them, even with Harry back at school.

"The protective charms will be put on it, of course," Remus added glancing at Sirius. "So you'll need a secret-keeper."

"I'm not in hiding," Calamity said, passing the salt to Tonks next to him. "I'm getting a public job with the Minister of Magic."

"if he hires you," added Sirius.

"You've been named," Dumbledore reminded her. "We'll need to protect you as much as we can. Voldemort is not strong enough to take the Ministry yet, but he will have many spies so you will have to work to discredit any ideas some people will have about your connection to me."

"We've been helping with that," Tonks added. "It's all the gossip at the Ministry that you and Dumbledore fell out over your trip to Albania. He wanted you to make it a big affair to help gain power and allies to overthrow the ministry and you said you just wanted a vacation. They really gobbled it up."

"I'd like Sirius to be my secret keeper," Calamity said.

"Oh no, dear," Molly said hurriedly. Sirius narrowed his eyes even more. "Dumbledore ought to do it. He's secret keeper for the order as well and no death eater would dare attack him."

"Well luckily I'm locked up in the Order so no death eater can get to me either," answered Sirius coolly.

Calamity placed her hand on Sirius' gently as Remus gave him a wary look. Molly's cheeks flushed.

"I just worry that Calamity ought to have an experienced secret keeper," Molly said. Sirius' hand tensed again.

"I'd like Sirius to be my secret keeper," Calamity repeated looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded, "You and Tonks will go to the new apartment tomorrow to check for any danger. You've already moved your things?"

"Yes, this last week," Calamity told him. "The interview is Monday."

"It's just a formality," Tonks assured Molly. "I think Percy is helping with it."

"Then go tomorrow, check for anything out of the ordinary. Sirius and i will make the necessary preparations here, seeing as he cannot leave as readily as others."

Sirius' frown grew deeper, but he remained silent as they finished dinner.

Afterward, Dumbledore waited for the others to begin to clean and for Remus, Sirius, and Tonks to bring out a spot of Firewhiskey from Remus' bag. They began to joke and dtease one another as Molly and Arthur went off to bed and slowly the other orde rmembers said their good byes.

He leaned closer to Calamity, piercing eyes watching hers.

"I must warn you that this may be shortly lived," Dumbledore said. "I will require your assistance once more."

"When," Calamity asked.

"In time," Dumbledore said, he smiled softly. "I know you do not appreciate the mystery of it, but I assure you it is not to taunt you. To prove it, here." he pulled from his pocket an older looking book with a leather-bound cover of green.

Calamity took it and turned it over in her hand to read the title Aesop's Fables retold by Joseph Jacobs scrawled in beautiful gold writing.

"I know you will appreciate some muggle folklore more than even I could," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Of course she will," said Sirius loudly from across the table, his annoyance from dinner gone completely. "She loves any books!"

"Read one to us," said Remus. "Just one before Tonks goes!"

Dumbledore stood and bowed, moving over to join the audience, all of which put down their glasses and watched her expectantly. Calamity sighed and opened the book at random and began to read.

 _"The Appointment in Samarra" (as retold by W. Somerset Maugham) The speaker is Death. There was a merchant in Bagdad who sent his servant to market to buy provisions and in a little while the servant came back, white and trembling, and said, Master, just now when I was in the marketplace I was jostled by a woman in the crowd and when I turned I saw it was Death that had jostled me. She looked at me and made a threatening gesture; now, lend me your horse, and I will ride away from this city and avoid my fate. I will go to Samarra and there Death will not find me. The merchant lent him his horse, and the servant mounted it, and he dug his spurs in its flanks and as fast as the horse could gallop he went. Then the merchant went down to the marketplace and he saw me standing in the crowd and he came to me and said, Why did you make a threatening gesture to my servant when you saw him this morning? That was not a threatening gesture, I said, it was only a start of surprise. I was astonished to see him in Bagdad, for I had an appointment with him tonight in Samarra."_

There was a long silence at the table, broken only by the mutterings of Kreacher in the other room, cursing the blood traitors and scum in his mistresses house.

 _ **A/N: Don't forget to review!**_


	50. Chapter 50: Ministry Duties

"You're late."

Calamity looked up from the Daily Prophet at the stern tone to see a pompous looking young red head looking down at her. The family resemblance was always uncanny with Weasleys. It wasn't just their red hair, but also their stature and face- you could tell one from a mile away. Of course, this Weasley seemed much more strict looking than any of his siblings or parents. Maybe Molly, mused Calamity to herself as she stood and shook his hand.

"Percy," he said. He seemed about to add on his last name, but thought better. "Junior Assistant to the Minister."

"Clara Erza-Mahoney." She looked at her own watch. She was only a minute late, but she smiled apologetically any way. "The lift I got into stopped at just about every floor from the Department of Mysteries all the way to Exploding Bonbons Disposal Unit. I hope the Minister wasn't waiting too long."

"Simply not a good way to start your first day," scolded Percy moving forward and pulling a quill from his cloak to jot something on a parchment that had suddenly appeared.

As they walked, they passed portraits of older, mostly male, wizards each with varying degrees of sternness. Percy began pointing to each as they passed.

"Damocles Rowle purposed Azkaban, Eldritch Diggory was the Minister of Magic from 1733-1747. He was a popular Minister who first established an Auror recruitment programme, Albert Boot was likeable, but resigned after a mismanaged goblin rebellion,Hesphaestus Gore was one of the earliest Aurors. Successfully put down a number of revolts by magical beings, although historians feel his refusal to contemplate rehabilitation programmes for werewolves ultimately led to more attacks. Renovated and reinforced the prison of Azkaban."

The tone Percy used would have made you think every minister had invented a cure to all the diseases that ever existed.

"You might like this one, Maximilian Crowdy was minister in 1775 when the Ministry of Magic had to decide whether they were to intervene and help in the war between the muggles. In 1777, the then President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, Elizabeth McGilliguddy asked what they had decided to do. The Minister replied with a simple four word letter stating that they were "sitting this one out". McGilliguddy replied with an even shorter letter stating "mind you do." Cementing a sometimes tense, but always present alliance between the two wizarding governments."

Percy looked at her very pleased and Calamity smiled as if she found this as interesting as she ought to.

"And what about you," she asked before he could introduce the next group of Ministers. You had to wonder how long the hall way was to accommodate so many portraits.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. How did you get to Junior Assistant to the Minister?"

Percy looked, for just a brief moment, uncomfortable. But, he straightened his robes importantly and reset his face in a flash. "I was working under Mr. Crouch until fairly recently. He was taken ill and so I suddenly was running most of the department. I suppose the Minister saw my abilities and moved me up accordingly."

"Impressive," said Calamity.

They stopped as they reached a door with a portrait of Fudge on it, reading with glasses on. At their approach, the portrait put down his book hurriedly and beamed.

"Weasley! Erza-Mahoney! Come in!"

The door opened and Percy entered first.

"Minister," Percy began, but the Minister turned beaming at them.

"Thanks you, Mr. Weasley, that will do for now. Please excuse us."

For a moment Percy looked disappointed, but he turned and hurried out, closing the door behind him.

"Good lad. Unfortunate about his family, but it just goes to show that you can break the mold of a bad reputation. Of course, you know how that can be. Tea?"

Calamity was so taken aback by the straightforwardness of Fudge's declaration that for a moment she missed his question. Once it sunk in, she nodded.

"Now, let's speak openly about the issue at hand. There are forces at work to undermine the ministry. Have you been keeping up with news on your vacation?"

"Not entirely, sir. I find the best way to relax in nature is to avoid all communications. However, I have managed to read some Prophets since my return. You seem very calm for someone with such chaos brewing around them."

Fudge visibly puffed up his chest at the compliment.

"It's tough business indeed to have such a well known powerful wizards like Dumbledore & Harry Potter working against you, but we all must do our part to stand firm in the face of troublemakers. What would happen if the ministry seemed weak at times like this? We simply cannot afford to appease such forces."

"I agree," Calamity said nodding.

"I heard you had your own difficulties with Dumbledore."

"In a sense, yes. Certainly nothing to the scale that you have had to deal with."

"No, of course, but then it is always difficult to see such a great man losing his senses with age."

"Yes, it seems our falling out was fortunate. The Prophets excellent journalism is recording his decline very vividly."

Fudge seemed extremely satisfied with this answer because his eyes were dancing. He clapped his hands together.

"Then it's set! You'll begin straight away. I will need you to begin by taking a meeting on my behalf."

"A meeting," Calamity asked.

"Yes, the Americans have always been our allies in the muggle & wizarding world- like distant family. With Dumbledore's long reach & influence I would like you to go and ensure that our ties are still as strong as they have been in the past," Fudge explained. He looked through a schedule on his desk. "They're expecting you at the end of the month. I'll arrange the transportation. Just schmooze a little, see where there is loyalty and neutrality. I'd almost prefer that they are uninterested in Dumbledore's affairs, but can always use more allies."

"Yes, sir," Calamity said.

"Have you been to the Congress in New York?"

"Yes, sir," Calamity replied.

"Excellent!"

There was a knock on the door & Percy stuck his head back in.

"Ah! Weasley, perfect timing. Show Ms. Erza-Mahoney how our office runs & her duties. I must run to a meeting!"


	51. Chapter 51: The United States of America

Chapter 51: The United States of America & the Scourers

For the second time in this months, Calamity found herself on another tour with a slightly pretentious looking red head- this one with a strong North-eastern accent (perhaps Boston) and was certainly not a Weasley. Calamity's tour group was a hodge podge of people- some tourist, some new interns, and a small few, like her, were visiting outsiders. Calamity considered the strangeness of playing a role of an outsider in her own country, but she had moved around so often in the past few years that she wasn't too sure she fit anywhere anymore.

They moved together as a mass through the imposing building covered in gold, emerald, maroon and black. The main hall within the Woolworth Building was several hundred feet tall, filled with light and featuring black and gold accents. It contained a large staircase along with a magical portrait of the most current president of the magical congress of the United States of America: President Radamilla Rios. She was a tall elegant woman with friendly eyes, but a stern mouth and the combination gave the impression of someone who was able to get almost anything done once they decided it was needed. Around the exterior of the hall were desks and columns topped with statues. The tour stopped suddenly in front of one of the statues.

"At it's founding, there were two main aims made in order to ensure the overall order & freedom for American Wizards & witches. First, MACUSA had to get rid of corrupt wizards who had hunted their fellow magical beings for personal gain. Second, was to create a law enforcement system to reel in the number of wizarding criminals who had fled to America from Europe and beyond because of the lack of organised law enforcement. Both of these would be wicked hard to accomplish, by President Jackson (no relation to the no-maj president of the same name) selected these twelve as the first aurors to make the mission of MACUSA a success," the red headed guide motioned to the statues. "Some of their decedents work at the congress today!"

A preteen, touring with his mother, raised his hand nervously. "How often does the ministry have to interact with Scourers these days?"

"Wicked question!" The tourguide beamed reassuringly. "There are still some decedents of the original scourers out and about, but they aren't as active as they once were & our law enforcement branches can do more damage to them than they can do to any of us."

After the tour, Clamaity met Rafael Ortiz for lunch. Tiring of China he had returned to New York & finding retirement too boring, he had happily agreed to make some introductions at the Congress for her, but she was also eager to pick his brain about the current domestic situation. Calamity recounted the tour, including the exchange between the preteen & tourguide.

"Shows what he knows," retorted Rafael. "My sources tell me that there have been some pretty big conflicts recently in Dallas, Los Angeles, & Minneapolis. The one in Los Angeles could have been a real issue, but thank goodness the no-maj there think everything is part of a filming for their movies. Thought they were seeing some excellent special effects."

Calamity leaned closer. "Why are the Scourers so active?"

"Could be a few reasons," Rafael said chewing a toothpick thoughtfully. "There's been a resurgence of tensions between no-maj and wizards in some areas. Just the usual people being afraid of anything that looks different than themselves. Course, some scourers have taken a different view than their ancestors & started targeting no-maj simply for being no-maj. Dirty bunch, going around and picking on innocent people. Makes me almost wish they stuck to the old way. At least when a wizard attacks a wizard there is a fighting chance."

"I thought Scourers blended with muggles."

Rafael smirked.

"Muggles? I see why Fudge is alright hiring an American. You talk more British than American now."

"No-maj, muggle, you know what I mean," Calamity said waving away the comment, but Rafael wasn't going to let up that easy.

"Why do you think he hired an American to work in his British Ministry? We've all been allies before, but distant cousins. Ones who see each other at weddings and funerals but never call one another in between." He was looking at her with steely eyes, as if he were thinking of his own hypothesis, but didn't want her to guess it. " Of course there have been stranger things to happen, but given the timing..."

"What about the timing?" Calamity asked.

"You tell me your thoughts and I'll share mine."

Calamity raised an exasperated eyebrow, then sighed.

"I imagine he is trying to pull any ally he can to him. With all the craziness in the papers-"

"You mean with Dumbledore & the whole business of Voldemort being back?"

"Right. It seems like he is pulling any friend towards him."

"Of course. Keep your friends close..."

Calamity sensed where he was going, so she cut him off, "... and your enemies closer. You think Fudge sees me as an enemy?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he sent you this way to keep you out of his hair & out of commission. How often did you say this Percy checks in on you?"

"He's to check in once a week or as necessary."

"And this check in is for you to report, what?"

"He wants to know where Americans stand."

"I see. Diplomacy."

"You say that you see, but I get the feeling you have more to share."

Rafael's eyes twinkled suddenly mischievous & he leaned in as a young boy might having discovered the Christmas gifts unwrapped in his parents closet.

"I think he wants you as far away from him and Dumbledore as possible without causing a scene by deporting you outright. That is something the Congress would care about! One of our witches not being able to live in the UK and after she had founded Healers Without Borders & traveled around at great risk to herself to improve the conditions of the world? The international outcry! It would be an embarrassment in a time that he can't afford any other embarrassments."

Calamity was silent.

Rafael beamed and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "If it makes you feel better, I don't think you fell for it at all."

"Hmmmm?"

"No way. I once heard how you distracted a group of traffickers so that Jaden could magic away the last of their human cargo to safety before apparating away. I certainly don't think the likes of Fudge would fool you. I don't even think he'd appeal to you."

"It was only one trafficker & he was very stupid," Calamity said unable to hide her smirk.

"We'll got to our meet & greet & rub elbows & make lunch appointments with enough people to fill your schedule & reports to this Percy. But, I'll say one thing first and then I won't say any more: whatever falling out you & Dumbledore had, whatever the newspapers are saying, it seems to me that he is likely a better side than the Ministry right now. News I've heard is troubling & even my most reliable sources are giving me details that say Fudge might be unprepared."

"Noted," Calamity said.

"And stay out of trouble while you're in America," Rafael added.

"I thought you said just one thing more," calamity teased.

"You're back home now and if it were up to me I'd force you to stay. But, try to be cautious. Promise?"

"Promise."

Calamity stayed out of trouble for exactly two months, twenty-eight days, & five hours, but in that time she was on her best behavior. She reported all of her findings to Percy. Rafael had been correct in his prediction. The Congress had little concern for Fudge or his issues & many had not cared to learn a bit about them. Percy checked in more than weekly & when he did he took some time to ask how she was fairing. He was not as pretentious as his first impression gave, but he did seem to be looking more and more fatigued. It made sense to her. She still received the Daily Prophet & through it had found that Sturgis Podmore had been sent to Azkaban and Umbridge was now working at Hogwarts & evaluating teachers (whatever that meant). From Tonk's slightly cryptic message, Calamity had the idea that the ministry was likely watching floo networks & mail for people of interest, especially at Hogwarts. For her part, Calamity had been writing to Tonks with updates about her assignment & Percy, making her letters sound like casual discourse between friends, but knowing that the important info about Percy being safe would get back to Molly.

Given that it was Thanksgiving week, Calamity asked Percy to skip the check in for the week, which he seemed relieved to do. She traveled to Houston to see Rachel & spend the holiday with her. The dishes were a mixture of thanksgiving (stuffing, turkey, mashed potatoes) & Vietnamese. Rachel's Mother treated them all to Ca Kho To that had fish with such sweet-savory gooeyness that Calamity came back for thirds & fourths.

"I hope you saved room for dessert," Rachel groaned, unbuttoning the top of her pants dramatically. "My aunt always makes Banh Cam."

"Banh Cam," Clamaity asked. She wasn't sure she had any more room for any air, let alone more food.

"It's so good. It's crispy on the outside and chewy inside. Basically these golden-friend glutinous balls that's covered in sesame seeds and filled with sweet mung bean paste."

"Stop," teased Calamity. "I'm so full even hearing about it is making me feel like I'll explode."

"Let's go for a walk then to move some stuff around and make room," Rachel beamed. She led Calamity out of the house and they fell in step moving towards a nearby park.

"Sorry again about my family," Rachel said. "They just love hearing about Healers without Borders, even when you tell them that we aren't in the field as often anymore."

"It's fine, that's what family is, right?"

"Yeah."

They walked in silence until they arrived at the park. It was empty and quiet in the waning moonlight.

"Sorry to hear about your dad," Rachel said as they followed a sidewalk around the edge of the park. "I heard about it in the news."

"I was surprised he got an obituary, but I suppose he's been on the run for a while, so they wanted to alert everyone of his status." Calamity said. "Thanks, though."

"Have you been doing alright being back without him? I mean, you haven't been back for this long since before we started Healers without Borders and usually you had Jaden with you if you came back. I think no matter what i think about my family, even when they're at their most annoying, I'd still be heartbroken if I lost any of them."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Calamity said. "I sort of miss the UK."

"Is it a guy?"

The surprise of the question made a heat rush to Calamity's cheeks. "W-what?"

"It is! Who is he? What's he like? How come he didn't come with you to America?" Rachel was twittering as if they were teens.

"No, Rachel-" Calamity began, feeling silly, but Rachel made it clear she would not be giving up the topic any time soon, so Calamity did her best to describe Sirius without giving away who he was exactly, throwing in some older details.

"A flying motorcycle," Rachel repeated as they rounded the farthest corner of the park and started up a slight incline. "That can't be completely legal. Always the troublemakers for you!"

Calamity nudged her playfully & was going to tease Rachel about her own taste in love interests when something caught her eye- on the other side of the small hill before them, there were lights & rowdy sounds. Rachel paused and gave Calamity with a sideways look.

"Probably just a thanksgiving BBQ finishing up," Rachel offered, but she didn't sound convinced. Calamity had a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She touched her wand in her pocket, but it was cool to the touch. Whatever it was couldn't be that dangerous.

Rachel pulled Calamity into the shadows hurriedly & nodded to their right. A broom was rising slowly from the other side of the hill. It's rider was wearing white, a mask covering his head & some sort of drink in one hand, wand in the other. He swayed a little as he looked down the hill away from them at the action below. For a moment he almost fell off, but steadied himself again and turned to face where they had been. Finding no one present he removed his wand and shot white sparks. In response, three other white sparks shot into the air and the rowdiness on the other side of the hill increased with whoops & hollers.

"Let's get closer," Rachel said, nodding towards the bushes at the top of the hill. When they got to the top Rachel let out a quiet sound of distress.

Below them was a group of six or seven young men, four holding brooms. Cans & bottles were scattered around the ground & they were all holding wands pointing at three no-maj teens, unmasked and looking quite frightened. There were words being exchanged, but Calamity couldn't catch any. She wished she had one of Fred & George's extendable ears.

"See their robes," Rachel said quietly. "SS. Stands for Sons of Scourers. Bunch of no-maj hating bigots. They're responsible for some of the issues in other cities like Los Angeles. I was reading the papers last week about them & how they're on the rise across the US, but I never thought that they'd be in our neighborhood. This neighborhood's been mixed for decades."

She gave Calamity a determined nod. Calamity twisted her wand in her hand. She and Rachel had been in enough tricky situations to know what was to be done & certainly she trusted Rachel to make a wise choice in battle.

One of the robed people threw his empty can at one of the no-maj, who pushed his friend back and stepped forward, taking a fighting stance which made the scourers burst into loud drunken laughter.

"Ready," Calamity said & they moved quickly out of the bushes.

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"


	52. Chapter 52: Impressions

Chapter 52: Impressions

"Will you stop moping and open the desk?"

Sirius looked up at Remus who was looking exasperated and a bit beaten up, a smudge of ash on his cheek. He was pointing his wand at the old desk across the room, which shook in an intimidating sort of way.

"I told you he'd never leave it unlocked," Sirius said putting his hands behind his head. "Best to let it tire itself out."

"What could your father have in his desk to protect?"

Sirius shrugged. "Who knows. The whole family is batty."

They both fell back onto stiff antique chairs to wait for the desk to calm down. Remus gestured to the paper, which had prompted Sirius' pouting, with a headline that read **_The Rise of American Muggle Hunters!_**

"Daily prophet is reaching to distract us with stories from abroad, I see," said Remus picking it up and flipping it open. Sirius closed his eyes, he estimated it would take Remus ten seconds to get to the juiciest part of the article.

Remus got there in five.

"Padfoot! Have you read this?"

Sirius opened his eyes lazily. "Course I read it."

Remus began to read it aloud any way,"The Sons of Scourers, SS for short, have been a rising nuisance to the American Congress for the last decade, at times creating issues in largely populated cities that host both muggle & wizardry communities. It was in such a town that the Ministry's own representative, Clara Ezra-Mahoney, & her companion made a daring rescue. When asked to elaborate on the issue, Erza-Mahoney replied 'honestly, it was just a few drunks pestering some no-maj. We stupefied them, made sure the no-maj were okay, and then obliterated their memory. We replaced it with a nice stroll in the park so the whole ugly affair isn't a big deal.' "

"Read the next part," Sirius grinned.

"'The Ministry applauds the modesty & heroics of all of its members, auror or otherwise,' Minister Fudge said. 'We sent Ms. Erza-Mahoney as a representative to America to continue our favorable relationship and are pleased that she is continuing to do good work to put our best foot forward. She is truly a reflection of the policies my administration works for in & outside of Britain.'"

"That's the ticket," Sirius said with a bark laugh. "That's the classic bit."

"He'll ham this one up any way he can," Remus said, tossing the paper back on the table. "Anything to help continue his image as the voice of reason. Leave it to Calamity to find trouble like a group of muggle-haters, though."

"She's not called Calamity for nothing," Sirius agreed, a slight smirk on his face. A wave of sadness hit him, as it had been doing recently. With Calamity away, first in her new apartment & now across the Atlantic, and the teens back at Hogwarts the Noble House of Black was even more oppressing than it had been. Remus was here now, but soon he would leave & Sirius would again be left alone sit in his room or pace through the abysmal house like Kreacher. Oh Merlin! He was turning into Kreacher!

Remus could sense the change in his friend. "Forgot to show you this. I found it yesterday in between a piece of furniture and the wall," he said holding out an old photograph. Sirius peered at it and the young faces of Remus, James, and himself smiled back at him, pushing and shoving one another. A compartment door was behind them.

"We have to be eleven or twelve here," Sirius chuckled. "Look at how excited we are."

"It's the first time we met, must have been a train picture because we met Peter after sorting," Remus said with a smile, "I remember all that like yesterday."

Sirius smirked nudging him. "What a romantic."

That night Sirius pulled the picture out again in the darkness of his room, scanning over it with his eyes, memorizing it as he did those poems in Azkaban. He remembered that day & closed his eyes pulling himself back to the scene in his mind's eye.

 _He could see his mother lecturing him as Narcissa's mother straightened her robes._

 _"Go with Narcissa. She'll make sure you are with the right crowd" snapped his mother. "Don't disappoint us."_

 _"Yes, Mother," Sirius said. He turned to look at the scarlet red engine steaming before him._

 _"Walburga," hissed his Aunt. "Look there. That's the Potters I was telling you about. Gwendolyn was telling me that Fleamont's father served on the Wizengamot but caused a scandal for trying to sympathize with trash." She turned her gaze to Sirius and Narcissa. "Best to avoid their boy until we see otherwise."_

 _Sirius could see their boy from where he stood. A mess of black hair on top of his head, looking half pleased and half embarrassed as his mother fussed over him. For a flash Sirius felt jealousy in his stomach, but he saw Narcissa moving away so he followed. They got onto the train and Narcissa disappeared without a word._

 _He rolled his eyes moving down the train and peaking into the compartments. The first one had Slytherins, a few that looked familiar from his aunt and uncle's political gatherings. He hurried passed. He wasn't sure he wanted any part of that. All the pureblood talk that no one was as great as them. Sirius rolled his eyes to himself. He'd snuck into the muggle park a few times and didn't see what the big deal was. Muggles seemed pretty normal to him. One had even bought him ice cream._

 _Sirius paused as he caught a glimpse of messy black hair. He backtracked and opened the compartment to find the boy with glasses laying on a seat by himself, tossing a pack of exploding snaps into the air and catching them._

 _"Bit dangerous, ey," Sirius asked._

 _The boy looked at him without sitting up. "Bit fun that way, right?"_

 _Sirius grinned. "Mind if I sit?"_

 _"Sure," the boy said catching the cards again and sitting up now. He motioned to the seat across from him. "James Potter."_

 _"Sirius Black," Sirius said sitting down. To his pleasure James seemed unabashed by the name._

 _"Want to try your hand at these?"_

 _"Now that they're all shaken up? They'll probably blow first thing."_

 _A wicked mischievous grin broke across James' face and his eyes danced, "You think it'd be better to hand them off, eh?"_

 _"Mind if we join?"_

 _James and Sirius looked up to see an older blonde boy, with a Hufflepuff badge, & a smaller sandy haired boy, no badge on his robes._

 _"Sure," James called tossing them the cards and motioning for Sirius to join his seat, giving him a final sideways smirk._

 _"I'm Andrew Craig, & this is Remus Lupin."_

 _"Sirius & James," Sirius said, strategically dropping the last name._

 _"Deal us in," James said._

 _As predicted, Andrew opened the cards and they exploded on the spot sending a puff of smoke around the lot of them. When it cleared, James was roaring with laughter, slapping Sirius' back. Remus chuckled, though he looked unsure at Andrew, as if he weren't sure it were nice to be laughing._

 _"Good trick. Let's see if I can't teach you a bit about respecting your elders," Andrew smiled._

 _They played and moved onto discussions, Andrew left to join his girlfriend & the three soon to be first years were left to become rowdier and rowdier. Sirius had never had friends outside of his family and playmates chosen by his parents. James Potter was the exact opposite of all of those playmates. They always discussed proper things like their new brooms and their bloodline. They rarely joked and when Sirius did they looked at him disdainfully, as if they had been warned of the eldest Black son. Remus was growing more & more comfortable & Sirius was begin to see a twinkle in his eye, like he was just as unfamiliar to the friendship forming as Sirius._

 _"I heard any house is fine, it just depends on what fits you best, and that's alright," Remus said._

 _"Even Slytherin," James asked critically. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"_

 _"My whole family has been in Slytherin," Sirius confessed, preparing himself for a moment of rejection. This was when James Potter & Remus Lupin would realize their were in the presence of a Black and that he would be forced out to another, more suitable compartment where there were no jokes or exploding snaps. _

_Instead of looking horrified or disgusted James' eyes danced as he said, "Blimey and I thought you seemed all right!"_

 _The boys crowed in laughter and Sirius grinned as James struck a magnificent pose to profess his love for Gryffindor. A sound of disapproval interrupted the monologue at it's height and they all turned to see a greasy boy with a hooked nose, already in his hand me down robes. Sirius felt suddenly very protective of his new friend. Who was this greasy hooked boy who came to ruin their fun with his disdain?_

 _"Got a problem with Gryffindor," asked James._

 _"No, so long as you'd rather be brawny than brainy," drawled the boy,_ _sneering in a way that made Sirius' blood boil on the spot. He l_ _ooked_ _at James the way Sirius' aunt had looked at the Potters from the platform._

 _"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither brawny nor brainy," Sirius shot back at the boy's sneer._

 _James roared with laughter, but the boy looked angry, cheeks getting ugly splotches of red._

 _"You don't know anything about me, you filthy mudblood," hissed the boy._

 _Remus & James jumped up so quickly that it surprised Sirius. He wasn't a mudblood, he was a pureblood. It wasn't even an accurate observation & was a terrible insult. Sirius had heard the term before many times in perfectly civil political conversation. Just last week his father had turned to his mother casually over dinner & mentioned that the mudblood over in Wales was throwing a fit about something to do with imported tea kettles. He didn't take much offense._

 _"Take that back or I'll jinx you to next week," snapped James pointing his wand threateningly at the boy._

 _"They'll expel you before we even arrive at school," sniffed the greasy boy._

 _"I think you should apologize to our friend," Remus said calmly stepping between James & the boy. "You shouldn't call people that."_

 _The greasy boy looked Remus up & down with disdain before turning and leaving._

 _"Don't forget to wash your mouth out, Snivellus," called James after him. He flopped down on the chair pouting. "You know I could have taken him, Remus, I would have been fine with the detention."_

 _"Well, we can't have you get into trouble first thing, I know my mum would be furious. I don't want to start with a howler," Remus said._

 _James was about to protest when there was an explosion & sound of teens rushing down the corridor. _

_A few girls passed covering their noses & squealing, "That kid smells like a dungbomb. It came out of nowhere!"_

 _James & Sirius looked at Remus, who innocently looked out the window._

 _"Such a terrible word. I suppose karma always finds a way," said Remus._

 ** _Don't forget to Review!_**


	53. Chapter 53: A Call to Action

Chpt 53: A Call to Action

 _Someone sucked air through their teeth & hissed, "Incendio." _

_A jet of fire shot through the trap door and hit the floor. Flames bounced back and roared to life. Her father appeared as the air was became heavy and hard to breathe. Calamity pulled her sleeve over her nose and mouth and dropped to the floor where the air was still a bit clearer. Her father was against the wall, coughing as he said, "This is how he would have been. Here! Yes!"_

 _Calamity coughed. The flames were getting closer and the smoke was getting lower. She spotted the door, grabbed her father's arm, and pulled him along with her to the door. They were in back of the hut._

 _It was all too familiar. Calamity could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing._

 _She reached for father, but he had disappeared. All that was left was a paper he'd handed her. Someone hissed, "Avada kedavra."_

 _Everything was black and the only sound was a horrible screech of pain._

Calamity sat up, disoriented as one often was when they were jolted from a dream. She sat for a moment in the dim room, trying to find where she was & why. Had the screech been in her dream or in real life?

The living room was a disaster zone of papers & news sources from the last few months. Her eyes fell on an older American paper on top of a hopeful looking stack, it's headline larger than usual to show its urgency: British Security Questioned After Prison Break. She pushed the paper aside to reveal the February Quibbler. Neither of these seemed to jog anything from her dream.

She closed her eyes in thought: trying to bring back her dreams details before they slipped completely away. She remember her father was there. She inhaled sharply as it came back- it had been months & months since her trip to Albania, and yet the details were still so vivid.

Calamity wanted a distraction. She reached for the pile of papers, but paused. Reading the Quibbler interview with Harry wasn't going to help her nor would recapping the American view on the Azkaban breakout. Both would only help remind her that ithad been three months since Remus had sent her a letter with any news including a coded message from Sirius. The ministry was cracking down on any one they saw as possible enemies of the state & that made letters harder and harder to send. She wished she could find a way to reach Sirius.

Better to do some light-hearted research, she decided.

"Accio Ruling an Unruly Wand: An Abridged History of Beauvais."

A book flew from her bookshelf into her hands & opened to the page she'd left off at.

 _ **Wand experts & historians agree that what makes Beauvais wands especially strong & unruly is their core. Rougarou today are still extremely hidden & feared creatures by wizards & no-maj alike in Louisiana. So reclusive are these creatures that it is hard to confirm which details are pure legend and which are facts. Though no-maj Cajun folklore says that anyone who breaks Lent seven years in a row may turn into a rougarou, it is more likely the account from Bud Smitherson is most accurate:**_

 _ **"Only three things can be said for sure about the society of Rougarou in the swamps of Acadiana & Greater New Orleans. First: they appear to the untrained eye like humans (though a bit sickly). Second: they must feed on blood or raw meat every 101 days. Finally, they are extremely suspicious of outsiders. Thus, they do all they can to remain left alone & hidden. Even going so far as to kill."**_

 _ **Such a mixture creates a wand that is equally as untrustworthy of wizard talents & intents. Some sellers of Beauvais wands have reported that on more than one occasion they've needed to escort patrons from their store after a Beauvais wand has rejected them.**_

There was a knock on the door & Calamity paused, listening as if it might be the wind outside and not an actual knock.

The knock came again so Calamity got up and walked cautiously towards the door, pulling her wand from her pocket. It was cool, but she was still unnerved from her dream. Peeking through the peep-hole she saw Albus Dumbledore standing outside. He seemed to be whistling.

Calamity opened the door slightly to stick her head out, not sure she should believe her eyes. It was Albus Dumbledore in the flesh.

"This is a surprise," Calamity said hesitantly.

Dumbledore looked delighted to see her. "Indeed! It's been ages since I've had a chance to travel. I think retirement suits me."

"Retirement?" Calamity stepped aside to let Dumbledore in. He bowed a thanks before entering & looking around the room with a pleasant smile.

"Lovely as always," Dumbledore observed. He motioned to a seat covered in papers from March. "May I?"

"Yes, of course," Clamaity said. She waved her wand and the papers hovered ot the floor and began to sort themselves. "Please, sit."

"You haven't read Educational Decree number Twenty-eight," Dumbledore continued as if her question about his retirement had not been interrupted.

"No, I haven't. When did it get passed? I get Ministry news about a day late here, if they report anything at all."

"Certainly, the distance makes it more challenging for Cornelius, I'm sure," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "The decree is that Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as the Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Calamity sat down on her own chair is surprise,"Umbridge?"

"Indeed. After I was charged with conspiracy and treason against the Ministry of Magic."

"You were charged..." Calamity repeated these words but could not bring herself to say the last bit. Instead she looked around her own room half expecting someone to jump out from behind a corner and shout "Just kidding!" When no one did she looked back at Dumbledore, concerned, "But, I work for the Ministry on your request. Why would you come here?"

"I have a letter! for you," he stated simply and from his pocket he pulled a letter and handed it over to Calamity. She looked at Dumbledore, then the letter, finally, she opened it carefully to see Sirius' familiar writing.

 _Calamity,_

 _I'm going crazy. I know you think I'm exaggerating but I swear I'm not. Even Moony can't be convinced to take his favorite canine for a walk! I imagine you've heard the ministry version but the whole government has lost its mind since Arthur's attack & the Azkaban break out. Not to mention Bellatrix is out! And that's just the stuff the Prophet is actually reporting. Did Moony send you the Quibbler? He said he did and through reliable sources, but he's been running about all over the continent so I'm not sure. I''m open to any guesses as to how anyone got Rita Skeeter to write for the Quibbler, let alone an actually true article about Harry, but it's brilliant! Hearing all those details is difficult, though. I should have been there to stop it. I know you'll say that there was no way. I can practically hear you now- trying to distract me by reading something. What you'd be able to find to read in this hellhole is beyond me & i certainly haven't found it._

 _I hope you are able to write back. If possible, see if Dumbledore will let you send a book with your letter. Something you've read a million times would be the best. I would especially love any annotations you might have. Honestly, I'm starting to think if I get even the smallest bit of interaction with someone I love in this terrible place I might just marry Kreecher._

 _When this is all over let's take Harry and vacation in Costa Rica. Maybe we can live there with Buckbeak. Any place away from this most Noble House._

 _Love you & miss you,_

 _Sirius_

She reread the letter a second time feeling a swell of emotion.

"Do you have a specific book in mind?"

Calamity looked up at Dumbledore. She'd forgotten he was there.

"I'll need to think," she said glancing at her bookshelf. She could see _Anna Karenina_ , but it was such a tragedy. Surely he would like something more cheerful to take his mind off things.

"I am not as well versed in literature as you," Dumbledore said. "But what about _The Violent Bear It Away_ by Flannery O'Connor? Or perhaps a collection of poems? Sylvia Plath's _Colossus_?"

Calamity watched as Dumbledore moved closer to her bookshelf, continuing cheerfully. "I believe the review I read, though it was back in the 1960s, was that _Colossus_ was a spectacular force, in which she writes about sows and skeletons, fathers and suicides, about the noisy imperatives of life and the chilly hunger for death. The New York Times, which I'm told is a prominent book reviewer here, said the poems were 'graceful in their craftsmanship, wonderfully original in their imagery, and presenting layer after layer of meaning.'" Dumbledore glanced at her. "I believe that's what it said."

"Two books about death," Calamity asked. "I don't think would be especially good for someone locked in their own personal hell."

"Yes,yes," Dumbledore tutted to himself. "As someone who has witnesses death at a young age, I find myself drawn to thoughts about it. I even worked with some friends in creating and studying a philosophers stone, though it was wisely destroyed some years ago."

"That seems more like a drive to live forever than a fascination with death," Calamity said. She was starting to grow suspicious of this visit, which was now starting to turn into riddles.

"Quite insensible to seek such a thing, but youth is rarely sensible. I know as a doctor you have seen your fair share of deaths, though some stand out stronger than others. Some of us learn it is inevitable & live our lives, but others can't face it. Our weakness becomes our hubris to defeat Death."

"Albus," Calamity said firmly. "Is there something you're trying to get at? You know we Americans don't do well with subtleties."

"I'd like to discuss the information your father shared with you and I about Tom Riddle. It is time for our next move & your father's information has helped us plan it."

"You've been working with children for too long," Calamity said in a tired tone. "I'm not so swayed by my father's memory. He was a terrible man with terrible crimes. The world is better off without him."

"Perhaps and in his final years he worked to help bring information that has been essential in helping me find Tom Riddle's weakness. This hubris, this desire for power, but also for recognition of power. This trophy collecting."

"You're becoming a sphinx again," Calamity said with a frown.

"The Diadem was a trophy of power, an attempt to defeat death. But it is never enough to make such a trophy. People must know about them or see them before they are hidden away, so Tom Riddle showed your father. His hubris led the information back to us. This is why you can help me now to find another trophy covered in nothing but pride and desire."

Calamity remained silent.

"I admit that at a younger age, I was closer to Tom Riddle. His love of power and thirst for appreciation is not as foreign to me as I would like to believe. It is truly a strong person who can resist such temptation for recognition and work diligently for what is right, even when reward is not promised."

"Where do I come in," Calamity asked skeptically.

Dumbledore turned away from the bookshelf and moved hurriedly across the room, as if he had suddenly remembered an urgent errand. At the door he paused to face her once more.

"It is time, Clara. Meet me at the main entrance to Congress at 9 tomorrow so we can take these many pieces and put them together. Perhaps we'll manage to save ourselves from Voldemort. If you decide not to come, I will be forced to go alone and at my own peril."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Calamity at the bookshelf, Sirius' letter still clasped in her hand.

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_


	54. Chapter 54: Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter 54: Pieces of the Puzzle

Across from the Magical Congress of the United States of America was a small no-maj coffee shop. It was here that Calamity met Rafael in no-maj disguise at 8:30 am for breakfast. Their small breakfast had just been served when Rafael looked seriously at Calamity.

"Fudge isn't going to like it," he said sternly.  
Calamity blinked surprised, "What?"  
"This whole running off with Dumbledore business," Rafael said. "I can keep him off your trail for about a week, but after that you'll certainly be considered an unfriendly immigrant."  
"How did you-" Calamity began, but Rafael gave her a knowing look. She sipped her coffee feeling annoyed. "You got a visitor last night as well?"  
"You're not the only one with connections. Young people think they do everything first," He glance around quickly before leaning closer. "Be sure to be ready for anything."  
"Right."  
"And keep a keen eye out. If you leave American soil we can't protect you."  
"Okay."  
"And they will do everything they can not to interfere if the Ministry finds you."  
"I know."  
"Course you know," Rafael said with a proud smile. "You & Jaden got into all kinds of trouble. I expect you to come back in one piece to relay the story."

Rafael nodded slightly to the corner of the coffee shop, where a small alley separated it from the office building next door.

"Of course," Calamity said, finished the last of her muffin before standing. "Thank you." She nodded at Rafael.

In the alleyway she found Albus Dumbledore waiting, looking down at a watch in his hand, its long chain was held into his other hand. He snapped it closed and looked at her as she approached, eyes dancing and a slight smile on his face.

"Perfect timing," he said pleasantly. In a fluid moment he tossed the watch to her, still holding the chain in his other hand. She caught it in her palm & was about to speak when she felt the uncomfortably familiar feeling of a pull behind her navel & the nauseating feeling of being pulled through the universe via Portkey.

When they arrived at their destination, Calamity found herself blinking up at Albus Dumbledore from the floor.

"International travel is always difficult, I'm afraid," he said offering his hand.

She took it and stood, brushing herself off. Dumbledore whistled to himself, a tune that Calamity didn't know, as he tucked the watch into his pocket. She looked back at the view. They were standing in a wooded area, but she could see a village nestled between two steep hills,its church and graveyard clearly visible. Across the valley on the opposite hillside, was a what was likely a handsome manor house at one time, its lawn a bit overgrown.

"Little Hangleton," Dumbledore explained. He was in muggle attire as well, his beard shrunk to a more modest length at the base of his neck. It was still unfashionably long, but Calamity was sure no one would really care.  
"The Ministry still can't track illegal portkeys," she asked.  
"Not the ones I make," Dumbledore assured her with a twinkle in his eye. Calamity felt sure it had a bit of mischievous pride in it. It looked too much like the twinkle she'd seen in the marauders' eyes so many times to be mistaken for anything else. Dumbledore motioned for her to follow him and she fell into step as they made their way into the village, he was walking towards the graveyard.

"You think a trophy is here," Calamity asked.  
"In Little Hangleton? Given my research and your father's insight it seems a certain place for him to hide it, but our first question is where."  
"You don't know?"  
"My dear, so little is known about this period of Tom's life that it has taken much detective work to get even this far."

Dumbledore & Calamity pulled out their wands as they entered the graveyard silently. Her wand was warm to the touch, which only heightened her senses in the creepy atmosphere. A cottage, perhaps a groundskeeper's, was right next to the graveyard and behind that the less than cared for manor was visible. The ground was uneven as they walked across it slowly and the burials were organized in an almost chaotic way with some set higher or lower, others were wide open, while still others seemed narrowed and cramped together. Many of the graves had become covered by ivy and moss and a good number of the names written on them had become faded. Some grave stones had become tilted and sunken into the ground. It was eerily quiet, despite being afternoon.

"This way, I believe," Dumbledore hissed.

They moved passed the above ground mausoleums. Several bodies were marked by stone obelisks and angels. Before them were a number of stone sarcophaguses, several placed on top of each other. Of all the graves, the most opulent had a large stone statue of the Angel of Death, a raised scythe in its right hand and a skull face and skeletal hands.

Dumbledore knelt down to look at the large marble headstone with a crack through the names _Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle and Tom Riddle Snr._

"Is that from a spell," Calamity whispered. Her wand was still warm, though it hadn't increased in heat.  
"It was," Dumbledore said. He glance behind him. "It came from there." He moved away from the stone.  
Calamity remained, staring at the stone: _Thomas Riddle_. Tom Riddle. The name that kept reappearing. She leaned forward. There was blood on the stone.

Calamity wheeled around to Dumbledore.  
"This is where it happened? This is where Harry came during the 3rd task?"  
Dumbledore peaked from behind the grave stone he'd knelt by across the way. "It is. He would have been here firing & I believe Tom was where you were standing." Dumbledore stood again, he looked triumphantly at the Angel of Death. "We're right on track."  
"You think that this place is special enough for the trophy to be hidden? In the graveyard," Calamity asked skeptically motioning to the overgrown mess.  
"Certainly not," Dumbledore said. "But we're close to the case. It will have protection to make it harder to find, but I'm more and more sure that it is somewhere near here."  
"How sure," Calamity asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Now I am 75% sure," Dumbledore said. He looked at his watch. "Let's stay in the village tonight, shall we? I think we've spent enough time in this terrible place. Besides, I think you'd enjoy a nice cup of tea while an old man goes to take a nap and rest his tired bones. Maybe talk to the locals."

They arrived at The Hanged Man and talked to the owner, who was a bit confused as to why a woman and her grandfather would come to visit Little Hangleton, given that nothing interesting ever happened. Still, he rented them two of his four rooms. Dumbledore excused himself quickly, saying he was tired, but encouraging Calamity to have some tea or beer and relax after such an uncomfortable afternoon. He closed the door before she could say another word.

"He's a funny one, your grandfather," the bartender Dylan said. He looked just a decade or two older than Calamity.  
"He is a bit odd, but I suppose older people always are,' Calamity said. She had opted for something a bit stronger after that graveyard trip and decided on whiskey. She took a small sip and felt the warmth fill her mouth.  
"That's true," Dylan agreed, drying off a pint glass. "My old man was ancient and crazier than a bat, lots of the older people were. Gossips too. Always had some kind of story to tell."  
"What could they say," Calamity asked with a laugh. "They said nothing happened here."

Dylan looked around the almost empty pub like a conspirator and leaned closer. "Well those rumors around the Riddle murder never really ended & the guy they think did it lived up on the hill by the graveyard. Could never find any evidence to hold him, though."  
"He's still there?"  
"Disappeared a while back. It was reported on the news. it was a pretty big deal," Dylan said. He moved to the next glass to dry, returning to his original volume. "I remember my mates & I use to break in to that old house sometimes, just on a dare. We'd run off before the old man came to chase us away. The place was always creepy, but you should have heard some of the older people when the report came out that he disappeared. They started bringing up all sorts of nonsense."

Calamity took another sip listening carefully as Dylan, emboldened by her attention to his story, waved to a man at a near by table.

"Oi! Bran! What was it your old man went on about the night Old man Bryce went missing?"  
Bran leaned back, scrunching his face in thought. "Some nonsense. Changes in the village- about how beautiful the Riddle grounds use to be, but how much he hated the snobs in it. Something about an old shack across the way that no one ever went near. He was convinced that's where Bryce hid the murder weapon."  
"I remember," Dylan said with a laugh. "Said he even tried to find it for the police when he was younger & the murder first happened, ey? Couldn't find it and said it swore up and down the whole village that it had been there just across the way from the Riddle Manor."

"Nothing but forest," chuckled Bran. Bran & Dylan laughed at the tricks that age can play on your memory.

Calamity took the last of her whiskey quickly and stood, stretching. "I think I'll walk around a bit while Gramps naps."

Dylan & Bran looked only a little disappointed to leave their audience, but they bucked up when Calamity asked for suggestions of what to see. She thanked them both for the drink & the laugh before heading out the door. She could see the the woods across the valley. She couldn't see a house of any kind, but she was starting to become more and more certain that tomorrow she'd find herself in those woods looking for a shack.

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	55. Chapter 55: Into the Woods

Chapter 55: Into the Woods

They woke up early, before anyone else stirred in the village and walked across the valley to the edge of the woods.

"You can feel it," Dumbledore asked.  
Calamity nodded. Calamity didn't need to feel her wand to know it was warming in her pocket. She could feel the air almost vibrating with dark magic. She began reaching for her wand, but Dumbledore held up his hand. She looked at him questioningly.  
"He was young but brilliant man," Dumbledore said, staring into the woods. "But youth can make us sloppy, especially when we are feeling most accomplished."  
They fell into silence, Calamity with her hand still part way into her pocket & Dumbledore still watching the same place, the air vibrating. Finally he spoke.

"You have read many books, have you not?"  
"I've read a good number," Calamity replied. She touched her wand, turning it in her fingers. It's hot handle almost a comfort that she wasn't crazy for being on alert, even if Dumbledore felt it was time for a chat.  
"What would you say is your favorite book?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"The Tales of Beedle the Bard is my favorite. My mother use to read it to my siblings & I before bed & later I read it to my sister. Sometimes the books we read in our youth are most influential."  
"Perhaps it helped lead you to becoming a teacher," Calamity suggested.  
Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, it certainly fueled my curiosity at a young age. What fueled yours?"  
"It's a difficult question, I like a lot of books."  
"As all should," Dumbledore agreed. "Have you read _Secrets of the Darkest Art_?"  
Calamity glanced at Dumbledore quickly, who was now leaning forward ever so slightly on his toes, peering into the woods as if he could see something beyond the trees.  
"No, I can't say I have. Is it of relevance now?"  
"Terrible book," Dumbledore replied nonchalantly. "Your father mentioned he sent it to you after he was imprisoned."

Calamity looked away, pretending to watch a nearby squirrel run across the forest. She expected it to reach the magical boundary before pausing & turning around, fleeing back to safer trees. To her surprise, it didn't. Instead it sniffed around on the ground, paused, then ran straight forward.

It disappeared in an instant.

"The squirrel," Calamity gasped.

They moved towards the spot the animal had disappeared. Here the magic felt somehow different.

"A crack," Dumbledore agreed. He motioned for Calamity to step back. Once she obliged he began to walk quickly back and forth muttering. Every so often he'd flick his wand, look at the spot the squirrel had vanished, then continue in his ritual. The sun was well into the sky now, but still he paced without nay further instruction for Calamity.

Calamity was just wondering if she ought to have brought snacks when a crack was heard in the silent woods, like an iceberg losing a large piece of itself to the ocean below. Dumbledore stopped his pacing and waved her closer. There in the middle of the very realistic forest scene was a large crack, slowly growing larger and larger by the second. It began to branch off like a lightning bolt, jutting up and out across the scene until, with a slight prod from Dumbledore, the scene shattered entirely to the ground.

It was a few seconds before Calamity's eyes discerned the building half-hidden among the tangle of trunks, some much more misshapen than the cracked scene before. The trees growing nearby were so tall that they blocked all light and the view of the valley below. The walls of the shack were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. As they approached the shack looked more and more dilapidated and Calamity found that in some places it was so covered with weeds & bushes that it was more forest than house.

"We're on the right track. Tom hid something here," Dumbledore said. With a sweep of his arm he cleared away the bush blocking the door. "Your wand was able to open the door in the Albanian cottage, was it not?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"It was."  
"With a simple _Alohomora_?"  
"Yes," Calamity pulled out her wand and stepped forward, but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her.  
"We'll need something stronger than a simple unlocking charm here," Dumbledore said, giving her a significant look.

Calamity narrowed her eyes in focus, doing her best to access any anger she might have: Dumbledore banishing Sirius to Azkaban, Remus thinking his friend was guilty, the death of Lily & James, nearly anything to do with her father. She imagined herself taking that anger and rolling it together in her stomach until it was a tight ball, a rage that might consume you if you weren't carefully. Her wand cooled in her hand as she raise it, drawing one foot back behind her to widen her stance. She took the ball of anger and rolled it so small that it might explode.

" _Aperi Hanc!_ "

A maroon light shot out of her wand with such speed that it blew the door off its hinge, smashing it against the back wall where it wobbled before falling to the floor, a cloud of dust erupting from the floor.

"A bit enthusiastic," Dumbledore observed. "But neatly done. Your father would be pleased that you at least skimmed his gift, even if it wasn't age appropriate at the time."

From his pocket he pulled out two shrunk objects which he placed on the dusty table before tapping them to expand. One was a probity probe which looked like a golden car antenna & the other was a silver sword with ruby jewels. He moved through the door, wand in one hand, probe in the other, and head tilted slightly as if listening for something in the silent hut.

Calamity followed, wand raised and ready.

Dumbledore moved across the shack, moving the probe over doors & windows, an old fireplace, and along the floorboards. Finally he stopped, put the probe back in his pocket. He dropped to his knees and ran his hand along the floor, pushing dust away. Then, with surprising strength Calamity had not anticipated, he pulled the boards away to reveal a golden box.

Calamity watched in silence as Dumbledore pulled the box from the floor.

"Whatever is going to happen when we open this box it is essential that we destroy this trophy," Dumbledore said. "Is that clear?"  
"It's clear," Calamity agreed. Her wand was getting warmer in her hand and the air was starting to vibrate again, a movement that only helped to increase Calamity's anxiety.  
"What we are about to see is likely one of the darkest of artifacts. It will do everything it can to save itself. We must not be swayed. Do you have your wand?"  
"Yes."  
Dumbledore pocketed his own wand. "Hand me the sword," he said.

She obliged, watching as he positioned himself holding the sword with both hands, ready to strike the box in the middle.

"Open the box," Dumbledore said.

Calamity obliged, " _Aperi Hanc!_ "

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	56. Chapter 56: The Trophy Ring

Chpt 56: The Trophy Ring

For a moment when the box opened the was nothing but Calamity standing with her wand ready, Dumbledore holding the sword above his head, and the ugly ring made clumsily out of gold sitting in the box. In the center was a large black stone with a symbol on it, though from Calamity's position she couldn't see it clearly. Suddenly there was a shift in the room- the temperature seemed to drop and it felt as if the room itself had inhaled. Calamity's wand became warm. She could feel a new, more powerful vibration of magic she had never felt before. Almost out of instinct she pulled back one of the first spells she'd ever learned at Ilvermorny.

" _Nunc auferetur_ ," She commanded, moving her wand across herself. A spark of white shot from it's tip and the chill seemed to decrease, though it was still present. Dumbledore was still holding the sword as if frozen. Had the ring cursed him in place?

"Albus," she asked, almost afraid to touch him.

To her surprise, he moved to lower the sword, eyes still entranced by the ring.

"Albus," Calamity repeated. "We have to destroy it. That's why we're here, remember?"

The air moved again and the chill grew, Calamity's wand warmed again. Calamity suddenly had a horrifying thought. The ring-this trophy- it could hear them. It was reacting accordingly to the danger they posed. She muttered a protection charm around herself drawing a quick circle around herself with her wand and again the chill receded, but Dumbledore still lowered the sword. He was reaching for the ring and he was picking it up to inspect it more closely, eyes so close to the ugly black stone that it looked as if he would stick it into his eyes themselves.

"ALBUS!" Calamity demanded. " _Accio ring._ "

The ring flew from Dumbledore's hands and into the air towards her. She caught it and was now able to see a that the center stone had a triangle shape enclosing a circle split by a straight line. Dumbledore blinked at her, as if coming from a daze. He reached for the sword.

"Albus, we came to destroy it. We have to destroy it, remember? That's why you have the sword."

Dumbledore stood. "Of course, of course. I was surprised for a moment. This is why I needed you here. Toss the ring to the ground and we'll end this and leave this shack."

 _ **"Albus, you can't hurt me. Please, don't hurt me."**_

Calamity dropped the ring out of sheer horror.

The voice had come from the ring itself, a young female voice which Calamity had never heard before. Dumbledore, however, froze again.

 _ **"We could be together again, you could release me. Albus, don't let them hurt me again."**_

There was a change coming over Dumbledore's face- a darkness and determination that made his usually kind face into one of terrifying intensity.

"Albus," Calamity slowly. "Albus, it's tricking you. It's not really whoever you think it is."

But he wouldn't be reasoned with. He pushed his hand through the air and Calamity felt her feet lift from the ground entirely as she was tossed to the side of the room, over a table. She managed to roll away just as the table became animated and attempted to wrap itself around her.

" _Accio ring. Accio Sword,_ " she said. Both shot towards her. She caught the ring in her hand and leaped behind the table as it caught the sword. Reaching around she pulled out the sword, feeling its weight fully as she rushed away from the table before it fell back on the spot she had been seconds before, making a cloud of dust where it fell.

"Clara, give me the ring, " Dumbledore said. His tone was firm as he moved his hand again and a shot of red just missed her. "I don't want to harm you."

"You're doing a bang-up job showing it," Calamity snapped using her wand to reflect the next spell. It bounced back towards Dumbledore, but he swatted it away easily.

"You have no idea the powers you are interfering with. There is research necessary for our next step."

"Research," Calamity choked trying to catch her breath she pushed the door open and rolled out of the shack as another hex hit the door. "We're suppose to destroy it, Albus. No research necessary!"

She felt the ring being pulled from her hand, but she clutched tighter, rushing away behind some trees. If she could get deep enough into the forest then she'd have a chance to destroy it.

Perhaps sensing her determination as she leaped over a stump in her way, she again heard the ring speak.

 _ **"Clara, don't be rash, you're a doctor for Merlinsake."**_

The sound of her father's voice coming from the ring was so surprising that she tripped over an exposed root. The ring rolled a few inches away, coming to stop with its stone facing her.

 _ **"Don't look so surprised, it doesn't become you. Take me with you and we can correct that silly mishap in Albania."**_

"What are you talking about," Calamity demanded. She pushed herself up and grabbed the sword and her wand. "You're an evil ring. I want nothing to do with you."

 _ **"She's going to hurt me, Albus!"**_

The girls voice was back and in a flash Calamity was pushed against a tree whose branches wrapped around her snugly. She felt the sword pulled form her hands.

Albus Dumbledore had caught up. He caught the summoned sword and shrunk it pocketsize. He dropped it into his pocket and picked up the ring from the ground delicately, looking at it almost lovingly.

"Albus!" Calamity shouted. She kicked the tree and tried to shimmy away, but the branches wouldn't budge.

He dropped the ring in his pocket and moved towards her. The branches loosened slightly and Calamity dropped to the ground.

"I promise I'll explain when we next meet," Dumbledore said, his kind face back to normal, though a glint of triumphant determination behind his steeled blue eyes. "Right now, we must take some time to think & plan."

"No, Albus-" Calamity began, but before she could finish she felt the familiar pull behind her navel and the rush of being moved from place to place via portkey. She had just enough time to look at her hand to see a segment of exposed root had been severed from the tree and was now pulling her to her destination.

She landed with a thud on the floor staring up at old and dark ceiling. She let out a string of cuss words as she threw the root across the room, making it skid across the table & hit the wall loudly. In response, she could hear screeching from another room, "Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"

Calamity stood and moved out of the kitchen into the main hall just as Sirius leaped to the last step, angrily muttering to himself. They stared at one another as the portrait of Walburga continued on her tirade.

He rushed towards her and embraced her, pulling her tight. "Bloody hell it's good to see you," he whispered. His breathe tickled her ear and she wrapped her own arms back around him, burying her head into his shoulder and inhaling his scent. "What the hell happened?"

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	57. Chapter 57: Come Away With Me

Chpt. 57: Come Away With Me

Calamity rolled over and felt her elbow come into contact with something very solid, which hissed in pain.

"I keep telling Remus to get me a new bed," Sirius groaned rubbing his head.  
"I keep telling you we should nap in your mom and dads room," Calamity reminded him.  
"Thanks Dr. Freud, but no thanks," Sirius muttered. He moved half over Calamity & kissed her forehead lightly.  
"Do you have work this week?"  
"No, I have time off."  
"Explains our cat nap. What did you tell Fudgemaker?"  
"I told Fudge I was tired from my time abroad and needed some time."  
"He's not even going to check on you?"  
"I think I'm off his worry list with all the other issues going on."

Sirius sighed and rolled over, hand behind his head looking at the ceiling, "Must be nice, doing what you like when you like."

Calamity glanced over at him. His once tan skin was pale from being inside and he certainly looked like he wasn't eating as much as he did in Costa Rica. Though, he certainly ate when she was over.

"Sirius-" she began, but he rolled off the bed and stood, pushing his hair to the side and beaming to cut her off.

"Order meeting tonight! That means Molly will cook."

As if on cue there was the sound of Mrs. Black's portrait yelling below and a familiar voice saying "Sirius, the hags awake!"  
Sirius' smile grew larger and he rushed from the room, leaving Calamity confused at the voice. Shouldn't Fred be in school? She found her confusion was well placed as she entered the kitchen to find Fred and George talking animatedly with Sirius, with Arthur half smiling next to his sons.

"Hey Calamity! How was America? Saw the paper," George said, cutting off Fred mid hand gesture.  
"Should you be at school studying?"

Fred and George gave a devilish look to Sirius, who beamed like a proud father. "They've left with a bang."  
Calamity sat down. "You left?"  
"Fred & George have decided to start a business," Arthur said.  
"Harry helped us," George added.  
"Mum's underwhelmed, but she'll come around," Fred added. "And now we can be full time Order members!"  
"Not yet you can't," Molly Weasley came bustling into the room. "Sirius, where is the bread knife? Oh Calamity! Hello!"

Calamity stood to hug her. "Molly, let me help you find everything. I don't reckon this one will be any help to you."

In the kitchen Calamity found the bread knife and put it on the counter before starting to chop what Molly instructed her to. They worked in silence for some time, which Calamity didn't mind. Finally, Molly spoke. "All of my children are doing everything they can to give me gray hair."  
"I've always felt like that was the job of children," Calamity said with a smile.  
"Ginny, Harry, and Ron got in trouble for some Dumbledore's Army they were a part of; Fred and George left school and won't stop talking about joining the Order; and Percy-" She paused. "You know, I lost two brothers the first time You-Know-Who was around."  
"I know," Calamity said.  
"I don't know if we'll make it out," Molly said. "They're all so stubborn!"  
"Not sure where they get it from," Calamity said.

Molly gave her a quick glance. "How do you keep them safe when you don't even know what is going on?"  
"I think you have to trust that you raised them well," Calamity said. "And I think you raised some of the best."

Molly didn't respond, but after a few minutes Calamity heard her humming to herself as she worked.

After dinner, the Order began to arrive- or at least those who could. It was a smaller affair than usual with some folks back at Hogwarts & others on assignments. Remus sat down next to Calamity and Tonks. Their discussion turned to updates on the giants and werewolves, and reports in and outside of the ministry. Calamity watched Dumbledore carefully. He didn't mention the ring. She looked at his hands. He wasn't wearing it. He caught her eye for just a moment before looking back at Remus who was speaking. He didn't look at her for the rest of the meeting.

Afterwards he stood to excuse himself as Remus, Tonks, and Sirius laughed at a story Fred was telling. Calamity followed him into the hall. He paused at the stairway and turned to face her.

"Sirius seems overjoyed that you've been back in the country," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "It's good for him to have company. I send him updates on Harry when I'm able."  
"Do you," Calamity asked, surprising even herself with the cold tone. "And do you send updates about anything else?"  
"I find it best not to worry people with things they cannot control," Dumbledore replied.

"Did you destroy the ring?"  
Dumbledore glanced behind her before saying, "No."

Calamity felt a rage erupt inside her chest again, but she kept her voice even and low. "You're researching it?"  
"There are powers at work you don't understand," Dumbledore began, but he seemed to decide there was no point continuing and stopped speaking.

"I understand that we went to destroy an evil trophy," Calamity said tensely. "A trophy that can imitate the voices of lost ones and sense the intimate details about their demise and our involvement in it. That's darker than any magic I've ever seen."

Dumbledore remained silence, though his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"I found a copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art," Calamity said. "It's tricking you to survive, Albus."  
"I will update you when it is time," Dumbledore said.  
"How many people will die before that? How many people are you willing to leave behind for this research?"  
"Good night, Clara."

He bowed his head half an inch and disappeared through the door. When she opened it behind him, she found he had vanished completely, leaving only the dark and quiet muggle street.

Sirius woke up to find the bed free of any extra elbows. The strange coldness surprised him as he rolled onto his stomach and placed his hand where she ought to have been.

Calamity had been acting strange for two weeks, ever since their last order meeting. He knew she and Dumbledore had exchanged words, but about what he wasn't sure. He had rarely seen her as mute about a topic as he had about this conversation and it was unnerving. Perhaps she missed America or was getting tired of having to see him in his most noble cage? He formed his hand into a fist around the pillow. Surely she knew if he could take her out and about he would. But he was trapped, more trapped than he had ever been before- even as a child, when he wasn't aware of his cage. To be trapped and knowing of his cage- knowing he could be helping Harry and the order defeat Voldemort, he couldn't feel more helpless.

He sighed hearing Kreecher's steps outside his door. He listened carefully as Kreecher ran through a morning ritual of sorts. He's creep up the creaking old stairs as quietly a his old bones would allow, then mutter some insults at Sirius' door, and finally he would turn to Regulus' door. Here he would mutter something in-cohesive from Sirius' place and push the door open. He'd be in the room for at least thirty Regulus' door clicked closed Sirius sat up. He supposed he ought to get out of bed and do something, but he'd done pretty much everything he could think of cooped up. So he huffed and lay back down staring at the ceiling.

At least in Azkaban he could listen to the insane yelling of those deatheaters. Before he could fully swing into a moody round of moping about how much he's rather be in Azkaban than this house, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

No one opened the door. Instead the knock came again. He stood and walked over to the door, pulling it open, and stopping in his track.

There was a book flapping in the air before him. If that wasn't surprising enough, the stairway down to the floor below was covered in a familiar Gryffindor red. The book nudged into his chest until he held out his hands where it fell delicately and spun its pages until it came to a note.

 _Come downstairs._

He followed the stairs, book still in hand. The walls were lined with pictures and he paused every so often to stare in amazement. There was an embarrassed and amused Moony watching as Sirius gave a drunken toast at James & Lily's wedding. Then James, Sirius, & Remus with shaggy hair in 3rd year, when a hair growth potion had gone wrong. An 18 year old Calamity reading as Sirius lazed next to her, tossing a ball up and down in the air. Dozens of pictures made his journey down the stairwell longer than it'd ever been as he paused to peer and smile at each one. When he reached the end he found not the usual parlor, but the decor of the leaky cauldron- the same room he and Calamity had stayed in as he recovered from the night St. Mungo's was attacked. Sirius touched his old wounds in memory. The room even smelled like the burn potion. Calamity was standing before him, two ice cream cones in her hands. The only thing Sirius could manage to get out was "What in Merlin's beard."

Calamity held out the ice cream cone, "like it? I had to call in some hefty forces to help."  
"From ol' Fudgey," Sirius teased taking the cone. It tasted identical to the shoppe in Diagon Alley.  
"You think Fudge can do this level of transfiguration and charm work," Calamity scoffed.  
"Why all this work,ey?"  
Calamity shrugged. "I figured if we couldn't go out for a date, we would do our best here."  
"I thought you were regretting being stuck with a goon who is on house arrest."  
"Well, my goon is pretty handsome, so it's not so bad," she sat on the bed and patted it. "Besides, don't get too excited. I'm not sure how long this will hold. Your house rejected a lot of my work."  
Sirius obliged slurping some dripping cream from the cone. "Mum never trusted us to redecorate after an incident when I was nine."  
"Given your taste now I reckon it was a wise choice."

Sirius attempted and failed to look hurt while eating his ice cream. Before he could respond there was an unearthly sound from the floor above. Calamity jumped up, pulling out her wand so fast that it forced her to drop her icecream in the process, as she looked around as if they were about to be attacked by Voldemort & all of his deatheaters. Sirius realized what it was. Kreacher had finished his ritual in Regulus' room and had just entered the stairs.

As if to confirm this, Kreacher began to wail, "Mistress must not be angry at Kreacher! Kreacher has tried and tried but this filth! They have ruined Mistress' home! They have made it impure! They have ruined the Black tradition, they have made it scum!"

Sirius looked back at Calamity, who looked even more confused now, then down to her ice cream on the floor. Maybe it was her face or her overreaction to the house elf's wail, or just his own happiness at the whole affair, but Sirius found himself laughing harder and harder, unable to stop. He was laughing harder than he had since he escaped from Azkaban and Calamity was joining in. He was holding his side, his own ice cream dangerously close to the bed mattress as he gasped for air. He fell side ways on the bed trying to regain himself as Calamity plopped next to him, a smile left on her face as she brushed a stray hair from his forehead.

Looking up at her, his eyes full of tears from laughing, he suddenly felt that he could stay in this house, waiting for his name to be cleared, cheering the Order on until he was needed to protect harry, so long as she were here. He could manage it if she were here.

He finally regained his control, wiping tears form his eyes and gazing up at her. The ring he had once given her glinted on her necklace.

"Sirius," She said. "Let's get married. Let's do it now. Today."  
He sat up beaming as he kissed her.

When he pulled back, he could see the transfiguration wearing off on the wall behind her. The old wall paper was beginning to show through and he felt a tiny bit of his joy lessen.  
"I can't leave the house and I can't keep you here like that, trapped for a crime you never comitted."  
"Don't be dramatic," She teased. "We could go away some place you don't have to hide so much. Back to America or Costa Rica or anywhere else."  
"We're in a war."  
"Who is in a war?"

He watched her carefully. She was turning something over in her mind, deciding if she ought to share more than this statement, but swallowed whatever it was. Instead she said, "You can't stay cooped up here."  
"After this is over my name can be cleared and we can get married and Harry and Moony can be my groomsmen."  
"We might now make it."  
"We might not make it to the end of the month. Maybe we make it through May, we might not make it pass June. Maybe we'll make it for eighty more years. We've got to try."

The bed was turning back into the stiff couch that always occupied the room as Calamity ran her hand across the ring on her neck.  
"I want to, Calamity," he said. "But I think this is best."  
"I know," she replied, but she still looked concerned.

He lay his head on her lap and took her hand, peering up at her as he kissed her hand, hoping to wipe the concern away. "Here, I've got a riddle for you."  
"Alright," she said.  
"A murderer is condemned to death. He has to choose between three rooms. The first is full of raging fires, the second is full of assassins with loaded guns, and the third is full of lions that haven't eaten in 3 years. Which room is safest for him?"  
"Not a very cheerful riddle," Calamity said.  
"Don't stall," Sirius teased pushing away some hair. "You're brilliant, which room is it?"  
"The third. The lions are dead if they haven't eaten for three years."  
"Got it. Now you."

She paused in thought giving him time trace her face with his eyes. He could see what would happen after the war as clearly as he could her hand in his. He could see them in the courtroom, Dumbledore helping to clear his name. He could see Harry dress in a tux and Moony pretending not to be teary eyed. He could see them in an apartment in London, sending Harry off to his 6th or 7th year of Hogwarts, maybe his first day of work. It couldn't be too long, right?

"I've got one."  
"Alright, let's here it," he said with a smile.  
"A king is old & dying. he has 2 sons: twins. He calls them into his room and says that to decide who will get the throne and all his riches they will race. The last horse across the finish line wins. Then he sends them out. The brothers are baffled and wander the kingdom for a few days, unsure of what to do. They come across a wise man, who they ask for advice. The wise man listens to their story and gives them advice. As soon as they hear it, the brothers jump on the horses and race back towards the castle. What was the wise man's advice?"

"Kill your brother's horse," Sirius said.  
"No, you monster!"  
"This is British royalty? It's gotta be something like that- Tudor style."  
"No," Calamity assured him.  
"Well, what is it, then?  
"Take your brother's horse."  
"Clever, love."  
"The most clever."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

 _ **Don't forget to review! It's almost time for the the inevitable next chapter is Chapter 58: The Veil.**_


End file.
